Matar a la Serpiente II
by Victoria Muinesva
Summary: Después del último y desafortunado encuentro con Tom Riddle, Amelia Adams decide no rendirse y no olvidar su venganza. Su decisión la lleva a actuar desde las sombras. Pero aquella situación no será permanente. El destino la llevará a encontrarse con Tom cara a cara, de nuevo, poniéndola a prueba. (...)
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Después del último y desafortunado encuentro con Tom Riddle, Amelia Adams decide no rendirse y no olvidar su venganza. Su decisión la lleva a actuar desde las sombras. Pero aquella situación no será permanente. El destino la llevará a encontrarse con Tom cara a cara, de nuevo, poniéndola a prueba. Sus convicciones son firmes y por ello, Amelia avanza en sus planes ignorando aquellos sentimientos dormidos que amenazan con arruinarlo todo.

 **Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. OCs como Amelia Adams, Anna Blunt, Isobel McKay, Paul Wintergreen, Morgana y la vidente (entre otros), me pertenecen.

 **N/A:** Después de mucho tiempo, os traigo la segunda parte de mi fic "Matar a la Serpiente". Espero que os guste y emocione tanto como la primera.

* * *

 **Matar a la Serpiente II**

 _por Victoria Muinesva_

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

No tuvo reparo alguno en soltarla. Ni una pizca de remordimiento estremeció su oscuro corazón al verla caer hacia el agua, hundiéndose y desapareciendo de la superficie, como si nunca hubiese existido. Solo quedaba tras ella el eco de su grito desesperado, que se desvanecía lentamente y sin embargo aún retumbaba en los oídos de su verdugo, como si fuera el lamento de un espíritu que no descansaría jamás y que amenazaba con perseguirlo eternamente.

Con una mirada de indiferencia, Tom Riddle esperó hasta estar seguro que ella no volvería a aparecer. Sabía bien que los grindylows eran asombrosamente rápidos en cazar alguna presa y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Estaba seguro que en ese momento Amelia Adams ya estaba muerta.

No volvería a verla más. Había eliminado la amenaza y podía centrarse en sus planes sin preocuparse por ella.

Apartó la mirada de la oscura superficie de las aguas del lago y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha. Ahí, sobre la mullida hierba, reposaban los restos de la varita de Amelia junto a la suya propia, como únicos vestigios de la lucha encarnizada que se había desarrollado minutos atrás. Recogió su varita y con un rápido movimiento hizo desaparecer la de la joven.

Oteó el perímetro, en busca de un posible intruso. El lugar era apartado y estaba completamente seguro que nadie lo había visto, pero prefería asegurarse. Levantó la capucha de la túnica y se cubrió la cabeza con ella. Entonces emprendió el camino de vuelta al castillo, sin volver a mirar atrás, ignorando el incesante chapoteo del agua y los cada vez más lejanos chillidos de los grindylows. Evidentemente peleaban por el botín.

Sin embargo, si habría prestado más atención y hubiese regresado sobre sus pasos, habría sido testigo del resurgir del agua de la joven a quien creía muerta.


	2. En el bosque

_**Canción recomendada:** Levitation – Elane  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 _ **En el bosque**_

.

 _Estoy preparada para lo que el futuro me traiga_

 _Hidden reality – Diabulus in Musica_

 _._

El manto estrellado se extendía sobre ella, el silencio volvía a instaurarse lentamente y las aguas del Lago Negro recuperaban su habitual calma. Una lechuza ululó antes de emprender el vuelo y un murciélago aleteó con rapidez rumbo al Bosque Prohibido. El suave rumor de las hojas de los árboles servía de telón de fondo para los lejanos sonidos que producían las criaturas del bosque.

Amelia Adams permanecía recostada en la orilla del lago, recuperando el aliento y dejando que su ritmo cardíaco se normalizara. Cuando sintió que era momento de ponerse de pie, se incorporó con cuidado, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que el cuerpo le temblaba bajo la túnica empapada.

El recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder regresaba a su mente una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma secuencia de hechos: ella a punto de caer, Tom soltándola y luego la vertiginosa sensación de estar precipitándose al vacío. Recordaba la fría e indiferente mirada de Tom al soltarla y lo maldijo mil veces. El odio que sentía le daba la determinación para seguir adelante y acabar con la amenaza que él representaba para el mundo mágico.

Tanteó su túnica en busca de su varita, pero luego recordó que Tom la había roto. Sin la posibilidad de convocar un hechizo que le permitiera secar sus ropas, Amelia se encaminó, tiritando levemente a causa del frío, en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla.

Durante un efímero segundo quiso subir por la explanada hacia el castillo, pero siguió de largo por entre las primeras filas de árboles del bosque, tratando de no adentrarse demasiado al interior. Caminó hasta divisar la cabaña del guardabosque y rápidamente tomó una resolución. Llegó hasta allí y rodeó la cabaña buscando una ventana entreabierta y al empujar una, descubrió que aquella sería su vía de acceso. Empujó con más fuerza y esperó alerta. Del interior solo podían oírse los sordos ronquidos del guardabosque. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola, se impulsó con los brazos con un poco de esfuerzo para sentarse en el alféizar y subió los pies, girando hasta quedar de frente al interior de la cabaña. Cuando se hubo asegurado que bajo la ventana no había nada con peligro de ser roto, se atrevió a bajar. Descubrió que había pisado un baúl, lo que le ayudó a bajar al suelo con más facilidad. Con la escasa iluminación que se colaba por las demás ventanas, la joven pudo darse cuenta de que la cabaña estaba conformada por una única habitación. Pasó la vista rápidamente por el lugar y decidió acercarse a una rústica cómoda dispuesta a un lado de un armario desvencijado. La túnica empapada dejaba un leve rastro de agua tras sus pasos y el único sonido eran los ronquidos del guardabosque. Cuando alcanzó el mueble, Amelia se apresuró en abrir los cajones, pero no halló lo que necesitaba. Al final encontró trozos de pergamino en blanco, un par de frascos de tinta y varias plumas pequeñas. Cogió lo necesario, abrió el frasco y rápidamente mojó la punta de la pluma en la tinta. Garabateó unas pocas líneas con las manos aún temblorosas y dejó los objetos que había utilizado en su sitio.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los ronquidos habían cesado. Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y temerosa de ser descubierta, regresó hasta la ventana aferrando en la mano la nota que acababa de escribir. Subió al baúl y sin mirar atrás abandonó la cabaña. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar una zona desde donde ya no se veía el lugar que acaba de dejar. Caminó por entre los árboles en busca de una lechuza que pudiera enviar su mensaje, pero no encontró ninguna. Escuchó el aleteo rápido de los murciélagos, pero ningún ulular resonó en la quietud nocturna.

—Necesito enviar esta nota —susurró para sí misma, con desesperación. De nada le habría servido escribirla si no encontraba la forma de hacerla llegar a su destinatario.

De repente, el graznido de un cuervo la sobresaltó. Miró hacia arriba, a las ramas de un árbol, y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada orgullosa del ave. El cuervo la miró fijamente antes de volver a lanzar un graznido, claramente tratando de decirle algo. Y entonces Amelia lo comprendió.

Vacilante, levantó la mano que sostenía el pergamino enrollado y miró al ave. Consideraba que los cuervos no aceptarían que se les encomendaran ese tipo de tareas, pero para su sorpresa, éste levantó la pata tal y como haría una lechuza, esperando a que la joven le diera el mensaje. Amelia se lo acercó y el cuervo cerró la pata alrededor de la nota emprendiendo el vuelo enseguida.

Infinitamente agradecida, la joven observó al ave perderse en la oscuridad nocturna, rumbo al castillo. Ella, por su parte, se acomodó entre las raíces de un frondoso árbol cubierto por hiedra, oculta por las sombras, con la vista fija en la explanada y mirando a su alrededor de vez en cuando, vigilante.

-o-

El cuervo agitó las alas rápidamente en su trayecto hasta el castillo. Sobrevoló los terrenos y disminuyó la altura al acercarse a los invernaderos. Se posó en la suave hierba muy cerca de unas ventanas redondas que se encontraban a nivel del suelo y golpeó con el pico el cristal de una de ellas.

Isobel McKay, que tenía el sueño ligero, despertó ante el incesante golpeteo al vidrio. Comprendió que se trataba de una lechuza y por un momento se preocupó al ver la hora que era en el reloj de la pared, ¿por qué el ave no traía la carta a la hora del desayuno con las demás? Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para abrirla, pero tras hacerlo se quedó mirando al exterior, sorprendida. Afuera no estaba una lechuza, sino un cuervo. Un cuervo con un pergamino en la pata. Éste soltó la nota sobre el césped y se marchó, desdoblando las alas con elegancia, elevándose velozmente, con el aire de satisfacción por una tarea bien hecha.

Extrañada por la situación, Isobel tomó el pergamino y lo desenrolló, dejando que la luz de la luna lo iluminara. El mensaje parecía haber sido escrito de manera apresurada, pues la letra era irregular y denotaba un pulso tembloroso. Frunció el ceño y se dispuso a leer con atención.

.

 _Isobel, soy Amelia. Sé que esto te parecerá sumamente extraño, pero necesito tu ayuda y no tengo a nadie más a quién recurrir. Por favor, ve a la Torre de Ravenclaw y coge mi baúl, lo preparé por la tarde. Deja en su lugar una réplica para no levantar sospechas y reúnete conmigo en las lindes del bosque, entre los invernaderos y la cabaña del guardabosque. Cuida que nadie te vea y por favor date prisa. Es un asunto de vida o muerte._

 _P.D. Destruye la carta en cuanto la leas._

 _._

Sin poder evitar desconfiar de la veracidad de la carta, Isobel pensó en la posibilidad de que aquello fuera una trampa y ni siquiera fuera Amelia quien le enviaba la nota. No conocía su letra y no podía estar segura. Por otro lado, nadie sabía que se habían vuelto amigas, de modo que parecía ser improbable que alguien quisiera utilizar esa información en su contra.

Después de debatir internamente sobre lo que debería hacer, se apresuró en vestirse preguntándose qué le habría sucedido a Amelia. Cogió la varita, destruyó la nota de la joven y se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad para después abandonar la habitación. La capa no era auténtica. Decían que una verdadera capa era extremadamente difícil de conseguir y que además sería demasiado cara. La que poseía era una buena copia comprada en el Callejón Knockturn. No la veía nadie, pero no la protegía de posibles hechizos y con el tiempo se volvería opaca. Pero mientras tanto le servía muy bien.

Dejó atrás la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y llegó con rapidez al vestíbulo. Alerta ante cualquier posible movimiento miró a su alrededor y subió por la escalinata de mármol en el más absoluto silencio. Atravesó los pasillos y eligió el camino más corto que la llevaría a su destino con rapidez. Sus pasos resonaban ligeramente y a veces la madera de algunos escalones crujía bajo su peso, pero, para su suerte, no se encontró con nadie durante el trayecto.

-o-

Amelia tiritaba abrazándose a sí misma con la vista fija en la explanada, esperando la aparición de Isobel, pero los minutos transcurrían lentamente y no había rastro de la muchacha. Estaba empezando a preocuparse y a pensar que ella no vendría, que no había recibido su mensaje o que lo había ignorado.

Tratando de tranquilizarse, no pudo evitar que su mente regresara al pasado para rememorar la razón de su presencia en una época que no era la suya. El régimen de Voldemort le había obligado a rechazar su plaza en Hogwarts al ser hija de muggles y en cambio debía presentarse ante el Ministerio, en la recién creada Comisión para el Registro de los Nacidos Muggles. Al ignorar la noticia ocasionó que carroñeros se presentaran en su casa y asesinaran a su familia y se la llevaran a ella al Ministerio para un juicio. Pero, milagrosamente, ella y otros acusados fueron liberados y gracias a los señores Johnson, que también escaparon del Ministerio junto a ella, Amelia obtuvo un refugio donde esconderse. Y ahí fue donde conoció el secreto de los giratiempos y algunos datos importantes sobre Voldemort, despertando en su interior un deseo lo suficientemente poderoso como para robar un giratiempo especial del despacho de Marcus Johnson y marcharse al inicio de todo, en busca de venganza. Y aunque al principio, Tom Riddle, en su camino por convertirse en Lord Voldemort, no dejaba de mostrarse algo receloso ante ella, con el tiempo, Amelia logró ganarse su confianza —o algo parecido— y pudo estar tan cerca de él como para ir en pos de su horcrux y destruirlo, para luego envenenar al futuro mago tenebroso. Pero todo se había torcido. Resultó que él tenía más de un horcrux y Tom terminó recuperándose y enfrentándola, dejándola caer al Lago Negro.

Amelia cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Había pasado casi un año desde que había empezado todo y sin embargo, parecía estar todo tan lejos de concluir. Entonces se preguntó si realmente tenía esperanza alguna de matar a la serpiente.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un sonido repentino, cercano, y luego algo parecido a ligeros pasos. Alerta, se agazapó entre las raíces y contuvo la respiración. Observó a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando ver a Isobel para salir de su escondite. Una ramita caída crujió bajo el peso de un pie y unas hojas se movieron ante el roce de alguien que acababa de pasar. No había nadie y creyó con temor que podría ser Tom, buscándola. Quizás se había dado cuenta que seguía viva y ahora venía para terminar su trabajo. Y ella no tenía una varita para defenderse.

Los pasos resonaron muy cerca de ella y al final se detuvieron. Amelia no sabía qué pensar ni esperar. El sentido común le decía que no debía hacer nada hasta que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

—¿Amelia? —oyó un leve susurro. La joven no dijo nada, esperando—. Recibí tu nota.

Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para reconocer la voz de Isobel. Amelia se movió y vio aparecer frente a ella a su amiga, quitándose una capa de invisibilidad y colgándola en el antebrazo.

—Isobel —saludó con alivio. Se levantó apoyándose en las raíces y dio un paso hacia la recién llegada. Ésta la miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó.

—Es una larga historia.

—Estás empapada —comentó mirándola de la cabeza a los pies— ¿Has estado nadando en el lago a estas horas?

—Algo así —respondió Amelia, ignorando la evidente ironía en las palabras de Isobel—. Mi varita está rota, no puedo arreglármelas sin ella.

—Es el colmo de los magos, ¿cierto? —soltó, de nuevo con aquel tono irónico— Somos unos inútiles sin la magia.

Amelia se encogió de hombros.

—La vida es ya de por sí complicada. La magia facilita las cosas.

—Desde luego —afirmó Isobel. Acto seguido sacó la varita y la apuntó hacia Amelia. Hizo una pequeña floritura en el aire seguida por las palabras necesarias y esperó.

En seguida la túnica volvió a estar limpia y seca. Amelia suspiró aliviada sintiendo que dejaba de tiritar.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

—Pero estoy segura que no me hiciste venir hasta aquí solo para esto —indicó Isobel—Por cierto, aquí está lo que me pediste.

Isobel volvió a mover la varita y a su lado apareció un baúl.

—¿Tuviste problemas para recogerlo o para entrar a la Sala Común? —quiso saber Amelia.

—No, la pregunta del águila no fue muy difícil de responder, aunque me dejó pensando unos minutos —le contó rápidamente y luego señaló la capa que colgaba de su brazo—. Y en todo momento fui muy discreta. Me las arreglé para pasar desapercibida.

—¿Es una capa auténtica? —preguntó con interés.

—Para nada, es una copia muy buena. La conseguí en el Callejón Knockturn, fue difícil dar con ella.

Amelia pensó que al llegar a Londres sería una buena idea hacerse con una de esas capas, pues podría serle de mucha utilidad en un futuro, pero luego pensó en que quizás estaba fuera de sus posibilidades y que mejor debería seguir usando y perfeccionando el encantamiento desilusionador como hasta ese momento.

—También hice lo que me dijiste —continuó Isobel— Dejé una réplica del baúl. Como el hechizo tiene sus limitaciones tuve que coger un libro distinto de los demás baúles y un par de túnicas para llenar el baúl falso. Me pareció que no debería estar vacío por si a alguien se le ocurre mirar. Y he borrado los nombres de los auténticos propietarios.

—Hiciste bien —comentó Amelia con una ligera sonrisa—. Eso puede ayudar bastante.

Se acercó al baúl y se quedó mirándolo sin verlo realmente, mientras pensaba en su siguiente paso.

—¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana para irte en el tren como todos? —inquirió Isobel, extrañada.

—No tengo otra opción. Debo marcharme ahora —expresó Amelia levantando la mirada hacia su amiga.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te ha pasado? —sugirió— Conoces uno de mis oscuros secretos y sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Amelia ya había pensado en lo que le diría en cuando apareciera para ayudarla. No tenía más alternativa que contarle una verdad a medias. Algo que dicho en voz alta sin saber nada más podría sonar a locura.

—Tom Riddle trató de asesinarme lanzándome del acantilado —confesó rápidamente.

Isobel la miró sin pestañear, como si debatiera internamente entre si creerle o no.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó con cautela, probablemente pensando que Amelia había perdido el juicio— ¿Por qué él haría algo así?

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio. Conozco sus secretos y represento una amenaza. Él cree que no sobreviví y quiero que siga así.

El silencio las envolvió por unos segundos en los que Amelia aguantó la escrutadora mirada de Isobel. Al final ésta respiró profundamente y miró hacia arriba, a las copas de los árboles.

—Vamos a ver —dijo lentamente, volviendo a mirarla con preocupación—. Esto es algo muy grave y si es cierto deberías denunciarlo al Ministerio y contarles todo lo que ha pasado.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

—No es eso —negó con la cabeza—. Es que si lo hago me arriesgo a que me encierren a mí también. Hay muchas cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica por mi parte.

—Tú tampoco has seguido las reglas, ¿verdad? —intuyó Isobel.

Amelia no dijo nada, pero su amiga asintió.

—Esto cambia las cosas. No voy a decirte cómo actuar, pero sí puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites —manifestó, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa— Aunque creo que deberías atormentarlo con tu fantasma hasta acabar con él. Se lo merece.

Amelia correspondió a la sonrisa, pero luego la borró, imprimiendo a su rostro un matiz de preocupación.

—Riddle usó Legeremancia conmigo y sabe que fuiste tú quien atacó a Avery —le contó—. Debes estar alerta con él y con los que siempre andan a su alrededor, todos son un peligro.

—Descuida, estaré bien —habló con serenidad—. La que me preocupa eres tú. ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?

—Por lo pronto solo quiero llegar a Hogsmeade.

—Conozco un túnel secreto que va desde el bosque hasta las afueras del pueblo —explicó—. Se utilizó antiguamente durante la rebelión duendil de 1612 en Hogsmeade.

—¿Podrías llevarme ahí? —pidió Amelia, deseosa de llegar cuanto antes al pueblo.

Isobel asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Con un movimiento de varita el baúl las siguió flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Caminaron paralelamente a la primera línea de árboles para mantenerse escondidas, pero en un momento dado Isobel miró hacia el castillo y luego al interior del bosque.

—Debemos girar aquí —habló antes de doblar a la izquierda hacia la oscuridad del bosque—. Tendré la varita preparada. Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar en este lugar.

Amelia, por un instante, quiso llevar la mano al bolsillo de su túnica en busca de su propia varita, pero recordó repentinamente que ya no tenía una. En cierta medida se sentía vulnerable sin ella. Alerta, miró a su alrededor. Isobel, quien parecía estar muy tranquila, comentó de repente:

—Has escogido una mala noche para fugarte —luego señaló hacia arriba. Los árboles tapaban toda la visibilidad del cielo—. Hoy hay luna llena.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores de que aquí habitan hombres-lobo? —quiso saber, tratando de que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

—Se dice que sí. Nadie los ha visto, por supuesto, pero a veces se han escuchado aullidos en luna llena —le contó, girándose levemente hacia ella—. Yo los escuché una vez, hace mucho, pero no tengo la certeza de que fuera un lobo o un hombre-lobo.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, caminaron un buen trecho en silencio, internándose cada vez más en el bosque, donde los árboles crecían más juntos. La niebla recorría el lugar, disminuyendo la visibilidad que las jóvenes tenían de su alrededor. A cada paso que daban, se encontraban con las nudosas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y entorpecían la caminata. De repente, Isobel aminoró la marcha y frunció el ceño mirando a la izquierda y luego a la derecha.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Amelia, alerta, creyendo que su amiga había notado algo raro.

—No, nada —negó en voz baja, volviendo a caminar más rápido—. Es solo que un día vi algo extraño en este lugar.

—¿El qué? —quiso saber.

Isobel no respondió al instante, parecía dudar entre si hablar o no. Al final decidió responder a la pregunta.

—Fue el día de la visita a Hogsmeade —empezó a contarle. Amelia la escuchó atentamente—. Como iba ser nuestra última visita quise ir por el túnel. Me adentré en el bosque tratando de no ser vista, antes de que los demás empezaran a aparecer para subir a los carruajes —detuvo su relato por un momento para mirar hacia los lados—. Entonces me encontré con Avery y Malfoy.

Amelia contuvo la respiración tratando de no perderse ni una palabra.

—Al principio ellos no me vieron —continuó—, parecían discutir en voz baja. Avery tenía algo en las manos, como una pequeña caja negra, y Malfoy negaba con la cabeza como si le reprochara algo. Entonces hizo un agujero en el suelo con la varita, le arrebató el objeto a Avery y lo escondió en el hoyo que había cavado. En ese momento Avery me vio y sacó su varita, al mismo tiempo le dijo algo a Malfoy quien se agachó para coger de nuevo la cajita. Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas alejándome de los hechizos que me lanzaba. Contraataqué, lo distraje por unos segundos, los suficientes para salir del bosque sin que me estuviera pisando los talones. Llegué hasta los lindes y vi que los primeros carruajes estaban llenándose y seguí corriendo hasta ellos. Me subí a uno que estaba a punto de partir y recién ahí respiré aliviada.

—¿Qué pasó después? —inquirió Amelia en voz baja.

—Al llegar a Hogsmeade traté de perderme de vista, pero los vi a lo lejos, por la calle principal. Me fui hacia unas callejuelas para dar un rodeo y evitar que me vieran, pero Avery me encontró y me acorraló. Me preguntó lo que había visto y me amenazó. Se comportó como una bestia —recordó con el rencor impregnado en su voz. Luego susurró—: Jamás lo había visto así.

Por su tono de voz, Amelia intuyó que había una historia anterior entre Isobel y Avery, quiso preguntar algo al respecto, pero su amiga siguió hablando.

—Le dije que no había visto nada y que no había entendido lo que sucedía realmente. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero en ese momento apareció un chico de Gryffindor y vio la escena. Le gritó desde lejos que me soltara y se acercó corriendo. Avery le dijo que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba y se marchó. El chico insistió en acompañarme hasta Hogwarts y luego supe que habló con Dippet sobre lo sucedido, por eso el director nos llamó por separado a Avery y a mí —giró la cabeza para mirar a Amelia y sonrió—. Y al salir del despacho nos vimos, ¿recuerdas?

Amelia asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces Isobel esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Después de aquello me ayudaste con mi venganza y ahora voy a ayudarte con la tuya.

Siguieron caminando en silencio un buen trecho mientras Amelia pensaba en lo que le había contado Isobel. Avery y Malfoy tenían planeado enterrar una cajita en el Bosque Prohibido, pero la presencia de la joven los había disuadido, por lo que era muy poco probable que al final volvieran a tratar de esconder el objeto en el bosque. Seguramente buscaron otro sitio más alejado. En cuanto al objeto, Amelia tenía la certeza de saber lo que era. Tenía que ser el anillo de Tom, su nuevo horcrux. ¿En verdad él confiaría algo tan valioso a Malfoy y Avery para que lo escondieran? ¿Por qué no se había hecho cargo él mismo? Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que la cajita no contuviera el anillo y fuera simplemente un asunto de los dos jóvenes.

No lo dijo, pero a Amelia le habría gustado que ellos no hubiesen reparado en la presencia de Isobel y terminasen enterrando la cajita en aquel punto del bosque, así ella podría saber de qué se trataba. Si realmente era el anillo —y estaba casi segura de que lo era—, lo más probable era que, en vista de las circunstancias y de que Tom ahora sabía que ella iba tras aquel objeto, el joven se lo llevaría consigo a donde quiera que fuera.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata el terreno empezó a descender ligeramente, las jóvenes bajaron entre la hojarasca hacia una hondonada donde las gruesas raíces de los árboles más viejos sobresalían del terreno y formaban arcos irregulares. Los huecos que quedaban debajo podrían servir fácilmente como escondite. Amelia siguió a su amiga hasta un hueco pequeño, por el que podría pasar una persona si se inclinara lo suficiente.

—Bien— suspiró Isobel señalando el agujero—, es aquí.

—¿Debo arrastrarme hasta Hogsmeade? —preguntó Amelia con duda y una ligera ironía. Isobel sonrió.

—Debes andar lo más agachada posible durante un corto tramo, pero el túnel se agranda enseguida —le explicó—. Notarás que se empieza a estrechar de nuevo a medida que asciendes y saldrás a las afueras del pueblo hacia una pequeña gruta en la ladera de la montaña.

Amelia asintió y miró con cierta preocupación a la entrada del túnel.

—Estarás bien— le susurró Isobel de manera tranquilizadora—. He pasado por ahí varias veces.

—De acuerdo —asintió preparándose para partir.

—¿Quieres que siga a Riddle? —propuso Isobel— Puedo informarte de sus movimientos.

Amelia sopesó la oferta por un momento.

—Solo cuéntame lo que hace hasta llegar a King's Cross. Seguirlo más allá puede ser peligroso, podría verte. No quiero ponerte en peligro —al ver que Isobel se disponía a protestar decidió agregar—: Me sirves más viva que muerta.

Tal y como imaginó, su amiga sonrió levemente y asintió.

—Entonces márchate ya —le apresuró—. Te espera un largo camino hasta Hogsmeade.

Ambas jóvenes cogieron el baúl, que ya reposaba en el suelo junto a ellas después de seguirlas flotando por el bosque, y lo acercaron hasta las raíces del árbol, empujaron a través de ellas hasta que el objeto desapareció de la vista produciendo un sonido sordo mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo por el túnel. Isobel apuntó la varita a la oscuridad del pasadizo, murmuró un hechizo y una bola de luz se desprendió de la punta y se internó entre las raíces detrás del baúl.

—Así evitaremos que te tropieces ahí abajo —bromeó la joven—. Su efecto no durará mucho, pero de algo te servirá.

—Gracias — dijo simplemente, pero fue suficiente para su amiga, quien le sonrió con aprecio.

—Cuídate.

Amelia se enfrentó a las raíces y respiró profundamente. Se volteó una vez más hacia Isobel y le sonrió son sincero agradecimiento mientras asentía a modo de despedida. Luego se inclinó y caminó lentamente a través de las gruesas raíces del árbol. Bajó con cuidado por un terreno descendente, apoyándose con las manos en las rugosas paredes. Durante unos segundos la oscuridad fue absoluta, ocasionando que los pasos de la joven fueran cortos e indecisos, pero al final empezó a notar cierta claridad frente a ella. Dejó de caminar tan inclinada al llegar hasta un terreno más recto, fue ahí donde encontró suspendida en el aire la luz que había conjurado Isobel y justo debajo la esperaba su baúl.

El túnel era lo suficientemente ancho y alto como para poder andar de forma erguida sin tener la sensación de claustrofobia. Dentro había un fuerte olor a humedad y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar era un tanto inquietante. Amelia decidió seguir con rapidez, de modo que cogió su baúl por un extremo y empezó a arrastrarlo a medida que avanzaba. Para su sorpresa, la luz flotó delante de ella iluminando el camino que tenía que seguir.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, Amelia empezaba a idear posibles planes futuros, algunos de ellos demasiado imposibles y otros absurdos. Solo tenía una cosa clara: debía encontrar el anillo y destruirlo. Solo que esta vez dejaría una copia del objeto para engañar a Tom. Esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Lo que debía hacer en ese momento era pensar en lo que haría a continuación. ¿Quedarse en Hogsmeade o buscar una forma de llegar al Caldero Chorreante esa misma noche? Estaba cansada y solo quería dormir; necesitaba un refugio para pasar la noche. Decidió que a la mañana siguiente partiría a Londres. ¿Cómo llegaría ahí? Estaba claro que no iba a irse en el Expreso de Hogwarts y sin su varita no podría desaparecerse. Solo le quedaba conseguir una escoba o ir por la Red Flu. No le apetecía volar y por eso consideró la posibilidad de colarse en alguna vivienda para tratar de utilizar la chimenea, pero luego recordó que en las dos tabernas del pueblo podría haber una chimenea conectada a la Red Flu.

Cuando a Amelia le pareció que llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando, la fuente de luz empezó a debilitarse, por lo que la joven apretó el paso. Entonces notó que el túnel volvía a estrecharse y que empezaba a subir por un terreno más empinado. Se inclinó al notar que las paredes parecían cernirse sobre ella y al cabo de unos segundos la luz se extinguió dejándola sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad. Se detuvo por un corto instante con una sensación opresiva en el pecho, pero se obligó a seguir caminando, esta vez más rápido.

Arrastrando consigo el baúl se esforzó por alcanzar la salida del túnel pero éste no parecía estar cerca. Sin embargo empezó a notar que el olor a humedad se iba haciendo cada vez más tenue y sabiendo lo que eso significaba, se permitió sonreír con cierto alivio. Dando los últimos pasos por la empinada pendiente se dio cuenta que había más claridad a su alrededor y en menos de cinco segundos alcanzó la gruta de la que le había hablado Isobel. Ésta era pequeña y asfixiante, se apresuró en abandonarla y al final pudo enderezarse libremente.

Frente a ella se extendía un terreno ligeramente descendente cubierto de árboles. Entre ellos podía observar las siluetas de los primeros edificios de Hogsmeade. Se giró para ver por dónde había salido, pero ahí no había ninguna entrada visible para acceder a la gruta. Evidentemente, se necesitaba de un hechizo para verla. Volvió a mirar al horizonte, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, cogió su baúl y lo arrastró en su caminata por entre los árboles. La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la zona, dificultando un poco que se guiara por el pueblo. No reconoció las primeras viviendas pero al avanzar por una estrecha callejuela divisó a lo lejos el letrero de Dervish y Banges, la tienda de instrumentos mágicos. Sabía que el establecimiento se hallaba al final de la calle principal, por lo que al llegar hasta ahí giró y siguió caminando. Pasó por Zonko y la Oficina de Correos y divisó Las Tres Escobas a lo lejos. Con paso rápido caminó hasta el lugar pero su decepción fue grande al ver que el establecimiento estaba cerrado. Ni siquiera había luces encendidas en el piso superior que le indicara que quizás la tabernera seguía despierta.

Amelia no se atrevió a tocar la puerta del bar para no despertar a todo el mundo y correr el riesgo de ser descubierta por el pueblo entero, de modo que siguió caminando por la calle principal y viró a la izquierda en la primera esquina. Recordaba vagamente que la otra taberna del pueblo se encontraba en la calle paralela, de modo que continuó su recorrido por el camino de piedras.

Hogsmeade de noche tenía un aire diferente, más místico y misterioso. El silencio solo era roto por el sonido de sus pasos y el arrastrar de su baúl. Esperaba que nadie la escuchara y mirara por la ventana para averiguar quién deambulaba de madrugada cual alma en pena.

Reconoció la oscilante forma del letrero de madera del Cabeza de Puerco y se dirigió hasta allí. Nunca había estado dentro, pero había pasado cerca del local numerosas veces. Sobre el suelo podía ver débiles haces de luz provenientes del interior, de modo que se acercó a la ventana para observar su interior. Sin embargo, no logró ver mucho debido a la gran cantidad de suciedad acumulada en los cristales. Por un momento quiso dar media vuelta y volver a la calle principal para llegar a Las Tres Escobas, dispuesta a tocar la puerta hasta que la escucharan. Un segundo después rechazó la idea y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la taberna que parecía ser todo lo contrario al principal bar de Hogsmeade.

Ya dentro, la joven observó el interior con atención. La taberna era un lugar pequeño y sucio iluminado por unas cuantas velas mortecinas dándole un aspecto lúgubre. Un fuerte olor a cabras inundó las fosas nasales de Amelia quien frunció el ceño y se preguntó si no se había equivocado de sitio.

—Está cerrado —gruñó alguien.

Amelia miró hacia la barra y reparó en el tabernero, quien tenía un aspecto huraño. Le pareció haberlo visto antes pero no se paró a pensar en ello. El mago limpiaba con desgana un vaso, pero al verla dejó la tarea y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña? —volvió a gruñir—Si te has escapado de Hogwarts más vale que regreses ahí.

—No me he escapado de ningún lugar y no soy una niña —respondió escuetamente—. Solo estoy buscando una chimenea conectada a la Red Flu.

—No puedo ayudarte con eso —replicó volviendo a centrarse en el vaso que limpiaba— Desconecté la chimenea hace tiempo y aún no he solicitado al Ministerio que vuelvan a conectarla.

—Entonces, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una? —preguntó sin moverse.

El mago resopló con disgusto y la miró antes de contestar.

—Hay una en Las Tres Escobas, pero tendrás que esperar a que abra por la mañana, dudo mucho que a la dueña le haga gracia que la molesten a estas horas.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, a la taberna y reparó en las escaleras detrás de la barra.

—¿Alquila habitaciones? —quiso saber— Necesito un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—Aquí no hay sitio, jovencita —refunfuñó él, dejando el trapo a un lado y guardando el vaso.

—Bien, dormiré en la calle —soltó Amelia malhumorada antes de dar media vuelta y coger su baúl.

Oyó resoplar al mago con fastidio antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Acabas de cometer un crimen?

Ella se giró para verlo, extrañada.

—No.

El tabernero frunció el ceño y suspiró con cansancio.

—Bien, te daré una habitación —dijo—. Sígueme.

Amelia, algo sorprendida, cogió su baúl y lo arrastró escaleras arriba detrás del mago. En el piso superior atravesaron un corto pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que chirrió al ser abierta. Dentro había una pequeña habitación de techos abuhardillados y olor a polvo. Tenía una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario simple. Amelia entró, dejó su baúl a los pies de la cama y se giró para ver al hombre, pero éste ya se había marchado.

Observó de nuevo la que sería su habitación por esa noche. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de los sucios cristales hacia el exterior. Amelia divisó a los lejos la silueta del castillo, suspiró con cierta nostalgia, quizás creyendo que sería la última vez que lo vería. Bajó la mirada y echó un vistazo indiferente a la gruesa capa de polvo que se extendía sobre la mesita de noche, antes de dirigirse hacia su baúl. Lo abrió y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta hallar el saquito de galeones que tenía. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y cerró el baúl.

Dejó la habitación y se encaminó por el pasillo a la planta inferior. Cuando bajó vio al tabernero guardando los últimos vasos.

—¿Cuánto me costará la habitación? —le preguntó al llegar hasta la barra.

—Siete sickles —le respondió sin mirarla.

Amelia rodeó la barra y sacó del bolsillo el saquito de galeones, disponiéndose a contar su contenido. No tenía mucho y pronto tendría que preocuparse de conseguir más dinero. Contó los siete sickles y los dejó sobre la madera de la barra, guardando el resto de vuelta al monedero. Iba a marcharse, pero el tabernero dejó frente a ella un plato con un pan y un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—No tengo nada más —se disculpó.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —agradeció Amelia antes de tomar un sorbo de jugo.

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos minutos, solo roto por los sonidos que producía el vaso al chocar contra la madera y el tintineo de cristales ocasionado por las copas que acomodaba el tabernero en un armario desvencijado. Cuando Amelia llevaba bebida la mitad del jugo, el mago decidió hablar sin dejar su tarea:

—Si no te has fugado de Hogwarts y no has cometido un crimen, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Amelia se tensó sin saber qué decir. Decidió seguir comiendo ignorando la pregunta. El tabernero se encogió de hombros.

—Tus razones tendrás para no querer responder.

La joven bajó la mirada y pensó que su silencio podría dar lugar a ciertas sospechas que no le convenía dejar. Resolvió responder con una pequeña mentira.

—He discutido con alguien.

El tabernero levantó la vista brevemente, elevando las cejas. En aquel momento, Amelia pensó en que él se parecía bastante a Dumbledore. Probablemente fuera por aquel gesto y por la larga barba que lucía el mago.

—¿Y por eso te marchas? —quiso saber. La joven asintió— ¿No es algo exagerado?

—Ya no hay solución —expresó.

—La ira no es buena consejera —comentó el mago—. No te guíes por ella.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

No hablaron más durante los siguientes minutos. Amelia terminó de beber el jugo y sacó del bolsillo su saquito de galeones. Iba a preguntar lo que debía por la comida, pero el tabernero se apresuró en decirle que ésta estaba incluida en el precio. La joven le dio las gracias y se marchó por los crujientes escalones de madera hacia el segundo piso. Una vez en su habitación preparó su cama y trató de hacer más mullida su almohada sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Amelia por fin se recostó en la cama. Nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró con alivio. Oyó pasos lejanos sobre la madera crujiente y luego el chirriar de una puerta hasta cerrarse con un sonoro portazo. Luego, solo hubo silencio.

Se cubrió hasta el cuello con las mantas y se puso de lado. Había sido un día largo, lleno de sucesos increíbles y, en cierta forma, aterradores. Debía planear muy bien lo que haría de ahora en adelante, un solo paso en falso podría desencadenar una catástrofe. Sin embargo, ya se ocuparía de pensar en sus nuevos planes al día siguiente; en aquel momento, solo quería sumirse en aquel profundo sueño que tanto necesitaba.


	3. Como un fantasma

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _*Vengeance is mine – Epica_

 _*Nocturne – BrunuhVille  
_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 _ **Como un fantasma**_

.

 _A donde quiera que vayas, estaré detrás de ti_

 _No hay a dónde ir_

 _Tu cabeza es mi objetivo_

 _No hay escape, se te está acabando el tiempo_

 _Así que ¿a dónde irás?_

 _Cuando te asesine_

 _._

 _Estoy a punto de hacerlo a tu manera_

 _Haré de tu mundo un lugar inseguro_

 _._

 _Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos, es una locura_

 _._

 _Murder - Within Temptation_

.

Estaba tan exhausta que se despertó más tarde de lo habitual. Lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido de un tren lejano. Somnolienta, abrió los ojos un poco y escuchó con atención. El Expreso de Hogwarts acababa de salir de la estación de Hogsmeade y se marchaba a Londres. Tuvo una extraña sensación, como si quisiera estar en el tren en ese momento y al mismo tiempo como si aquel escenario fuera totalmente ajeno a ella, como si nunca hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar en aquella época. Estaba ahí, lejos de su verdadero hogar, en una época que no era la suya, llevando a cabo una misión suicida.

Podía dejarlo todo en aquel momento y olvidar su plan. Tom creía que estaba muerta y podía vivir a salvo de él, lejos. Estaba en un punto en que todavía tenía la posibilidad de renunciar y dejar de meterse en líos. Pero Amelia era testaruda y por eso decidió seguir en pie, con la espada en mano. No era valentía o insensatez —según quién lo viera—, sino venganza. Era aquel sentimiento el que la movía y por el que seguía viva. Había llegado al pasado para matar a Riddle y evitar que sus terribles actos desencadenaran las tragedias que habían llevado a sus padres a la muerte. Sin embargo, ahora él había tratado de matarla personalmente y la venganza había adquirido otro matiz, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Sabía que el único plan que tenía en aquel momento era seguir a Tom. Si aquello había sido complicado dentro de Hogwarts, ¿cuán difícil sería seguir sus pasos en Londres?

Decidida a ser optimista se levantó de la cama mientras oía el sonido del tren alejándose rápidamente. Trató de apartar de su mente la nostalgia y se dedicó a prepararse para bajar al bar. Una vez allí, el tabernero le sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza, farfullando algo parecido a que también estaba incluido en el precio. Amelia se lo agradeció y bebió el jugo en silencio, sin poder evitar sentir cierta ansiedad ante lo que le esperaba en Londres.

Diez minutos más tarde, Amelia había abandonado la taberna y ahora se dirigía hacia la calle principal, rumbo a Las Tres Escobas. El local ya se encontraba abierto y dentro encontró a un par de personas desayunando. La joven se acercó hasta la barra y esperó a que la tabernera apareciera. Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer apareció y reparó en su presencia. Le sonrió amablemente, pero sus ojos se estrecharon en una ligera sospecha tras mirar su túnica y el baúl que tenía al lado.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, querida? —le preguntó con voz dulce. Amelia se dijo que probablemente esa dulzura era fingida.

—Busco una chimenea conectada a la Red Flu —explicó.

—¿Perdiste el tren? —quiso saber elevando la ceja derecha inquisitivamente.

—No.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua ante la respuesta monosílaba de la joven.

—Bien, ven conmigo —dijo. Su voz ya no sonaba tan suave como al principio por lo que Amelia se permitió sonreír levemente al ver que había tenido razón.

La mujer cogió una cajita de debajo de la barra y se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del local, donde había una chimenea. Amelia la siguió de cerca hasta detenerse junto a la bruja.

—Adelante.

Amelia dio un paso hacia el interior de la chimenea y se giró. Sujetó con fuerza su baúl mientras la mujer abría la cajita y le ofrecía los polvos Flu.

—Gracias —dijo mientras extendía la mano para coger los polvos, pero en ese momento la bruja alejó un poco el pequeño cofre. Entrecerró los ojos y se llevó el dedo índice a la mejilla dándose ligeros golpecitos.

—Me resultas familiar, muchacha —comentó.

—Bueno, he venido a la taberna varias veces como todos en el pueblo —respondió. La mujer volvió a elevar la ceja como si pensara que Amelia la creía una tonta.

—Creo que te vi cuando sucedió algo importante —reflexionó ladeando la cabeza. De repente sonrió y movió el dedo en dirección a ella—. Estabas aquí cuando aquel muchacho tan apuesto fue envenenado. Estabas con él, incluso te serví una cerveza de mantequilla. Me acuerdo de todo el lío que se armó después, se habló del tema durante días y casi pierdo a algunos clientes que empezaron a desconfiar de mi cerveza —soltó como si se lo estuviera reprochando.

Amelia, algo sorprendida por la capacidad de la mujer de recordar esos detalles, sintió un peso en el estómago, preocupada por el hecho de que ella hubiera visto aquel día algo que no debía. Sin embargo, fue rápida en fingir. Frunció el ceño y esbozó una mueca de extrañeza.

—Me confunde con otra persona —expresó.

Su voz sonó más dura de lo que había planeado, pero al parecer sirvió para que la tabernera dejara el tema, porque se encogió de hombros y volvió a ofrecerle los polvos Flu. Esta vez Amelia pudo cogerlos sin problemas. Hacía tiempo que no viajaba por ese medio y no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, por lo que respiró profundamente, aferró con una mano su baúl mientras que con la otra lanzaba al suelo el puñado de polvos y decía claramente su destino: El Caldero Chorreante.

Las llamas verdes la envolvieron enviándola por una serie de chimeneas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cerró los ojos ante la mareante sensación y en pocos segundos el viaje había terminado. Sus pies tocaron el suelo de una chimenea en concreto por lo que abrió los ojos rápidamente, se sacudió el hollín de la túnica y salió hacia una pequeña sala privada que estaba detrás de la barra. El tabernero, quien en ese momento llenaba una jarra con un líquido color rojo, se dio cuenta de su llegada. Le indicó que rodeara la barra mientras él llevaba la bebida a la mesa correspondiente.

Amelia miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar notar las diferencias entre las tabernas que acababa de visitar. Se permitió sonreír, divertida, pues en poco tiempo había visto tres, en lo que parecía ser una especie de tour por las pintorescas tabernas del mundo mágico.

La joven pidió una habitación en cuanto el tabernero volvió a su puesto. Le entregó el dinero y el mago descolgó una de las llaves de la pared tras él y se la dio. Luego se ofreció a llevar su baúl hasta el segundo piso. Ya arriba, en la habitación, Amelia contempló el que sería su refugio durante los siguientes días. Atrás quedaba la majestuosidad de Hogwarts, sin embargo, el nuevo lugar no estaba mal. Era una habitación sencilla pero decorada con buen gusto. Aquel sería el refugio al que llegaría por las noches y donde podría sentirse a salvo.

Se acercó a la ventana y observó el exterior. Podía ver los techos grises de los negocios del Callejón Diagon y a las primeras personas del día caminando por la calle principal, yendo de compras. Veía los sombreros puntiagudos de las brujas y magos andando de prisa en diferentes direcciones, con paquetes en las manos o revisando largas listas de compra. Amelia suspiró levemente, observando la tranquilidad con la que las personas se ocupaban de cosas cotidianas, sin lidiar con magos tenebrosos que amenazaran su vida.

Por un breve instante, Amelia sintió nostalgia por el pasado. Por el tranquilo pasado que se perdió de repente. Sintió rabia porque un grupo de magos oscuros se había apoderado de sus vidas, arrebatándoles todo cuanto tenían y robándoles el futuro. Todo bajo los designios de una sola persona que había decidido imponer a la fuerza unos ideales de pureza que eran aplaudidos por un pequeño porcentaje de la comunidad mágica.

Sin pretenderlo, recordar le había dado fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que vendría.

Se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta su baúl, que había sido dejado a los pies de la cama por el tabernero antes de marcharse. Decidió acomodar la ropa en el armario y dejar los libros y artículos de pociones en el baúl. Observó el giratiempo —roto e inútil— y buscó un lugar donde esconderlo. Se dijo que cuando consiguiera una varita haría un par de hechizos desilusionadores para ocultarlo.

Más tarde bajó al Callejón Diagon en busca de una nueva varita. El señor Ollivander se sorprendió al verla, pues unos meses atrás le había vendido una.

—Parece que no tiene mucha suerte con las varitas— le comentó él cuando ella le respondió a la pregunta sobre qué había sucedido con la anterior.

Amelia no dijo nada mientras el señor Ollivander buscaba entre las cajitas y elegía unas cuantas. Las dejó sobre el mostrador y abrió una de ellas.

—Encontraremos entre éstas a su nueva compañera —le dijo mientras le entregaba una varita.

Unos minutos más tarde, y tras probar sin éxito media docena de varitas, Amelia sintió por fin una cálida sensación en el brazo, indicándole que acababa de encontrar la suya.

Después de pagar, salió de la tienda con su nueva adquisición en las manos. Entonces, tuvo una fuerte sensación de _déjà vu_. Unos meses atrás, había chocado con Tom Riddle exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraba ahora. En aquel momento, ninguno de los dos sabía quién era en realidad el otro. Ella acababa de llegar desde su época y no sabía dónde buscarlo, por lo que fue una gran casualidad que lo encontrara al salir de la tienda de Ollivander. Pero sabía bien que las casualidades no existían y aquello parecía haber sido una señal del destino.

Eso le llevó a pensar en que quizás sería una buena idea ir a ver a la bruja del Callejón Knockturn, la que le había dado el collar. Tal vez allí encontraría algunas respuestas.

Pasó por la entrada del tenebroso callejón y, tras una corta vacilación, se internó en él. Pero se llevó una decepción al ver que el local que buscaba, la librería, estaba cerrado. Movió el pomo de la puerta una vez más, pero la puerta no se movió. Resignada, se dijo que volvería al día siguiente, de modo que decidió regresar a su habitación y encerrarse ahí para planear sus movimientos.

Lo primero que hizo fue practicar algunos hechizos simples con su nueva varita para acostumbrarse a ella. Escondió el giratiempo bajo varios encantamientos y después buscó en sus libros algún hechizo que podría servirle en un futuro, practicando brevemente. Se dijo que al día siguiente debería ir a la librería en busca de libros más específicos que pudieran serle de ayuda.

En uno de los libros del colegio encontró la carta que Anna le había enviado hacía tan pocos días. Parecía que habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Anna no lo sabía, pero en realidad era la abuela de Amelia, el antepasado de quien había heredado el gen de la magia. Volvió a leer la carta y sonrió con nostalgia ante la posdata en la que estaba escrita una dirección en Londres. Era el mismo lugar donde ella había vivido toda su vida y donde había entrado a escondidas nada más llegar al pasado. Se dijo que sin falta iría a visitar a Anna.

Dejó los libros en el baúl y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en sus planes. Repitió para sí misma los posibles pasos que debía seguir, en un intento de ordenar sus ideas. Pensando en un posible plan todo parecía viable, pero sabía bien que las posibilidades de fracasar eran realmente altas.

A medida que iba acercándose la noche, Amelia empezaba a sentirse nerviosa. La primera parte de su plan consistía en esperar a Tom en King's Cross y seguirlo. Todo dependía de lo que pasara esa noche. Tenía que conocer sus costumbres fuera de Hogwarts, averiguar qué planeaba hacer y a dónde iría. Si se convertía en su sombra, descubriría dónde tenía escondido el anillo.

Por eso, cuando llegó el momento, Amelia se apareció en un callejón oscuro y solitario y se encaminó hacia la calle donde estaba la entrada de la estación. Aparentemente, ella no estaba ahí, pues se había hechizado a sí misma con el encantamiento desilusionador.

El Expreso de Hogwarts no tardaría en llegar, por lo que decidió entrar a la estación y quedarse esperando cerca de la plataforma 9 ¾, pero pronto descubrió que ser invisible en medio de una multitud era una tarea peligrosa. Por su lado pasaban constantemente viajeros apresurados que no se daban cuenta que sus equipajes podían golpearla. Amelia, en un intento por evadir al gentío, se acercó al andén 9 y se apoyó en la pared, detrás de unas maletas que una familia muggle había dispuesto ahí, esperando la llegada del siguiente tren.

Desde su posición, Amelia tenía una visión despejada del muro por donde saldrían de un momento a otro los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Y de repente, dos personas atravesaron la pared de piedra. Con un corto vistazo a su alrededor comprendieron que nadie había reparado en su presencia. Unos minutos más tarde salieron más personas, arrastrando sus baúles y hablando sin parar, emocionados. El encuentro entre los alumnos y sus familias era visiblemente alegre. Amelia, alejando de su mente los recuerdos de ella misma siendo recibida por sus padres al finalizar el curso, se centró en las personas que salían. No podía distraerse ahora.

Reconoció a Selwyn y más tarde a Avery, pero no había rastro de Tom. Cinco minutos más tarde vio a Paul y a Joanna junto a sus respectivas familias hablando animadamente mientras se alejaban rumbo a la salida de la estación. Y de repente, vio a Malfoy junto a sus padres e inmediatamente después a Nott junto a su familia. Amelia tenía la certeza de que Tom aparecería de pronto. Contuvo la respiración y observó casi sin parpadear, pero él no salió.

A punto de desesperarse, Amelia se preguntó por qué él tardaba tanto. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde la llegada del tren y la mayoría de los viajeros ya se había marchado. ¿Dónde estaba Tom? Y como si fuera una respuesta, él atravesó el muro repentinamente. Serio y altivo, ni se dignó a mirar a su alrededor. Amelia sintió un peso en el estómago al verlo. Decidida, abandonó su refugio y se encaminó detrás del joven. Tom llevaba consigo dos baúles y Amelia supo enseguida que el segundo era suyo. Por supuesto, Tom, pensando que se había deshecho de ella, no podía darse el lujo de dejar el baúl en el tren o corría el riesgo de que alguien se diera cuenta de que algo le había pasado a ella.

Con una mezcla de rabia y resentimiento, caminó por entre las personas sin perder de vista a Tom. Se aseguró que seguía siendo invisible y caminó tras sus pasos hacia la calle y lo siguió por la acera hasta llegar al callejón donde Amelia había aparecido. Él giró y se internó en él, pero para cuando ella llegó hasta el lugar, Tom ya se había marchado. Decepcionada y preocupada, Amelia se detuvo. Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. Estaba más que segura que él regresaría al orfanato por lo que se preparó para aparecerse. Caminó hasta el fondo del callejón y visualizó el sitio donde planeaba llegar. Esperó unos minutos pues estaba segura de que Tom había elegido el mismo lugar.

Cuando apareció en el callejón cercano al orfanato, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que se encontraba sola. Aquel era el lugar donde había desaparecido tras huir del orfanato el año anterior, después de que Tom la sorprendiera revisando sus cosas en su habitación.

Avanzó por el callejón y salió a la calle. Podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido que se producía al arrastrar baúles, por lo que supo que Tom estaba cerca. Divisó su silueta casi llegando al orfanato y se apresuró en seguirlo. Caminó deprisa tratando de que sus pasos no resonaran sobre el pavimento. Sin dejar de mirar al frente, alerta, recorrió silenciosamente el camino que la separaba del edificio al que el joven acababa de entrar.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del orfanato, Amelia dudó un instante sobre si debía entrar inmediatamente o era mejor esperar. Recordaba de manera vívida lo acaecido en ese sitio hacía casi un año. No quería cometer los mismos errores, sin embargo, decidió retroceder y esperar al otro lado de la calle, observando las ventanas con atención. La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban con la luz encendida y podía vislumbrar las siluetas de sus ocupantes moviéndose detrás de las cortinas. Un par de luces se apagaron con escasos segundos de diferencia y de repente, una luz del segundo piso se encendió. Una corazonada le indicó que aquella podría ser la habitación de Tom.

Amelia echó un breve vistazo a sus manos para asegurarse que seguía siendo invisible y volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana. Conteniendo la respiración vio como Tom se acercaba al cristal y cerraba las cortinas. Distinguió su silueta durante unos instantes, pero al cabo de unos minutos la luz se apagó.

Sin perder el tiempo, Amelia caminó resuelta hacia la verja de entrada. Sabiendo ya que ésta chirriaba, la abrió con rapidez, logrando que sonara mucho menos. En tres pasos alcanzó la puerta del edificio y cerró la mano fuertemente sobre el picaporte, respiró profundamente y lo giró. Empujó la madera un poco y miró al interior. El viejo vestíbulo estaba desierto, de modo que entró con precaución y cerró la puerta tras ella. A los pocos segundos una joven de más o menos su edad bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya se encontraban algunas personas. Claramente la cena no tardaría en comenzar.

Amelia decidió ir al segundo piso, pero tras subir un par de escalones tuvo que regresar hasta la puerta porque vio venir hacia ella a varios niños que bajaban en tropel, seguidos por una mujer de mediana edad que les instaba a ir con más cuidado. Y de pronto, en lo alto de las escaleras, vio aparecer a Tom. Paralizada, Amelia no se atrevió a moverse. Por un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron y una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho, sin embargo, era imposible que él reparara en su presencia. Entonces el joven miró hacia otro punto y aquella sensación desapareció.

Tom llegó hasta la puerta del comedor y ahí la mujer que había bajado junto a los niños se dio la vuelta y miró con sorpresa al joven.

—¡Tom! —exclamó con cierto tono nervioso— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Señora Cole —saludó él con seriedad—. Llegué hace un momento. ¿Podría hablar con usted?

La mujer de facciones afiladas miró dubitativamente al interior del comedor, donde los niños ya se acomodaban alrededor de una de las mesas, y luego a Tom, entonces asintió y se encaminó a su despacho. El joven la siguió, cruzando el vestíbulo. Amelia los observó, preguntándose si debería aprovechar y subir a revisar las cosas de Tom o entrar con ellos a escuchar aquella conversación. La curiosidad pudo más y antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo, Amelia se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el interior de la oficina.

—Bien, Tom, te escucho —habló la directora sentándose detrás del escritorio.

—Deseo marcharme del orfanato —manifestó él sin rodeos, permaneciendo de pie en medio del despacho—. Mañana mismo, si no hay inconveniente.

La señora Cole levantó las cejas y cruzó las manos por encima de la mesa.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha— Sé que ya has cumplido los dieciocho años y tienes todo el derecho de irte, pero también sabes que puedes quedarte hasta que consigas algo real a lo que asirte ahí afuera. No queremos echarte al mundo sin que tengas algo en lo que apoyarte.

Amelia, que había notado en la directora cierto rechazo hacia Tom, se sorprendió que aparentemente se preocupara por su futuro. Mas no estaba segura si aquella preocupación era real o simplemente era un discurso que solía dar a los jóvenes que abandonaban el orfanato al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Como Tom se encontraba de espaldas a ella, Amelia no podía ver sus expresiones, pero pudo percibir cierta tensión en él. Sin embargo, cuando respondió, lo hizo con extrema educación.

—Tengo donde quedarme mientras consigo un trabajo.

Un corto silencio los envolvió.

Amelia se preguntó qué tenía planeado hacer Tom a partir de ese momento. ¿A dónde pensaba ir?

La directora miró fijamente a Tom durante unos segundos antes de levantarse de la silla y acercarse al archivador para buscar un expediente. Se la veía aliviada.

—En ese caso —dijo en cuanto regresó a su escritorio con una carpeta en las manos—, tendrás que firmar unos documentos y podrás marcharte.

—De acuerdo —asintió Tom. Dio un par de pasos hasta la mesa y se sentó en una de las dos sillas dispuestas frente a la mujer. La señora Cole buscó una hoja dentro de un cajón del escritorio y la colocó en la máquina de escribir. Entonces miró al joven—. Tendrás que esperar unos minutos mientras redacto esto.

—¿Quiere que vuelva luego? —preguntó Tom haciendo amago de levantarse.

—No hace falta —respondió ella empezando a escribir—. No tardaré mucho. Luego iremos a cenar.

Daba la impresión de que la señora Cole quería terminar con aquello lo más pronto posible. Amelia sabía que esa era su oportunidad de subir a la habitación de Tom, pero ¿cómo salía de la oficina sin que fuera sospechoso que la puerta se abriera sola? Entonces, como si los hados estuvieran de su parte, alguien llamó a la puerta tímidamente antes de abrirla. Una joven de aspecto asustadizo se asomó sin atreverse a entrar.

—Señora Cole —habló. La mujer levantó la vista—. Ya empezarán a servir la cena, ¿no viene?

—Enseguida vamos, Amy —dijo, volviendo a escribir—. Termino esto con Tom y estaremos ahí en cinco minutos.

Amy abrió mucho los ojos ante la mención de Tom. Se podía percibir el temor en su mirada. Amelia se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido para que ella se comportara así. Musitó algo parecido a " _De acuerdo"_ e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero ésta se atascó con la esquina de la moqueta. Nerviosa, trató de arreglarla. Lo que no sabía era que aquel pequeño problema se debía a que Amelia había utilizado un hechizo no-verbal para lograr salir durante esos segundos en los que Amy arreglaba la alfombra. Cuando Amelia salió al vestíbulo, deshizo el hechizo y la asustada Amy pudo por fin cerrar la puerta.

Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo, Amelia se apresuró en subir al segundo piso. Recordaba que la habitación de Tom era la 13-A, por lo que se dirigió allí rápidamente. Una vez dentro, observó a su alrededor y reparó en los dos baúles que el joven había traído consigo. Uno de ellos era la copia que Isobel había hecho y que Tom creía auténtico. Se arrodilló y lo abrió, observando su contenido. Dentro estaban los libros que su amiga había cogido de los otros baúles, junto con un par de túnicas. Lo cerró y pasó al baúl de Tom. Lo revisó concienzudamente y lanzó varios hechizos que podrían hacer visible cualquier cosa que estuviera escondida, pero ahí no estaba el anillo. Tampoco había algún objeto que podría considerarse valioso.

Se levantó y miró al armario, luego a la mesita de noche. Revisó ambos sitios y practicó los mismos hechizos. E incluso miró bajo la cama o cualquier escondite en las paredes, pero en esa habitación no estaba lo que buscaba. ¿Dónde estaba el anillo? Probablemente Tom lo llevaba consigo.

Estar de nuevo en aquel lugar era inquietante. El recuerdo de ser descubierta por Tom mientras revisaba sus cosas el año pasado regresó a su mente con inusitada fuerza y volvió a sentir ese miedo. Como si aquello fuese un presentimiento.

Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

El alma se le cayó a los pies al creer que Tom volvía a sorprenderla en el mismo sitio. Se dio la vuelta, asustada, pero en la puerta no estaba Tom, sino un chico de unos diez u once años. Durante un efímero instante ella se tranquilizó, recordando que seguía siendo invisible y que él no la vería, pero su expresión le dijo lo contrario. Él estaba aterrado, se había quedado paralizado con la mano en la puerta y la boca entreabierta, claramente a punto de decir algo. Y entonces, lanzó un grito, al mismo tiempo que echaba a correr por el pasillo gritando algo sobre un fantasma.

Amelia se miró las manos y vio con horror que el encantamiento desilusionador estaba empezando a desaparecer. Aún no era totalmente visible, de hecho, comprendía que el niño creyera que ella era un fantasma. En otro momento habría encontrado divertida la situación, pero ahora temía que esto le acarreara problemas. Escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban a la habitación e hizo lo que era más lógico: desaparecer.

Al mismo tiempo en que Amelia se aparecía cerca del Caldero Chorreante, el niño regresaba a la habitación, corriendo junto a sus amigos, jadeando, asegurando que el fantasma había tratado de atacarlo y que se había salvado de milagro. Sus amigos se burlaron diciendo que allí no había nada y que se lo estaba inventando. Detrás de ellos llegó de manera apresurada una mujer joven.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este escándalo? —preguntó severamente.

—Señorita Smith —habló uno de los niños—, Robert dice que vio un fantasma.

La señorita Smith levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad y negó con la cabeza.

—Tonterías —soltó—. Vamos, todos a cenar. Rápido.

Los niños, decepcionados, dieron media vuelta y se marcharon por el pasillo. La señorita Smith lanzó una mirada al interior de la habitación, con cierto temor, y luego cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Sin embargo, durante la cena, no hubo otro tema de conversación que el fantasma de la habitación de Tom. Amy Benson, quien sabía que la presencia del chico no traía nada bueno, estaba segura que aquel era otro macabro truco como el que les había enseñado en la cueva, hacía años, durante aquella excursión después de la cual ni ella ni Dennis Bishop volvieron a ser los mismos. Sentía escalofríos nada más recordar aquel terrible suceso, en el que, no sabía cómo, Tom se las había ingeniado para reanimar un cadáver que encontraron en la orilla del lago, dentro de aquella cueva infernal. ¿Quién había sido en vida y qué hacía allí? Amy no tenía la más mínima idea. Recordaba a la perfección lo absolutamente horripilante que fue todo. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver otra vez cómo el cadáver descompuesto se había arrastrado hasta ella, cogiéndola del tobillo. Todo había durado escasos segundos, pero para ella parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Aún recordaba cómo había gritado presa del terror, nada más verlo al entrar a la caverna. Pero el hecho de moverse había hecho que se comportara como una histérica. Dennis estaba igual o peor que ella. Y luego pasaron semanas antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera volver a hablar debido al inmenso trauma que habían sufrido. Pero Tom, durante todo el tiempo que duró el pánico, simplemente sonreía perversamente, como si la situación le produjera una malsana diversión.

Amy agitó la cabeza como si con ello espantara esos recuerdos que posteriormente se transformaron en pesadillas. Pero sabía bien que éstos jamás se irían. Ya habían pasado varios años y nada había cambiado. Quizás cuando Tom Riddle desapareciera para siempre de sus vidas podría dejar de temerlo. Tal vez, al abandonar el orfanato ellos también, podrían dejar atrás a los fantasmas del pasado.

Notó que Denis se sentaba a su lado. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, y entonces supo que él también acababa de recordar lo mismo que ella. Sí, el terror pasado seguía persiguiéndolos aunque ya no fueran unos niños. ¿Estaban condenados a seguir reviviéndolo una y otra vez, sin tregua? Denis tomó su mano debajo de la mesa, con cuidado. Y ella se dio cuenta de que juntos podrían superarlo. Lejos de aquel lugar podrían volver a ser ellos mismos, sin temores ni pesadillas.

En el otro extremo del comedor, Robert, el niño que había visto a Amelia creyendo que era un fantasma, dejó su silla y se acercó hasta Tom, sentándose a su lado.

—He visto a un fantasma en tu habitación y ni siquiera vienes a preguntarme por él —se quejó.

Tom dejó el tenedor a un lado y miró al niño con evidente disgusto.

—En primer lugar, ¿por qué estabas en mi habitación? —cuestionó, autoritario.

—Alguien dijo que habías llegado del internado y quería saber si era verdad —le respondió con los ojos muy abiertos, ligeramente amedrentado por la mirada de Tom.

—¿Y eso que más te da? —inquirió el joven de mala gana volviendo a prestar atención a su plato de comida.

La verdad es que no sabía qué le molestaba más, si el hecho de que Robert había convertido la noticia de su llegada en el centro de las conversaciones con su ridícula historia o el que el niño se atreviera a sentarse junto a él de manera tan despreocupada. No podía culparlo por ello, Robert era relativamente nuevo en el orfanato y no fue testigo de ciertos sucesos del pasado que hicieron que los demás aprendieran a respetarlo y temerlo. Al parecer, los rumores sobre su maldad y sus extrañas capacidades no habían funcionado con él. Pobre insensato. Quizás debería arreglar ese asunto antes de marcharse, pero si lo pensaba bien, era algo innecesario que lo distraería de sus verdaderos objetivos. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo es el internado al que vas? —quiso saber Robert— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo también vaya? No estaría mal salir de este sitio deprimente.

Tom lo miró de reojo. Ese chico era demasiado muggle y no tenía esperanza alguna de pisar Hogwarts, sin embargo, era perfectamente capaz de comprender su desagrado hacia el orfanato. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. El niño suspiró derrotado.

—¿Y no te dan miedo los fantasmas? —preguntó con curiosidad— Por que el de tu habitación es realmente aterrador...

—Escucha, Rupert... —empezó Tom, cansado ya de aquella historia.

—Robert —lo corrigió el niño. Tom lo ignoró.

—... Entiendo que quieras hacerte el valiente con tus amigos inventándote este encuentro paranormal, pero no tienes que venir a intentar embaucarme a mí también.

Las mejillas de Robert adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo al mismo tiempo que componía una expresión ofendida en el rostro.

—No estoy inventando nada —aseveró—. Ella estaba ahí.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Tom se interesara repentinamente en la historia del niño.

—¿Ella? —repitió consternado.

Robert, entusiasmado por obtener por fin la atención que buscaba desde un inicio, procedió a contarle a Tom lo que había visto.

—Cuando abrí la puerta vi una figura transparente que se volteó a verme. Llevaba una larga capa negra. Me di cuenta que era una mujer porque tenía el cabello largo y rubio —explicó emocionado, pero luego bajó la voz—. No trató de atacarme como les conté a los demás. Nada más verla, salí corriendo.

—¿Estás seguro que era un fantasma? —le preguntó Tom con seriedad.

—Totalmente —aseguró—. Ya te dije que era transparente. Y creo que flotaba.

Tom no sabía si fiarse de lo que estaba escuchando, pues la infantil mente de Robert podría haberle jugado una mala pasada. Sin embargo, no podía negar que la historia del fantasma lo había dejado con una extraña inquietud. Había visto fantasmas por doquier durante sus años en Hogwarts y estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero esto era diferente. La descripción que le había dado el niño, y en vista de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, se atrevía a suponer que era Amelia quien había aparecido en su habitación para terminar con su venganza.

Al parecer, incluso desde el más allá no iba a dejarlo en paz.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo. **  
**_

 _Muchísmas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, los he respondido por mp pero hay quienes no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction, y por eso no puedo responderos. Aún así, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestras palabras._

 _Uno de los comentarios que no puedo responder por mp es el de Daenerys Black y como tiene una duda, daré aquí la respuesta. Me preguntas si Tom sentía algo por Amelia, porque el hecho de haberla dejado caer del acantilado deja en claro que no era así. Pero las cosas son complicadas. No quiero desvelar nada todavía, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Amelia y Tom se "llevaban bien" a su manera y de repente, Tom descubre que Amelia le había mentido y se siente traicionado. Y él, siendo tan bipolar, no reacciona de buena manera ante aquel descubrimiento. Espero que esto aclare tu duda, Daenerys :)_

 _Saludos._


	4. Respuestas en la bola de cristal

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _*Salem's Secret – Peter Gundry_ _(Para la mayor parte del capítulo)  
_

 _*Insomnia – Epica (Para la última escena)_

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **Respuestas en la bola de cristal**_

.

 _Mi hilo de pensamientos se perdió_

 _En algún lugar a lo largo del camino._

 _Estoy persiguiendo sombras_

 _Que se cruzan en mi camino._

 _Repitiendo visiones_

 _Que bailan más rápido que mi mente._

 _No puedo detener la lluvia_

 _Que arroja sombras en mi procesión._

 _._

 _No me doblegaré a la derrota._

 _No me pueden derrotar._

 _._

 _The second stone – Epica_

.

La única luz que iluminaba su habitación provenía de una vela que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Muy cerca, sentada en la cama, Amelia parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos con el giratiempo en sus manos. Lo hacía girar entre sus dedos, enredando en ellos la cadena dorada. De vez en cuando tocaba la rotura del cristal del reloj de arena y, con la uña, solía recorrer la fisura una y otra vez, deseando que desapareciera, convirtiendo al artefacto en útil de nuevo. Pero eso no podía ser. Hechizos de reparación no surtían efecto con aquel objeto mágico. Amelia ya lo había intentado numerosas veces sin éxito. El propio Dumbledore le había dicho en Hogwarts que el giratiempo ya no tenía arreglo.

De repente, un insistente golpeteo en el cristal la sacó de su ensimismamiento, sobresaltándola. Miró hacia la fuente del sonido y vio a una lechuza que la esperaba en el alféizar de la ventana. Escuchó su ulular y se apresuró en ir a recibirla, dejando el giratiempo sobre la cama. La lechuza extendió la pata y Amelia desató el pergamino. Acto seguido el ave desplegó las alas y emprendió el vuelo. La joven la observó perderse de vista y luego fijó su mirada en la carta. La desenrolló y leyó con atención.

.

 _Amelia,_

 _He seguido a Riddle. Durante el trayecto no noté nada raro. Pasé muy cerca de su compartimiento varias veces y puedo asegurarte que no dejó de leer en ningún momento._

 _Al llegar a King's Cross él recogió su baúl y luego pasó varios minutos hablando con algunos compañeros. No pasé muy cerca por si notaban mi intrusión, pero yendo y viniendo pude oír a Riddle agradeciendo una invitación y prometiendo al padre de Malfoy que los visitaría en su mansión en cuanto regresara del extranjero._

 _Después los vi irse por separado. Riddle se fue el último porque regresó donde estaban los equipajes y se llevó tu baúl. Traté de seguirlo a una distancia prudente, pero terminé perdiéndolo entre la multitud. Al salir a la calle ya no pude encontrarlo, lo siento._

 _Si tienes alguna idea de dónde pudo haber ido, solo dímelo y te ayudaré._

 _Probablemente la semana que viene estaré por el Callejón Diagon, podríamos vernos ahí. Te avisaré cuándo exactamente o dime tú cuándo te viene bien._

 _Cuidate mucho._

 _Isobel._

 _._

Amelia terminó de leer la carta con un profundo sentimiento de gratitud hacia Isobel. Volvió a leer algunas líneas sin parar de preguntarse si realmente Tom viajaría al extranjero o era sólo una excusa. Lo había visto en el orfanato decidido a marcharse. La pregunta era a dónde. ¿Cuál sería su próximo movimiento? No tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba y mucho menos de lo que esperar de él.

Con la molesta sensación de que estaba dejando pasar por alto algo importante, se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar un poco y que al día siguiente con la mente despejada hallaría la solución.

-o-

Al mismo tiempo que Amelia cerraba los ojos a punto de dormir, Tom abría los suyos repentinamente. Había tenido una serie de extraños sueños en los que Amelia aparecía una y otra vez. Al intentar recordarlos, éstos se le escapaban y no era capaz de acordarse más que de detalles difusos.

Con cierta sensación de intranquilidad, se sentó en la cama y observó su habitación en penumbras. La única luz procedía de la calle, de una de las farolas, pero era suficiente para comprobar que nadie aparte de él estaba en su cuarto. Tampoco había ninguna figura gris perla flotando a su alrededor, amenazante, tal y como había aparecido en uno de los sueños que acababa de tener. Maldijo mentalmente a Robert, el niño que supuestamente había visto el fantasma de Amelia. Su absurda historia le había jugado una mala pasada a su subconsciente, haciéndole creer que era posible que la joven no cesara a en su venganza contra él y regresara para terminar lo que había iniciado.

Todo esto, para él, era ridículo. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de aquel mocoso y, hasta que él mismo no viera a Amelia convertida en fantasma, no las creería. Y si así fuera, sería estúpido y de débiles dejarse amilanar por aquella posibilidad. Amelia no podía hacer nada contra él. No lo había logrado estando viva y tampoco lo lograría estando muerta.

-o-

Amelia despertó poco antes del alba y se preparó para salir y averiguar lo que haría Tom a partir de entonces.

Con el encantamiento desilusionador encima, se apareció frente al orfanato sin perder el tiempo y entró en el viejo edificio. Subió las escaleras en el más absoluto silencio y se encaminó por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de Tom, pensando en si era mejor entrar a echarle un vistazo o quedarse cerca para esperarlo y seguirlo cuando saliera. Se decantó por la primera opción, de modo que abrió la puerta con lentitud y se asomó al interior, entrando silenciosamente. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no había rastro de Tom. La cama estaba hecha, su baúl no estaba y el armario estaba vacío. Se había marchado.

De repente, Amelia no supo qué hacer. Se suponía que tenía que seguirlo, averiguar sus planes; pero ahora, al perderlo de vista, no sabía cómo debía proceder. Se sintió estúpida y se dijo que debió haberse quedado cerca, alerta ante cualquier cambio. Pero confió en que Tom se marcharía por la mañana, no de madrugada.

Enfadada por la situación, Amelia se desapareció, de regreso al Caldero Chorreante. A esa hora de la mañana casi no había nadie, excepto tres personas en diversos puntos del bar. Una de ellas era una figura encapuchada sentada en la parte más oscura del lugar. La joven sintió una extraña inquietud al verla, creyendo que podría ser Tom; como acto reflejo, Amelia se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica. Reparó también en una bruja que leía con atención El Profeta mientras se comía una tarta de aspecto enmohecido. Tres mesas más lejos estaba sentado un mago con expresión ceñuda que miraba fijamente hacia algún punto frente a él mientras removía lentamente su té con la cucharilla.

Amelia se acercó a la barra, detrás de la cual estaba el tabernero rellenando una botella con algún líquido que desprendía un fuerte aroma a especias. Le sonrió al verla y le preguntó qué quería desayunar.

—Me acaban de traer de la panadería del Callejón una tarta de cerezas, ¿quieres una ración? —le preguntó.

—¿Es esa de ahí? —quiso saber Amelia con tono de duda, señalando a la tarta de aspecto sospechoso que se comía la bruja sentada a un par de mesas de distancia.

El tabernero soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, no es esa. Pero tampoco sabe tan mal una vez que la pruebas.

—Me quedo con la de cerezas —decidió Amelia ante la divertida mirada del mago—. Y me tomaré un té.

—Perfecto, ve a sentarte. Te llevaré el desayuno de un momento.

—Gracias. Y también quería hacerle una pregunta—empezó con algo de vacilación—. ¿Han llegado nuevos huéspedes desde la noche pasada?

—Algunos, sí —asintió él

—¿Ha llegado un joven como de mi edad? —preguntó, sin saber a ciencia cierta si prefería una respuesta positiva o negativa— Un amigo mío debería estar ya aquí.

—No, lo siento —negó con la cabeza—. Solo han llegado un par de familias del norte. Sus niños parecen tener la edad de iniciar Hogwarts.

Amelia asintió, luego se giró levemente para mirar al fondo de la taberna, hacia la figura encapuchada, entonces volvió la vista de nuevo al tabernero.

—Y el de la capucha… ¿sabe quién es? —preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

—Es una arpía —le respondió en un susurro—. Que no te pille mirándola. No le gusta demasiado.

—De acuerdo, gracias. Voy a sentarme.

Amelia se dirigió hasta una mesa alejada, cerca de la pared. Desde ese punto podía mirar fácilmente lo que ocurría en la taberna y ver a cualquiera que apareciera por el lugar.

Media hora después, tras un desayuno tranquilo, regresó a su habitación y redactó una corta respuesta para Isobel. Le agradeció la ayuda y le contó que pudo seguir a Tom desde la estación pero que en ese momento no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde seguir buscándolo.

Volvió a leer la carta de Isobel y no pudo evitar preguntarse por enésima vez a dónde había ido Tom. Supuestamente iba a irse al extranjero durante una temporada, o eso le había dicho a los Malfoy. ¿Qué buscaba fuera del país? ¿Cuándo regresaría?

Con una extraña sensación de desesperanza, Amelia salió de su habitación rumbo al Callejón Diagon. Atravesó el muro que había en el patio trasero de la taberna con cierta intranquilidad. A esa hora los negocios empezaban a abrirse y había muy poca gente que venía de compras. Caminó serenamente, pero sin dejar de fijarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Probablemente estaba siendo paranoica, pero al menos era un buen entrenamiento para cuando estuviera en un ambiente con más personas. No quería encontrarse de repente con Tom sin estar preparada para enfrentarse a él.

Avanzó hasta la oficina de correos y envió la carta para Isobel. Luego se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn. Éste parecía estar desierto, pero podía notar cierto movimiento en el interior de las tiendas cercanas. Sus pasos la llevaron de regreso a la librería que estaba cerrada el día anterior y donde el año anterior había preguntado por los horcruxes. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la campanilla tintineó avisando de su llegada. Salió a recibirla la hija de la bruja que le había dado el collar.

—Ah, la chica de los horcruxes —musitó la mujer al verla. Amelia abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto involuntario de preocupación repentina—. No te preocupes, es nuestro secreto. ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora?

Un poco más aliviada, Amelia se permitió relajarse un poco.

—Quería hablar con su madre sobre el collar que me dio.

La mujer la miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de indicarle que la siguiera a la trastienda. Todo seguía igual que el año anterior, los mismos muebles polvorientos y las pilas de libros dispuestas desordenadamente en varias mesas. Algunas velas dispuestas en viejos candelabros iluminaban la estancia. Vio a la anciana bruja sentada a una mesa cerca de la chimenea con una taza de té frente a ella y la mirada perdida.

—Esperaba tu llegada, jovencita —habló de repente a modo de saludo. Amelia se sobresaltó y recién entonces la mujer mayor se giró para verla —. El té se enfría. Ven, siéntate.

Amelia, algo extrañada por la situación, no se movió. La mujer que la había recibido se marchó a otra habitación.

—El té no está envenenado —soltó la anciana vidente con cierta sorna—. No ganaría nada matándote.

Una parte de ella le decía que se marchara, pero la otra le decía que realmente no pasaba nada por quedarse y tomarse el té. Aunque bien podría no tomárselo y limitarse a conseguir respuestas. Con pasos un tanto reticentes, Amelia se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a la anciana. Ella, aparentemente satisfecha, empujó la taza en dirección a la joven y esperó a que la tomara. Amelia, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a leer tu futuro en los posos del té, niña incrédula —espetó la mujer—. Si buscas respuestas, ¿cómo esperas que te las dé si no aceptas tomarte el té?

—Podría consultar la bola de cristal —sugirió Amelia, sabiendo que quizás exageraba con relación al té.

—La consultaremos, por supuesto, pero también leeremos los posos —habló tras chasquear la lengua con cierto disgusto.

Amelia, con lentitud, tomó la taza y se la llevó a los labios. El té era fuerte y estaba tibio, le dio un par de pequeños sorbos antes de volver a colocar la taza en la mesa.

—Bien —siguió la vidente—, mientras te lo tomas, hablemos de lo que te preocupa.

La joven, antes de decir nada, volvió a tomar el té y esta vez se bebió casi media taza de golpe. No quería decir nada importante, pues sabía bien que los falsos videntes utilizaban la información que se les había proporcionado para convertirla en algo aparentemente novedoso y magnífico, demostrando así sus increíbles dotes adivinatorias. No sabía si la bruja sentada frente a ella era en verdad una vidente o no, pero más le valía no creer todo lo que oía. Llegados a ese punto, se preguntó si había sido una buena idea ir a aquella tienda.

—¿Cómo sabía que vendría? —preguntó tras bajar la taza de nuevo.

—Soñé contigo —le contó de manera despreocupada—. Te vi venir a verme en medio de la oscuridad. Tenías puesto el collar que te di. ¿Lo sigues llevando?

Amelia le enseñó el collar y volvió a esconderlo detrás de la túnica. No dijo nada, pero se preguntó si realmente la bruja había soñado con ella o solo era una forma de parecer más impresionante y una auténtica vidente.

—Y estabas empapada —completó la bruja.

En ese momento, Amelia no pudo evitar sorprenderse, recordando a la perfección su lucha por salir del lago. Aquel detalle lo cambiaba todo y si al principio pudo haber pecado de incrédula, ahora estaba empezando a creer que se encontraba frente a una adivina de verdad.

—¿Por qué me dio el collar? —quiso saber antes de volver a tomar el té.

—No es la primera vez que sueño contigo, niña —le contó con voz quejumbrosa—. Hace tiempo, en un sueño, te vi luchando contra una serpiente de siete cabezas. Una hidra, para ser más específica. Tenías una espada en la mano y cuando cortaste la primera cabeza, renacieron otras dos en su lugar, más fuertes que la anterior.

Amelia contuvo la respiración. En tan poco tiempo, dos personas le habían hablado ya de su visión donde ella luchaba contra una serpiente de siete cabezas. La otra persona fue su profesora de adivinación de esta época, Skuld Abbey. Todo esto no dejaba de parecer extraño. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que la serpiente representaba a Tom. Y las siete cabezas podrían ser sus Horcruxes. Por un momento, sintió un extraño malestar al darse cuenta que tendría que buscar siete objetos que eliminar. Seis, si restaba el diario. Pero también estaba la duda de que si realmente él ya había logrado crear tantos receptáculos para su alma, o si aquella era simplemente la sombra de un futuro no muy lejano. Se preguntó si debería hacer esa pregunta exacta a la adivina, pero luego se dijo que quizás no era muy buena idea ser tan específica.

—La hidra te atacaba y sangrabas —continuó la vidente, sin reparar en la turbación de su interlocutora—. Entonces dejaste caer la espada. Y fue ahí donde me vi a mí misma dándote el collar. Por eso lo preparé sabiendo que no tardarías en aparecer por aquí.

—¿Cómo terminó el sueño? —preguntó Amelia. Su voz fue un susurro.

—Cogiste el collar, tu amuleto, y volviste a enfrentarte a la hidra. Sin embargo, no te vi ganar ni perder.

Sintiendo la garganta seca, Amelia apuró lo que quedaba del té. Dejó la taza en la mesa y la vidente la cogió. Empezó a girarla con parsimonia, entrecerrando los ojos mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

—Sí, aquí lo veo —habló en voz baja sin dejar de mirar los posos de té—. Es un peligro mortal que viene acechándote, un enemigo peligroso. Pero también veo vagas esperanzas. Es muy difuso, pero hay una leve posibilidad de triunfo. Sin embargo, veo también un camino lleno de dificultades y obstáculos. Y bifurcaciones. Es como si tu camino estuviera dividido en dos. Veo que si quieres tener una oportunidad de salir victoriosa, debes luchar con las mismas armas que tu enemigo.

Entonces se quedó callada, dejó de girar la taza y abrió la boca con cierta sorpresa. Tras varios segundos de silencio ella levantó la mirada y fijó sus oscuros y hundidos ojos en Amelia.

—Cualquier persona sensata agradecería haber sobrevivido a aquella situación y ahora se marcharía lejos, a salvo. Pero tú estás empecinada en meterte en la boca del lobo y puede que no vuelvas a salir ilesa. Acepta mi consejo, muchacha, regresa a tu época.

Amelia se sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos más de lo normal y quiso decir algo pero solo pudo balbucear algo parecido a " _qué"._

—No hay nada que temer —soltó con impaciencia—. Lo que se habla aquí, aquí se queda.

—No puedo regresar —susurró Amelia—. No tengo con qué.

—¿Y el giratiempo que utilizaste para llegar aquí?

—Se rompió. El viaje fue demasiado para él —de repente, se le ocurrió que quizás había una remota posibilidad de repararlo—. ¿Existe alguna forma de que vuelva a funcionar?

—Tal vez mi hija pueda hallar la solución —habló la anciana—, yo me dedico a la adivinación pero ella es más versada en pociones y hechizos —entonces giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de otra habitación y elevó la voz—: ¡Morgana!

La mujer que había recibido a Amelia, Morgana, no tardó en aparecer.

—Dime, madre —dijo, deteniéndose a cierta distancia de la mesa.

—Tráeme la bola de cristal y ven a sentarte con nosotras.

Morgana se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia un armario desvencijado, de donde extrajo una bola de cristal muy antigua, colocada sobre un soporte bellamente decorado hecho de plata envejecida. La dispuso frente a su madre y ella misma se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre.

—¿Podrías reparar un giratiempo, Morgana? —preguntó la vidente.

La mujer se sorprendió por la pregunta pero se apresuró en responder.

—Nunca he hecho algo parecido y no creo que sea posible —habló—. Pero investigaré al respecto.

La vidente quedó satisfecha y se giró hacia Amelia quien asintió.

—Ahora veremos si las respuestas que buscas se dejan ver.

Acto seguido se concentró en la bola de cristal, entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo la mano derecha sobre el artilugio. Permaneció en silencio algunos minutos, entonces suspiró con cansancio y miró a Amelia.

—Solo veo una cosa —empezó—. Vas en pos de tu enemigo, lo estás buscando, pero él ahora está muy lejos. Sin embargo, en el momento menos pensado aparecerá frente a ti. Debes permanecer alerta y actuar con astucia.

—¿Es posible saber dónde está él o qué es lo que hace? —quiso saber Amelia.

—Es posible, pero esa respuesta no se deja encontrar. Hay una niebla en torno a la figura de tu enemigo que no me permite saber todo lo que necesitas.

Amelia guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes volver a hablar. Decidió preguntar algo de lo que creía saber la respuesta.

—Dijo que si quería tener una oportunidad de ganar tenía que usar las mismas armas que mi enemigo... ¿A qué se refiere?

—En primer lugar, eso no te asegura el triunfo, pero podría serte de utilidad —le explicó—. ¿Cuáles son las armas de tu enemigo?

—Las artes oscuras —respondió sin vacilar. La vidente esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Y tú, ¿estarías dispuesta a adentrarte en la magia oscura para tratar de ganar?

Amelia, algo contrariada, no respondió inmediatamente.

—No lo sé —confesó de manera involuntaria.

La vidente miró a su hija y asintió. Morgana se levantó y se dirigió hasta la tienda. Amelia la escuchó alejarse, pero al cabo de unos escasos segundos regresó. Volvió a sentarse en la silla que había dejado y colocó sobre la mesa un libro grueso, viejo, de tapas oscuras y hojas amarillentas. Tenía el título escrito en elaboradas letras góticas.

—Este libro te servirá —dijo Morgana, acercándolo hasta Amelia.

Amelia bajó la mirada y leyó el título. " _Adentrándose en la Magia Oculta"._ Lo observó con una ligera pizca de temor y dudó entre si aceptarlo o no.

—No te morderá —soltó la vidente con ironía.

—Es que no estoy muy segura de esto —musitó Amelia.

—Llévatelo —le aconsejó Morgana—. Después de todo, eres tú quien decidirá lo que es mejor para ti. Y no te irá nada mal saber desde dentro a lo que te enfrentas.

Pensando en que quizás la bruja tenía razón, Amelia asintió.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la joven dejaba atrás el Callejón Knockturn y se internaba entre el gentío del Callejón Diagon pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tenía el libro que le había dado Morgana envuelto y sujeto con fuerza sobre su pecho. Caminó directo hasta Flourish & Blotts, quizás queriendo tener dos versiones de la magia para no perderse a sí misma en medio de su _vendetta_.

Entró en la librería detrás de una bruja menuda y se dirigió a la sección de magia avanzada. Encontró la estantería dedicada a la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y empezó a leer los títulos impresos en los lomos de los libros. De vez en cuando cogía un tomo y lo hojeaba. Muchos los devolvía al estante, pero otros los iba apilando a su lado. Encontró uno titulado " _Cómo esconder nuestros pensamientos. Guía para los iniciados en el antiguo arte de la Oclumancia"._ Abrió el libro con mucho interés y leyó el prólogo rápidamente. Recordando su reciente experiencia con la Legeremancia, cuando en Hogwarts Tom la había utilizado contra ella, decidió que era imprescindible saber cómo cerrar su mente. De modo que colocó el libro sobre los demás que pensaba llevarse y siguió mirando. Se decantó también por " _Fuerzas tenebrosas y cómo protegerse de ellas"_ , " _Burlando las Artes Oscuras"_ y " _Cómo reconocer objetos malditos y destruirlos. Guía práctica"._

Con los libros en los brazos se acercó al mostrador y esperó su turno. Mientras tanto, observó a su alrededor con interés; tenía ganas de buscar más volúmenes en otras secciones, pero ya estaba llevándose suficientes libros y no quería gastarse todos los galeones que tenía.

El mago regordete delante de ella se marchó con sus paquetes y Amelia dio un paso al frente y colocó los libros sobre el mostrador. El encargado la saludó amablemente y empezó a consultar los precios escritos en la contratapa, hizo una lista y al final le dijo el precio total. Amelia sacó la bolsita de terciopelo y sacó los galeones correspondientes. En el momento de pagar reparó en un anuncio colgado en la pared detrás del dependiente. Dejó las monedas en el mostrador y el mago procedió a envolver los libros. Amelia leyó con atención el cartel, en él se ofrecía el puesto de asistente de encargado en la librería.

Amelia pensó durante un momento en la posibilidad de ganarse unos galeones trabajando en un lugar donde podría ver todos los libros que quisiera y encontrar información que le fuera útil. No sabía el tiempo que estaría alojada en el Caldero Chorreante ni en cómo cambiarían sus planes con cada día transcurrido, solo sabía que quizás era una buena idea.

El dueño de la tienda se fijó en la dirección de su mirada y carraspeó llamando su atención.

—Solo necesito un asistente por la mañana para este verano —le explicó—. Mi sobrino vendrá a ayudarme por las tardes. ¿Te interesa el puesto?

Tras pensarlo un poco, Amelia dio una respuesta afirmativa.

-o-

El cielo gris presagiaba una tormenta. Tom Riddle atravesaba un frondoso bosque albanés, guiándose por un encantamiento orientador, dirigiéndose siempre al norte. Pronto escuchó el sonido del agua y supo que estaba cerca de su destino. La Dama Gris recordaba bien el sitio donde había escondido la diadema de su madre antes de ser encontrada por el Barón. Durante siglos, ella había guardado celosamente aquel secreto, fingiendo desconocer el paradero de la reliquia y negándose a decir nada más a generaciones de estudiantes deseosos de encontrarla. Pero él era diferente. Le había costado que Helena confiara en él. Fue amable y comprensivo, fue paciente esperando a que ella decidiera contarle su secreto más profundo. E incluso fue sincero con ella al confesarle que podía entenderla a la perfección. Que comprendía su afán de superarse, de querer ser mejor que su madre, de ser reconocida por sus propias habilidades y no por ser la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. Le dijo que podía entender que no quisiera vivir condicionada por su apellido o por quién era su madre. Y al final, recibió su recompensa. Helena le contó sobre el sitio que había elegido para esconder el objeto que fue la razón por la que ya no quiso regresar a Hogwarts. El objeto que había sido su condena.

Tom alcanzó el río y se detuvo en la orilla. Miró a su alrededor y giró al este, siguiendo la ribera, caminando al lado de frondosos sauces cuyas ramas tocaban la superficie del agua. De vez en cuando veía algunos árboles retorcidos que tenían las raíces sobresaliendo del suelo y fijaba su atención en los árboles secos que encontraba a su paso. En un momento dado, intuyendo estar en el lugar correcto, sacó la varita y realizó un complicado hechizo para detectar una posible fuente de magia. En teoría, las chispas del encantamiento tenían que congregarse en el lugar donde se había realizado magia o donde estaba un objeto con propiedades mágicas.

Al instante, las chispas plateadas viajaron rápidamente por entre los árboles, Tom las siguió sin perderlas de vista, hasta que éstas se detuvieron junto a uno de los árboles más secos. Era enorme, tenía las raíces parecidas a tentáculos y la hiedra crecía cubriendo el tronco casi en su totalidad. Tom casi podía adivinar su aspecto majestuoso de antaño. Observó que las chispas se movían alrededor del árbol, de modo que se acercó y lo observó con atención. Se dio cuenta de que la hiedra era venenosa, de modo que la apartó ligeramente con la varita, buscando un hueco. Unos segundos después encontró lo que buscaba.

En la base del árbol, entre las raíces, había un hueco que tenía forma triangular. Su interior era oscuro y Tom conjuró un _Lumos._ Agachándose, observó que el haz de luz de la varita reveló de repente un objeto metálico. Sin perder el tiempo, metió la mano y al instante sus dedos tocaron la fría pieza de metal. La cogió con decisión y la sacó, para luego enderezarse. Con la inconfundible sensación de triunfo instalándose cada vez más en su pecho, se permitió sonreír levemente, con arrogancia, sintiéndose el único mago capaz de conseguir una reliquia como aquella, siendo el único que había logrado lo que tantos otros habían intentado tiempo atrás sin éxito. Observó la diadema de Ravenclaw en sus manos, impasible ante el paso de los siglos, llena de telarañas, sí, pero aun poseyendo la magnificencia de otros tiempos.

Ajeno a su alrededor, solo pendiente del tesoro que tenía frente a sus ojos, agitó la varita y en un santiamén las telarañas desaparecieron, dejando a la diadema en perfecto estado. En aquel mismo instante escuchó una leve exclamación de sorpresa. Repentinamente alerta, se giró hacia la fuente del sonido y se encontró con un hombre, un lugareño. A juzgar por sus ropas sencillas, Tom podía adivinar que se trataba de un campesino albano. ¿Qué hacía en las profundidades del bosque? Y lo que era peor, ¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, de pie, observándolo? Apretó la varita y dio un paso hacia el muggle. Éste, a su vez, retrocedió con la mirada atemorizada. Tenía razón en mirarlo así, había presenciado la magia y no podía marcharse así sin más.

Tom levantó la varita y la apuntó hacia el muggle quien la miró con precaución, retrocediendo un par de pasos más antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a correr entre los árboles. Tom agitó la varita y lanzó un hechizo, pero el rayo verde llegó a un árbol. Sin embargo, el segundo maleficio asesino dio en el blanco, impactando contra la espalda del campesino, cayendo éste de bruces sobre el suelo del bosque. Tom ni siquiera se inmutó ante lo ocurrido. Era necesario haber hecho aquello porque el muggle representaba una amenaza al haberlo visto practicando magia.

Podría haberlo aturdido para posteriormente borrarle la memoria, pero el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente en aquel momento fue el que había utilizado. Y, pensándolo mejor, acababa de conseguir el primer paso para crear un nuevo horcrux.

-o-

Una cueva milenaria escondida en medio de majestuosas montañas era el perfecto escenario para llevar a cabo prohibidos hechizos de magia antigua.

Tom, ayudado por un _Lumos_ , recorrió interminables galerías de piedra decoradas por estalactitas y estalagmitas. Había algo en el ambiente que le indicaba que aquel había sido el escenario de ritos ancestrales, realizados por antiguos magos y brujas.

Cuando la caverna se ensanchó lo suficiente, el joven sacó la diadema del bolsillo de la túnica y la dejó en el suelo. Movió la varita y pronunció un hechizo. Un delgado hilo de fuego salió de la punta y flotó alrededor de la reliquia formando florituras. Entonces se posó en el suelo, rodeando la diadema, siguiendo después un recorrido lineal hasta Tom y rodeándolo a él también, conectando de esa manera al mago y al objeto.

Entonces Tom se apuntó a sí mismo con su varita y empezó a recitar un complejo ritual en griego antiguo mezclado con pársel. Palabra tras palabra, su voz se hacía más potente. Solo cuando terminó de pronunciar el hechizo, sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho, como si algo le arrancara una parte de sí hasta separarla por completo. Y en realidad así era. Había hecho ese maleficio con anterioridad, pero la sensación que lo asolaba era tan terrible como la primera vez, cuando había creado su primer horcrux. Inmediatamente después, de la punta de la varita, salió un humo denso y oscuro que envolvió completamente a Tom y a la diadema.

Un tentáculo se formó repentinamente y se acercó a Tom, atravesándolo, provocando que el dolor se volviera aún más insoportable. La lengua de humo se volvió más oscura y se dividió en dos, hundiéndose en el pecho de Tom otra vez, aferrándose a la parte del alma que se llevarían.

Dos nuevos tentáculos se acercaron a él, aferrándose a sus manos, haciendo un corte largo y profundo en las palmas. Mientras las espesas nubes rodeaban a Tom por completo, absorbiendo el trozo de alma que les correspondía junto a la sangre que obtuvieron de los cortes, él no pudo resistir más el dolor y soltó un grito desgarrador cayendo de rodillas al suelo rugoso de la cueva.

Las nubes se alejaron en dirección a la diadema, envolviéndola y elevándola varios centímetros, haciéndola girar mientras era depositada en ella el alma y la sangre de Tom.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, la espesa nube se desvaneció permitiendo ver con claridad a Tom de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la cabeza agachada, respirando con dificultad. La tortura había valido la pena, porque más allá de él, a poca distancia, reposaba la diadema de Ravenclaw convertida en horcrux.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _A pesar de que no sabemos con exactitud cómo se lleva a cabo, menciono que el hechizo para crear un horcrux está en griego antiguo y pársel porque el creador es Herpo el Loco._

 _Aquí os dejo una pequeña información sobre este mago, extraída de eldiccionario. org_

 _ **Herpo el Loco**_ _  
Este mago de la antigua Grecia era parlante de pársel. Después de muchos experimentos (él era un mago tenebroso) consiguió crear el primer basilisco. Aparece en el número 4 de cromos de Magos Famosos. Se le considera el primer creador de un horcrux._

 _ **N/A 2:** Muchas gracias por el seguimiento que recibe esta historia. Me emociona recibir vuestros reviews y conocer las opiniones que tenéis. Contadme, ¿qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo?_

 _Muchos saludos :)_


	5. Viejas heridas

_**Canción recomendada:**_ _Riverside – Agnes Obel_

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 _ **Viejas heridas**_

.

 _Cada pequeño recuerdo descansa tranquilo en mí,_

 _en un sueño, devolviéndome la sonrisa._

 _._

 _Rest Calm - Nightwish_

.

Durante varios días, Amelia repitió la misma rutina. Por las mañanas iba a trabajar a Flourish & Blotts y por las tardes se encerraba en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante a leer con avidez sus nuevos libros, empapándose con información sobre la Oclumancia y magia avanzada para combatir las fuerzas oscuras. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a leer el libro que le había dado Morgana. Aún lo miraba con recelo cada vez que sacaba un libro del interior de su baúl. Le había dado la razón a la bruja cuando le dijo que era mejor conocer desde dentro a lo que se enfrentaba, pero en el fondo le costaba reconocer que tenía miedo de las consecuencias a las que posiblemente tendría que enfrentarse por descubrir los secretos de la magia oscura. Tom no había podido resistirse ante la oscuridad y ella temía no ser capaz de rechazarla una vez conociera de primera mano lo que tanto había fascinado al chico.

Claro que ellos dos eran diferentes. Él estaba hecho para abrazar la magia oscura y era lo que deseaba. Ella no tenía por qué ser como él solo por leer algo sobre el tema. Después de todo, sabía bien que los aurores estaban bien versados en aquellos temas para poder combatirlos con precisión en cuanto se encontraran con ellos.

Por eso, una molesta vocecilla en su mente le decía que estaba siendo una tonta por preocuparse tanto por algo sobre lo que tenía total libertad de decisión.

—Lo leeré luego —se dijo. Y cerró la tapa del baúl un poco más convencida.

-o-

Isobel llegó de visita al Callejón Diagon un martes por la mañana. Tras comprar lo necesario, se reunió con Amelia en el Caldero Chorreante a media tarde. Aquel día el bar estaba muy bullicioso, pero como dijo Isobel, era mejor porque nadie las escucharía ni les prestaría atención.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes idea de a dónde pudo haber ido _ya sabes quién_? —le preguntó Isobel, bajando la voz con las últimas palabras.

Amelia tuvo de repente una sensación de dejá vù. No era la primera vez que escuchaba que alguien se refería a Riddle —o Voldemort— como " _ya-sabes-quién_ "o cualquiera de sus variantes, pero sí era la primera vez en aquella época. Claro que era otro contexto y la joven no lo llamó así por miedo si no por precaución, pero Amelia no podía evitar sentirse un poco inquieta. No dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Aunque una vidente me dijo que me lo encontraría muy pronto —le comentó en voz baja.

—No dejes que te sorprenda y permanece alerta —le aconsejó—. Y mejor que no se entere que sigues viva, seguramente querrá terminar el trabajo.

Amelia asintió, agradecida por la preocupación de Isobel.

—Estoy siendo cuidadosa.

—¿Trabajando en una librería? —le preguntó con las cejas levantadas en un gesto irónico.

—Sé que todas mis acciones entrañan un riesgo, pero en verdad estoy muy pendiente de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor —la tranquilizó—. Veré a Tom mucho antes de que él me vea a mí. Podré esquivarlo.

—¿Y qué hay de sus secuaces? —inquirió— Cualquiera podría verte e ir corriendo a contárselo a Riddle.

—También los esquivaré.

Isobel la miró con preocupación y negó con la cabeza musitando algo parecido a " _insensata"._

—Ten en cuenta que durante las vacaciones nadie de ellos aparecerá por aquí —le explicó con cierta impaciencia—. Y solo trabajaré durante el verano. A lo mejor ni vuelvo a verlos.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros y se limitó a beberse la cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Y tú qué crees que debería hacer? —le preguntó Amelia.

—No lo sé —respondió lacónicamente—. Supongo que todo se reduce a evitar ser vista.

Entonces Isobel pareció recordar algo, miró brevemente a su alrededor, cogió sus paquetes y empezó a buscar algo en ellos. Al final sacó un pequeño cofre, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó una botellita llena de un líquido espeso. Se lo entregó a Amelia quien la miró con interrogación.

—Escóndela bien —susurró, antes de volver a guardar el cofre.

Amelia cerró la mano fuertemente alrededor del frasco de vidrio y lo escondió en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. Isobel la miró y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, después de echar otro vistazo para ver si alguien les prestaba atención.

—La poción multijugos siempre es de utilidad —le comentó en voz baja.

—Lo sé, pero de seguro que tienes planes para ella...

—Tengo suficiente por si la necesito, he comprado dos frascos pensando en darte uno a ti —le explicó.

—Te lo agradezco, Isobel —susurró Amelia. Su amiga solo le sonrió.

-o-

Cuando Isobel se marchó por la red Flu del Caldero Chorreante, Amelia decidió aprovechar el resto del día para ir a visitar a Anna. Volvió a su habitación y leyó una vez más la carta que había recibido de su amiga hacía varios días, estando todavía en Hogwarts, donde le escribía la dirección de su casa en Londres. Amelia no podía evitar aquel nudo en la garganta al recordar que Anna era en realidad su abuela y que la casa donde iría a verla era la misma donde había vivido en su época.

Anna, en su carta, le había aconsejado no mencionar la magia y fingir ser su compañera en la escuela de enfermería cuando fuera a visitarla, todo para que sus padres estuvieran tranquilos y seguros de que no mantenía el contacto con la comunidad mágica. De modo que Amelia decidió parecer lo más muggle posible y se encaminó hasta una tienda de ropa del Callejón Diagon donde le explicó a la encargada que iba a salir al Londres muggle y no quería llamar la atención. A la bruja, naturalmente, no le pareció extraño que Amelia no tuviera ni idea del estilo muggle de la época y la ayudó de buena gana a crear un conjunto simple que no desentonara con el entorno al que iba a adentrarse. Sinceramente, no le importaría pasearse con su túnica como lo había hecho ya otras veces, pero esas salidas se reducían a seguir a Riddle. Esto era distinto, no quería que Anna tuviera problemas por su culpa.

De modo que media hora más tarde, Amelia salió rumbo a la que, en su pasado —o futuro, según se viera— había sido su casa. Nada más llegar a la calle en la que se encontraba el edificio, una fuerte sensación de nostalgia la asoló. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto por última vez. Caminó hasta la puerta principal y respiró profundamente antes de tocar el timbre. Esperó un momento antes de que una mujer de unos cuarenta años le abriera y la saludara con amabilidad. La reconoció como la madre de Anna, quien no mostró signos de reconocerla a ella. Era algo lógico, pues la única vez que se habían encontrado fue en la enfermería de Hogwarts, cuando junto a su marido fueron a recoger a Anna, y ahí, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia debido a la preocupación por su hija.

—Buenas tardes, soy Amelia Adams —se presentó—, compañera de Anna en la escuela de enfermería. ¿Ella se encuentra en casa? Me gustaría verla.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar—. Adelante.

Mientras caminaban hacia la sala de estar, Amelia pudo notar que la mujer la miraba de reojo brevemente, antes de decidirse a preguntar algo que tomó por sorpresa a la joven.

—¿Eres pariente del doctor Martin Adams?

Amelia sintió un ligero vuelco en el estómago al escuchar ese nombre. Martin Adams era su abuelo, ¿acaso Anna ya lo había conocido?

—La verdad es que no recuerdo tener un familiar con ese nombre —mintió convincentemente—. Pero quién sabe, podríamos ser parientes lejanos.

La madre de Anna le sonrió. Entraron en la acogedora sala y la mujer le pidió que esperara ahí mientras llamaba a su hija. Amelia aprovechó aquellos minutos para observar con detenimiento el lugar. Recorrió con la mirada las aterciopeladas cortinas, los cuidados tapices y los antiguos muebles. Sonrió con nostalgia ante los recuerdos que parecían bailar a su alrededor.

Cuando Anna apareció, tenía una expresión de sorpresa grabada en el rostro. Nada más su madre hubo cerrado la puerta, la joven se apresuró en llegar hasta Amelia para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella correspondió al abrazo con un nudo en la garganta y casi pudo sentirse de nuevo como aquella niña que fue un día, abrazando a su abuela. Estar ahí, en aquel salón, junto a Anna, era algo surreal.

—Cuando mi madre me dijo que habías venido a verme, no me lo podía creer —le dijo con una gran sonrisa al separarse.

—Estoy de paso por Londres y quise venir a verte.

—¿Te irás? —le preguntó con cierta decepción mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

—Viajaré durante este año antes de buscar trabajo —le dijo. Estaba mintiéndole, pero ¿qué podía decirle dadas las circunstancias?—. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la escuela de enfermería?

—Es bastante interesante y aprendo muchas cosas —le contó. Luego bajó un poco la voz y su mirada se ensombreció—. Fue todo tan rápido, ¿sabes? Nada más llegar de Hogwarts mis padres me dijeron que debía hacer algo útil con mi vida en vez de agitar la varita y conseguir problemas... Por eso no tardé nada en inscribirme en aquella escuela.

—Me dijiste que cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle podrás hacer lo que quieras —le recordó Amelia—, y que podrías hablar con Dippet para poder presentarte a los EXTASIS.

—Lo sé... —suspiró—, pero no sé si es buena idea.

—Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

Anna bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no sé qué es lo que quiero —susurró.

Amelia sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a su amiga así. ¿Dónde estaba la alegre Anna, aquella que siempre tenía unas palabras graciosas y adecuadas para cada ocasión? La que siempre tenía no solo una sonrisa en los labios, sino también en la mirada. Aquella Anna había sido consumida por la tristeza por haber perdido a Daniel. No podía culparla. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde aquella horrible experiencia y cada persona superaba a su manera los momentos difíciles. Pero a Amelia se le rompía el corazón al verla así y no sabía qué hacer para que volviera a recuperar la alegría de vivir.

—La escuela me mantiene ocupada —dijo Anna de repente, levantando la mirada y esbozando un amago de sonrisa—. Ayer no fui porque no me sentía bien. Y mi madre me insistió para que me quedara en casa también hoy a pesar de que me siento mucho mejor, pero le hice caso. Supongo que mañana ya estaré ahí. ¿Sabes? Me he acostumbrado tanto a la magia en la enfermería de Hogwarts, que me cuesta mucho volver al mundo muggle. Ahora no hay díctamo para curar heridas ni hechizos para arreglar huesos rotos. De cierta manera es decepcionante...

La voz de Anna fue perdiéndose y volvió a lanzar un suave suspiro. Entonces miró con tristeza a su amiga.

—Me quitaron a Daniel y a la magia —musitó—. Es injusto.

Amelia no pudo resistirse a coger la mano de su amiga con cariño, en un intento por reconfortarla. Anna agradeció el gesto con una leve sonrisa.

—Echo de menos a Daniel —confesó en un susurro—. A veces desearía olvidarlo todo... De hecho, un día al salir de la escuela fui al Callejón Diagon a modo de despedida. Entré en la botica y compré un frasco de Agua del Río Lethe. Lo tengo escondido, esperando su oportunidad. Pero no me atrevo a utilizarlo. Supongo que soy una cobarde que no puede enfrentarse a sus recuerdos, pero tampoco puede borrarlos.

—No necesitas olvidar, sino aprender a vivir con ello —le respondió Amelia en voz un poco más alta que un susurro.

—Supongo que me hace falta tu fortaleza —le sonrió tristemente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró la madre de Anna con una bandeja de té y pastas.

—Hora de tomar el té —comentó la mujer acomodando la bandeja en la mesita que se encontraba frente a las dos jóvenes. Luego miró a Amelia—. Espero que te guste la tarta de arándanos, es la favorita de Anna.

—Me encanta —comentó Amelia con una sonrisa, abrumada por los nostálgicos recuerdos de ella siendo una niña, comiendo con entusiasmo esa misma tarta que su abuela preparaba.

—Gracias, madre —dijo Anna. Al parecer la tarta le había levantado el ánimo. Su madre la miró con cariño y se marchó de la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Anna sirvió el té y le pasó una taza a Amelia.

—No quiero olvidar a Daniel —susurró de repente, sin mirarla—. Y temo traicionar su recuerdo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —quiso saber Amelia, cogiendo un trozo de la tarta de arándanos de la bandeja que Anna le ofrecía.

—En el hospital donde hacemos las prácticas he conocido a un médico... —le contó, sonrojándose—. Es muy amable conmigo y a mi madre le entusiasma la idea de que se fije en mí.

—Y a ti, ¿te entusiasma esa idea? —le preguntó Amelia, mirándola con curiosidad.

Anna sonrió con timidez.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir que él me atrae, pero aún no lo conozco lo suficiente. Además, me siento culpable, por Daniel... —entonces su expresión se tornó sombría— Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que él ya no está.

—No te sientas culpable, Anna, él hubiera querido que fueras feliz, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

Amelia sabía bien que Anna tenía que casarse con Martin Adams para que su padre naciera. Si aquel suceso no ocurría, Amelia no nacería y eso significaba que desaparecería irremediablemente de aquella realidad. Sería una no-nacida. Al menos eso decía una de las teorías sobre viajeros del tiempo.

—Gracias —sonrió Anna—. Deberíamos hablar más a menudo, me haces sentir mejor. Por cierto, él se llama Martin Adams, ¿no es familiar tuyo?

—Tu madre me preguntó lo mismo —le contó, divertida—. Pero no, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Después de todo, es un apellido muy común.

Tomaron el té con tranquilidad y recordaron momentos que vivieron en Hogwarts, pero Amelia no pudo evitar que la conversación sobre la Cámara de los Secretos saliera a flote de nuevo.

—Te mentí ese día en la enfermería —susurró Anna, confesando lo que Amelia ya sospechaba—. O mejor dicho, te oculté cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? —le preguntó también en un susurro, casi sin respirar.

—Pude ver a uno de nuestros atacantes —le confesó rápidamente y luego bajó la cabeza—. No sé si hago bien en decirte esto ahora, pero no te conté nada más ese día porque en ese momento desconfiaba incluso de ti —la miró fugazmente, con cierta vergüenza—. Lo siento, creía que tú también estabas detrás del ataque y que por eso me insistías tanto en que dejara la investigación.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar relacionada yo con eso? —inquirió extrañada. Sin embargo, era algo que ya había deducido aquel día en la enfermería. Y estaba segura de saber la respuesta. Era cuestión de segundos para que Anna se la confirmara.

—En el bosque reconocí a Malfoy —dijo con dureza—. No sé quién más estaba con él, pero es imposible no reconocer a ese cretino. Sabíamos que detrás de todo esto estaba el Heredero de Slytherin y en ese momento me sentí estúpida por no haberlo visto antes. ¿Quién mejor que Malfoy para ostentar ese título?

Amelia no dijo nada. Estaba inmóvil, escuchando casi sin respirar el discurso ininterrumpido de Anna. Su amiga estaba decidida a contarle sus sospechas y certezas. Quizás era hora de que ella misma le contara la verdad, o al menos una parte.

—Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en la enfermería —prosiguió—. Por eso me di cuenta de que si Malfoy fuera realmente el Heredero, no andaría por ahí, siguiendo a Riddle, tratando de agradarlo, ¿por qué un sangre pura se rebajaría adulando a un mestizo? Es impensable —dijo con sarcasmo, pero luego volvió a hablar con seriedad—. Y todo esto nos lleva de nuevo a Riddle. Él, quien encontró a Hagrid con la acromántula y lo acusó de matar a Myrtle Warren. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había averiguado que el verdadero monstruo de la cámara era un basilisco? Pues si Riddle hubiera prestado más atención y se hubiera interesado más en el tema, se habría dado cuenta que estaba equivocado. Siendo él el alumno más brillante del colegio, ¿cómo no investigar sobre si los rumores de la Cámara de los Secretos eran reales? ¿Cómo no saber que el verdadero monstruo era un basilisco? Por eso me parece ilógico que se haya equivocado con Hagrid.

››Fue entonces cuando todo empezó a parecerme una farsa. Una farsa montada por él mismo para proteger a alguien. O protegerse a sí mismo. Me decanto por la segunda opción porque no me lo imagino ayudando a alguien. Y entonces me pregunté, ¿quién era en realidad Tom Riddle? ¿Por qué algunas personas de su casa parecían seguirlo con tanta lealtad? ¿Por qué parecía que algunos lo temieran? Solo había una respuesta, que era él el Heredero de Slytherin. Y tú te convertiste en tan cercana a él... Casi tuve un ataque de pánico al creer que había estado durmiendo en la misma habitación que alguien que había tenido que ver con la muerte de Daniel.

—Anna... —fue lo único que pudo decir. No sabía cómo continuar. Sabía que su amiga era muy inteligente, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse al ver que había llegado a esas conclusiones tan rápidamente. Amelia estaba impresionada por su razonamiento y no podía evitar darle la razón al sospechar de ella, probablemente ella también lo haría dadas las circunstancias. De hecho, Dippet podría haber resuelto el caso si hubiera sido tan exhaustivo como lo había sido Anna. Pero lo único que importaba era que no siguiera el escándalo y que Hogwarts no se cerrara. Ya tenían al culpable y los ataques habían terminado, ¿qué importaba si nada era cierto? Amelia no podía evitar sentir rabia ante aquella dejadez.

—Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto —le pidió Anna con gesto suplicante—. Por favor, dime que puedo seguir confiando en ti. Que ese momento de desconfianza fue una paranoia por mi parte.

—Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí —le aseguró con sinceridad—. No he tenido nada que ver con el ataque. Eso fue cosa de Tom y...

—Sus amigos —completó Anna. Amelia negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera son sus amigos —musitó—. Son lo más parecido a unos súbditos. Hacen lo que él les ordene. Y están orgullosos de seguirlo. Él es el Heredero de Slytherin, y para ellos es un honor acatar sus órdenes.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Anna en un susurro apenas audible.

—Desde antes de aparecer en Hogwarts —le confesó con pesar.

Anna suspiró con decepción y bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —entonces la miró con tristeza— Quizás no me metería en esto...

Amelia la miró sintiendo que la culpa empezaba a torturarla de nuevo.

—Lo siento tanto, Anna —susurró—. He intentado contártelo muchas veces, pero al final me arrepentía. No sabía si podrías guardar el secreto...

—¡Claro que podría! —exclamó ofendida.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero algo me decía que no debía decirte nada —le dijo, desesperada—. Le contaste a Daniel sobre el giratiempo y no tuviste cuidado en quién lo escuchaba...

—Hablaba con Daniel, esperando a que llegaran Weasley y Rowle y cuando aparecieron dejé de hablar —le explicó, también con cierta desesperación—. Ya te dije que ellos siempre fueron de confianza.

—Me sorprende que desconfiaras de mí pero sigas confiando en Rowle —comentó Amelia con decepción.

—¿Y por qué debería dejar de confiar en él? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Él fue quien los traicionó, a ti y a Daniel —soltó con cierta rudeza. Al instante se arrepintió por su tono, pero a Anna no le importó. La miró sorprendida sin saber qué decir. Amelia volvió a hablar, ya más tranquila—: Rowle es parte de los súbditos de Riddle. Me enteré el día después del ataque.

—¿Rowle estaba con Malfoy ese día en el bosque? —quiso saber. Tenía la mirada perdida.

—No. Malfoy estaba con Avery.

—Me siento tan estúpida —comentó cerrando los ojos—. Confiamos en quien no debimos... —entonces volvió a abrirlos y la miró fijamente— Y tú, Amelia, ¿qué hacías al lado de alguien como Riddle? Si sabías todo esto...

—Mi único objetivo siempre ha sido acabar con él —expresó tras encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Ahora era Anna quien permanecía en silencio, conteniendo la respiración—. La historia es muy larga y las cosas son peores de lo que crees. Estoy segura que no alcanzas a imaginar la amenaza que él representa para todos. Solo fui a Hogwarts en un intento de destruirlo. Por eso me acerqué a él y me gané su confianza. Fingí compartir sus ideales de pureza de sangre. Fingí ser una sangre pura cuando no soy más que una hija de muggles. Él ha utilizado la magia oscura para ser inmortal y yo buscaba la forma de hacerlo mortal de nuevo y matarlo. Es todo una locura.

Anna la miró con la boca ligeramente abierta durante algunos segundos, evidentemente sorprendida.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —logró preguntar.

—Nunca he hablado tan en serio —respondió con cierto pesar.

—¿Quién eres en realidad, Amelia? —susurró, desconcertada.

—Posiblemente no me creerías si te lo dijera —fue lo único que dijo, dibujando una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Era el momento perfecto para confesar que era su nieta, o que lo sería en el futuro. Cogió aire y estaba a punto de decírselo, pero escuchó el estridente sonido del teléfono sonar en la habitación contigua y cambió de opinión repentinamente. Ya eran demasiadas cosas en un día. Tal vez luego, en otro momento, le contara esa parte de la historia. La más importante de todas.

—Debo irme —dijo, levantándose. Su mirada vagó, sombría, por la habitación. Estaban ahí tantos recuerdos encerrados entre aquellas paredes. Recuerdos y viejas heridas que sentía abrirse de nuevo y con ello el odio hacia Tom se hacía más fuerte, si es que aún no lo era lo suficiente. Notó que Anna se levantaba también. Entonces la miró. Tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro—. Vendré de nuevo a verte. No sé cuándo, la verdad. Pero por favor, no le cuentes a nadie que me has visto ni nada de lo que hemos hablado hoy.

—Gracias por contármelo todo, Amelia —susurró cogiéndole la mano con aprecio—. Te prometo que guardaré el secreto. Solo cuídate, por favor. No soportaría que algo te pasara.

Quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que no le pasaría nada, pero sabía bien que no podía hacer esa promesa aunque quisiera. Anna también parecía saberlo, sin embargo, quizás prefería las vanas esperanzas e ilusiones a la certeza de una cruel realidad. Amelia no le había contado que Tom ya sabía quién era ella y que había tratado de matarla por eso, pero decírselo preocuparía a su amiga en exceso. Por eso prefirió callar.

—Tendré cuidado —dijo, asintiendo, con expresión decidida.

Quizás quería aparentar más valor del que realmente tenía, o simplemente era el hecho de que acababa de tener la inequívoca sensación de desesperanza al recordar que en el momento en que sus manos tocaron el giratiempo, había tomado un camino de no retorno y que necesitaría de mucha suerte y habilidad para poder sobrevivir.

-o-

Por la noche, Amelia bajó a cenar temprano, antes de que el Caldero Chorreante se llenara demasiado. Como cada día, tenía puesta la capucha de la túnica en un intento de pasar desapercibida. A nadie parecía importarle aquel detalle, pues se había encontrado en la taberna con varias personas que parecían querer proteger su identidad de la misma forma.

Se sentó en la zona más oscura y se dispuso a cenar sin perder de vista nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cada vez que oía la puerta de entrada abrirse, miraba con cautela al recién llegado para asegurarse de que no lo conocía. Una de aquellas veces en que la puerta del bar se abrió, Amelia miró de reojo en su dirección y de repente, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

Tom Riddle acababa de entrar en el Caldero Chorreante.

Sin poder creer lo que veía, Amelia bajó la cabeza dejando que la capucha le cubriera el rostro. Tomó el borde con la punta de los dedos y lo levantó levemente para observar a Tom atravesar la taberna llevando consigo su baúl. Él no miró a nadie, mantuvo su vista fija hacia el frente, altivo, como si el mundo le perteneciera, rodeado por su eterna aura oscura.

Tom llegó hasta la barra y se detuvo frente al tabernero, quien lo saludó con amabilidad. Amelia aguzó el oído para escuchar la conversación, pero todo fue muy silencioso. Lo único que alcanzó a oír fue el tintineo de unas monedas. Entonces vio al tabernero darse la vuelta y coger una de las llaves que colgaban de la pared, para después entregársela a Tom. El joven se encaminó hacia las escaleras y lo vio perderse de vista.

Entonces Amelia se apresuró en seguirlo. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y el corazón le latía violentamente. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y llegó al pasillo del segundo piso, ya desierto. Miró a ambos lados, preguntándose dónde se había metido Tom, pero la respuesta llegó en seguida. Logró oír el lejano ruido del baúl siendo arrastrado y supo dónde podría estar él. Giró a la derecha y caminó con cuidado, porque la rechinante madera amenazaba con delatar su presencia, y, antes de doblar la esquina, se asomó con cuidado.

Vio a Tom caminar con despreocupación hasta detenerse frente a una puerta al final del pasillo y abrirla con la llave que tenía en la mano. Amelia esperó a que Tom hubiese entrado en la habitación para marcharse por donde había venido. Al llegar a donde empezaban las escaleras siguió directo, ignorándolas, pues su habitación se hallaba del lado izquierdo de aquel pasillo. Por suerte, no estaba cerca de la de Tom.

Amelia se preguntó entonces dónde había estado Tom hasta ese momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante? ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?

‹‹— _Bien —_ pensó ella, decidida _—. Empezamos de nuevo._ ››

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _El Agua del Río Lethe posee propiedades mágicas que ayudan a olvidar, por lo que se utiliza en la preparación de la Poción del olvido._

 _ **N/A 2:**_ _Myrtle Elizabeth Warren es el nombre completo de Myrtle la Llorona. J.K. Rowling lo dijo en Twitter el año pasado al recibir una pregunta al respecto._

 _ **N/A 3:** Espero que os haya gustado. Si fue así, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario ;)_


	6. Reliquias

_**Canción recomendada:**_ _Malfoy's Mission - Nicholas Hooper (BSO Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo)_

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 _ **Reliquias**_

.

 _Nunca hasta entonces había estado tan cerca de la verdad, tocando su borde plateado._

 _Song of myself - Nightwish_

. _ **  
**_

Al día siguiente, Amelia se levantó muy temprano a pesar de que casi no había podido dormir. Se marchó a Flourish & Blotts tras un desayuno apresurado y empezó con su trabajo. Aquel día habían llegado varias cajas de libros, por lo que Amelia tuvo que acomodarlos y colocar las novedades en la vitrina.

No podía evitar preocuparse por si Tom aparecía de repente por el Callejón o si se le ocurría entrar en la librería. Comenzaba a creer que Isobel tenía razón sobre que no había sido una buena idea aceptar aquel puesto.

Quizás su propia mente, con sus preocupaciones, lo había llamado. El hecho fue que Tom apareció por la puerta poco antes de que Amelia terminara su turno. El corazón casi se le escapó del pecho al verlo a unos metros de distancia. Él no reparó en su presencia puesto que había fijado su mirada en el otro extremo de la tienda, pero el miedo a ser descubierta hizo que Amelia girara con brusquedad, dándole la espalda y, con una tranquilidad que no sentía, se alejó en dirección a los altos estantes, escondiéndose detrás de ellos y espiando al joven por entre los huecos que formaban los libros con sus distintos tamaños.

Observó cómo él se dirigía a la sección de magia avanzada y se perdía de vista. Amelia esperó, sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo del sitio donde sabía que él aparecería. Tom no tardó demasiado. Al cabo de escasos minutos regresó, llevando consigo un par de libros y se acercó al mostrador. Solo cuando Tom se marchó del local con los libros envueltos, Amelia se permitió salir de su escondite.

Vigilándolo desde las sombras, aquella tarde vio a Tom salir hacia el Londres muggle. No sabía cuánto tardaría en regresar al Caldero Chorreante, pero si ella quería revisar su habitación, debía darse prisa. De modo que se dirigió allí y abrió la puerta con un sencillo _Alohomora_ , pero pronto se dio cuenta que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. En cuanto intentó abrir el baúl, un potente hechizo de protección se lo impidió. Y lo mismo ocurrió con el armario y la mesita de noche. Trató de anularlos, pero tal y como se temió, los habituales hechizos no funcionaron. Aquella inusual protección dentro de la habitación solo le indicaba lo que ya sospechaba desde un inicio, que allí se escondía exactamente lo que buscaba.

Amelia se encontraba a escasos centímetros del anillo y sin embargo no podía alcanzarlo. Magia muy poderosa y desconocida para ella lo protegía. No tenía más opción que marcharse y regresar cuando encontrara la solución. Lo más pronto posible.

Sintiéndose ligeramente derrotada, Amelia regresó a su habitación y volvió a hojear sus libros y por fin se atrevió a abrir el que le había dado Morgana. Al verlo, sin profundizar demasiado aún, se dio cuenta de que había sido una tonta al creer que no era una buena idea leer ese libro. Contenía información valiosa que podría servirle para un posible enfrentamiento con Tom. No obstante, no mencionaba nada sobre avanzados hechizos de protección.

De modo que al día siguiente, en su jornada en Flourish & Blotts, revisó minuciosamente los volúmenes dedicados a la magia defensiva, en especial a la de protección. Se llevó un par que podrían serle de utilidad en un futuro. Pero en el camino de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante, pasó por el Callejón Knockturn y se preguntó si debería hablar con Morgana. Decidiendo repentinamente que sí, giró hacia el tenebroso callejón, esquivando a un par de brujas quienes la miraron con reprobación al ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Amelia las ignoró y se apresuró en llegar a la librería. Entró en la tienda acompañada del tintineo de la campanilla que anunciaba su llegada. Morgana apareció desde la trastienda y le dedicó una mueca sarcástica.

—No tardaste en volver a aparecer —le comentó—¿Te ha gustado el libro que te di?

—Es interesante —se limitó a responder—. Pero hoy vengo porque necesito ayuda con un hechizo.

—¿Problemas para ejecutarlo? —le preguntó.

—Al contrario, quiero romperlo. Es un hechizo de protección muy poderoso.

Entonces Morgana se acercó a la estantería y tras mirar por un momento cogió un par de libros y se los llevó a Amelia. La joven los tomó con cierto recelo y leyó el título del primero: " _Maleficios protectores en la magia oscura"._ Miró el segundo, pero para su sorpresa el título estaba escrito en runas.

—Supongo que habrás estudiado Runas Antiguas en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Morgana levantando ligeramente la ceja derecha en un gesto de interrogación.

—Sí, las he estudiado —respondió la joven. Las recordaba bien y tenía como ayuda, por si surgía alguna duda, el diccionario rúnico avanzado entre sus libros en su baúl.

—Bien, creo que con eso hallarás algunas respuestas —comentó Morgana, luego bajó un poco la voz y agregó—: Por cierto, aún no encuentro la respuesta al dilema de tu giratiempo. Es sumamente complicado reparar algo tan delicado. Sin embargo, seguiré investigando.

—De acuerdo —asintió Amelia con una ligera desesperanza—. Muchas gracias.

Nada más llegar a su habitación, Amelia se enfrascó en la lectura de los nuevos volúmenes, buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiera serle de ayuda. En el primer libro halló diferentes hechizos de protección. Se explicaba con detalle cómo llevarlos a cabo y la manera en que debían ser anulados. También encontró maleficios para ser utilizados en duelos y cómo contrarrestarlos. Quizás debería leer el libro con mucha atención y practicar, sabía bien que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a Tom otra vez y más le valía estar preparada para luchar con las mismas armas que él.

Cuando empezó a hojear el libro en rúnico, tuvo que concentrarse bastante para no perder el hilo de lo que iba descubriendo en su lectura. Encontró algunos antiguos hechizos protectores, muy poderosos, y se preguntó si no eran aquellos los que Tom había utilizado.

Cogió su varita y con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía con ella, una cinta marcapáginas aparecía, para ayudarle a recordar dónde estaban los hechizos que debía aprender. Eran complicados de realizar y más aún de anular, por lo que, si quería tener una oportunidad de abrir el baúl de Tom, debía pasar días practicando.

Durante los días siguientes practicó durante horas. Era duro, difícil y desesperante, y Amelia veía llegar la noche agotada. Se dormía rápidamente entre los libros y con la varita aún en la mano. Sin embargo, había noches en que la desesperanza se cernía sobre ella y con ello venía el insomnio. Ver la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su piel no ayudaba a hacerla sentir mejor. Sin embargo, aprendió a verla como un incentivo para seguir luchando contra lo que representaba. Aunque de vez en cuando su entereza flaqueara y sintiera que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente.

-o-

Durante aquellos días, Amelia había desarrollado una rutina basada en convertirse en la sombra de Tom, pero él era demasiado escurridizo y lo perdía con facilidad. Conservaba las distancias, era discreta y se mezclaba entre decenas de brujas y magos con túnicas oscuras y sombreros puntiagudos —o capuchas, como ella—. Lo veía dirigirse hacia el Callejón Diagon cada mañana, pero en ningún momento pudo determinar en qué tienda entraba. No podía esperar a que volviera a aparecer, debía marcharse a su trabajo en Flourish & Blotts. Estaba alerta en todo momento por si él volvía a entrar a la librería, pero no lo hizo.

Una mañana descubrió que él se dirigía al Callejón Knockturn. Aquello era un avance, pero tampoco pudo ver cuál era su destino exactamente. Arriesgándose a llegar algo más tarde a la librería, entró en el callejón de magia oscura y echó un vistazo a las tiendas a través de los cristales. El año anterior había seguido al chico hasta el mismo sitio y lo había encontrado dentro del negocio de pociones. Preguntándose si él habría vuelto a aquel lugar se encaminó hacia allí sin descuidar las demás tiendas.

Y entonces lo vio.

Él estaba dentro de Borgin & Burkes, detrás del mostrador. Por un momento, Amelia sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Se asomó con suma precaución, cubriéndose bien la cara con la capucha, dejando a la vista solo los ojos y observó. Fingió interesarse por los objetos del escaparate, pero su mirada no se alejaba de Tom. Él no reparó en que alguien estaba fuera, tras los cristales de la vitrina, pues estaba absorto con un extraño objeto que tenía en las manos. Amelia no podía ver de qué se trataba, solo pudo notar que el joven giraba una pequeña ruedecilla, como si ajustara algún componente. Entonces lo vio darse la vuelta y entrar en la trastienda con paso decidido.

Amelia, sorprendida por lo que acababa de descubrir, se marchó rápidamente del lugar, para llegar a tiempo a Flourish & Blotts. A pesar de llegar varios minutos tarde aquella mañana, a su jefe, William, no pareció importarle. De hecho, estaba más preocupado en resolver un problema con un mago histérico y furioso que había venido a devolver un libro, pues había empezado a tener alucinaciones nada más leer el primer capítulo. Amelia se dirigió a la trastienda para no tener que escuchar al mago imitar las voces que lo acosaban durante la noche. Sin embargo, pudo seguir oyéndolo perfectamente. Por suerte, William zanjó el asunto explicándole al mago que el libro tenía muy buena reputación entre la comunidad mágica y que nadie se había quejado de algo parecido y que en su caso, seguramente alguien le estaba gastando una broma o estaba siendo víctima de un poltergeist similar a Peeves.

Al terminar su jornada a mediodía, Amelia regresó a Borgin & Burkes para asegurarse de que lo que había supuesto por la mañana era correcto, y así era. Tom estaba ahí, detrás del mostrador, atendiendo a un cliente que al parecer iba a comprar un artículo de la tienda, pues estaba dejando varios galeones sobre la mesa.

Ya sabiendo a dónde iba él cada mañana, se apresuró en regresar al Caldero Chorreante. Habiendo practicando los hechizos necesarios lo suficiente, se atrevió a encerrarse en la habitación de Tom y tratar de anular la magia que protegía el lugar. Al tercer intento logró romper los escudos. Decidió revisar primero el baúl, intuyendo que ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Dentro encontró varios libros y al sacarlos encontró un viejo cofre. Al tratar de abrirlo descubrió que estaba protegido por la misma magia. Con la certeza de encontrar ahí el anillo se apresuró en anular el hechizo. Tardó en conseguirlo porque los nervios impedían que se concentrara, pero cuando lo logró, abrió el cofre rápidamente y al ver lo que contenía se quedó de piedra.

Frente a ella estaba la diadema de Ravenclaw. La reconocería donde fuera. Pasó siete años de su vida viéndola coronar la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw que se encontraba dentro de su Sala Común. La había visto detenidamente innumerables veces y no podía creer que en verdad la diadema, que según la leyenda estaba perdida, estaba ahora frente a sus ojos. No era una reproducción como la de la estatua, ésta era la auténtica. Estaba segura.

Entonces recordó la extraña conversación que escuchó en Hogwarts, entre Tom y la Dama Gris, sobre la diadema perdida. Helena Ravenclaw le había dicho que la había escondido en Albania, o eso era lo que Amelia recordaba haber oído. Tom había sido tan amable con ella y le había sonsacado la información con tanta facilidad que Amelia no dejaba de sorprenderse y enfadarse a partes iguales. Generaciones de estudiantes habían preguntado por la diadema a la Dama Gris, pero ella guardaba el secreto, hasta que confió erróneamente en Tom.

¿Para qué querría Tom la mítica diadema de Ravenclaw? La respuesta era tan obvia que hasta le daba vergüenza admitir que no lo había pensado antes. Lógicamente la quería para convertirla en un nuevo horcrux. Fueron dos personas, dos videntes, las que le hablaron sobre la serpiente de siete cabezas. ¿Tom y siete horcruxes? La sola idea parecía una locura, pero bien sabía que cuando se trataba de Tom, todo era posible.

Amelia se dijo que al tener esa información privilegiada, debió haber seguido a Tom nada más salir de Hogwarts, debió haber imaginado que cuando le dijo a Malfoy que iría al extranjero se refería a su viaje a Albania. Podría haber impedido que se llevara la diadema, enviarlo por el camino equivocado o dejar que se perdiera en medio de los bosques albaneses.

Una vez más, había cometido un error, uno grave. Amelia cerró los ojos, enfadada y decepcionada consigo misma. Volvió a abrirlos y se dijo que no servía de nada lamentarse. Ahora que tenía la diadema casi en sus manos, no tenía más que cogerla.

Sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, Amelia alargó la mano para tomar la tiara, pero nada más tocarla, un dolor lacerante perforó su piel. Con consternación observó que varias gotas de sangre caían sobre la diadema ocasionando que repentinamente se hiciera visible una especie de cúpula sobre el objeto, formada por innumerables y minúsculas púas que absorbieron la sangre, haciéndose más fuertes y alargándose unos milímetros. Segundos más tarde, la capa que protegía la reliquia volvió a hacerse invisible.

Amelia jamás había leído sobre un hechizo similar, ni siquiera en sus nuevos libros de artes ocultas. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la túnica y se envolvió la mano con él, furiosa por aquel nuevo contratiempo. Cerró el cofre que contenía la diadema y trató de sacarlo del baúl, pero éste no se movió. Lo intentó con varios hechizos, pero nada funcionó. En su desesperación, intentó llevarse el baúl, pero éste permaneció anclado al suelo. Por si no lo odiara lo suficiente, en ese momento odió aún más a Tom y a sus hechizos de protección sobre sus cosas.

Decidida a encontrar la forma de llevarse la diadema, dejó las cosas en su lugar y empezó a revisar el armario y la mesita de noche. Buscó concienzudamente por los cajones y en los posibles escondites, pero no halló nada.

Temiendo haber tardado demasiado en su incursión, decidió marcharse lo más pronto posible, no sin antes haber lanzado varios hechizos protectores sobre los objetos que acababa de revisar, en un intento de evitar las sospechas de Tom. Esperaba que aquellos hechizos avanzados que había aprendido sirvieran de algo.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado, lo suficiente como para asomarse y asegurarse que nadie venía, pero el alma se le fue a los pies al ver a Tom caminar por el pasillo. Aún estaba lejos; tenía un libro abierto en las manos y lo leía con interés, claramente no había podido resistirse a hojearlo y no había esperado a estar en su habitación. Pero al estar tan absorto en lo que leía impidió que se diera cuenta que Amelia estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

La joven, nada más verlo, cerró la puerta en el más absoluto silencio y trató de desaparecerse, pero descubrió con horror que Tom había hechizado la habitación para evitar las apariciones.

Oyó los pasos de Tom acercarse a la puerta y, tras rechazar esconderse bajo la cama, tomó una decisión algo arriesgada. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Observó el tejado con cierto temor y creyó que no sería capaz de caminar sobre un terreno tan inclinado. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, se apoyó en el alféizar y bajó con cuidado, sintiendo la irregular forma de las tejas bajo los pies. Cerró la ventana tras ella y dio un paso al costado para esconderse al mismo tiempo que Tom abría la puerta de su habitación.

Nada más entrar, Tom notó algún cambio en el ambiente. Repentinamente alerta, dejó el libro que traía consigo sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que sacaba la varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

— _Homenum revelio_ —susurró con la varita en alto, atento ante la posibilidad de que el hechizo revelara la presencia de alguien en el interior de su habitación.

Pero nada ocurrió porque en el mismo instante en que Tom se preparaba para lanzar el hechizo, Amelia, tratando de ignorar la inestabilidad de su posición, se concentró para desaparecer y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se esfumó del tejado.

Sin embargo, para Tom no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que la ventana no estuviera cerrada del todo, pues reparó en que el cerrojo estaba a un lado. Caminó hacia la ventana, con paso decidido, y la abrió. Se asomó, con la varita preparada, y echó una ojeada a cualquier sitio que pudiera servir de escondite para un intruso. Pero ahí no había nadie.

-o-

En la soledad de su habitación, Amelia se permitió meditar con tranquilidad. Era obvio que Tom había decidido ir detrás de objetos valiosos, con una particular historia detrás, para convertirlos en sus horcruxes. Amelia, aparte de la diadema —que estaba más que segura que Tom la quería para aquel fin—, conocía la existencia de dos horcruxes: el diario y el anillo.

Tom le había contado que el anillo había pasado generación tras generación desde Cadmus Peverell hasta llegar a sus manos. Según él, el anillo probaba que era descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

El diario, algo completamente personal, y por lo tanto en extremo valioso, era un receptáculo perfecto para su alma. Aquel horcrux, Amelia ya lo había destruido y se lo había entregado a Dumbledore. Lo que no sabía era si había servido de algo habérselo dado al profesor, como tampoco sabía si él ya estaba tomando cartas en el asunto para pararle los pies a Tom antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por la forma en que habían sucedido las cosas, ella ya no pudo hablar con Dumbledore, pues él aún no había regresado a Hogwarts luego de su duelo con Grindelwald. Su intención era volver a hablar con el mago, pero estaba esperando al momento oportuno, sin embargo, no sabía cuál era ese. En vista de lo que acababa de descubrir, creía que el momento había llegado. Además, quizás podría ayudarla con alguna idea brillante.

Por eso se apresuró en escribir una carta para el profesor cuidando de no dar muchos detalles por si la misiva se extraviaba. Al día siguiente recibió la respuesta. En ella, Dumbledore aceptaba la entrevista y le proponía reunirse en el Ministerio de Magia, pues estaría ahí dentro de unos días. La joven envió una corta confirmación con la ligera esperanza de que las cosas podrían tomar un buen rumbo en un futuro muy cercano.

Llegado el día acordado para la reunión, William, el encargado de Flourish & Blotts, fue muy amable al explicarle cómo acceder al edificio del Ministerio mediante la cabina de teléfonos, que era la entrada para visitantes. Amelia siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y una vez dentro, tuvo que reprimir un ligero sentimiento de rencor al recordar la primera vez que había pisado el lugar, en su época, cuando fue llevada para aquel absurdo juicio. Sin embargo, el ambiente no podía ser más diferente. Aquella vez había visto muy poco y, por lo terrible de su situación, apenas había prestado atención a lo que la rodeaba, sin embargo, estaba segura que la estatua del medio del vestíbulo era otra. La que recordaba era oscura, de piedra negra. La que ahora veían sus ojos era dorada y brillante.

Tras atravesar el largo vestíbulo de imponente aspecto, Amelia se acercó para observar con más detenimiento la escultura. Era una fuente en la que se representaban las figuras de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico. Las tres criaturas miraban con adoración a los humanos. Amelia no pudo esconder una mueca de extrañeza. Dudaba que un centauro o un duende miraran de esa manera a un mago o una bruja. Cualquiera que no fuera un idiota sabía perfectamente que eran criaturas orgullosas que jamás se inclinarían ante los humanos.

Amelia se giró hacia los ascensores, dándole la espalda a la fuente, y esperó. El profesor Dumbledore le había dicho que la encontraría en aquel sitio. La joven paseó la mirada por el vestíbulo y observó el techo azul, salpicado de runas que aparecían y desaparecían. Luego bajó la vista y se fijó en todas las personas que llegaban de manera apresurada, desde las chimeneas hasta los dorados ascensores.

Entonces, vio a Dumbledore caminando hacia ella. Acababa de salir de uno de los ascensores. Varios magos se detenían un momento para saludarlo con entusiasmo y él les respondía simplemente con una cálida sonrisa.

—Señorita Adams, buenos días —la saludó cortésmente en cuanto llegó a su lado—. Un amigo mío tuvo la amabilidad de ofrecerme su despacho para nuestra entrevista. Podremos hablar ahí mientras él se toma un té en la cafetería del edificio. Pero antes, deberá usted registrar su varita para verificar su identidad. Son normas del Ministerio.

Amelia siguió al profesor hasta la mesa de seguridad, donde el mago que trabajaba ahí comprobó su varita. Posteriormente se dirigieron a uno de los ascensores junto a varios magos y brujas. La joven se sorprendió al ver a unas cinco lechuzas entrar con ellos, llevando cada una pergaminos enrollados. En cada planta que el elevador de detenía, las personas y las lechuzas iban y venían. Para cuando llegaron a la segunda planta, donde estaba el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, no quedaba nadie en el ascensor más que Amelia y Dumbledore, aparte de varias plumas que habían perdido las aves en sus viajes.

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron por un estrecho pasillo, en silencio. Doblaron una esquina, atravesaron unas puertas dobles y llegaron hasta una zona espaciosa dividida en cubículos. Dumbledore le explicó en voz baja que aquel era el Cuartel General de Aurores. No se detuvieron ahí, sino que siguieron caminando, pero Amelia no perdió la oportunidad de echar un vistazo al interior de los cubículos al pasar al lado de ellos. Le llamó la atención que en todos las paredes estaban llenas de las mismas fotografías que mostraban a los magos más buscados, bajo el título de "Seguidores de Grindelwald dados a la fuga y con potencial peligro para la población mágica y muggle". Observó bien sus rostros, pero ninguno le resultó conocido. Vio también, sobre una mesa perteneciente a un cubículo vacío, un ejemplar de El Profeta. Alguien había rodeado con tinta, por separado, tres pequeños artículos de primera plana, llamando la atención sobre las noticias. Amelia, de manera impulsiva y un tanto inconsciente, dio un paso hacia la mesa y acercó hasta ella el periódico, fijando su atención en los titulares y leyendo rápidamente las primeras líneas de cada noticia.

.

 _ **Pánico entre la población mágica británica**_

 _Numerosos habitantes del condado de Gloucestershire aseguran haber reconocido a algunos de los seguidores del ya encarcelado mago tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald. Sus fotografías han sido publicadas en la pasada edición del El Profeta y hasta ahora, el Ministerio de Magia ha recibido no menos de doscientas lechuzas informando de los lugares donde aparentemente fueron vistos los mencionados magos oscuros. Los aurores instan a la calma..._

 _._

 _ **¿Preparaba Grindelwald un ataque hacia la comunidad mágica británica antes de su caída?**_

 _El hecho de que aparentemente varios de sus seguidores hayan sido vistos en Inglaterra en días pasados así lo confirma. La pregunta es ¿continuarán con sus planes de ataque a pesar que su líder haya sido derrotado por Albus Dumbledore? ¿Debe el gran mago temer posibles represalias por haber librado a la comunidad mágica de esta terrible amenaza?_

 _._

 _ **Más desaparecidos en Gloucestershire**_

 _Ayer se denunció la desaparición de un grupo de cuatro magos que salieron de acampada al bosque de Dean hace varios días. No es el primer caso similar que ocurre. La semana pasada, el joven ayudante del boticario del Callejón Diagon desapareció sin dejar rastro mientras buscaba plantas que suelen recogerse de noche en el bosque..._

 _._

Y al lado del titular de la última noticia había una única palabra garabateada con tinta: " _¿Coincidencia?"_

Un suave carraspeo sacó a Amelia de su ensimismamiento en la lectura del periódico. No había tardado demasiado, pero fue suficiente para que Dumbledore lo notara.

—La curiosidad es una cosa muy poderosa, ¿no lo cree? —le comentó con una ligera sonrisa, mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

Amelia murmuró una disculpa, avergonzada, y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, tal y como lo había encontrado. Se apresuró en acercarse hasta el profesor, quien empezó a caminar de nuevo en cuanto ella lo alcanzó.

—Le sugiero que no se distraiga —le aconsejó con voz amable—, o no nos quedará tiempo para hablar.

—No había visto ese ejemplar de El Profeta —le explicó ella rápidamente—. Solo me llamó la atención lo que decía...

—Es comprensible, señorita Adams, muy comprensible —asintió el profesor—. No se sienta avergonzada por ser curiosa. Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, la curiosidad es la chispa que nos hace investigar y adentrarnos en mundos desconocidos y, a menudo, maravillosos. Sin embargo, al igual que la mayoría de las cosas, todo tiene un límite y hay que saber verlo.

Dejaron atrás el Cuartel General de Aurores, atravesaron varios pasillos y al final, Dumbledore se detuvo frente a una puerta. La abrió y entró en la oficina. Ésta era pequeña, pero muy ordenada. No tenía ventanas, pero había un cuadro mágico que representaba el Londres victoriano.

El profesor cerró la puerta detrás de Amelia y la invitó a sentarse en la silla de visitas, mientras él ocupaba la que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Ante la petición del mago de contarle lo que había sucedido desde que se había marchado al continente, Amelia se enfrascó en un breve relato sobre lo acaecido, omitiendo oportunamente algunos detalles que consideró irrelevantes.

Cuando terminó su relato, Dumbledore, quien la escuchó con suma atención, unió las manos por encima de la mesa y asintió.

—Imaginaba que algo así había sucedido luego de descubrir con estupefacción que alguien había logrado burlar la seguridad de mi despacho para llevarse ciertos objetos de gran importancia —habló él, pensativo. Amelia lo miró alarmada—. El diario que usted me dio ha desaparecido. Y los recuerdos que me mostró han sido eliminados del pensadero. Afortunadamente, lo esencial no se ha ido de aquí —se señaló la sien con el dedo índice y le sonrió con complicidad. Luego adquirió una expresión seria—. En vista de que el señor Riddle ha usado la Legeremancia contra usted, es lógico suponer que se dio por enterado de nuestra conversación y quiso borrar pruebas que lo incriminaban. Tuvo que utilizar hechizos muy poderosos para borrar recuerdos del pensadero.

—¿No hay ninguna prueba que lo incrimine de allanar su despacho? —preguntó Amelia, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Ninguna —negó el profesor—. Él ha sido muy cuidadoso.

—No me sorprende —murmuró Amelia con cierta decepción.

—Con los datos que tenemos, voy a investigar por mi cuenta. Pero otra vez le recomiendo, señorita Adams, que tome las cosas con calma y no actúe con insensatez.

—De acuerdo, profesor —accedió Amelia. Se removió en su asiento, de repente inquieta y decidió preguntar algo que rondaba por su mente varios minutos—. En vista de que Riddle se interesó por la diadema, no puedo evitar preguntarme si existe otro objeto legendario que él podría estar buscando.

—Me atrevería a suponer que va detrás de las reliquias de los fundadores —respondió Dumbledore con seguridad.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un impacto importante en Amelia. Había leído, hacía mucho tiempo, en "Hogwarts, una historia", que cada fundador tenía un objeto mágico legendario. Sin embargo, no se mencionaba al respecto nada más que hoy en día se consideraban meros mitos de la magia antigua. Al parecer, aquello no era cierto.

—Podría hablarme de ellas, por favor —pidió ella—. No sé más que lo que se cuenta en el libro de la historia de Hogwarts.

—De hecho, podría enseñárselo —propuso Dumbledore, levantándose de la silla—. Vamos hacia donde se guardan los archivos del Ministerio.

Amelia hizo lo mismo y salieron de la oficina. Recorrieron el mismo camino por el que habían venido, pero de regreso, hacia los ascensores. Bajaron hasta el Departamento de Misterios y a partir de ahí utilizaron las escaleras, pues los niveles más bajos eran inaccesibles para el ascensor debido a su antigüedad. Llegaron a lo que Amelia reconoció como las Salas del Tribunal, pues había estado ahí para su juicio en su época, pero siguieron de largo y continuaron bajando más escaleras hasta llegar al siguiente —y aparentemente— último nivel.

Frente a ellos se extendía un pasillo desierto, y al final, estaban unas altas puertas dobles, de madera oscura. Llegaron hasta ellas y Dumbledore las abrió, entrando con paso firme. Amelia, quien esperaba un lugar pequeño y descuidado, quedó sorprendida al ver lo enorme que era el sitio, con numerosas y altas estanterías llenas de archivadores y pilas de pergaminos. Reunidos ahí, estaban siglos de historia mágica. Al ver su fascinación, Dumbledore le comentó en voz baja:

—Este lugar va cambiando cada vez. Se hace más grande para albergar tantos documentos relacionados con nuestro mundo.

Entonces llegaron hasta el mostrador circular, donde una mujer mayor estaba muy ocupada uniendo con la varita un montón de pergaminos, para posteriormente archivarlos. Levantó la mirada al oír pasos y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Albus! —exclamó con entusiasmo— Cuánto tiempo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Es agradable volver a verte, Agnes —saludó Dumbledore con aprecio—. Hoy me acompaña la señorita Adams, tiene mucho interés en unos antiguos archivos y quiero enseñárselos. Esto ha cambiado mucho desde mi última visita, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar un pergamino en específico?

—Le diré a mi nuevo ayudante que los acompañe —les informó, luego giró la cabeza y llamó al asistente—: ¡Johnson! Tengo trabajo para ti.

Apresurados pasos les indicaron que Johnson venía casi corriendo. De repente, detrás de una estantería, apareció un joven llevando en los brazos una pila de pergaminos enrollados. Entonces vio a Dumbledore y sonrió con amabilidad. A Amelia le pareció vagamente familiar.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —saludó, acercándose hasta ellos.

—Señor Johnson, no pensaba encontrarlo aquí —comentó el profesor con una sonrisa—, lo imaginaba viajando por el mundo visitando santuarios de dragones.

La sonrisa se borró ligeramente del rostro del joven y esbozó una mueca decepcionada.

—A mi familia le parece un poco peligroso que me dedique a los dragones y mi padre me consiguió este trabajo, en su opinión, bastante seguro.

—Supongo que su familia no quiere que usted termine como el profesor Kettleburn —opinó Dumbledore en un tono de broma.

Johnson volvió a sonreír y asintió. Entonces Agnes le quitó los pergaminos de las manos y los dejó en la mesa.

—Luego te encargas de esto —soltó, autoritaria—, ahora lleva al profesor y a la joven a la sección que te digan.

—De acuerdo —accedió Johnson—, ¿qué es lo que necesitan encontrar?

—Información y leyendas sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts —explicó Dumbledore.

El ayudante de Agnes los guió por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a una de las paredes de la gran sala, cubierta del suelo al techo de estanterías. A un extremo se encontraba una escalera de caracol que los llevó a un segundo y luego a un tercer nivel. Amelia, sin soltarse de la barrandilla, miró hacia abajo y observó las filas de estantes que se extendían por todo el lugar. En verdad se trataba de un sitio impresionante.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Johnson se detuvo frente a una estantería determinada.

—Es aquí. Los documentos están divididos en secciones. A este lado están los hechos comprobados —señaló la parte izquierda y luego la derecha—, y al otro los mitos. ¿Quieren que busque un archivo en particular?

—Se lo agradezco, señor Johnson, pero no hace falta —habló Dumbledore con amabilidad—. Vaya con Agnes, seguramente lo necesita más que nosotros.

El joven se despidió y se marchó. Cuando se perdió de vista, Dumbledore se acercó a la estantería de la derecha y movió algunos rollos grandes de pergaminos.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vi el pergamino que buscamos—comentó el profesor sin dejar de buscar—, y el lugar ha cambiado bastante. Espero que siga aquí.

Amelia esperó en silencio, atenta a los antiguos manuscritos que Dumbledore iba haciendo a un lado, hasta que al final se detuvo en un pergamino del fondo del estante. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar algún detalle particular que seguramente pensaba reconocer y, aparentemente satisfecho, lo sacó, llevándolo hasta una mesa situada al lado del barandal y empezó a extenderlo con sumo cuidado.

—He aquí, señorita Adams, las reliquias de los fundadores —habló Dumbledore con tono solemne.

La joven se acercó, mirando con interés las figuras que iban quedando a la vista a medida que el profesor desenrrollaba el antiquísimo pergamino. Casi contuvo la respiración al ver los dibujos perfectamente elaborados. Estaban representados los escudos de cada casa, la reliquia y el animal representativo protegiéndolo. Detuvo su mirada en cada uno; el león de Gryffindor estaba apoyado en una espada, como si la abrazara; la serpiente de Slytherin estaba envuelta con la cadena de un medallón; el tejón de Hufflepuff estaba detrás de una copa, en actitud defensiva; y el águila de Ravenclaw —que de hecho se parecía más a un cuervo— estaba posado, alerta, sobre la diadema.

—¿Se sabe algo sobre dónde pueden estar las reliquias? —preguntó Amelia en voz baja, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de los objetos.

—Se dice que la espada de Gryffindor solo aparecerá ante un verdadero miembro de su casa —relató, señalando el dibujo del arma—. Hay antiguos escritos sobre momentos decisivos en la historia mágica donde un Gryffindor la portó, luego de haber demostrado una inmensa lealtad y valor hacia Hogwarts o su Casa —hizo una pausa y se permitió una leve sonrisa—. Por eso me atrevo a afirmar que el señor Riddle nunca la encontrará.

Amelia también sonrió, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Es cierto, pero el medallón... —la joven dejó la frase en el aire, dando a entender que no pensaba lo mismo de la mencionada reliquia.

—El medallón es ya otra historia —Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente y lo señaló en el pergamino—. Al ser Tom un descendiente de Slytherin, resulta lógico pensar que su familia lo haya tenido durante siglos, pero siendo huérfano, es difícil encontrar algún dato fiable, mas no imposible.

—¿Sabe usted algo sobre sus antepasados? —quiso saber Amelia— La razón por la que Tom terminó en un orfanato.

—Si le soy sincero, sé muy poco —respondió el profesor de manera esquiva—. Pero he de ahondar más en el asunto.

Amelia, dándose cuenta de que él no pensaba compartir con ella aquellos conocimientos, se dijo que no serviría de nada insistir, de modo que preguntó sobre la última reliquia, aun sabiendo que podría estar perdiéndose información valiosa.

—Sobre la copa de Hufflepuff —habló él—, lo único que puedo decirle es que probablemente fue pasando de generación en generación.

—Entiendo.

—Señorita Adams —dijo Dumbledore girando la cabeza levemente hacia ella—, no voy a pedirle que no investigue, porque sé que es precisamente lo que hará nada más salir de aquí. Pero siendo completamente sincero, preferiría que dejara todo en mis manos de ahora en adelante. Quiero que comprenda la importancia de que se mantenga al margen.

—Si no quiere que me inmiscuya más, ¿por qué me ha mostrado esto? —quiso saber Amelia, contrariada, señalando el pergamino de las reliquias.

—Me parece que podría serle de utilidad saber algunas cosas, en especial cuando regrese a donde pertenece —le explicó, dejando de mirarla y envolviendo de nuevo el pergamino.

—Quiere que me marche a mi época —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Es importante que lo haga —aseguró él con seriedad, mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos antes de tomar el pergamino y llevarlo de vuelta a la estantería de donde lo había sacado.

—El giratiempo está roto —le recordó Amelia—. Sin él es imposible volver. A no ser que usted me ayude a repararlo.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, señorita Adams —respondió él acomodando los restantes pergaminos—. Tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender y durante los próximos meses no estaré en el país, regresaré poco antes del inicio del siguiente curso en Hogwarts.

Amelia no dijo nada y Dumbledore no notó su expresión entre extrañada y decepcionada. Le acababa de decir que lo dejara todo en sus manos y que ella se mantuviera al margen, entonces, ¿cómo pretendía hacerse cargo él de la situación si de repente tenía que marcharse a Merlín sabía dónde? A no ser que esos asuntos tan importantes tenían que ver de cierta manera con Tom. Si ese fuera el caso, estaba segura que el profesor no le confiaría nada. Además, le había dicho que era necesario que regresara a su época, entonces, ¿por qué parecía no importarle si ella conseguía reparar el giratiempo o no? En ese momento el profesor se giró hacia ella y la miró como disculpándose por su negativa.

—De todos modos, no sé prácticamente nada sobre giratiempos —le explicó. A Amelia le pareció que aquello no era del todo cierto—, me he dedicado a investigar otras ramas de la magia, para serle sincero. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que hallará la ayuda adecuada para repararlo. Incluso entre estos archivos puede hallar algo que le sea de utilidad. Estoy seguro que a Agnes no le molestará su presencia.

¿Por qué Dumbledore le negaba esa ayuda? Puede que le estuviera diciendo la verdad pero había algo que le decía que él simplemente no quería involucrarse con un giratiempo. Recordaba bien cuando se lo había enseñado en Hogwarts, como una prueba de que ella realmente venía de otra época. Lo había examinado en pocos minutos y se lo había devuelto rápidamente, como si temiera tener aquel objeto entre sus manos. El señor Johnson le había dicho que un giratiempo era un objeto demasiado poderoso y que había que tener fuerza de voluntad y sentido común para no utilizarlo. Amelia había roto aquellas dos reglas y por algún extraño motivo suponía que Dumbledore también las rompería si tuviera la oportunidad.

—De acuerdo —accedió.

—No se desanime —la alentó—. Encontrará la forma de marcharse a casa.

—Y así dejaré de arruinar las cosas —musitó Amelia sombríamente—. Lo más probable es que mi sola presencia en el pasado haya cambiado algunas cosas.

Dumbledore la miró pensativamente durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—¿Y no ha pensado, señorita Adams, que los hechos de su futuro son en realidad las consecuencias de su intervención en el pasado?

Sí, lo había pensado, y era una opción que no le gustaba demasiado. Aquella idea la había torturado noches enteras impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. ¿Acaso era ella la culpable de que ahora ya no tuviera familia?

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Se dice en los libros que en el Ministerio, para la comunicación interdepartamental,_ _se usan los memorándum, aviones de papel de color violeta claro con el sello del Ministerio de Magia a un lado. En el pasado, se usaban lechuzas, pero dejaban todo lleno de excrementos._ _Supuse que en la época en que se desarrolla esta historia aún se utilizaban lechuzas._

 _ **N/A 2:**_ _En este capítulo menciono al profesor Kettleburn. He aquí una breve información sobre él:_

‹‹ _Silvanus Kettleburn era el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas durante prácticamente todo el siglo XX hasta 1993, cuando se retiró para pasar tiempo con «los miembros que le quedan». Hagrid tomó el relevo ese año. Kettleburn tenía fama de profesor imprudente. Tendía a subestimar los riesgos relacionados con el cuidado de criaturas. ››_

 _No sé si estáis al tanto de las novedades de Pottermore, pero J.K. Rowling nos reveló más sobre este excéntrico profesor. Si os interesa, podéis echarle un vistazo a la web de Pottermore o al diccionario. org._

 _ **N/A 3:**_ _Sobre el pergamino en el que se muestran las reliquias de los fundadores, me inspiré en una escena del trailer oficial de una película fan llamada "_ _Voldemort: Origins of the Heir".  
_

 _Contadme en un review qué os ha parecido este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo._


	7. Little Hangleton

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _The Witching Hour – Peter Gundry_

 _Call From A Rising Memory - Diabulus In Musica_

 _Meeting Tom Riddle – Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Soundtrack_

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 _ **Little Hangleton**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tus palabras no tienen sentido_

 _mientras el dolor llena el vacío._

 _Palabras huecas ya no harán daño._

 _Te arrepentirás por cada vida que has destruido._

 _Culpar al mundo entero nunca te hará más fuerte._

 _Victims of contingency – Epica_

 _._

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Tom abrió los ojos repentinamente. Había soñado con Amelia, otra vez. Su mirada vagó por la habitación, deteniéndose repentinamente en un punto en específico.

Era ella, mirándolo fijamente. Estaba completamente seguro.

Su mano viajó con rapidez hasta la mesita de noche, en busca de su varita. Cuando la tuvo en la mano apuntó hacia la figura y lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta el lugar, sin saber con certeza lo que esperaba encontrar. Pero ahí no había nada más que la cortina que se movía levemente a causa del viento que se colaba por la ventana mal cerrada. Había una quemadura en la tela, en el lugar donde había impactado el hechizo.

Claramente, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, confundiendo la cortina en movimiento y haciéndole creer que era Amelia quien lo vigilaba desde las sombras, acechándolo. Se sintió estúpido por dejar que un maldito sueño —o más bien una pesadilla— le afectara tanto. No podía estar constantemente pensando en ella, paranoico, preguntándose si era verdad que su fantasma le perseguía, tratando de vengarse de él y queriendo trastornarlo hasta la locura con aquellas alucinaciones.

Sin embargo, había otro pensamiento —más racional, en su opinión— que le rondaba la mente durante las últimas semanas, siendo la principal causa de las pesadillas y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, preocupaciones. ¿Podría Amelia haber sobrevivido a la caída del acantilado?

-o-

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Amelia abrió los ojos repentinamente, alertada por un fuerte dolor en la mano izquierda, unida a una extraña humedad. Estiró la otra mano para tomar su varita y encender las velas con un hechizo. Se incorporó levemente y esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la claridad. Entonces levantó la mano hasta la altura de los ojos y la miró. La herida ya casi curada había vuelto a abrirse y no paraba de sangrar.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una botellita de esencia de díctamo. Observó con cierta preocupación la herida de su mano, ocasionada por la maldición que protegía la diadema de Ravenclaw. El día en que había hablado con Dumbledore, él había estado interesado en verla para conocer el daño causado. Le explicó que lo más probable era que, a pesar de que la herida fue producida por magia oscura, no habría secuelas. Sin embargo, lejos de tranquilizarla, también le recomendó estar atenta ante cualquier cambio, pues podría haber una maldición latente.

Amelia echó en la herida unas gotas de esencia de díctamo y esperó a que el humo verdoso que acababa de aparecer se disipara, dejando a la vista la nueva capa de piel que acababa de formarse. Esperaba, por su bien, que el hecho de que la herida volviera a sangrar no significara ese cambio del que le previno Dumbledore.

-o-

Agosto empezó y con ello el último mes de trabajo en Flourish & Blotts para Amelia, pues el encargado sólo la había contratado mientras durasen las vacaciones.

Aquel nuevo mes estaba resultando algo complicado para la joven, pues, al estar cerca el inicio del nuevo curso, veía llegar a la librería a varios estudiantes que reconocía de Hogwarts. Claro está que eran de cursos inferiores, pero tuvo especial cuidado cuando vio a un par de alumnos de Slytherin de sexto año —que ahora eran de séptimo— y que los había visto en la reunión de los mortífagos tras el ataque hacia Anna y Daniel. No sabía lo que Tom podría haberles contado a los demás sobre ella, pero en el momento en que vio a aquellos dos chicos entrar en la librería, Amelia se escabulló entre las estanterías y no salió hasta que no estuvo segura de que ellos ya se habían marchado.

Estaba corriendo un riesgo al estar cada día yendo y viniendo por el Callejón Diagon y trabajando en la librería, por lo que se sintió más tranquila en su siguiente día libre. Lo aprovechó para salir al Londres muggle y dirigirse hasta la hemeroteca, dispuesta a buscar algo sobre la familia Riddle. Si Dumbledore no quería contarle nada al respecto, tendría que averiguarlo ella por su cuenta.

Hojeó cientos de periódicos en sentido cronológico inverso cada vez con más desgana, sin hallar nada. Entonces, después de algunas horas, encontró por fin lo que buscaba.

.

 _ **Terror en Little Hangleton**_

 _Un escalofriante suceso asoló la tranquila localidad de Little Hangleton. En la lujosa mansión situada en la ladera de una de las colinas que rodean al poblado, se descubrió un hecho estremecedor. Los tres miembros de la familia Riddle, propietarios de la casa señorial, aparecieron muertos en extrañas circunstancias. Los cuerpos fueron descubiertos por una empleada de la casa, al entrar en el comedor por la mañana. Se sospecha que fueron envenenados, pero aún se espera a que se dictamine la causa oficial de la muerte. Por lo pronto, la policía ha arrestado a Frank Bryce, el jardinero de los Riddle, hasta ahora el único sospechoso._

 _._

Asombrada por lo que acababa de encontrar, Amelia anotó en un pergamino los datos más relevantes y, tras mirar el reloj, se dio prisa en regresar al Callejón Diagon, a la redacción de El Profeta, y pidió ver algunos viejos periódicos. Conociendo la fecha del suceso, mencionó el período de tiempo que le interesaba ver y el encargado le dio el archivador en el que buscar. Éste era enorme y pesado, lo llevó con dificultad hasta una mesa alejada y se enfrascó en la búsqueda de información. Revisó los periódicos de la misma semana en que salió la noticia de los Riddle en el periódico muggle y se encontró con un artículo pequeño, casi al final de la página y que podría pasar fácilmente desapercibido.

.

 _ **Encarcelado en Azkaban un mago por asesinar a tres muggles**_

 _Hace unos días se cometió un triple asesinato en la pequeña localidad muggle de Little Hangleton. El autor confeso del crimen, Morfin Gaunt, fue condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban._

 _._

Amelia anotó aquellos datos más en su pergamino, devolvió el archivador y regresó a su habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Durante toda la noche no dejó de pensar en lo que había descubierto y en lo que Tom le había dicho meses atrás sobre el anillo que poseía, el cual era ahora su nuevo horcrux.

«— _Este anillo perteneció un día a Cadmus Peverell, y llegó hasta Marvolo Gaunt, mi abuelo. Ahora me pertenece a mí. Como debes saber, los Gaunt somos descendientes de Slytherin.»_

Sabía que Tom no le había mentido cuando le habló de su linaje, pero Amelia tenía la necesidad de corroborar aquel dato y al día siguiente, cuando fue a trabajar a Flourish & Blotts, lo primero que hizo fue buscar un libro de genealogía mágica. Cuando lo encontró, se apresuró en buscar el apellido Gaunt. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar y por ello no se sorprendió cuando lo hizo. En el libro figuraba que los Gaunt eran la única rama descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Teniendo aquella información en sus manos, Amelia estaba casi segura de que el anillo estaba escondido en Little Hangleton. Teniendo una certeza por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no paró de pensar en ello en toda la mañana, esperando con ansias a que su jornada terminara.

Por la tarde, Amelia se apareció en las afueras de Little Hangleton. Había visto una fotografía general del pueblo en el periódico muggle que había consultado, por lo que tenía una imagen fiable a la que aferrarse para realizar con éxito la aparición.

Little Hangleton era un pueblo pintoresco, con cierto encanto. En la ladera de una de las colinas que rodeaban al poblado se podía divisar la que sin duda era la mansión Riddle. La joven caminó por la callejuela principal, rumbo a la gran casa. Casi llegando al final de la calle se topó con _El Ahorcado_ , la taberna del pueblo. Se detuvo por un instante, preguntándose si ahí podría averiguar algo sobre lo que había sucedido dos años antes. Algo más de lo que decían los periódicos.

Decidida, Amelia entró en la taberna y se acercó a la barra. A esa hora de la tarde el lugar estaba casi desierto, a excepción de un par de personas sentadas al fondo del lugar y del tabernero, quien posó sus ojos en ella con desconfianza. La joven lo saludó de manera educada y se detuvo frente a él.

—Estoy de visita por el pueblo —le explicó y luego agregó con una pequeña sonrisa—, es un lugar realmente encantador.

—No es muy común ver forasteros por aquí —comentó el muggle sin un ápice de amabilidad.

Amelia, algo decepcionada por no lograr que el hombre empezara a dejar a un lado su desconfianza y hablara, probó de nuevo.

—He visto la mansión de la colina, es imponente. ¿Quién vive ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El tabernero no dijo nada al principio, pero luego frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora está vacía. Dicen que alguien la compró, pero aún no hemos visto a nadie instalarse ahí.

—¿Y qué pasó con los anteriores propietarios? —preguntó Amelia.

—Es una historia desagradable —dijo él, cortante—. Deberías dejar el asunto.

—Fueron asesinados —habló un hombre detrás de Amelia. El tabernero puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró con cansancio.

La joven se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, alejándose instintivamente. Frente a ella estaban una mujer y un hombre de mediana edad, al parecer eran las personas que se encontraban al fondo de la taberna cuando Amelia entró en el lugar.

—Oh, Dot, ya has asustado a la pobre muchacha —expresó la mujer, reprendiendo al muggle. A él no pareció importarle.

—Es lo que sucedió —continuó él—. Los mató el jardinero, Frank Bryce.

—Frank no me agrada —opinó el tabernero—, pero la policía lo soltó por falta de pruebas. No podemos asegurar nada.

—Insisto en que él no es culpable —expresó la mujer, tozudamente—. Bien pudo haber sido el Gaunt que quedaba, como represalia por lo que sucedió con su hermana hace años.

Amelia, sorprendida por la acertada deducción de la mujer, no perdió la oportunidad para preguntar más sobre el tema.

—¿Gaunt? —preguntó.

—Ya empezamos de nuevo —gruñó Dot y se dejó caer en una silla cercana. La mujer lo ignoró y procedió a contarle a Amelia lo que sabía.

—Los Gaunt fueron una familia bastante rara, vivían por la zona, en una cabaña alejada —empezó. Daba la impresión de que se moría de ganas por contar aquella historia a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla.

—¿Rara? —cuestionó el tabernero, en un tono bastante sarcástico—. Los Gaunt estaban locos y todos lo sabíamos.

—El hecho es que la chica Gaunt, Merope, se enamoró de Tom, el hijo de los Riddle, que estaba comprometido con Cecilia Hartford, una muchacha de Londres, de familia aristocrática—continuó la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos de la emoción. Hizo una pausa antes de componer una expresión de incredulidad para después proseguir con su relato—. Y no entiendo por qué, pero el joven Tom Riddle se fugó con la andrajosa Merope. Pero la abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

»La que fue cocinera en la mansión vino a contarnos que él había regresado de Londres fuera de sí, no paraba de repetir que había sido hechizado por Merope, que ella era una bruja y que lo había engañado vilmente. La odiaba, pues por su culpa había perdido a Cecilia —la mujer suspiró y compuso una sonrisa triste—. No puedo evitar sentir pena por los dos. Parecían felices cuando los veía juntos. Si no fuera por Merope…

—Ya qué más da —soltó Dot, con evidente malhumor—. Nos hemos librado de unos vecinos espantosos.

—Eres terriblemente insensible —se quejó la mujer—, nadie diría que somos hermanos.

—¿Alguien cuida la mansión Riddle? —quiso saber Amelia.

—Frank, el jardinero, sigue viviendo en una cabaña en los terrenos de la mansión —respondió la mujer.

—¿Y la cabaña de los Gaunt? —preguntó la joven.

—Está deshabitada —gruñó Dot frunciendo el ceño— No estarás pensando en visitar esos lugares, ¿verdad?

Amelia se encogió de hombros.

—Solo es curiosidad. ¿Cómo llego a la cabaña de los Gaunt?

—Vamos, yo te lo explico —indicó la mujer, cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola hasta la puerta de salida—. Aunque te advierto que dicen que en esos sitios hay fantasmas.

Salieron a la calle y la mujer le dio algunas instrucciones señalando las calles y las colinas. Amelia asintió, agradeciéndole la información y se marchó calle arriba, rumbo a la colina.

Minutos más tarde, Amelia alcanzó la mansión. Evitó la cabaña del jardinero y rodeó la casa grande, mirando con atención todo lo que la rodeaba, buscando un posible punto para esconder algo. Sacó la varita y murmuró un hechizo para detectar algún rastro de magia en el lugar, pero por lo pronto no había resultados.

Encontró la puerta trasera y la abrió con un sencillo _Alohomora_. Entró en la cavernosa cocina y lanzó un hechizo para saber si había alguien en la casa y luego volvió a lanzar el hechizo para detectar magia reciente. Salió de la cocina y recorrió el vestíbulo con cierta incomodidad. Había una extraña sensación en el ambiente, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando.

— _Homenum revelio_ —volvió a susurrar, pero nada ocurrió.

Miró a su alrededor y se dirigió hasta el comedor. El salón estaba a oscuras, las pesadas cortinas estaban cerradas y los muebles estaban cubiertos con grandes telas blancas, protegiéndolos del polvo. Bajo la pálida luz del _Lumos_ de su varita, todo parecía estar envuelto en un aura fantasmal, unido a la extraña sensación de angustia que parecía flotar en el ambiente. Amelia se concentró en buscar algún sitio donde Tom podría haber escondido el anillo, pero no era fácil, había cientos de escondrijos perfectos. El hechizo detector de magia no era infalible y el anillo bien podía estar escondido en un sitio indetectable. Pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Abandonó el salón comedor y regresó al vestíbulo. Subió por la escalera para acceder al piso superior, con su sombra proyectada en la pared como única compañía. Entonces, al llegar al rellano del primer piso y girar a la derecha, hacia el pasillo, vio una figura blanquecina atravesar una puerta cerrada. Amelia se detuvo de repente, algo inquieta. Tras lo que había sucedido en aquella casa era lógico esperar que hubiera fantasmas. Había convivido con varios en Hogwarts sin problemas y sabía bien que no representaban amenaza alguna, por lo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Cuando entró, dentro no había ningún fantasma. Algo más aliviada, buscó el anillo por los rincones, sin éxito. Mientras volvía al pasillo para seguir subiendo las escaleras rumbo a las demás habitaciones, no podía evitar pensar en que si hablara con los fantasmas, podría averiguar lo que había sucedido aquel fatídico día. Sin embargo, bien sabía que los fantasmas eran sumamente esquivos.

En el piso superior, en la que probablemente fue la habitación del hijo de los Riddle, encontró algunas fotografías dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche. Amelia proyectó el haz de luz de la varita sobre las imágenes y las observó con atención. En todas podía ver a una joven pareja —podía adivinar que se trataba de Cecilia Hartford y Tom Riddle— en diferentes situaciones: en un baile, en un lujoso salón, de paseo por Londres, o sobre majestuosos caballos a punto de salir a cabalgar por Little Hangleton, con la vista de la mansión de fondo. En todas las escenas había un elemento en común: la felicidad de sus protagonistas. Ella, Cecilia, siempre aparecía con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro; él, Tom, se parecía demasiado al Tom Riddle que Amelia conocía. La gran diferencia estaba en la expresión de su rostro. El Tom de la foto tenía algo que su hijo no poseía: una sonrisa sincera y amor en la mirada. Se podía ver que estaba profundamente enamorado de la joven que tenía a su lado. Amelia no pudo más que corroborar las palabras que la aldeana le había dicho en la taberna.

Amelia dejó las fotos en su sitio y siguió buscando en las demás habitaciones de la casa. Para cuando terminó el registro, ya faltaba poco para que el sol empezara a ocultarse. Cuando bajó las escaleras, no pudo evitar echar una última mirada hacia el vestíbulo, con cierta sensación de tristeza por la historia que encerraban aquellas paredes. Se marchó por donde había venido, pensando en que si el anillo no estaba ahí, bien podía estar en la cabaña de los Gaunt. Lo había intentado todo, incluso llamarlo mediante un _Accio_ , pero nada había dado resultado.

Bajando por la ladera de la colina divisó la cabaña del jardinero y muy cerca de la puerta estaba un hombre quitando las malas hierbas del jardín. Suponía que se trataba de Frank Bryce. Dudó entre si debería acercarse o no. Al final decidió dar un pequeño rodeo y aproximarse a la cabaña, como si estuviera subiendo desde el pueblo, pues no quería que él supiera que ella había estado en la mansión.

Frank Bryce levantó la mirada al oír pasos acercarse y al verla se enderezó, mirándola con extrañeza. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella dejando en evidencia que tenía una pierna rígida. Parecía ser aún joven, no aparentaba tener más de treinta años, aunque la expresión ceñuda del rostro le daba más años.

—¿Necesita algo? —le preguntó con cierto tono hostil.

Amelia pensó que la amabilidad no parecía ser un rasgo distintivo de los habitantes del pueblo. Sin embargo, comprendía a la perfección el recelo que sentían ante los forasteros, de quienes no sabían si fiarse.

—Soy una visitante —se presentó al detenerse a un par de metros de distancia—. En el pueblo me han contado la historia de la mansión y subí para verla.

—Y también le han hablado de mí, ¿cierto? —quiso saber el hombre sin dejar de lado su hostilidad. Amelia, con cierta incomodidad, asintió—¿Le contaron que aún creen que soy culpable?

—¿Y lo es? —le preguntó Amelia tratando de transmitir tranquilidad.

Frank Bryce suspiró con cansancio, entonces negó con la cabeza. Tenía una expresión de derrota.

—No dejaré de repetir que yo no tuve nada que ver —habló algo más sosegado—. Pero cuando una idea se les mete en la cabeza a esta gente, no hay nada que hacer.

—Entiendo —dijo la joven. Dio un paso hacia adelante y volvió a detenerse—. Y aquel día, ¿no vio nada extraño? Alguna persona del pueblo o de los alrededores. Alguien desconocido. Algo fuera de lo normal.

—¿Por qué ese interés en esta historia? —Bryce parecía contrariado.

—Me gusta resolver misterios —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y al parecer este caso sigue abierto, ¿o me equivoco?

Él simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero mantenerme alejado de esto. Bastante he tenido que soportar con todo este asunto.

—De acuerdo —asintió Amelia algo decepcionada—. Lamento haberlo molestado.

Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Bryce la detuvo.

—Lo dije en la comisaría, lo único extraño que vi fue aquel muchacho que nadie más en el pueblo vio y por lo tanto creen que me lo inventé.

—¿Qué muchacho? —preguntó ella con extrañeza.

—Era un joven de pelo oscuro, vestía una larga capa negra. Lo vi la noche del asesinato, subiendo por la colina hacia la mansión —le contó sombríamente. Entonces miró hacia la casa grande— Tenía cierto parecido con el hijo de los Riddle.

Amelia comprendió entonces que el Ministerio se había equivocado y Morfin Gaunt no era el asesino de los Riddle. El verdadero culpable era Tom. Sabía que Voldemort no tenía escrúpulos, pero fue aterrador llegar a la conclusión de que Tom había acabado con la vida de su propio padre y sus abuelos. Sin embargo, nada relacionado con Tom debería sorprenderla.

Aún con cierta sensación de malestar, Amelia se despidió de Frank Bryce y se marchó colina abajo, rumbo a la cabaña de los Gaunt. Cuando la alcanzó se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos. La pequeña y ruinosa casa era de piedra, tenía las paredes cubiertas de musgo y la ortiga que crecía alrededor alcanzaba las sucias ventanas.

Faltaba relativamente poco para el anochecer, por lo que Amelia se dio prisa en entrar a la casa. Conjuró un _Lumos_ y, una vez dentro, recorrió con la mirada el mugriento salón. Caminó lentamente, iluminando con la varita cada rincón del lugar y buscando el anillo en cualquier posible escondrijo.

Había una sensación opresiva en aquel ambiente. Amelia tenía ganas de terminar el registro lo más rápido posible para poder marcharse. La angustia y la desesperanza parecían ser parte de los cimientos de aquella morada.

Dentro había vivido una familia mágica, por lo que utilizar el hechizo para detectar restos de magia podría no ser de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, lo intentó. Recorrió las tres habitaciones de la casa, cada una más mugrienta que la anterior, sin éxito en encontrar el anillo.

Cansada, abandonó la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se alejó del lugar y fijó su mirada en el valle que se extendía frente a ella. El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo del horizonte y los últimos rayos de sol del día iluminaban el pueblo dándole una peculiar calidez. Era una imagen preciosa.

Con aquella vista de Little Hangleton, Amelia desapareció del lugar, rumbo al Callejón Diagon.

-o-

 _ **Continúan las búsquedas de los desaparecidos**_

 _El Ministerio de Magia continúa con las búsquedas sin resultados positivos. Por el momento, no hay rastro de las brujas y los magos que desaparecieron en el condado de Gloucestershire._

 _Según varios testigos, los seguidores de Grindelwald que permanecen fugados han sido vistos por la misma zona y se cree que pueden estar escondiéndose en el Bosque de Dean. Los aurores opinan que ellos son los causantes de las desapariciones._

 _Por el momento, ningún mago oscuro ha sido capturado por la zona._

 _._

Amelia dejó el periódico en la mesa de su habitación, suspirando levemente y pensando en la noticia que acababa de leer. No se hablaba de otra cosa aquellos días. William, el encargado de Flourish & Blotts, se mostraba preocupado, ya que tenía familia por la zona de las desapariciones y temía por ellos. En el Caldero Chorreante, muchos comentaban que los seguidores de Grindelwald se estaban preparando para atacar a Dumbledore. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que los aurores los atraparían más pronto que tarde.

Con una mirada de ligera culpa, Amelia observó la carta que reposaba al lado del periódico. Era de Paul. La cogió y volvió a leerla, preguntándose si era correcto responder.

.

 _Amelia,_

 _No logré encontrarte en el Expreso de Hogwarts ni en King's Cross. Habría querido despedirme personalmente y desearte buena suerte en el viaje que me contaste que emprenderías. ¿Qué lugares estás visitando? ¿Planeas volver a Londres pronto? Si es así, me encantaría verte._

 _Yo empezaré a trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Estaré en el escalón más bajo de la jerarquía del Departamento, pero no te negaré que estoy sumamente emocionado ante esta oportunidad._

 _Espero que estés pasando una estancia agradable en Escocia._

 _Paul._

 _._

Amelia guardó la carta en su baúl, rechazando por el momento la idea de responder a la misiva. Le había mentido a Paul, diciéndole que estaría viajando por Escocia y ahora guardaría silencio, no quería que nadie tuviera noticias suyas. Al menos no todavía. Cualquier cosa podría llegar a oídos de Tom y no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Cerró el baúl y se dirigió hasta la cama, donde reposaba una túnica muy elegante que había conseguido en el Callejón Diagon. La dependienta de Madame Malkin había accedido a prestársela por unos pocos galeones, con la condición de no dañarla y devolvérsela a más tardar a la mañana siguiente. Amelia solo la necesitaba por una hora, de modo que no había problema.

En la mesita de noche tenía la poción multijugos que Isobel le había dado y junto a ella un vaso vacío y, envueltos en un pañuelo, algunos cabellos procedentes del abrigo de una mujer muggle con la que se había topado en el ajetreado Londres muggle.

Amelia se vistió cuidadosamente, se arregló el cabello recogiéndolo en un elegante moño y se preparó mentalmente para tomar la poción. Decidió utilizarla en dos ocasiones, pues en la botellita no parecía haber más que dos tragos, por lo que vertió la mitad en el vaso vacío y echó dentro uno de los cabellos. Al instante, la pócima adquirió un suave tono marrón. La joven respiró hondo y tomó el contenido del vaso. La poción sabía terriblemente mal, pero no era tan repulsiva como había leído que podía ser. Sintió un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos, esperando a que aquella molesta sensación parara. Los abrió escasos segundos después, cuando todo pasó. Se miró al espejo y una mujer de cuarenta años le devolvió la mirada. Vestida con aquella túnica parecía una aristocrática sangre pura.

Guardó bien lo que quedaba de la poción sin usar y se marchó al Callejón Knockturn. No podía evitar sentirse tremendamente nerviosa mientras caminaba por el callejón, dirigiéndose hasta un establecimiento en particular. Durante las tardes de la semana pasada había vigilado a Tom y lo había visto salir al Londres muggle en algunas ocasiones. Al regresar, él solía traer consigo pequeñas cajas de madera que, al volver a su puesto en Borgin & Burkes, entregaba a su jefe.

Amelia imaginaba que existía un motivo oculto por el cual Tom quisiera trabajar en aquel negocio. Se suponía que ahí vendían y compraban objetos de gran valor, casi siempre relacionados con las artes oscuras. ¿Era ahí donde Tom conseguiría las restantes reliquias?

La joven llegó a Borgin & Burkes y, antes de atreverse a entrar, miró a través del cristal del escaparate. No veía a Tom por ningún lado y nadie estaba detrás del mostrador. Entonces se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, componiendo una expresión de seguridad absoluta en el rostro, aunque no era capaz de acallar los fuertes latidos de su corazón que le recordaban lo nerviosa que estaba. La campanilla sonó anunciando su llegada y Amelia entró en la tienda aparentemente vacía. Observó con curiosidad los objetos que la rodeaban, dispuestas en vitrinas. Entonces oyó unos pasos que venían desde la trastienda y frente a ella apareció el jefe de Tom, el señor Burke.

—Buenas tardes, madame —la saludó cortésmente, con una leve inclinación de la cabeza— ¿Busca algo en particular? ¿O prefiere que le enseñe los objetos más extraordinarios de la tienda?

—Sí, busco algo —respondió con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Caminó hasta el mostrador y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con más confianza—. Desearía coleccionar objetos que pertenecieron a los fundadores de Hogwarts.

El señor Burke levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—Objetos así no se ven todos los días —comentó él—. Es más, diría que es imposible conseguirlos.

—Qué decepción —musitó Amelia recorriendo con la mirada la vitrina que tenía a su derecha, esforzándose por interpretar un papel—. Tendré que buscar en otro sitio estos tesoros con los que decorar los salones de mi castillo.

Su comentario tuvo el efecto deseado. El señor Burke abrió los ojos con más interés, creyendo seguramente que ella era dueña de una gran fortuna y por lo tanto tenía la posibilidad de desembolsar tanto oro como quisiera con tal que conseguir las preciadas reliquias.

—Bueno, si esos objetos son tan importantes para usted... —empezó el señor Burke.

—¿Podría tratar de conseguirlos? —quiso saber Amelia, esperanzada, metida de lleno en su papel— Supongo que usted, teniendo un negocio tan magnífico como éste, tendrá una serie de contactos que podrían serle de utilidad para conseguir objetos de valor.

—Por supuesto —asintió con orgullo—. Le contaré un secreto, madame. Una vez tuve en la tienda una reliquia de los fundadores, el medallón de Slytherin, para ser más preciso. Lo vendí hace mucho.

—¿Quién lo compró? —preguntó Amelia con genuina curiosidad.

—Eso no puedo decírselo, madame, usted entenderá que debo guardar en secreto la identidad de mis clientes.

—Por supuesto. Lo entiendo perfectamente —asintió la joven.

—Quisiera volver a tenerlo en la tienda, pues es una pieza única —habló el señor Burke—. Y si usted desearía comprarlo...

—Desde luego —se apresuró en contestar.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. Hablaré con el comprador y veré si accede a venderlo. Le adelanto que el medallón no será nada barato.

—El oro no es ningún problema —respondió Amelia fingiendo despreocupación. El señor Burke sonrió satisfecho.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió haciendo que la campanilla tintineara. Amelia se tensó instintivamente. Oyó pasos detrás de ella, acercándose cada vez más. El señor Burke desvió la mirada hacia el recién llegado y luego volvió a mirarla.

—Discúlpeme un momento, madame —se excusó, alejándose un par de pasos hacia el otro mostrador.

Amelia asintió y contuvo la respiración. Una figura pasó por su lado y se detuvo muy cerca. La joven se atrevió a mirarlo. Desde que había llegado sabía ya quién era.

Tom Riddle le devolvió la mirada, indiferente. Sin embargo, la saludó con cortesía y luego entregó al señor Burke la delgada caja de madera que había traído consigo. Éste la abrió y sacó de su interior una antigua daga con extrañas inscripciones en la hoja. La giró entre los dedos, examinándola brevemente, y luego la guardó de vuelta en su caja.

—Excelente, Tom —lo felicitó—. Ahora ve al estudio y compárala con las restantes, estoy seguro de que es la daga que falta en la colección.

Amelia, tranquilizándose porque obviamente Tom no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ella realmente, lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía a la trastienda y desaparecía de su vista. El señor Burke volvió a acercarse, deteniéndose frente a ella.

—Bien, madame, contactaré con usted en cuanto obtenga una respuesta favorable por parte de mi cliente —abrió una de las puertas del mueble que tenía al lado y sacó un grueso libro. Lo puso en el mostrador y lo abrió. Parecía ser un libro de notas. Dio vuelta a las hojas con rapidez y se detuvo en una hoja en blanco—. ¿Cuál es su nombre, madame?

Amelia dudó durante un momento antes de tomar una resolución.

—Preferiría pasar por aquí, si no le molesta. Suelo venir seguido al Callejón Diagon.

—De acuerdo, como usted prefiera —respondió el señor Burke cerrando el libro de notas y devolviéndolo a su lugar—. Le adelanto, madame, que la negociación con mi cliente puede tardar un poco y no le aseguro que acceda a vender el medallón.

—No hay problema. Tómese el tiempo que considere necesario.

-o-

Aquella noche, Amelia no dejó de pensar en el medallón de Slytherin y en el libro de notas del señor Burke. Iba a anotar ahí su nombre, lo lógico era pensar que también estaba escrito ahí el nombre de la persona que había comprado el medallón. Y también era lógico suponer que Tom ya había revisado ese libro con anterioridad. Lo que significaba que posiblemente ya sabía dónde se encontraba la reliquia y que quizás ya la tenía en su poder. Solo quedaba regresar a la habitación de Tom lo más pronto posible.

Por eso, a la tarde siguiente, decidió que era el momento. Vigiló a Tom y vio que aquel día su rutina no sería tan distinta de la que ya conocía. Tenía varias horas hasta que él volviera al Caldero Chorreante. Por lo que al regresar a la taberna, subió al piso de las habitaciones, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la suya, tomó el pasillo de la derecha y caminó hasta la última puerta. La abrió con un Alohomora y, como la anterior vez que estuvo ahí, anuló los hechizos de protección, pero no logró anular el hechizo que impedía la aparición. Claramente necesitaba practicar más.

Buscó el medallón de Slytherin por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de él. Tom podría haberlo escondido en otro sitio o quizás ni siquiera lo había encontrado aún. Sin embargo, en el baúl, halló una pequeña cajita y Amelia tuvo la certeza de que era la misma que Isobel había visto en manos de Malfoy y Avery, tratando de enterrarla en el bosque. La abrió, conteniendo la respiración y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfalmente al ver que, tal y como había imaginado, la cajita contenía el anillo de Tom, la reliquia de los Gaunt, y que ya era un horcrux, según le había dado a entender él mismo en Hogwarts.

Recordando la dolorosa experiencia al tratar de tocar la diadema de Ravenclaw, esta vez tuvo más cuidado y anuló los hechizos que protegían el anillo. Entonces lo tomó entre sus dedos y, como nada ocurrió, lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, dejando la cajita vacía de vuelta en el baúl. Entonces fijó su atención en el cofre que contenía la diadema y lo cogió. Pero en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y Tom apareció en el umbral, con la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano.

Amelia se levantó rápidamente, sin soltar el cofre ni la varita. El silencio los envolvió durante unos pocos segundos en los que ninguno se atrevió a moverse. Se dedicaron a mirarse fijamente, con la tensión flotando en el ambiente. Al final, Tom rompió la quietud del momento. Dio un paso al costado y cerró la puerta tras él. Amelia lo miró desafiante.

—Te ves demasiado viva para ser un fantasma —comentó él con ironía.

Amelia simplemente sonrió con arrogancia.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Ya era hora del tan ansiado/temido encuentro entre Amelia y Tom, ¿no os parece? ¿Qué creéis que puede pasar de ahora en adelante? _

_Ya sabéis, los reviews son la mejor manera de saber si os ha gustado. Espero que sí :)_

 ** _Victoria._**


	8. El águila y la serpiente

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Meeting Tom Riddle – Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Soundtrack_

 _Anne conspires - The Other Boleyn Girl Soundtrack_

 _Gossamer Mist – Nox Arcana_

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 _ **El águila y la serpiente**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sé por qué estás aquí._

 _No trates de escapar, querida,_

 _sé que has sido muy mala_

 _intentando robar algo que me pertenece._

 _._

 _Dance with the dragon (feat._ _JP Leppäluoto) - Dark Sarah_

 _ **.**_

El rostro de Amelia, que al principio reflejaba arrogancia, ahora demostraba su desconcierto.

—¿Te preguntas cómo es que estoy aquí? —le preguntó Tom.

Ella no respondió, pero se esforzó en mantener una expresión neutral. Sin embargo, Tom siguió hablando.

—Empecé a sospechar que seguías viva desde el día en que alguien entró en mi habitación y tratara de llevarse la diadema de Ravenclaw —esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Con tu sangre, hiciste que la protección se fortaleciera. Y en lugar de llevarte la reliquia, te fuiste con una maldición. Por cierto, Amelia, esa herida no cerrará. Cada vez tardarás más en cortar la hemorragia y llegará un día en que ni siquiera el díctamo podrá ayudarte.

—Encontraré el antídoto —le aseguró Amelia.

Tom sonrió con burla.

—No lo hallarás porque no existe.

—Entonces inventaré uno.

—Tu determinación es admirable —la elogió—. Pero llega a cansar cuando se trata de tu particular cruzada contra mí. Has sabido esconderte muy bien, vigilándome desde las sombras, pero has cometido un error al regresar aquí. No debiste hacerlo. Tenías la oportunidad de olvidar tu misión suicida y vivir tranquilamente.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que iba a rendirme —le soltó con dureza.

Amelia no cedió ante el avance de Tom hacia ella. Él se detuvo tras dar un par de pasos. Daba la impresión de que quería evitar tener que acercarse demasiado a ella.

—En el momento en que abriste esta puerta ya supe que estabas aquí. Déjame contarte cómo —empezó. Parecía disfrutar con la turbación de Amelia—. Una de las cosas interesantes de trabajar en Borgin & Burkes es la cantidad de objetos curiosos que hay en la tienda. Estoy seguro que, con la prisa que tenías hoy, no te diste cuenta de mi más reciente adquisición, la cual no estaba en tu anterior incursión a mi habitación.

Tom señaló la pared que tenía a su izquierda y Amelia miró hacia ese punto. Ahí estaba colgado un espejo sencillo y algo desvencijado. Volvió a mirar a Tom y vio como él sacaba del bolsillo de la túnica un espejo pequeño, igual de envejecido que el que colgaba de la pared. Entonces se lo enseñó a ella.

—Obsérvalo bien, Amelia, ¿qué es lo que ves?

Amelia, empezando a entender lo que sucedía, observó el espejo. No vio su rostro reflejado como era de esperar, si no la habitación de Tom desde el punto de vista del espejo de la pared, con ellos dos de pie frente a frente. Estaba claro que aquellos dos espejos funcionaban de manera similar a las modernas cámaras de vigilancia muggles de su época.

—Muy ingenioso —musitó entre dientes mientras Tom guardaba el pequeño espejo de vuelta en el bolsillo.

Él se veía satisfecho por haber logrado pillar _in fraganti_ a Amelia. Pero de repente, su expresión se transformó. La miró con odio y levantó su varita de manera amenazante, pero firme. Amelia sabía que él no titubearía en lanzarle la maldición asesina en cualquier momento.

—Ahora, Amelia, vayamos a lo realmente importante. Tienes en tus manos algo que me pertenece —dijo él de manera severa—. Quiero que me lo devuelvas.

Amelia sabía que el cofre y la diadema estaban hechizados para no acudir ante la llamada de un hechizo convocador, por lo que ella tenía una pequeña ventaja respecto a eso. Si lograba salir de la habitación con la reliquia, podría desaparecer de inmediato y llevársela.

—Que te pertenece —repitió Amelia levantando las cejas—. Querrás decir que lo robaste. Pero si empezamos a hablar de a quién pertenece realmente la diadema, déjame decirte que me la podría llevar con tranquilidad. Que yo recuerde, el sombrero me puso en Ravenclaw y a ti en Slytherin. Comprenderás que tengo más derecho que tú en tenerla.

—No estoy para juegos, Amelia —soltó él sin moverse. A Amelia le pareció ver un destello rojizo en sus ojos.

—¿Tú crees que estoy jugando, Tom? —preguntó ella peligrosamente— ¿Crees en verdad que voy a entregarte este cofre? Tus malditas decisiones me arrebataron lo que más quería. Le arruinaste la vida a Anna Blunt y has intentado matarme. No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya. Juro que haré lo que sea para destruirte.

Amelia lanzó el primer hechizo, un _Desmaius_ no-verbal que pretendía tomar por sorpresa a Tom, pero que sin embargo no tuvo el efecto deseado. Él lo desvió rápidamente y contraatacó casi en el mismo instante, pero falló por poco, pues su hechizo pasó rozando el hombro de Amelia.

Una sucesión de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos cruzaba sin tregua la habitación, destrozando muebles y paredes a su paso. Amelia intentaba por todos los medios alcanzar a Tom con algún maleficio y defenderse al mismo tiempo, pero él estaba siendo implacable. La consecuencia de todo aquello fue que hubo un hechizo que Amelia no logró desviar a tiempo. El rayo impactó en ella con fuerza, arrojándola contra la ventana que se encontraba detrás, haciéndola añicos. Amelia salió despedida hacia el tejado, envuelta en una lluvia de cristales rotos. Cayó al techo inclinado muy cerca del borde y apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarse de él.

Inevitablemente, durante la caída, había soltado el cofre y su varita. Desesperada por encontrarlos, trató de enderezarse apoyándose con las manos y observó a su alrededor. Tom la miraba desde la habitación, atento a sus movimientos y preparado para seguir lanzando hechizos. El pequeño baúl reposaba cerca de Amelia, pero no había rastro de su varita. Podía haber caído al callejón o bien podría estar oculta entre las onduladas tejas. La necesitaba con urgencia para desaparecer tras tomar el cofre.

Amelia decidió lanzarse en pos de la diadema al mismo tiempo que Tom le enviaba un nuevo hechizo. No la alcanzó por poco, pero destrozó parte del tejado. Aquello le hizo perder el equilibrio y por poco cae, pero supo mantenerse en pie y volvió a tratar de alcanzar el cofre. Esta vez tuvo suerte. Con la reliquia en las manos intentó escapar. Trataría de encontrar su varita en su huida, pero si no la hallaba, correría por donde fuera hasta encontrarse lejos de Tom. Sin embargo, él se lo impidió. Amelia no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando de repente, los cristales rotos y los trozos de tejado se elevaron creando una barrera que le obligó a detenerse.

—Sabes que no tienes posibilidad de escapar, Amelia —la voz de Tom sonaba cercana. Claramente había bajado al tejado.

Ella miró hacia abajo, al callejón. Era un anexo del Callejón Diagon que en ese momento estaba casi vacío, exceptuando por los pocos curiosos que observaban la escena. Claramente eran los dueños de los negocios que habían salido a ver lo que sucedía en el tejado junto a algunos clientes. Amelia sabía que Tom jamás la atacaría mortalmente frente a tantos testigos, por lo que sopesó la posibilidad de saltar hacia abajo, al callejón, y escabullirse entre la gente.

—Devuélveme lo que me has robado —volvió a hablar Tom. Amelia se giró para verlo. Él le apuntaba con la varita.

La gente murmuraba observando lo que sucedía, pero a raíz de las palabras de Tom, una sola palabra empezó a repetirse entre susurros cada vez más altos: « _Ladrona». «Es una ladrona»._ Aquello hizo que Tom esbozara una leve sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Amelia lo miró con odio. No permitiría que se saliera con la suya.

—Sabes perfectamente que solo estoy recuperando lo que es mío —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a oídos de los que estaban abajo.

De repente, tres figuras aparecieron corriendo por el callejón, con varitas en mano. Los curiosos se apartaron rápidamente mientras que los recién llegados se acercaron hasta el punto donde estaban Amelia y Tom. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes apartó la vista del otro, ignorando deliberadamente lo que sucedía abajo.

—Somos aurores del Ministerio de Magia —habló un hombre, con voz alta y autoritaria—. Baja la varita, muchacho.

La expresión del rostro de Tom cambió. El odio dio paso a una indiferencia absoluta. Bajó la varita y al mismo tiempo los cristales y trozos de tejado que habían impedido el paso a Amelia cayeron al tejado.

—Muy bien. Ahora deben acompañarnos —volvió a hablar el auror—. Sigan a mi compañero.

Amelia estaba a punto de protestar, pero otro auror apareció en el tejado, saliendo por la ventana destrozada y caminando en dirección a ellos.

—La varita —pidió el mago a Tom, extendiendo la mano y esperando a que se la diera. Él accedió, sin embargo, Amelia podía notar su disconformidad, pero sabía bien que no era tan estúpido como para mostrarlo abiertamente en aquel momento. Entonces el auror se dirigió a Amelia— ¿Y la suya, señorita?

—No lo sé —respondió ella—. Al caer por la ventana la perdí.

El auror utilizó un encantamiento convocador para encontrar la varita y funcionó, pues ésta vino volando hasta su mano desde algún punto del tejado detrás de Amelia.

—Bien, vendrán conmigo al Ministerio —resolvió el mago.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario? —quiso saber Amelia. La situación no le hacía ni pizca de gracia— ¿No podemos resolver esto aquí?

—Es el procedimiento habitual, señorita —le explicó.

Sin decir nada más, Amelia y Tom siguieron al auror hasta la habitación y de ahí al pasillo. Abajo, en la taberna, se encontraron con los demás aurores, quienes ya habían tomado declaración de los testigos. Uno de ellos tomó a Amelia del brazo y se desaparecieron. Al segundo siguiente sus pies tocaron el suelo del Atrio del Ministerio de Magia y en un parpadeo los demás aparecieron a su lado, uno de ellos llevando consigo a Tom. Él evitaba mirarla, pero Amelia podía notar el profundo disgusto que surcaba su rostro.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de un corto recorrido en ascensor que los había dejado en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y un asfixiante paseo por estrechos pasillos que los habían llevado a la Oficina del Uso Inapropiado de la Magia, Amelia y Tom se encontraban sentados a una mesa, habiendo dejado entre ellos todo el espacio que les fue posible, mientras que un mago de aspecto severo se sentaba frente a ellos, al otro lado de la mesa. Se había presentado escuetamente como Arthur Abbott. A ambos lados de la entrada estaban de pie dos magos que observaban con atención a los dos jóvenes, claramente vigilando sus movimientos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró de manera apresurada un joven llevando consigo varios pergaminos enrollados y una pequeña caja alargada. Era Paul Wintergreen. Amelia se sorprendió al verlo pero luego recordó que en la carta que él le había enviado le contó que trabajaría en aquel departamento. Paul, al reconocerla, se detuvo en seco. Era obvio que era sumamente extraño para él verla ahí acompañada de Tom, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se sentó al lado del mago, no sin antes esbozar una suave sonrisa a modo de saludo dirigida hacia Amelia.

—Llega tarde, Wintergreen —gruñó Abbott—. Empiece a escribir.

Paul, tras murmurar una disculpa, desplegó un pergamino y abrió la cajita de madera, sacando una pluma y un frasco de tinta.

—Infracciones: Destrozos materiales en un edificio del Callejón Diagon —dictó Abbott y Paul comenzó a escribir rápidamente—, ocasionados por un duelo sobre un tejado.

Durante media hora, Arthur Abbott los interrogó sobre lo sucedido mientras Paul anotaba todo lo que se decía. Tom contó que había encontrado a Amelia en su habitación robando aquel cofre que ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa. Amelia, por su parte, se defendió diciendo que el cofre era suyo y que Tom se lo había robado en otra ocasión y que ella simplemente lo intentaba recuperar.

—Bien —resolvió Abbott—. Solucionemos esto de una forma rápida. Quiero que cada uno me diga lo que contiene el cofre. Adelante.

Miró a Amelia esperando a que hablara.

—Una antigua diadema —dijo ella y luego, decidida a lograr que el mago la creyera, agregó—: Es un regalo de una antepasada mía.

Abbott asintió, después miró a Tom y esperó.

—Un equipo de pociones, con ingredientes y balanzas —respondió él.

Entonces el mago tomó el cofre y lo abrió, mirando primero él su contenido, enseñándoselo a Paul y luego girándolo para que Amelia y Tom lo vieran. Ella contuvo la respiración, atónita, mientras que él esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Es imposible —murmuró Amelia sin dar crédito a lo que veía mientras empezaba a sentir la ira bullir en su interior—. El cofre es idéntico.

—No te culpo, Amelia —le dijo Tom en un tono falsamente amable—. Es un cofre muy común en el Callejón Diagon. Lamento que tu preciada diadema haya desaparecido, pero puedo jurarte que no fui yo quien te la robó.

—La situación es muy clara —habló Abbott—. Solo nos falta determinar la sanción. No podemos dejar pasar por alto este incidente. Después de lo que he escuchado, agregaré más cargos para la señorita: el de allanamiento y robo.

—No presentaré cargos, señor —expresó Tom rápidamente, para luego mirar fugazmente a Amelia con una pequeña sonrisa burlona—. Es obvio que se trata de un malentendido. Y lo que se refiere a los destrozos en el edificio, me comprometo a arreglarlo nada más llegar al Caldero Chorreante.

Amelia miró a Tom con odio, diciéndose que no permitiría que él ganara. Decidió que debería hacer algo en ese momento, aprovechando que estaba metida en una situación así. Según las palabras de Dumbledore, ella no podía acusar a Tom por delitos que aún no había cometido. Sin embargo, ella estaba en su total derecho de acusarlo por los que ya había cometido. Si él fuese condenado a Azkaban, ella tendría la libertad de recorrer el país en busca de horcruxes, sabiendo que él no estaría cambiándolos de lugar ni creando nuevos.

—Yo si quiero presentar cargos —empezó Amelia con seguridad—. Es Tom Riddle el verdadero culpable del asesinato de Myrtle Warren.

—Eso es absurdo —intervino Tom, sin alterarse en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, Amelia podía notar un ligero cambio en su postura.

—Silencio —Abbott miró a Tom con severidad. Después, volvió a girarse hacia Amelia—. Continúe.

—Él inculpó a Rubeus Hagrid aprovechándose de que él cuidaba de una acromántula. Pero Myrtle no murió por causa del veneno, sino porque miró de frente a un basilisco. Y es ese el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos. Riddle puede controlarlo porque habla pársel.

Cualquier posible vestigio de credibilidad que podría tener Amelia se perdió con sus últimas declaraciones. Abbott suspiró por lo bajo, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Paul había dejado de escribir y miraba la escena con estupefacción.

—Si me permite, señor—empezó Paul, pero Abbott le cortó con un gesto de la mano, mas él decidió ignorarlo—, creo que debería escucharla...

—¿Acaso no me ha entendido, Wintergreen? —cuestionó Abbott abriendo los ojos y mirando a Paul de manera estricta.

—Disculpe, señor —murmuró él.

—Bien, haré de cuenta que no he oído nada sobre mitos absurdos —resolvió Abbott volviendo a dirigirse a Tom y Amelia.

—La Cámara de los Secretos no es un mito —repuso Amelia, contrariada.

—Es un mito —repitió con tozudez el mago.

—Tu inquina hacia mí te hace delirar, Amelia —soltó Tom venenosamente.

—Y según tú, ¿también fue un delirio el hecho de que intentaras asesinarme? —cuestionó Amelia con furia.

—Eso jamás ha pasado —mintió él descaradamente.

—Y no solo eso —siguió Amelia cada vez más enfadada—. También estás detrás del ataque hacia Daniel Murray y Anna Blunt. No te olvides que Daniel no logró sobrevivir.

—Aquello fue un accidente —le respondió Tom con dureza, interpretando su papel de alumno ejemplar a la perfección—. Sabes tan bien como yo que ellos quebrantaron las normas y se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido durante la noche, ¿que esperabas que sucediera? Hay que ser un loco para merodear por aquel sitio lleno de bestias salvajes.

—Pero eso no es todo, no olvidemos tu afición por la Magia Oscura...

—Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías. No hay nada más qué hablar —sentenció severamente Abbott, interrumpiendo a Amelia.

—Señor, si comprendiera la gravedad de lo que estoy diciendo —pidió Amelia.

—¿Existen acaso pruebas que demuestren tales acusaciones? —le preguntó Abbot.

—Puedo enseñarle mis recuerdos —habló Amelia empezando a sentirse esperanzada, pero Abbott negó con la cabeza—. Puedo tomar Veritaserum y le contaré exactamente lo mismo.

—Aquello no es suficiente. No son pruebas válidas para el Wizengamot —le explicó—. Debe saber que existe un antídoto para el Veritaserum y los recuerdos se pueden modificar. Necesitamos pruebas sólidas.

—Lo entiendo, pero...

—¿Hay testigos fiables que corroboren sus palabras? —quiso saber Abbott.

—Hay dos personas que podrían ser de ayuda —empezó Amelia, pero esta vez fue Tom quien la interrumpió.

—Si te refieres a Anna Blunt, me parece que está sumida en una profunda depresión tras perder a su novio en aquel lamentable accidente. Y en cuando a Isobel McKay, bueno, creo que ambos sabemos que guarda un excesivo resentimiento hacia Avery, por lo que no dudará en tratar de hundir a todo aquel que sea amigo suyo. Como ves, Amelia, un testimonio por parte de estas personas no se puede considerar ni fiable, ni imparcial.

—Eso no es cierto, simplemente estás tratando de desacreditarlas porque te estás viendo entre la espada y la pared —expresó Amelia.

—Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte —murmuró Abbott frotándose las sienes, harto de aquella situación. Luego se dirigió hacia Amelia y Tom—. Es suficiente. Este Departamento no está para resolver tonterías juveniles.

—No son tonterías —protestó Amelia—. Es algo muy grave, más de lo que cree.

Pero Abbott la ignoró. Hizo un gesto a los magos que esperaban a ambos lados de la puerta y éstos se acercaron.

—Llévenlos a salas separadas —les ordenó.

Igual a como habían llegado, cada uno cogió del brazo a ambos jóvenes, por separado.

—Esto es una injusticia —manifestó Amelia, airada, dirigiéndose a Abbott antes de que el mago que la tenía del brazo se la llevara fuera.

Amelia maldijo en voz baja mientras Tom sonreía con burla.

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro —soltó Amelia con furia, pero aquello solo hizo que Tom la ensanchara aún más.

El mago del Ministerio, sin decir ni una palabra, dejó a Amelia en una minúscula sala, donde lo único que había era una mesa cuadrada y dos sillas dispuestas frente a frente. En sí, era casi idéntica a la anterior, exceptuando por el tamaño.

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —le preguntó Amelia, pero el mago no respondió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Amelia bufó y se sentó en una de las sillas. Se había metido en un buen lío. Y quizás incluso sus palabras acusando a Tom habían hecho más mal que bien. ¿Acaso tan difícil era escucharla? ¿Pero qué clase de incompetentes trabajaba en el Ministerio? Cansada de aquella situación, apoyó la frente en las manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Maldijo a Tom en su mente una y otra vez. De repente, la puerta se abrió y Amelia se irguió como un acto reflejo. Era Paul quien entraba.

—Amelia, ¿cómo estás? —quiso saber. Se podía adivinar la preocupación en su rostro. Se sentó frente a ella y se inclinó hacia adelante, en un intento por acercarse a ella—. Abbott accedió a permitirme hablar contigo. No puedo creer que nos encontremos en esta situación. Creí que estabas viajando por Escocia.

Amelia suspiró. Miró a Paul con cierta culpa y se preguntó si debería contarle la verdad.

—No quería que nadie supiera nada de mí. Lo siento, Paul —se disculpó.

—Todo lo que le has contado a Abbott, ¿es verdad? —le preguntó con precaución. Amelia asintió— ¿En verdad Riddle trató de asesinarte?

—Todo es cierto, Paul —confirmó, inclinándose también. La expresión de su interlocutor se tornó horrorizada—. Él creía que estaba muerta y he estado siguiéndolo como un fantasma, tratando de acabar con él. Pero esta tarde las cosas se torcieron y nos vimos cara a cara de nuevo. Esa no era la idea, pero él ya había empezado a sospechar que era yo quien lo perseguía.

—Espera un momento —le pidió, irguiéndose —. Tú no pensabas denunciarlo al Ministerio, sino que planeabas vengarte por tu cuenta.

—Exacto.

Al instante, la expresión de Paul cambió. La miró con reprobación y negó con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—No puedes hacer eso, Amelia, ¿en quién te has convertido?

Amelia lo miró perpleja. No podía creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Solo actúo en base a lo que me ha ocurrido —respondió fríamente después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio—. ¿Querías que lo denunciara? Acabo de hacerlo, ¿de qué me ha servido? Abbott me acaba de demostrar que el estúpido sistema no funciona como debería. Dime Paul, ¿que opción me queda?

—La de seguir la ley —contestó con dureza—. Puede que ahora te parezca complicado, pero podemos castigar a Riddle sin que tengas que mancharte las manos. ¿O es que acaso crees que después podrás dormir tranquila por las noches?

—Te aseguro que no he tenido ni una sola noche tranquila desde que él me arrebató lo único que tenía —soltó con rabia—. Y cuando logre matarlo, eso cambiará.

—¿Que te arrebató lo único que tenías? —repitió él con extrañeza— ¿Hay algo más que aún no sé?

Ella se reclinó al respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos, componiendo una expresión de indiferencia cuando bien sabía que había hablado más de la cuenta.

—Hay cosas que prefiero no contar —respondió de manera evasiva.

—¿Y ese asunto de la diadema? —quiso saber— Me parece muy extraño.

—Es parte de las cosas de las que prefiero no hablar.

Se miraron por unos segundos, entonces él suspiró y se levantó. Ya no parecía decepcionado.

—Haré lo posible por convencer a Abbott para iniciar una investigación. Si con tu palabra no es suficiente, encontraremos las pruebas necesarias. Quiero ayudarte.

—Te lo agradezco, Paul —dijo Amelia, ya más tranquila.

Pero Paul rodeó la mesa y se acercó hasta ella. Puso la mano en su hombro mirándola con seriedad.

—Quiero que me prometas que no seguirás con aquel plan que tienes —le pidió.

—No puedo prometerte nada.

Él iba a replicar, pero su expresión cambió a una de gran preocupación.

—Amelia, ¡estás sangrando! —exclamó tomando su mano izquierda y empezando a examinarla. Rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de su túnica y cubrió la herida con él.

—No es necesario, Paul —trató de protestar, en un intento por quitarle importancia al asunto—. No es tan grave.

—Presiona aquí —le indicó—. Iré a buscar díctamo y vendas.

Paul salió de la sala a toda prisa y en menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta. Sin decir ni una palabra aplicó en la herida unas gotas de díctamo y le vendó la mano. En todo momento, él no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos e incluso cuando Amelia le agradeció el gesto él rehuyó su mirada.

Después de eso, Paul se marchó y Amelia permaneció sola en la sala al menos durante una media hora. Ya estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y fue Abbott quien entró, seguido por Paul. Ambos tenían la expresión seria y había cierta tensión entre ellos.

—Bien —empezó Abbott sentándose frente a Amelia—. No veo la necesidad de seguir con esto. Esta vez no habrá sanción, pero considérelo una advertencia, porque a la siguiente vez no seré tan flexible. Le devuelvo la varita —se la entregó, colocándola sobre la mesa—. Y ahora puede marcharse.

Pero Amelia permaneció sentada. Tenía enormes ganas de insistir en que Abbott le hiciera caso en sus acusaciones hacia Tom. Pero él no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándola, porque se levantó y se marchó con rapidez.

—Vamos, te acompaño al Atrio —le dijo Paul, acercándose a ella, quien ya se había levantado.

—Es imposible que tu jefe me tome en serio —comentó con tono malhumorado mientras salían de la sala y empezaban a caminar por el pasillo.

—Hemos tenido una discusión —le contó Paul—. Él, según me dijo, te cree una desequilibrada y a Riddle una víctima.

—Es un imbécil —murmuró Amelia con fastidio.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar —le confesó en voz baja—. Me está resultando muy difícil trabajar con él. El tuyo no es el único caso que se toma a la ligera. Después de esto, tengo planeado ir a hablar seriamente con el jefe del Departamento. Puede que él le de a este asunto la debida importancia. Te escribiré si hay novedades.

—Muchas gracias, Paul.

Dejaron atrás los pasillos laberínticos y entraron en el ascensor. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo y estaban a punto de despedirse, Amelia le preguntó a Paul sobre el cofre de la discordia.

—Se lo llevó Riddle —le respondió—. Abbott dejó que él se marchara antes de ir a hablar contigo.

Una vez de regreso en el Caldero Chorreante, lo primero que hizo Amelia fue ir a la habitación de Tom, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que él se había marchado llevándose todas sus cosas. El cuarto estaba como si nadie se hubiera alojado ahí las últimas semanas.

Amelia bajó a la taberna y le preguntó al encargado sobre Tom. Entonces él le contó que se había marchado hacía poco. La pregunta era ¿a dónde?

Teniendo la impresión de que avanzaba en círculos, Amelia se encerró en su habitación, sintiéndose cansada del pasado y de todo lo que conllevaba estar ahí. Por momentos, deseaba no haberse metido en aquella situación. Y para colmo, tenía una preocupación más, la de la herida maldita en su mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? ¿Alcanzaría a cumplir con su misión?

Mientras tanto, no podía torturarse por aquella nueva derrota, pues si bien no había logrado hacerse con la diadema, sí que había conseguido el anillo. Lo sacó del bolsillo interior de la túnica y lo miró, sin poder creer que por fin lo tenía en sus manos. Ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era destruirlo.

-o-

Amelia terminó de trabajar en Flourish & Blotts aquella semana. Al iniciar septiembre y con ello las clases en Hogwarts, los negocios del Callejón Diagon se convirtieron en más pacíficos. Notó que Tom seguía trabajando en Borgin & Burkes, solo que por las tardes, al salir del establecimiento, lo veía desaparecer. Así evitaba que ella lo siguiera a donde quiera que fuera.

Una de las cosas que Amelia debía hacer era echarle un vistazo al libro de notas del señor Burke, por lo que una tarde decidió que era el momento perfecto para infiltrarse en el negocio. Lo hizo poco antes de la hora del cierre, junto a un cliente y escondida bajo el encantamiento desilusionador. Esperó junto a un armario grande hasta que el cliente se marchara y el señor Burke entrara en la trastienda. Fue entonces cuando Amelia aprovechó para esconderse dentro del armario.

Por la rendija podía observar lo que sucedía. Vio que el señor Burke regresaba al mostrador y sacaba del mueble que tenía al lado el libro de notas. Lo abrió, buscando algo en particular. En ese momento apareció Tom, saliendo de la trastienda.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Burke? —le preguntó.

—No, muchacho, puedes marcharte —respondió sin levantar la mirada del libro.

—Bien, hasta mañana, señor.

—Hasta mañana —murmuró el mago de manera distraída.

Supo que Tom se había marchado por el sonido que produjo la puerta. No tenía más que esperar a que el señor Burke también se fuera. No pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que el mago guardó el libro y fue hasta la puerta para cerrarla con llave. Después se marchó al interior de la tienda. Amelia oyó sus lentos y pesados pasos subiendo por la escalera rumbo al nivel superior.

Solo cuando todo estuvo en el más absoluto silencio, Amelia se atrevió a salir de su escondite. Se acercó hasta el mostrador y, tal y como había visto hacer al señor Burke, sacó el libro de notas del mueble que estaba al lado. Lo abrió por la mitad, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que todo estaba escrito en un dialecto que desconocía. Sin embargo, aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que decía en la información, Amelia sí podía adivinar de qué objeto se trataba, pues en la esquina superior había una fotografía mágica en blanco y negro que lo mostraba. Solo quedaba encontrar la del medallón.

Amelia pasó las páginas cada vez con más desesperación, pero aún no lograba encontrar la página que necesitaba. Al final, la halló. La fotografía mostraba al medallón de Slytherin, idéntico a como lo había visto en aquel dibujo del antiguo pergamino que Dumbledore le había enseñado en los Archivos del Ministerio.

Aunque quisiera, Amelia no era capaz de descifrar aquel dialecto y necesitaría mucha ayuda y tiempo para poder entender algo. Debía copiar la información para llevársela, por lo que sacó un trozo de papel en blanco y un lápiz del bolsillo, olvidándose por el momento de la pluma y tinta tradicionales. Con cuidado, pero de manera rápida, dibujó los trazos, poniendo especial atención en oír lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Por eso se sobresaltó cuando el silencio que la envolvía fue roto por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, la que estaba al final de las escaleras de la trastienda.

Amelia escondió de prisa el papel y el lápiz de vuelta en el bolsillo. No había alcanzado a copiar todo, por lo que tomó una decisión descabellada. Trató de arrancar la hoja del libro, pero no pudo. Comprendió que el libro estaba hechizado para que nadie pudiera hacer lo que ella había intentado. Lo devolvió al estante con algo de torpeza provocada por el nerviosismo y se apresuró en rodear el mostrador para marcharse, al mismo tiempo que el señor Burke bajaba por las escaleras.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó el señor Burke, amenazante, antes de entrar en la tienda.

Pero Amelia corrió hasta la puerta, abriéndola con un simple _Alohomora_ ,y se desapareció.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Amelia fue ir a hablar con Morgana. Necesitaba preguntarle sobre aquel extraño dialecto. Al llegar a la librería y explicarle lo que necesitaba, la bruja la hizo pasar a la trastienda. Le dijo que la esperara mientras buscaba unos libros sobre el tema.

Amelia aprovechó para echar un vistazo a las cosas de la sala. Le llamaron la atención unos pergaminos sueltos sobre varios libros apilados en una mesa. Sabía bien que no le concernían en lo absoluto, pero sus ojos se toparon con dos palabras que no podían pasar desapercibidas para ella. Atónita, tomó el pergamino entre sus manos y leyó con atención.

.

" _Ha iniciado ya el camino sin retorno del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Ha separado su alma buscando la inmortalidad._

 _No habrá paz para los impuros_

 _y las tinieblas se cernirán sobre quien se enfrente a él"._

 _._

Escuchó a Morgana volver a la sala y Amelia se giró, aún sujetando el pergamino. Morgana dejó sobre la mesa los libros que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó Amelia, señalando el pergamino.

Morgana se acercó, lo cogió y lo miró brevemente, para después devolvérselo.

—Puedes llevártela. Es una de las profecías de mi madre —le explicó—. Conversamos al respecto y estamos de acuerdo en que te concierne a ti.

Amelia asintió.

—Ven —continuó Morgana, caminando hasta la mesa—, hay unos cuantos libros que quiero enseñarte.

La joven la siguió y se sentó. Morgana le mostró libros sobre códigos secretos. Amelia, por su parte, le enseñó la hoja de papel en la que había alcanzado a copiar la mitad de la información sobre el medallón de Slytherin del libro de notas del señor Burke.

—No conozco este dialecto —le confesó frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de mirar los trazos—. Puede que sea un código personal creado por alguien. Si así fuera, existe una serie de patrones básicos que se repiten en los códigos secretos —le explicó. Después empujó los libros hacia ella—. Aquí tienes información valiosa al respecto. Con esto, quizás puedas descifrarlo.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dijo Amelia, echándole un vistazo a los libros—. Por cierto, ¿hay buenas noticias respecto a mi giratiempo?

—Iba a comentártelo —respondió, levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta la mesa llena de libros y pergaminos—. He encontrado algo muy interesante en un antiguo manuscrito.

Después de buscarlo entre la pila de libros, Morgana regresó a la mesa con un volumen antiquísimo en las manos. Lo colocó con gran cuidado sobre la madera y lo abrió lentamente, con delicadeza, como si temiera destrozarlo. Una cinta indicaba la página que quería enseñarle a Amelia.

—Es una poción de magia oscura —le indicó Morgana y miró a Amelia como si esperara que se mostrara disconforme. Para su satisfacción, la joven solo asintió—. Su objetivo es reparar objetos poderosos. Podría funcionar con un giratiempo. Según las instrucciones, tardaría varias semanas en preparar la pócima. Cuando esté lista tendrás que traerme el giratiempo, que debería reposar dentro del caldero durante un ciclo lunar completo. Eso sí, tardaré en conseguir los ingredientes necesarios. Además, como no menciona nada sobre giratiempos, yo seguiré investigando más por si encuentro algo que podamos usar, a parte de la poción.

—Me parece perfecto —comentó Amelia, sintiéndose conforme ante la que probablemente sería la solución para poder marcharse de ahí.

Sin embargo, había algo que empañaba sus esperanzas. La herida de su mano había vuelto a sangrar la noche anterior y esta vez había necesitado más cantidad de díctamo para cerrarla. No podía evitar pensar en lo que Tom le había dicho al respecto y eso le preocupaba enormemente.

—Necesito ayuda con algo más —mencionó Amelia.

Le contó a Morgana sobre la herida, cómo se la había hecho y lo que Tom le dijo. Morgana la escuchó con atención y pidió verla. La examinó y después realizó varios hechizos en voz muy baja. Luego echó sobre la herida algunas pociones que hicieron que Amelia cerrara los ojos con fuerza para soportar el dolor que le producían.

—La maldición no es irreversible —le comunicó después de varios y angustiosos minutos—. Puedo hacer un antídoto.

Con la promesa de un antídoto, Amelia se dio la libertad de dejar de preocuparse tanto. Morgana le recomendó seguir con la esencia de díctamo en caso de ser necesario hasta que ella consiguiera lo necesario para realizar la poción que neutralizaría la maldición.

Ya iba a marcharse, cuando Amelia recordó otro asunto sumamente importante.

—¿Cómo podría conseguir veneno de basilisco? —le preguntó a Morgana. Ella la miró sorprendida.

—Estoy segura de saber para qué lo quieres —musitó—. Pero debes saber que es algo muy difícil de conseguir y que no será nada barato. Pero haré lo posible por conseguirlo.

Lo que le preocupaba a Amelia era el hecho de que probablemente Tom ya se había dado cuenta de que ella se había llevado el anillo. Cada día que pasaba le parecía que él aparecería en su habitación de repente. Cada vez que ella volvía a su cuarto después de cenar, le parecía que él ya la esperaba ahí, escondido en las sombras. Desde que se habían vuelto a ver, la paranoia no la había abandonado.

—Déjame verlo —le dijo Morgana de repente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Amelia, confusa.

—El horcrux que quieres destruir —indicó—. Lo llevas contigo a todas partes, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Tienes suerte de tener ese collar —comentó Morgana señalando su cuello—. Te protege de la influencia de un horcrux. Intenta no perderlo.

Amelia asintió. Entonces sacó el anillo del bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Morgana. Ella lo tomó entre los dedos y lo miró con mucho interés. Amelia estaba algo nerviosa, prefería tener el anillo en su poder. No es que no confiara en Morgana, es que no confiaba en el horcrux y la influencia que ejercía sobre las personas.

Morgana puso el anillo en la mesa y sacó su varita. Apuntó hacia el objeto y lanzó un potente hechizo que lo desintegró por completo. Amelia quedó atónita.

—¿Cómo lo ha destruido? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No era un horcrux —le informó.

—¿Qué?

—Si fuera un horcrux no le habría pasado nada —le explicó.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero...

—Has robado el que no era.

Entonces Amelia lo entendió.

Tom ya sabía que ella vendría. Puso el espejo para vigilar su habitación, pero no arriesgaría sus preciados horcruxes. Por eso puso objetos falsos. El cofre de la diadema que contenía un equipo de pociones y una réplica exacta del anillo.

Una vez más, no tenía nada.

-o-

Durante los siguiente días, y decepcionada por aquel nuevo trago amargo, Amelia decidió encerrarse en su habitación para leer los libros de códigos secretos y así tratar de descifrar la página que hablaba sobre el medallón de Slytherin. Era sumamente importante que lo encontrara antes de que lo hiciera Tom.

Necesitaba encontrar tres horcruxes que obviamente Tom ya había escondido en cualquier lugar del país. Quizás continuaban en su habitación, pero estaba el hecho de que Tom ya no se alojaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Por eso, Amelia lo espiaba todas las tardes, cuando él se iba de Borgin & Burkes, esperando saber a dónde se dirigía. Pero él seguía desapareciendo nada más salir del negocio. Había hablado con el tabernero, por si Tom simplemente se había cambiado de habitación, pero él le había dicho que no.

Una tarde, Amelia tomó una muy arriesgada resolución.

De nuevo bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, Amelia esperó a Tom afuera de Borgin & Burkes, junto al punto exacto en el que él se desaparecía a diario. Contuvo la respiración cuando él salió de la tienda y se dirigió hasta ella. En el mismo momento en que él se preparó para desaparecer, ella se aferró a su brazo.

Tom no pudo evitarlo. Se desaparecieron juntos.

Pero al llegar a su destino, Tom sujetó a Amelia por el brazo con fuerza para evitar que huyera y le apuntó con la varita.

— _Finite incantatem. Expelliarmus._

El encantamiento desilusionador fue anulado y la varita de Amelia salió volando por los aires.

—Amelia —saludó él con tranquilidad, como si aquella fuera una situación normal y no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto verla cara a cara otra vez— ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

Amelia no respondió. Se soltó bruscamente y se alejó de Tom, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sin desviar la vista de él. Notó que estaban en medio de un bosque. La idea era seguirlo hasta donde él vivía, pero su plan no había funcionado. Claramente Tom había pensado en otro sitio rápidamente.

—¿Descubrir dónde vivo para seguir buscando mis horcruxes? —siguió Tom, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Siento decepcionarte, pero he encontrado lugares más seguros donde esconderlos.

—Tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que me llevara hasta ellos —le confesó Amelia, sonriendo de la misma forma que Tom.

—Entonces tendrías que irte sin haber hallado nada. Tu continua persecución me está haciendo tomar más medidas de seguridad de las que normalmente pondría.

Un crujido cercano hizo que los dos se tensaran y miraran a su alrededor, repentinamente alertas. Un cuervo graznó y se alejó volando, dando a entender que era él el causante del sonido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Amelia. Entonces buscó con la mirada el sitio donde podría haber caído su varita. No era tarea sencilla, pues la hojarasca cubría el suelo.

—En el Bosque de Dean —le respondió Tom de manera distraída, mirando hacia los árboles.

—¿Por qué pensaste en este sitio? —quiso saber, extrañada.

—Fue el primero que se me ocurrió —repuso, para luego lanzarle una mirada de reproche—. Después de que arruinaras mi idea de regresar a mi habitación.

—Has estado aquí antes —comprendió Amelia, ignorando las últimas palabras. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Tom decidió no responder—. ¿Acaso has venido en busca de los seguidores de Grindelwald? Los que dicen que se esconden aquí.

Tom la miró.

—Sí —confirmó—. He venido al bosque un par de veces, pero no he visto a ninguno.

—Me parece que no es una idea sensata estar aquí —comentó Amelia—. El hecho de que no hayas visto a ninguno no quiere decir que no estén cerca.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó, burlón.

Amelia bufó.

—Se llama sentido común —soltó con impaciencia—. Y tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a este lugar. Ahora, si eres tan amable, ¿podrías devolverme mi varita?

Contra todo pronóstico, y sabiendo que Tom era perfectamente capaz de marcharse en ese momento o incluso lanzarle una maldición asesina sin pestañear, él levantó su propia varita y convocó con un _Accio_ la de Amelia. La giró, dejando la parte del mango libre para que ella la tomara. Rápidamente, Amelia estiró la mano y la cogió, volviendo a tener la conocida sensación de seguridad al tener en su poder su varita. Pero aquello solo duró un segundo, porque ésta volvió a escapar de sus manos.

Al principio creyó que Tom estaba burlándose de ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que al mismo tiempo que su varita salía volando, la de Tom también escapaba. Él estaba igual de aturdido que ella.

De repente, unos pasos apresurados resonaron sobre el terreno y detrás de los árboles aparecieron varios magos vestidos con túnicas desaliñadas. Amelia y Tom se pusieron lado a lado, enfrentando a los recién llegados. No hacía falta preguntarles nada, sabían bien que se trataba de los seguidores de Grindelwald. Éstos los rodearon rápidamente y uno de ellos se acercó mucho más. Amelia reconoció su rostro por los carteles de _«Se busca»._ Era él quien tenía en la mano izquierda las varitas de Amelia y Tom. Probablemente era el líder.

—¿Más jóvenes aventureros extraviados? —preguntó el mago, burlón, soltando después una ronca carcajada. Varios de los que estaban alrededor lo secundaron— Desde que salió la noticia en El Profeta, los insensatos muchachos caen como moscas, creyendo que podrán entregarnos al Ministerio para recibir la recompensa.

—No estamos aquí por eso —repuso Tom con firmeza—. Nos interesa su lucha y no pretendemos convertirnos en enemigos suyos.

—Eso podría interesarme. El problema está en que no me creo estas patrañas —soltó con una expresión feroz—. De modo que actuaremos como con los demás que aparecieron por aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Al mismo tiempo, los demás fugitivos se acercaron y cogieron a Amelia y Tom por los brazos de manera brutal, llevándolos casi a rastras por el bosque, sin importarles lo mucho que se resistieran o exigieran a gritos que los dejaran marchar.

Amelia pensó en que la escena se repetía, en una maldita y extraña coincidencia. Aquel día en que se había vuelto a encontrar con Tom, también terminaron siendo llevados y encerrados. Solo que esa vez los magos fueron aurores y ahora los que los tenían cautivos eran fugitivos de la ley. Y la diferencia era que éstos probablemente planeaban asesinarlos. La pregunta era ¿por qué no lo habían hecho ya?

Eran demasiados y no tenían ni una oportunidad de escapar. Entonces Amelia divisó a lo lejos una cabaña de madera de aspecto desvencijado y supuso que esa era la guarida de los seguidores de Grindelwald.

Muy cerca de la cabaña había un antiguo pozo de piedra. Se detuvieron ahí. Amelia notó que la abertura del pozo estaba cubierta con una pesada reja de metal. Era un pozo convertido en celda. Uno de los magos abrió la reja y los que tenían a Amelia sujeta por los brazos la empujaron hasta el borde.

—Esperen —dijo el líder de repente, acercándose y acariciando la mejilla de Amelia con los dedos al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una mirada lasciva. Ella ladeó el rostro bruscamente, asqueada. Él soltó una carcajada y sujetó su rostro con brutalidad, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí, maldito psicópata —soltó Amelia con odio.

—Me parece que esta noche me divertiré contigo —le dijo con la sonrisa torcida.

—Apártate de ella —habló Tom, amenazante, sorprendiendo a Amelia, pues ella no esperaba que él interviniera.

El mago le lanzó una mirada peligrosa y Amelia aprovechó para hacer un esfuerzo por soltarse. Él retiró la mano por fin y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los magos que sujetaban a Tom y estos lo acercaron hasta el pozo. Hasta ese momento, todos ellos habían quedado detrás de Amelia, pero ahora ella podía ver a Tom. Jamás lo había visto con aquella expresión salvaje en el rostro. Incluso le pareció ver un destello rojizo en sus ojos. No la miró, sino que tenía la vista fija en el líder de los fugitivos.

—Pagarás esto muy caro —dijo él con rabia contenida, antes de que los que lo tenían sujeto lo empujaran con fuerza hacia la abertura del pozo y lo soltaran rápidamente, dejándolo caer.

Amelia jadeó involuntariamente, mirando el sitio donde Tom había desaparecido. Las carcajadas de los fugitivos no se hicieron esperar. Ella sintió su corazón latir violentamente, presa del terror que la inundaba al imaginar lo que la esperaba.

De repente, otro de los miembros del grupo apareció de repente, corriendo desde la cabaña y acercándose al líder, le susurró algo que Amelia no alcanzó a oír pero que fue lo suficientemente importante como para que él decidiera olvidarse de ella. Hizo el mismo gesto de antes y Amelia sintió cómo la empujaban hacia el pozo. La vertiginosa sensación de caer no tardó en aparecer.

La oscuridad era absoluta. El miedo y el pánico se apoderaron de ella. Y luego solo un golpe sordo y dolor. Había caído de bruces y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Reconoció el tacto y el olor de la tierra fría y húmeda bajo su mejilla y las palmas de sus manos. Casi inmediatamente sintió que le tocaban en el hombro y en la espalda al mismo tiempo.

—¿Amelia? —oyó a Tom susurrar.

Ella abrió los ojos y tras parpadear numerosas veces se acostumbró a la oscuridad. Recién entonces pudo ver a Tom inclinado a su lado. Ella movió las manos y trató de incorporarse. Para su sorpresa —una vez más—, Tom la ayudó a sentarse lo más cómodamente que pudo y luego él mismo se sentó al frente.

—¿Estás herida? —le preguntó.

Amelia tenía la sensación de haber recibido una paliza, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo y al respirar sentía un dolor punzante en las costillas.

—Creo que no me he roto nada —contestó en voz baja—. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien —respondió él simplemente.

Se miraron por unos segundos en los que ambos sabían que ninguno estaba siendo completamente sincero con el otro. Sin embargo, no dijeron nada más.

Amelia rompió el contacto visual y miró hacia arriba. La reja ya había sido colocada y al parecer los fugitivos se habían marchado ya. El trozo de cielo que se podía ver mostraba la naciente noche. Pronto, la luna iniciaría su recorrido a través de la bóveda celeste y con suerte, se asomaría por los cuadrados metálicos, siendo testigo silenciosa del cautiverio de dos personas que no deberían estar ahí.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** En primer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo. Las obligaciones muggles a veces no permiten que uno escriba tanto como quiere._

 _En recompensa, éste capítulo es el más largo que escribí hasta ahora. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y me lo hagáis saber con vuestros reviews._

 _La anterior vez olvidé recomendaros algunos fanfics que escribí hace tiempo. Ya que en el anterior capítulo viajamos a Little Hangleton, visitamos la Mansión Riddle y revivimos de cierta manera la historia de Tom Riddle Sr., Cecilia y Merope, me gustaría recomendar tres pequeñas historias relacionadas con ellos. Los títulos son "Little Hangleton", "Ilusiones Perdidas" y "Pléyade". Las encontraréis en mi perfil._

 ** _Victoria._**


	9. En la oscuridad

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Into Darkness – BrunuhVille_

 _All I Need – Within Temptation (Instrumental Version)_

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 _ **En la oscuridad**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sácate la máscara_

 _y deja que mis sentimientos te alcancen._

 _Muéstrame esos ojos_

 _que dicen un millón de cosas._

 _Estoy aquí,_

 _estamos aquí, cerca el uno del otro,_

 _cerca el uno del otro._

 _Necesito alcanzarte._

 _Estoy aquí, pero no puedo ganar._

 _Necesito tocarte._

 _He estado aquí todo el tiempo._

 _¿Me dejarás entrar_

 _en tu horizonte vacío?_

 _._

 _Empty horizon – Leaves' Eyes_

 **.**

La oscuridad en la celda era casi absoluta. El pozo era pequeño y asfixiante. La reja que cubría la abertura estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla y las paredes de tierra y roca resbaladiza impedían cualquier intento de ascenso.

Amelia no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades de salir con vida de aquella situación. Los fugitivos acababan de marcharse pero, estaba segura, volverían de un momento a otro.

—Dame la mano —dijo Tom de repente, logrando que Amelia lo mirara con extrañeza—. Voy a llamar a los mortífagos.

Comprendiendo el plan de Tom, extendió el brazo izquierdo, arremangándose la túnica y dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa. Tom la presionó con los dedos con fuerza y de pronto, Amelia sintió un molesto calor extenderse rápidamente por todo el antebrazo hasta la punta de los dedos, al mismo tiempo que el color negro del tatuaje se convertía en rojo.

—No tardarán en venir en cuanto sientan el llamado —le informó él. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared del pozo y giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, para no tener que ver a Amelia de frente.

—No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti —le reprochó Amelia.

Tom la miró de reojo, sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Te recuerdo, Amelia, que si estamos en esta situación es gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué tuviste que pensar precisamente en éste lugar? —le recriminó— Debimos habernos marchado desde el principio.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar —admitió él—. Pero estoy seguro que ellos ya estaba ahí desde un inicio.

—Esto es un desastre —murmuró Amelia bajando la cabeza y frotándose la frente con las manos—. Maldita la hora en que decidí seguirte.

—Me complace ver que reconoces que eres la culpable de esto —comentó Tom, regodeándose.

Amelia le regaló una mirada envenenada.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué demonios querías encontrar a los fugitivos? —le preguntó con enfado.

Tom no dijo nada. Dejó de mirarla y se limitó a ignorarla. Amelia esperó durante unos segundos a que decidiera responder, pero al final ella también desvió la mirada con una mueca de fastidio dibujándose en sus labios.

—Los rumores dicen que ellos buscan un poderoso objeto de magia oscura para Grindelwald —habló Tom. Ella volvió a mirarlo, pero él le hablaba sin posar sus ojos en ella—. Se dice que los que nos han capturado son mercenarios contratados por los auténticos seguidores, los que aún siguen libres en el continente.

—¿Qué clase de objeto es? —quiso saber ella, interesada en el tema.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió echándole una breve mirada—. Buscaba averiguarlo viniendo aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —le preguntó extrañada— El Profeta no ha mencionado nada sobre estos rumores.

—El Profeta se guarda mucha información importante.

—Eso es verdad —musitó Amelia apoyándose contra la pared—. Pero tú tienes acceso a esa información.

—A veces —respondió. Dejó de mirala dándole a entender que no pensaba decirle nada más al respecto.

Los minutos pasaban con tortuosa lentitud. El cielo se iba oscureciendo cada vez más y de vez en cuando se podía oír el sonido del rápido batir de alas de un murciélago rompiendo el silencio nocturno.

Amelia tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y apoyada contra la pared. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No podría dormir aunque quisiera, pero prefería fingir estar dormida a tener que seguir mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

—Te mentí —escuchó decir a Tom. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sin entender a lo que se refería. Él no la miraba.

—¿En qué?

—Hay un antídoto —le confesó. Entonces miró la mano izquierda de Amelia, que estaba vendada.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sé.

En medio de la oscuridad era capaz de ver el rostro de Tom y podía darse cuenta de lo contrariado que estaba. Durante un segundo o dos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pero él desvió la mirada. Parecía enfadado de repente. No volvió a mirarla en la siguiente media hora.

A cada minuto que pasaba, Tom permanecía inmóvil, casi como si de una estatua se tratase, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Amelia, por su parte, estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo agarrotado, de modo que cambiaba de posición cada cierto tiempo, sin sentirse cómoda en ningún momento.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan quieto e impasible —comentó Amelia resoplando con cierto fastidio y tratando de estirar las piernas.

—El viejo camastro del orfanato no es muy diferente de esto —le respondió sin mirarla. Parecía haber hablado sin pensar, porque al segundo siguiente había fruncido el ceño en un claro gesto de enfado.

Amelia lo miró sin saber con exactitud qué decir. Tom no esperaba una respuesta, estaba claro. De hecho, era obvio que él prefería que ella ignorara sus palabras, haciendo de cuenta que no las había oído. Sin embargo, Amelia, por un momento, trató de comprender las circunstancias que habían llevado a Tom a ser quien era —o quien sería—. La empatía se instaló en su pecho con una dolorosa punzada, mientras veía a Tom con los ojos de alguien que no conocía sus oscuros secretos ni mucho menos su sangriento futuro.

—Hogwarts debió haber sido un hogar para ti —susurró. Sus palabras escaparon de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Aquellas palabras lograron que Tom la mirara. Su expresión era de indiferencia absoluta pero en sus ojos chispeaba cierta irritación.

—No sientas pena por mí, Amelia —soltó con cierta dureza—. Es algo que desprecio y que no sirve de nada.

Amelia levantó las cejas.

—No lo hago —dijo fríamente—. Al menos no ahora que recordé que mataste a tu padre y a tus abuelos.

Tom le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

—Si, como imagino, conoces la historia, sabrás también por qué lo hice —le respondió—. Y tú, mejor que nadie, puedes entender la necesidad de venganza.

—Ellos eran tu familia —expresó con incredulidad—. Era tu padre.

—Era un muggle despreciable que abandonó a mi madre cuando supo que yo existía —replicó con furia—. La despreció por ser una bruja. Y ella fue tan débil como para dejarse morir.

Amelia iba a decir algo más, pero cambió de opinión. No era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre aquel tema.

Minutos después empezó a notar un cambio en el ambiente. Voces lejanas parecían acercarse. Tom también se dio cuenta, porque miró hacia arriba. Amelia lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo y no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a una silueta asomarse al pozo. El recién llegado conjuró un _Lumos_ e iluminó el fondo. La luz les dio de lleno en los rostros, por lo que los dos tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos.

—Soy Nott —dijo en voz baja el recién llegado—. Hemos venido todos.

En un instante, Nott abrió la reja y conjuró una larga escalinata formada por cuerdas que extendió hasta Amelia y Tom, quienes se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Tom tocó las cuerdas y las jaló, comprobando su resistencia. Entonces se giró hacia Amelia.

—Adelante —le dijo.

Ella fue hacia la escalera improvisada y se aferró a las cuerdas, empezando a ascender, primero con cierta precaución y después con rapidez. Ya arriba se encontró con Nott, que vigilaba el ascenso y quien le ayudó a salir del pozo una vez llegó al borde. Se fijó en los que habían llegado y reconoció, a parte de Nott, a Avery, Selwyn, Malfoy, Rowle, Dolohov, Rosier y Mulciber. Ninguno parecía muy contento de verla o de estar ahí. Probablemente tenían mejores cosas que hacer que acudir a la llamada de Tom. Aún así, tenían las varitas preparadas mientras vigilaban los alrededores.

Tom no tardó en aparecer. Nott hizo desaparecer las cuerdas y puso la reja en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces Tom les explicó rápidamente lo que había sucedido con los fugitivos y les dijo que tenían que recuperar sus varitas. La cabaña estaba a oscuras y nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que afuera sucedía algo.

Decidieron que Nott y Malfoy llamarían las varitas con un _Accio_. En menos de un minuto, Amelia y Tom las tenían de vuelta en sus manos. Iban a marcharse todos, pero de repente, un rayo rojo impactó en un árbol cercano, provocándoles un sobresalto.

Uno de los fugitivos acababa de darse cuenta de la situación y ahora los atacaba, dando la voz de alarma. Los demás no tardaron en salir de la cabaña, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra para evitar que Amelia, Tom y los mortífagos lograran escapar.

Ellos respondieron al ataque lo mejor que pudieron. Al fin y al cabo, contra quienes luchaban, fuesen seguidores de Grindelwald o mercenarios, eran magos oscuros experimentados. En cambio ellos eran simples aficionados. Sin embargo, Tom y sus seguidores sacaron a relucir todo su arsenal de maleficios y Amelia puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento, incluyendo la magia oscura en la que se había atrevido a adentrarse, esperando que le sirviera para un posible enfrentamiento futuro con Tom.

Pero los mercenarios los atacaban sin tregua, salvajemente. Amelia hacía rato que había dejado de ver a los suyos. Sabía que luchaban a su lado, pero no tenía ni idea de si alguien estaba herido o si había caído. Sus ojos solo estaban fijos en un objetivo: acabar con el mago que tenía frente a ella. Y esa estaba convirtiéndose en una tarea muy difícil. Ella repelía los maleficios, otros pasaban sin llegar a tocarla, pero había algunos que sí lograban alcanzarla, hiriéndola. Pero hubo uno especialmente fuerte que la lanzó por los aires, haciendo que chocara contra un árbol y resbalara hasta el suelo.

Adolorida, se arrastró como pudo hasta quedar a cubierto detrás del grueso tronco del árbol y desde ahí trató de evaluar la situación. El duelo continuaba. Tom y los demás seguían de pie, luchando, pero Amelia notó que había un bulto de color negro en el suelo. Claramente alguien había caído ya, lo que no sabía era de quién se trataba.

Por un momento, Amelia quiso marcharse y dejar a Tom y a los demás a su suerte. Probablemente, los fugitivos le harían un favor sin saberlo. Dejó de mirar lo que sucedía y se puso de pie, decidida a desaparecerse.

De repente, alguien cayó estrepitosamente muy cerca de ella, golpeado por un maleficio. Sobresaltada, se giró para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Tom. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar inconsciente.

Volteó la cabeza para dejar de verlo y se preparó para marcharse, pero sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho provocada por la duda. No estaba segura de lo que debería hacer. O mejor dicho, lo que quería hacer. Porque estaba claro que debía desaparecerse del lugar. Pero ya no estaba segura de que fuera lo que realmente quería.

—¡Maldición! —susurró con enfado, girando de nuevo hacia Tom y agachándose para llegar hasta él a rastras, para evitar ser alcanzada por un posible maleficio.

El duelo, mientras tanto, continuaba. Los seguidores de Tom estaban luchando ferozmente y Amelia tenía que admitir que los había subestimado, pues estaban aguantando estoicamente la batalla campal que se había armado.

Amelia llegó hasta Tom y le buscó el pulso en la muñeca y en el cuello. Solo estaba desmayado. Ella era consciente de que estaba actuando en contra de su propio plan. Estaba ayudando a Tom cuando lo que debería haber hecho es dejarlo ahí. Y estaba enfadada consigo misma por ser tan bipolar.

— _Ennervate_ —murmuró apuntándole con la varita.

Tom abrió los ojos, desorientado. Amelia le tocó en el hombro para llamar su atención, sin levantarse del suelo.

—Vamos, Tom, pongámonos a cubierto —le instó.

Él se repuso rápidamente y la siguió hasta detrás del árbol, desde donde podían observar lo que ocurría. Podrían haber lanzado algún hechizo desde su posición, pero como todos se movían constantemente, podrían alcanzar accidentalmente a uno de los suyos.

—No creo que aguanten mucho más —comentó Tom, refiriéndose a los mortífagos.

—Debemos volver y terminar esto cuanto antes —resolvió Amelia.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y, con las varitas en alto, salieron de su escondite para unirse a la batalla de nuevo. Tom atacó con decisión y Amelia no se quedó atrás. Incluso lograron atacar al mismo individuo al mismo tiempo, abatiéndolo al instante. Después de aquello, ella pudo ver que Tom había decidido luchar contra el líder de los fugitivos, utilizando primero un par de maleficios y luego directamente una maldición _Cruciatus_.

Los gritos desgarrados del mago provocaron una reacción en cadena. Los demás fugitivos atacaron con más fiereza y uno de ellos logró herir a Tom, consiguiendo que parara el dominio que él ejercía sobre la maldición torturadora. Tom respondió al ataque rápidamente, deshaciéndose de la amenaza de inmediato y volvió a enfrentarse al líder, quien seguía en el suelo.

— _Avada Kedavra._

Tras aquel acto, la lucha siguió, mucho más feroz por parte de los fugitivos, quienes pretendían vengar a su líder caído. Solo se podía ver destellos de color verde viajando con rapidez por entre los árboles, sin dar en un blanco en concreto. La furia les hacía fallar una y otra vez y eso representaba una ventaja para Tom y sus seguidores.

Pocos minutos más tarde, entre gritos de dolor, huesos rotos y heridas sangrantes, la batalla había terminado. Todos los fugitivos habían caído. Los mortífagos estaban impresionados por haber salido victoriosos y algunos de ellos no dejaban de repetir, orgullosos, que sus contrincantes los habían subestimado. Eso sí, todos estaban muy heridos.

El bulto que Amelia había visto varios minutos atrás resultó ser Mulciber, pero, para tranquilidad de Rosier y Dolohov, estaba simplemente aturdido. Selwyn no perdió la oportunidad de mofarse de él, diciendo que se había pasado la batalla entera dormido, sin enterarse de su triunfo. Quien estaba tan mal que tuvieron que conjurar una camilla para llevárselo directo a San Mungo era Rowle. Por supuesto, no hizo falta que Tom les dijera que debían inventar una historia creíble para explicar sus lesiones a los medimagos, pues Avery y Selwyn, quienes se encargarían del herido, ya habían ideado una.

Casi todos tenían algún hueso roto y Nott resultó ser quien se encargó de curarlos, pues había aprendido a realizar con éxito varios hechizos sanadores. Pero Dolohov, aparte de huesos rotos, tenía un hemorragia importante, por lo que también se marchó a San Mungo.

Amelia, quien también había sufrido heridas, que ya había logrado vendar con trozos que había arrancado de su túnica, y fracturas que Nott ya había curado, permanecía algo apartada del grupo, lo que le permitió fijarse en la más que evidente aversión que había entre Abraxas Malfoy y Marcus Avery. Se preguntó entonces cuál sería el motivo que los tenía tan molestos con su mutua presencia.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron desapareciendo y Tom, que ya se encontraba mejor, decidió, sin decirle nada a nadie, entrar en la cabaña que había servido de refugio a los fugitivos. Amelia sabía que le interesaba el objeto que los mercenarios andaban buscando, por lo que no le pareció extraño su comportamiento. Con la curiosidad de saber si Tom al final había descubierto de qué se trataba el objeto, decidió esperar a que él saliera de la cabaña.

Mientras ella aguardaba con la vista fija en la cabaña, escuchó a Nott y a Malfoy hablar en voz baja. Entonces Nott se despidió de ella y de Abraxas y se desapareció. Amelia pensó que Malfoy también se marcharía, pero para su sorpresa se quedó en su sitio, mirando a la cabaña, claramente esperando a Tom al igual que ella. Parecía nervioso. Amelia quiso preguntarle lo que le ocurría, pero nunca habían hablado más allá de un saludo cordial cuando era preciso.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Dentro de unos pocos minutos Tom apareció, caminando con rapidez hacia ellos. Amelia trató de descifrar su expresión queriendo hallar algo que indicara que había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero él permanecía impasible y de cierta forma parecía decepcionado. Aunque quizás solo fuera la impresión que le dio.

—Riddle, quiero hablar contigo —empezó Abraxas con la voz firme.

La actitud de Malfoy hacia Tom era totalmente diferente a lo que Amelia estaba acostumbrada a ver. Él estaba distinto, no lo trataba como si fuese alguien superior ni intentaba agradarle. Lo había llamado por su apellido en vez de utilizar la palabra Voldemort para dirigirse hacia él, pero Tom pareció considerarlo un simple lapsus porque permaneció imperturbable.

—Te escucho, Malfoy.

Amelia podría haberse marchado ya, pero, movida por la curiosidad, decidió quedarse y escuchar la conversación. Fingió estar revisándose las vendas improvisadas que cubrían sus heridas a unos pasos de distancia de donde estaban Tom y Abraxas.

—No quiero seguir siendo parte de esto —expresó Malfoy con tanta seguridad que Amelia levantó la mirada, sorprendida, y lo miró. Tom también estaba asombrado por la revelación.

—Si es por lo de esta noche... —empezó Tom, pero Abraxas negó con la cabeza.

—Lo de esta noche no tiene nada que ver —explicó. Cogió aire y lo soltó, en un intento por tranquilizarse. Amelia se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban ligeramente, pero que él hacia lo posible por controlarlas—. Estuve a punto de ignorar el llamado, pero creí que lo correcto era explicarte en persona mi decisión.

—Creo haberte dicho desde un principio que las deserciones no eran algo que me tomara de buena manera —comentó Tom con un toque filoso en la voz.

—Lo sé bien. Pero también sé que pueden haber excepciones.

—Aquí no hay excepciones —soltó Tom con dureza.

—¿Acaso lo que te preocupa es que los demás crean que no eres capaz de conservar a tus seguidores? —preguntó Abraxas con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Crees que empezarían a cuestionar tu valía como líder?

Malfoy estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso. Tom entornó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, claramente molesto. Su interlocutor también lo notó porque cambió rápidamente su expresión burlona por una de seriedad.

—Y si lo que te preocupa es que cuente algo sobre ti o los mortífagos, te puedo asegurar que jamás hablaré de ello.

—¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a tomar esta decisión? —quiso saber Tom, hablando en un tono tranquilo— Tengo curiosidad por saberlo. ¿Es que acaso ya no compartes nuestros ideales? ¿Te molesta la presencia de Avery? Después de la discusión que tuvieron no me extrañaría que no quisieras verlo.

—¿Te lo contó él? —preguntó, extrañado.

—No hizo falta. Tu mente y la suya son un libro abierto para mí. Y echarles un vistazo para comprender su actitud mientras Nott les curaba los huesos me pareció lo más acertado.

—Acordamos que no usarías la Legeremancia conmigo —protestó Abraxas con fastidio.

—Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que a veces hay excepciones —replicó Tom con malicia, repitiendo las palabras que Malfoy había dicho minutos atrás.

—No, Riddle, no me gusta que te inmiscuyas en mi mente.

—No te preocupes, no he visto más que lo estrictamente necesario —comentó Tom, con un deje burlón en la voz—. Solo que te aconsejaría no dejarte manipular por ella.

El enfado de Malfoy se acrecentó. Amelia lo miró con curiosidad, preguntándose quién sería _"ella"_.

—Quien me ha manipulado siempre has sido tú —soltó—. Ella simplemente me ha abierto los ojos.

La expresión de Tom indicaba claramente que estaba a punto de maldecir a Abraxas, pero, sorprendentemente, se contuvo. En ese momento, Amelia notó varias luces a lo lejos, moviéndose con rapidez por entre los árboles, cada vez más cerca. Sin perder el tiempo, ella se acercó hasta Tom y Abraxas.

—No hay tiempo para discusiones. Hay que marcharse —les dijo, señalando su descubrimiento.

Sin quedarse a ver quiénes eran los que se acercaban, los tres se desaparecieron al instante.

Amelia apareció en el patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante, desde donde durante el día entraba al Callejón Diagon. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras, la única iluminación provenía de una antigua farola colgada de la pared de la taberna. Con un par de segundos de diferencia, Tom apareció junto a ella. Amelia se sobresaltó, sin entender lo que hacía él ahí.

—¿Te has mudado de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante? —le preguntó, extrañada.

—No. Supongo que es la costumbre de regresar aquí —le respondió, algo contrariado. A Amelia le pareció que aquella solo era una excusa inventada sobre la marcha.

Se miraron por un instante, algo incómodos de repente. Amelia echó un rápido vistazo hacia el oscuro pasillo que conducía a la taberna y luego a la pared que escondía la entrada al Callejón Diagon, evitando hacer contacto visual de nuevo con Tom.

—En fin, es hora de que me vaya —dijo.

Aquella situación era de lo más surrealista. Se suponía que ella no debería querer quedarse a charlar con él, como si fuesen amigos. Pero eso era precisamente lo que ella quería en ese momento. Enfadada consigo misma, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la taberna, pero la voz de Tom la detuvo.

—Ha sido una noche interesante, ¿no crees, Amelia?

Amelia no sabía si él había usado Legeremancia con ella y le estaba dando la excusa para quedarse, como ella quería —aunque el propósito que él tuviera en ese caso no estaba claro—; o simplemente él también quería lo mismo que ella.

—Sí —respondió lacónicamente, volviendo a girar para mirar a Tom. Para su sorpresa, tampoco él parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía. Y eso era sumamente extraño en Tom Riddle, quien siempre parecía tener bien controladas sus acciones. Pero aquello solo duró un segundo, porque después él volvió a tener su habitual expresión de seguridad.

—Con un incentivo poderoso puedes ser más mortífera que cualquiera de mis seguidores —la halagó—. Y lo has demostrado en el bosque.

Al principio, Amelia no respondió. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero luego cambió de idea. Se vio inclinada a creer que Tom tenía un motivo para sus palabras, y ese motivo casi nunca solía ser algo bueno.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Me gustaría que volvieras a ser parte de los mortífagos.

Amelia lo miró atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Estás loco —expresó. Entonces, con cierta irritación, se subió la manga de la túnica y le enseñó la marca tenebrosa. Tom la miró de soslayo.—. El que tenga esta maldita marca no significa nada.

—Esa maldita marca salvó tu vida esta noche —le recordó, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas por qué me la diste? —siguió ella.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo —acotó él—. Todo fue una artimaña por tu parte para llevar a cabo tu plan de venganza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que sea una seguidora de verdad, cuando sabes que jamás podré aceptar tus ideales?

—Tienes un gran potencial, Amelia —habló él, acercándose un poco, pero dejando entre ellos cierta distancia—. No deberías desperdiciarlo.

—¿Desperdiciarlo? —repitió Amelia entornando los ojos.

—Sabes que esto terminará solo de una manera —le dijo de manera sombría—. Y será una verdadera pena que una bruja como tú esté del lado equivocado.

—Lo que es una verdadera pena es que un mago como tú, con tus capacidades y que podría conseguir grandes logros, haya preferido convertirse en un despreciable asesino —soltó duramente.

—No lo entiendes, Amelia —protestó él, tratando de rebatir sus palabras.

—Te aseguro que lo entiendo, Tom —musitó fríamente—. Ya sabes de dónde vengo y por lo tanto puedes creerme cuando te digo que has convertido el mundo mágico en un lugar aterrador, donde todo es miedo y dolor, donde todos te temen, odian y buscan secretamente tu caída. Donde nadie te recordará por tu prodigiosa mente, sino por ser un monstruo que no dejó más que destrucción a su paso.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que los muggles representan nuestras cadenas, nos obligan a permanecer escondidos. Y ya es hora de que les demos el lugar que se merecen —replicó con cierto tono vehemente.

—¿En verdad crees que los muggles terminarán por doblegarse? —preguntó con escepticismo unido a un leve tono burlón—. Ellos han creado armas poderosas con las que podrían aniquilar a la comunidad mágica. Y no faltarán aquellos que busquen hacer terribles experimentos con los magos, en busca del secreto del por qué algunos nacen con magia.

—Todo lo que dices solo corrobora lo que ya sabía —dijo él—. Los muggles no deberían convivir con nosotros.

Amelia suspiró con cansancio y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, los muggles pueden llegar a ser horribles —afirmó abriendo los ojos—. Pero también los magos. Todo depende de sus decisiones y de cómo éstas afecten a los demás. Toda acción tiene sus consecuencias, Tom, y no puedes pretender someter a toda una población sin esperar represalias por su parte.

—Sé muy bien qué esperar, Amelia.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. La luz mortecina del candil los hacía brillar de una forma extraña y antinatural. Sin embargo, no había odio en ellos. De hecho, en medio de la tenue iluminación, el halo de misterio que envolvía siempre a Tom se hacía más evidente que nunca. Muy a su pesar, Amelia tenía que admitir que se sentía fascinada.

—Escucha, Amelia —empezó él—. Solo te pido que pienses bien en lo que te he dicho. En verdad quiero que seamos aliados en lugar de enemigos.

Amelia lo miró por un instante y se acercó cautelosamente hasta él. Tenía por costumbre desconfiar y ahora creía que Tom utilizaba la misma treta que ella en Hogwarts. Suponía que él, al ver que ella no pensaba rendirse, prefería tenerla de su lado.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, Tom le parecía sincero. Y eso no dejaba de parecerle extraño. Pero fue eso, precisamente, lo que la llevó a ser sincera también.

—Yo te pido lo mismo, Tom.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y ninguno hacia amago de querer alejarse. Amelia sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido, mientras que el nerviosismo empezaba a ocasionar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Notó el roce accidental de su mano con la mano de Tom. Y luego el inevitable roce entre sus labios.

Amelia tenía que admitir que había deseado ese momento en silencio muchas veces, pero siempre lograba imponerse su lado más racional. Por eso sabía bien que ese instante estaba destinado a terminar. Que no podía, ni debía ser. Aunque en lo más profundo de su alma estuviese deseando no apartarse de Tom, ella hizo lo contrario. Rompió el beso y, con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Tom, lo alejó suavemente, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente —y sabía bien que así era—. Retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo. Él se veía algo desconcertado.

Amelia, con la sensación de que había perdido un momento único e irrepetible, ignoró las ansias de volver hacia Tom y retrocedió un paso más.

—Debo irme —susurró. Merlín sabía que era lo que menos quería hacer— Buenas noches, Tom.

Y sin darle la posibilidad de decirle algo, ella se dio la vuelta y entró en la taberna. Adentro la oscuridad era casi total, exceptuando por un par de lámparas de aceite que indicaban el camino hacia las escaleras. Se dirigió hacia la planta superior con rapidez, casi como si huyera. Recién en el pasillo, iluminado por unos cuantos candelabros ubicados en las paredes, se atrevió a parar y a girarse. Escuchó con atención, con la vaga esperanza de que Tom la hubiese seguido, pero el silencio era absoluto.

Sintiéndose estúpida por ello, volvió a caminar hacia su habitación. No era nada lógico querer tener a Tom cerca. Y definitivamente carecía de cordura el hecho de que se sintiera tan atraída hacia él. Porque su _relación_ —o lo que sea que tuvieran, eso no estaba nada claro— no podía terminar de una buena manera.

Al llegar a la entrada de su cuarto, Amelia sacó la llave del bolsillo de la túnica y la introdujo en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta, que se movió con un suave chirrido. Sacó su varita y con un movimiento de ésta encendió las velas, que le dieron un aspecto fantasmal a su habitación.

Se encerró y puso varios hechizos de protección, con la idea de evitar que Tom pudiera entrar. Quizás estaba pecando de paranoica, pero si una parte de ella deseaba tener a Tom a su lado, la otra parte, la racional, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerlo lejos de ella. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrar y destruir sus horcruxes, para después enfrentarse a él en la batalla final.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** He terminado de escribir este capítulo hace dos semanas, pero no quería subirlo sin revisarlo. ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Podéis decirme lo que queráis en los reviews, incluso vuestras teorías más descabelladas sobre lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante, ¡me encantará leerlas!_

 _Os agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis dejado hasta ahora, siempre me emociona leer vuestras opiniones._

 ** _Victoria._**


	10. Pesadillas y pergaminos

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _When Darkness Shines Brightest – Peter Gundry_

 _The Ancient Gift – Peter Gundry_

 _The Witch – Peter Gundry_

 _All I Need – Within Temptation_

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 _ **Pesadillas y pergaminos**_

 _ **.**_

 _Las respuestas están en lo profundo de tu mente;_

 _las has olvidado a propósito._

 _Así es como funciona la mente humana:_

 _cuando algo nos resulta demasiado desagradable o vergonzoso,_

 _lo rechazamos,_

 _lo borramos de nuestros recuerdos._

 _Sin embargo, siempre quedan huellas._

 _._

 _Understanding - Evanescence_

 _ **.**_

El único sonido eran sus tenues pasos sobre el suelo de madera. El corto pasillo por donde caminaba estaba a oscuras, pero era perfectamente capaz de moverse por él gracias a la luz que iluminaba la punta de su varita.

Aquella casa era desconocida para ella, nunca antes había estado ahí. Tenía el aspecto de ser una cabaña abandonada. Las ventanas estaban tapiadas y una gruesa capa de polvo se extendía sobre una pequeña mesa de madera con la que acababa de toparse.

De pronto, oyó el crujido de la madera. Fue un sonido leve, pero suficiente para llamar su atención hacia la habitación que se encontraba unos pasos más adelante.

Aquella habitación estaba llena de muebles viejos, haciendo del lugar un escondrijo casi perfecto. Estaba un poco más iluminado que el pasillo debido a que uno de los tablones de madera que tapiaban la ventana había sido arrancado. Atenta, buscó al chico al que tenía que encontrar. Pero no tuvo que buscar demasiado porque él se descubrió a sí mismo con un jadeo involuntario. Se había escondido detrás de una cómoda polvorienta. Tenía la varita sujeta en la mano con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la miraba aterrorizado. Rápidamente se levantó y trató de huir por detrás de los muebles, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo contra ella para ganar tiempo.

Sin dificultad, Amelia repelió el ataque y, sin alterarse, esperó el momento oportuno para atacar. Pronunció las palabras necesarias y un rayo de color verde salió de su varita, golpeando al muchacho cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo.

El impacto de la escena hizo que Amelia despertara de repente. Confundida por el realismo del sueño que acababa de tener, se incorporó y cogió su varita de la mesita de noche. Con un movimiento de ésta encendió las velas. Miró su habitación, asegurándose de que la cabaña no era real. Sentía la garganta seca y la cabeza le dolía. No podía dejar de repasar en su mente lo que acababa de ver en su pesadilla. No conocía al chico al que había matado en su sueño y tampoco entendía por qué lo había hecho. Pero además, dentro del sueño, tenía la inequívoca sensación de que ella solo cumplía órdenes. Y eso no dejaba de ser extraño, pues ella siempre había tenido cierta reticencia a obedecer órdenes.

Amelia se masajeó las sienes, en un intento por calmar un poco el dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. Quería creer que aquel sueño se debía a su reciente experiencia en el Bosque de Dean. Hacía apenas unas horas estaba ahí, luchando. Entonces miró su marca, con cierto temor. Recordó entonces la propuesta de Tom y comprendió que aquel sueño era una especie de respuesta a la molesta pregunta que se hacía su subconsciente sobre lo que sucedería si ella accediera a ser parte de los mortífagos.

-o-

 _ **Hallados muertos los seguidores de Grindelwald**_

 _Tal y como se especulaba, los peligrosos fugitivos, buscados sin descanso por los aurores, se escondían en el Bosque de Dean, en el condado de Gloucestershire._

 _Anoche se había programado una redada por parte del Ministerio de Magia. En plena madrugada, los aurores recorrieron el bosque una vez más en busca de los fugitivos. Y esta vez tuvieron éxito. Los encontraron a todos, a los diez seguidores de Grindelwald que tanto preocuparon y mantuvieron en vela a la comunidad mágica británica._

 _Lo que más sorprende a los trabajadores del Ministerio es el escenario en el que los hallaron. "Está claro que fue un duelo muy violento. Lucharon entre ellos por alguna razón que desconocemos", expresó uno de los aurores al hablar con nuestro corresponsal._

 _._

Amelia dejó de leer el periódico en el momento en que alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Extrañada, dejó el ejemplar de El Profeta sobre la cama y se dirigió a ver quién era. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal ante la sorpresa que le produjo ver a quien estaba al otro lado del umbral. Era Isobel, con una expresión nerviosa en el rostro.

—Amelia —susurró soltando un suspiro de alivio—. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

Amelia se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a la joven. Su normalmente bien peinada cabellera pelirroja lucía enmarañada aquella mañana, como si la muchacha acabara de levantarse y hubiera venido a verla a toda prisa, sin preocuparse por poner en orden sus rizos.

—Aunque _bien_ es un término relativo —apuntó Isobel, mirándola con cierta preocupación—. ¿Necesitas más díctamo para esas heridas?

—Tengo suficiente —respondió la joven. Y antes de que pudiera expresar su desconcierto ante la repentina visita o preguntarle si algo le había ocurrido, Isobel señaló el periódico que Amelia había estado leyendo.

—Parte de eso es obra tuya, ¿verdad? —le preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¿Cómo...? —empezó Amelia, aún más extrañada que antes.

Isobel le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora.

—Me lo contó Abraxas Malfoy —murmuró, sonrojándose de repente. Desvió la mirada, algo nerviosa al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de girar un anillo que tenía puesto en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Amelia, que sabía que aquella no era una actitud muy propia de la joven, se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que sucedía. Y el anillo solo corroboraba lo que imaginaba, pues lo acababa de reconocer como el que Malfoy solía llevar en Hogwarts.

—Entiendo —expresó Amelia sin saber qué más decir.

—Vino a verme esta mañana y me contó lo de anoche —le explicó—. Y me dijo que tú también estabas ahí y que te habían herido. Me insistió en que estabas bien, pero necesitaba verte con mis propios ojos. Estaba preocupada.

—Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado —musitó Amelia con una leve sonrisa—. Pero ya ves que Malfoy no te mentía. Estoy bien.

Isobel asintió, sonriente, y ambas se sentaron sobre la cama.

—Lo que no termino de entender es cómo sucedió que tú y Malfoy... —habló Amelia dejando su frase en el aire, sin saber cómo acabarla.

Isobel se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sonrojarse. Amelia tenía que admitir que en aquel momento no había ni rastro de la muchacha ruda que se había vengado de Avery sin pestañear.

—A comienzos del último curso tuve una especie de relación con Avery —le confesó—. Fue algo extraño y fugaz. Un día vi un tatuaje en su antebrazo izquierdo y quise saber de qué se trataba, pero él se puso algo agresivo. Me dijo de muy mala manera que no me metiera en sus asuntos. No me tomé nada bien su reacción y lo golpeé. Solo fue un puñetazo en la nariz, pero no volvió a hablarme y yo tampoco lo intenté. No quería saber nada de él. Y luego pasó lo del bosque.

—Cuando lo viste junto a Malfoy escondiendo una cajita —recordó Amelia.

—Sí. Como te conté, Avery me persiguió y me encontró en Hogsmeade. Había enviado a Abraxas a buscarme al otro lado del pueblo, por lo que no nos vimos. Avery me quitó la varita, me amenazó e intentó ahorcarme —susurró sin mirarla, aún con el rencor impregnando su voz—. Pero ese chico Gryffindor apareció y me ayudó.

»Después planeé mi venganza y como sabes, Avery no tenía que averiguar quién fue su atacante, la poción que le di lo impediría, pero él sospechaba de mí. En Hogwarts, se puso a acorralarme en los pasillos hablándome agresivamente, esperando que confesara. Y entonces, hace un mes más o menos, seguro de que había sido yo, se le ocurrió contarle a Abraxas que se desharía de mí. Pero él no sabía que él y yo ya estábamos juntos. Y por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando él lo enfrentó y le dijo que no se le ocurriera hacerme algo.

—Eso explica la tensión que había ayer entre ellos —comentó Amelia.

—Y eso me lleva al asunto de los mortífagos —mencionó Isobel soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Su interlocutora la miró con sorpresa—. Sí, lo sé todo. Abraxas me habló sobre ellos hace muy poco. No quería contarme nada al principio, pero había días en que lo veía tan desganado e incluso un par de veces me dijo que odiaba ser tratado como una marioneta, que al final terminó contándomelo todo y mostrándome su tatuaje. En Hogwarts lo veía siendo tan agradable con Riddle, considerándolo una especie de dios, ¿sabes? No podía entenderlo. Los demás no se esforzaban tanto y eran tratados de mejor manera. En fin —soltó otro suspiro—, lo importante es que se dio cuenta de que no estaba contento con lo que hacía.

—Ayer vi cómo le decía a Tom que no quería continuar más con los mortífagos —le contó Amelia—. Se veía muy decidido.

—No sé lo que pasará ahora —le confesó Isobel con una mirada sombría—. No sé si Riddle tomará represalias por su decisión o lo dejará tranquilo. Y a todo eso, ¿qué haces tú con alguien como Riddle?

Amelia sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—Es complicado.

—De complicado, nada —la regañó—. Riddle intentó asesinarte, ¿lo recuerdas? Deberías estar vengándote de él.

—Es lo que hago, Isobel —respondió a la defensiva—. Pero esto no es tan fácil. No puedo ir y atacarlo como tú hiciste con Avery. No gano nada con solo eso.

—Mira, no voy a meterme en lo que tengas planeado, pero no dejes que tus sentimientos interfieran y te jueguen una mala pasada, alejándote de tu objetivo.

—Eso no va a pasar —se apresuró en contestar.

—Espero, Amelia, por tu bien, que no te hayas enamorado de él —musitó Isobel con un tono de voz sombrío.

-o-

Durante varios días, Amelia trató, sin mucho éxito, de descifrar los signos que había copiado del libro de notas del señor Burke. Los libros que le había dado Morgana le estaban siendo de mucha ayuda y había aprendido cosas interesantes, pero lastimosamente, no podía encontrar la clave para dar con los datos que hablaban de quien tenía en su poder el medallón de Slytherin.

Entonces decidió regresar a los Archivos del Ministerio de Magia y buscar algo que le sirviera. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con Agnes, quien la reconoció inmediatamente y mandó a Johnson a que la ayudara. Amelia le explicó que buscaba algo sobre giratiempos y dialectos antiguos o extraños.

—Tienes intereses muy peculiares —le comentó él, mientras se dirigían a la sección adecuada— ¿Planeas trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios?

—Podría ser —respondió la muchacha. A medida que hablaban, Johnson le parecía cada vez más familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes de que lo conociera aquel día en que Dumbledore le había mostrado el pergamino de las reliquias de los fundadores.

—He oído que dentro de unos meses se abrirá la convocatoria para los que deseen entrar al departamento —le contó el chico—. Son pocos puestos y se requiere cierto nivel, pero podrías intentarlo.

—Suena muy interesante —comentó Amelia con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos que formaban las estanterías mientras Amelia no dejaba de pensar en una teoría que cada vez cobraba más fuerza. Misma que se confirmó en cuanto atravesaron un pasillo y se toparon con una mujer de mediana edad que cogía un archivador y recorría con la mirada el estante buscando otro.

—Tía Mary —saludó Johnson amablemente— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La mujer se sobresaltó ligeramente pero sonrió con afecto en cuanto vio al joven.

—Marcus, qué alegría verte. No te preocupes, solo tengo que buscar unos archivos antiguos que quieren ver en la oficina.

El muchacho se disculpó con Amelia e insistió en ayudar a su tía. Hablaron brevemente sobre los documentos a buscar y al final los hallaron. En cuanto volvió con Amelia, que se había quedado en el pasillo, se disculpó de nuevo. La joven, por su parte, hacía lo posible por no mostrar su sorpresa ante su recién confirmada teoría.

De repente, todo había cobrado sentido y entendió por qué el rostro de aquel chico se le hacía tan familiar. Él era Marcus Johnson, el mismo que conoció en su época, claro que mucho mayor. Técnicamente lo conocería en el futuro, muchos años después, aunque para ella el futuro era su pasado. Se trataba del mismo el mago que, junto a su esposa Nina, la habían acogido después de la fuga masiva del Ministerio de Magia. El mismo mago que le había contado sobre los giratiempos y a quien le había robado uno.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la sección donde, al parecer, estaba todo lo relacionado con los viajes temporales. Curiosamente, había muy poca información, comparada con otros temas que ocupaban estanterías completas. Marcus la ayudó a sacar los documentos y a llevarlos hasta una mesa cercana para estudiarlos.

—Creo que me ocuparé de esto y luego buscaré información sobre los dialectos —le dijo Amelia.

—Bien —asintió Marcus—. Avísame cuando termines y te ayudaré a buscar la otra sección.

—Te lo agradezco.

El joven le sonrió y se marchó escaleras abajo. Amelia observó las carpetas y se sentó, preparada para descubrir su contenido.

Mientras leía, su mano se dirigió a su cuello, buscando su collar. Había adquirido la costumbre de tocarlo siempre que se concentraba con algo. Pero esta vez su mano no lo encontró y volvió a sentir el vuelco en el estómago al recordar que lo había perdido. Se dio cuenta al regresar a su habitación luego de la batalla en el bosque. Y supuso que se había caído ahí, quizás roto por algún maleficio. Pensó en regresar y buscarlo, e incluso había dejado abierta la ventana de su habitación toda la noche esperando que apareciera volando, pues lo había convocado con un _Accio_ , pero no había funcionado. Tal vez tenía que admitir que ya no lo recuperaría. Era una verdadera pena porque se había encariñado con él, además de que la protegía de la maligna influencia de los horcruxes.

Con un suspiro alejó de su mente aquellos pensamientos y continuó leyendo.

Encontró archivos antiguos e interesantes, pero la mayoría no estaban completos y tenían un sello oficial con una nota que indicaba que eran archivos confidenciales del Departamento de Misterios.

Sin embargo, halló registros de viajes temporales a gran escala, casi siempre con catastróficos resultados. También encontró una nota que hablaba de un experimento para crear giratiempos más eficientes y un informe del Departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia en el que se mencionaba que se había sancionado a un mago por tratar de dotarle de más características a un giratiempo convencional mediante magia oscura.

Amelia anotó en un pergamino toda la información relevante que había encontrado y acomodó los archivos de vuelta en la estantería. Fijándose en la hora, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y que ya no le quedaba tiempo para investigar sobre dialectos, de modo que decidió regresar al día siguiente. Así se lo comunicó a Marcus en cuanto lo encontró. Se despidió de él y se marchó.

Durante los días siguientes, Amelia pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en los Archivos del Ministerio, leyendo información sobre dialectos antiguos y extraños. Al contrario de lo que sucedía con el asunto de los viajes temporales, este tema tenía mucha más información y documentos donde buscar.

Así, luego de escribir en varios pergaminos la información más relevante e intentar descifrar la clave del dialecto del señor Burke, creyó que tenía lo necesario para proseguir con su tarea en la soledad de su cómoda habitación. Porque en ese momento sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquellas extrañas inscripciones y que ya no podía pensar con claridad debido al cansancio que empezaba a sentir.

En ese momento oyó que alguien se acercaba e instintivamente se irguió y giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Era Marcus.

—Ya vamos a cerrar la sala —le dijo en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

—De acuerdo —respondió empezando a recoger sus pergaminos con rapidez—. Ya me voy.

—Tranquila —le sonrió Marcus—. No te apresures.

Tenía un montón de pergaminos repartidos por la mesa y muchos se estaban mezclando con los archivos del Ministerio. En cuanto terminó de acomodar los suyos en su bolso, se dispuso a guardar las carpetas, pero Johnson la detuvo amablemente.

—No te preocupes por esto, ya me encargo yo —dijo él cogiendo una carpeta y apilándola sobre otras—. ¿Tu búsqueda ha dado resultados?

—Me parece que sí. Hay información muy interesante aquí, pero me sorprende ver que hay muchos archivos que están clasificados.

—Eso es verdad —repuso Marcus con una ligera mueca de decepción. Luego bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie venía, algo muy poco probable teniendo en cuenta que casi nadie aparecía por ahí—. Hay un archivo secreto donde están los documentos completos, pero hay que ser alguien muy importante en el Ministerio para poder acceder a ellos.

—¿En serio? —Amelia abrió los ojos con interés— ¿Dónde está ese archivo?

—En la misma planta donde el Ministro tiene su oficina —le contó en voz muy baja—. Una vez intenté acceder, pero es imposible engañar la barrera mágica. El resultado fueron tres semanas en San Mungo.

—Por Merlín, ¿tan grave fue?

—Sí, los hechizos protectores son realmente poderosos.

—En fin —Amelia soltó un suspiro—. No parece ser viable acceder ahí.

—No te lo aconsejo —el joven negó con la cabeza—. A no ser que sepas cómo anular esa magia o te conviertas en jefa de algún Departamento.

Amelia sonrió levemente. Se puso el bolso al hombro y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Te agradezco mucho la ayuda —hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para acentuar sus palabras—. Me voy ya.

—¿Volverás mañana? —quiso saber Marcus.

—No lo creo. Eso sí, si tengo que investigar más cosas, ten por seguro que volveré.

—Bien, en ese caso, espero que pases por aquí muy pronto. Las cosas por este lugar son algo aburridas y siempre viene bien ver a alguien interesado por viejos archivos.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Luego de despedirse, Amelia se encaminó por los pasillos hacia la salida de la gran sala, rumbo a las escaleras que la llevaron a la planta superior, donde recién pudo coger el ascensor que la dejaría en el Atrio. En una de las paradas en que las puertas se abrieron, Paul apareció, alegrándose enormemente al verla.

—He hablado con mi jefe sobre tu caso —le contó después de saludarla—, pero considera que es más fiable creer a un funcionario respetable como Abbott que al amigo de la chica en cuestión.

—Me lo imaginaba —musitó Amelia con desgana.

En ese momento, justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, el mismísimo Abbott entró en él, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de desdén hacia Amelia.

—¿Otra vez metida en líos, señorita? —le preguntó con una leve ironía.

—Oh, no, señor —respondió Amelia con un tono igualmente irónico—. Estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre funcionarios incompetentes, ¿y qué mejor sitio que el Ministerio para buscar a los protagonistas de tal historia?

Paul contuvo la risa a duras penas mientras Abbott le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Amelia. Su rostro había adquirido un impresionante tono rojizo lo que le hacía parecer un gran tomate de aspecto furibundo. Por suerte, y antes de que él pudiera contestarle, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo. Habían llegado al Atrio.

—Que tenga un buen día —se despidió Amelia antes de salir.

Abbott le respondió con una expresión ceñuda. Paul, por su lado, se apresuró en salir junto a Amelia, para evitar ser alcanzado por la furia de su jefe.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿qué te trae por aquí? —inquirió el joven— No me malinterpretes, me encanta verte, es simple curiosidad.

—Estuve investigando algunas cosas en los Archivos —le respondió simplemente—. Por cierto, ¿qué puedes decirme sobre los archivos secretos del Ministerio?

Logró que Paul la mirara severamente.

—¿Qué tienes entre manos?

—Es solo curiosidad, Paul —contestó con un tono inocente que no engañó al muchacho.

—Quiero creer que has seguido mi consejo, Amelia, y te mantengas del lado de la legalidad.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le aseguró ella.

—Eso espero.

Con una última mirada de advertencia mezclada con preocupación por parte de Paul, él y Amelia se despidieron y cada uno se marchó por su lado. La joven, al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, decidió comer algo rápidamente y luego subir a su habitación a descansar. Los últimos días había dormido muy poco, por lo que sentía que necesitaba urgentemente una noche tranquila para reponer aquellas horas que había perdido. Pero sucedía que cuando una cosa se le metía en la cabeza no había quién se la quitara, de modo que pasó noche tras noche hasta muy tarde tratando de descifrar el pergamino.

Pero esa noche sería diferente. Dejaría los pergaminos en su escritorio y ella se hundiría en un abismo onírico. Sin embargo, sus deseos de tener una noche tranquila se vieron truncados cuando, en plena madrugada, despertó agitada tras tener de nuevo la misma pesadilla de noches pasadas, en la que aparecía actuando como una mortífaga. Solo que esta vez veía a Tom al final del sueño. Estaba de pie, mirándola con fría indiferencia. Tenía los rasgos extrañamente deformados convirtiéndolo en alguien totalmente diferente y que sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo. No obstante, Amelia sabía, dentro del sueño, que él ya no era la misma persona que había conocido en Hogwarts. Ese Tom había muerto y jamás volvería para ocupar el vacío que había dejado en aquel cuerpo que ya no le pertenecía.

Con una extraña opresión en el pecho, Amelia se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrazó su almohada, hundiendo el rostro en la suave tela. Cerró los ojos queriendo volver a dormir pero no pudo hacerlo. El alba la sorprendió poco tiempo después, obligándola a levantarse y a dejar de pensar en la pesadilla.

Esa mañana, después de un desayuno apresurado, Amelia regresó a su habitación para poner en orden sus documentos. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que el pergamino con la profecía que le había dado Morgana había desaparecido. Estaba entre las hojas de un libro sobre códigos secretos que había llevado consigo en sus excursiones al Ministerio y que sin embargo ahora ya no estaba. Claramente lo había perdido, imaginaba que se había quedado traspapelado entre los numerosos archivos que había estado revisando y que luego Marcus había devuelto a las amplias estanterías. ¿Tendría algún sentido volver para buscar un pequeño trozo de pergamino?

Con ese pensamiento, se encaminó hacia el Callejón Knockturn, decidida a mostrarle a Morgana lo que había descubierto sobre giratiempos. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a no impresionarse demasiado por lo que pudiera decirle la bruja o su madre, la vidente, pero cuando atravesó la puerta de la pequeña tienda aquella mañana y vio a Morgana salir a su encuentro para decirle que su madre la esperaba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Tras seguirla hasta la trastienda, la delgada figura de la vidente le dio la bienvenida, sentada a su habitual mesa, como siempre que la veía, silenciosa y con la mirada perdida en la bola de cristal que tenía frente a ella. Apenas levantó la mirada cuando Morgana le anunció la llegada de Amelia.

—Siéntate, muchacha —le dijo con voz queda. Entonces volvió a centrarse en el artefacto adivinatorio que tenía sobre la mesa. Murmuró algo ininteligible y después de un par de minutos en los que Amelia ni se atrevió a respirar, la vidente suspiró y miró a la joven—. El collar que perdiste, querida, ya no es lo que era. En cuanto lo tengas de nuevo en tus manos, debes destruirlo.

Amelia abrió la boca ligeramente, sorprendida.

—A estas alturas ya no debería sorprenderte nada de lo que te diga mi madre —comentó Morgana sentándose frente ella.

—Es verdad —musitó la joven tras un par de segundos de silencio.

—Y no te preocupes por la profecía que también perdiste —continuó la vidente—. No la busques y deja que siga su camino.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta —habló Amelia, aún sorprendida.

—Bien, dame la mano herida —le ordenó Morgana—. Tengo tu antídoto.

La joven se quitó la venda y extendió la mano mientras Morgana abría un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía un líquido de un oscuro color azul. La herida estaba abierta pero sin sangrar, como si fuera reciente. La bruja vertió el antídoto directamente en la lesión provocando que Amelia soltara un quejido de dolor. Las punzadas y el ardor no cesaron hasta que la herida se cerró por completo, dejando una delgada cicatriz como único vestigio de su existencia.

—Esto ya está —habló Morgana cerrando el frasco donde aún quedaba algo de antídoto—. Procura no hacerte más heridas de este tipo.

—Muchas gracias, Morgana —musitó Amelia sintiendo por fin un inmenso alivio.

—Ahora dime qué traes para mí —siguió la mujer—, es sobre tu giratiempo, ¿cierto?

Amelia asintió. Entonces sacó de su bolso los pergaminos que quería mostrarle. Le explicó lo que había encontrado y Morgana se mostró muy interesada.

—Con esto, unido a la poción que encontré en aquel viejo libro, podré reparar el objeto —le aseguró—. Empezaré a trabajar en la poción esta noche. Durante estos días pude encontrar muchos de los ingredientes necesarios. Y eso incluye el veneno de basilisco para ti.

Su corazón saltó al escuchar esas palabras. Eso significaba que por fin, si hallaba un nuevo horcrux, podría destruirlo. Y en vista de los acontecimientos recientes, debía tener en cuenta que su collar se había convertido ahora en un objeto que contenía una parte del alma de Tom. Amelia tenía que admitir que, a pesar de estar persiguiendo esos objetos durante un año, aún se le hacía extraño pensar en aquello.

La joven guardó la botellita de veneno en el fondo de su bolso, habiéndolo envuelto antes con un pañuelo de tela. Morgana le dijo que le enviaría un mensaje en cuanto la poción estuviera lista, por lo que Amelia regresó a su habitación dispuesta a continuar con la traducción de aquel extraño dialecto sin dejar de pensar que la idea de volver a su época ya no parecía tan lejana como meses atrás.

-o-

Una semana más tarde, con la certeza de que Tom tenía ahora en su poder el collar y que lo había convertido en un horcrux, Amelia se atrevió a pasar por Borgin & Burkes. Ignorando el hecho de que lo había estado evitando durante los días pasados, la muchacha entró con paso firme en la tienda. Fue Tom quien salió al oír el tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta y su sorpresa fue auténtica al verla ahí.

—Amelia —saludó el joven.

Amelia se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco. El recuerdo de su último encuentro acudió a su mente repentinamente. Pero ella fingió una serenidad que no sentía y se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría.

—Tom —saludó. Su voz sonó más dura de lo que esperaba.

—Me sorprende verte aquí —admitió él, acercándose hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Su habitual expresión de impasibilidad se vio opacada por un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Amelia desvió la mirada.

—No debí haber venido —susurró para sí misma. Se daba cuenta que había sido una mala idea haber entrado en Borgin & Burkes. Que esperaba, ¿que Tom admitiera haber convertido el collar en un horcrux? Eso solo lo pondría en sobre aviso.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —le preguntó él, haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado nada.

Amelia frunció el ceño y se permitió unos segundos de silencio mientras se interesaba por los objetos de una de las vitrinas, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de Tom, preguntándose si no era mejor dar media vuelta y salir de la tienda.

—¿Qué propiedades tiene este cofre? —quiso saber señalando una caja de tamaño mediano, de ébano y toscamente tallada.

Tom sonrió levemente, con cierta satisfacción, dándose cuenta que Amelia trataba de evitar el tener que responder, lo que le indicaba que estaba pensando en la propuesta en lugar de rechazarla directamente.

—Esconde los objetos que se colocan en su interior —le explicó—. Para los ojos del que no es su propietario, el cofre se mostrará vacío.

—Encantamientos de ocultación, supongo —opinó Amelia.

—Muy potentes —confirmó él.

Amelia caminó lentamente, sin dejar de mirar la vitrina. Entonces se topó con un fabuloso collar de ópalos.

—¿Qué me dices de ese collar? —preguntó, señalándolo— Es precioso.

—No te lo recomiendo —se apresuró a contestar Tom, acercándose—. Está maldito.

Entonces él abrió la vitrina y arregló un pequeño letrero que se había caído. Cuando lo acomodó, Amelia pudo leer su contenido y descubrir la truculenta historia del collar.

—Vaya —musitó levantando las cejas con interés—. Tendré cuidado de no ponérmelo si decides enviármelo de regalo.

Ambos rieron suavemente debido a la broma. Sin embargo, la mirada de Amelia adquirió un matiz sombrío al pensar en que Tom era perfectamente capaz de algo así.

—No lo haría, Amelia —le dijo él en voz baja, habiendo notado su expresión.

Ella lo miró de reojo durante unos segundos, sin saber si creerle o no, antes de seguir mirando la vitrina. Sus ojos pasaron desde los diversos objetos que estaban detrás del cristal hasta los que colgaban del techo. Su mirada se topó con una cuerda de ahorcado y unos extraños artefactos metálicos que le parecieron algún tipo de instrumento de tortura.

—¿Recuerdas mi collar, Tom? —preguntó de repente, como si fuera una pregunta casual, pero fijándose en las reacciones del chico—. El que llevé en el baile, en Hogwarts.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió sin mirarla.

—Lo perdí la noche en que estuvimos en el Bosque de Dean, no lo habrás visto, ¿verdad?

—No —negó él de manera convincente. Pero Amelia no le creyó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción sin que él la viera. Aquello solo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía. Tom tenía el collar y lo había convertido en un horcrux. Uno más que buscar y destruir.

—Ven —le dijo él repentinamente—, quiero enseñarte algo.

Tom estaba actuando de la misma manera que ella, hablando de otra cosa con tal de no seguir conversando del tema que lo incomodaba. A pesar de ello, lo miró con genuina curiosidad y lo siguió hasta la trastienda.

—¿Seguro que puedo entrar aquí? —preguntó en voz baja.

—El señor Burke está trabajando en el sótano —le respondió también en voz baja—. Si no llamamos su atención no subirá.

Entonces se acercó hasta una mesa donde reposaban varios objetos que a primera vista no tenían nada de extraordinario. De entre ellos Tom eligió un cofre de madera. Lo colocó sobre una pequeña mesa vacía y lo abrió. Después de retirar el terciopelo que protegía el objeto, extrajo del interior del cofre un libro tan antiguo que parecía que se desharía en sus manos. Y, con gran cuidado, lo colocó sobre la mesa.

—Estoy seguro que habrás leído que antes de fundar Hogwarts, Rowena Ravenclaw pasó un tiempo con un grupo de brujas vikingas —empezó a contarle.

—He leído respecto —comentó Amelia—. Se dice que Rowena aprendió de ellas magia muy poderosa.

—Así es —asintió Tom—. Poco tiempo después escribió todo lo que había aprendido. Siglos más tarde, alguien encontró los archivos y recopiló la información en este libro.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó la muchacha, sintiendo un inmenso interés en echarle un vistazo a aquel libro.

—Por supuesto, adelante —respondió él dando un paso al costado para darle espacio a la chica.

Amelia, de manera sumamente cuidadosa y casi conteniendo la respiración, abrió el volumen. Pasó las frágiles páginas sintiéndose maravillada mientras sus ojos recorrían ávidamente la escritura rúnica, leyendo sobre magia antigua.

—¿Cómo es que este libro está aquí y no en el Ministerio? —quiso saber Amelia, levantando la mirada para observar a Tom.

—Lo encontré recientemente en el sótano —contestó—. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que se trataba le pregunté al señor Burke al respecto y me contó que lo compró hace muchos años a un mago que le trajo una gran cantidad de libros curiosos que, según él, había encontrado en un baúl del desván de la casa familiar que había heredado. Evidentemente, no le interesaban y no conocía su valor, por lo que prefirió los pocos galeones que el señor Burke le ofreció por ellos.

—Entiendo —musitó Amelia regresando a la lectura del libro—. Esto es realmente fascinante. Es increíble que se haya conservado esta información.

—Sabía que te interesaría.

Amelia miró al chico brevemente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de devolver su atención al libro.

—Aquí también se habla sobre magia oscura —comentó Amelia con un ligero tono de sorpresa tras pasar algunos minutos en silencio, leyendo con atención las páginas.

—A pesar de que te he visto luchar con maleficios, ¿sigues teniendo reparos con la magia oscura? —inquirió Tom regalándole una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

—No es eso —replicó la muchacha—. Es solo que no me imaginaba a Rowena Ravenclaw escribiendo sobre el tema.

—Debes tener en cuenta el contexto histórico de la época —comentó él—, pues aún no existía como tal la división tan marcada entre tipos de magia.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Amelia mostrándose de acuerdo—. Es en los siguientes siglos, en el momento en que empiezan a crearse leyes a partir de la imposición del Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos, cuando se determina lo que es o no magia oscura.

—Exacto. Pero es curioso preguntarse cómo se decide lo que es magia oscura, y por lo tanto, que se convierta en una práctica prohibida.

—Es fácil si recordamos que la magia oscura está creada para hacer daño deliberadamente —opinó Amelia y luego, levantando una ceja, agregó—: ¿No crees, Tom?

—Estarás de acuerdo conmigo, Amelia, en que si lo pensamos bien, todos los hechizos pueden ocasionar cierto grado de daño. Un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ , por ejemplo, puede causar estragos en manos de alguien inexperto o de alguien que pretenda hacer pasar un ataque por un accidente.

—Si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón. Sin embargo, todo depende de la forma en la que se utilice. Un _Wingardium Leviosa_ no fue creado para hacer daño. Una maldición _Cruciatus_ , en cambio, sí. Pueden ocurrir accidentes, por así decirlo, con un simple hechizo de levitación, por supuesto, pero eso no quita que sea considerado inofensivo. Lo mismo sucede con algunos ingredientes para pociones. Son beneficiosos en cierta cantidad, pero se convierten en tóxicos si se sobrepasa el límite.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él. Entonces hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza—. Siempre en un placer debatir contigo, Amelia.

La muchacha se permitió sonreír antes de realizar el mismo gesto que su interlocutor.

—Lo mismo digo, Tom.

Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron mientras daban la vuelta a las páginas de aquel libro, leyendo las runas sin ninguna dificultad y comentando lo que hallaban y opinando al respecto. Era evidente que a ambos les maravillaba aquel descubrimiento y Amelia no podía evitar sentir que los rodeaba una burbuja, aislándolos de todo lo demás, haciendo de ese momento algo similar a sus conversaciones en Hogwarts, cuando se encontraban por casualidad en el lago o en la biblioteca.

En un momento en el que un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos, Amelia recordó que aún le debía a Tom una respuesta. Quería posponer el momento de tener que darla, pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento que le había estado rondando la cabeza durante varios días se manifestara en ese instante de nuevo. Con una leve sensación de decepción, sintió que la burbuja en la que estaban inmersos estalló de repente, devolviéndolos a la realidad.

—No se me da nada bien cumplir órdenes, ¿sabes? —comentó Amelia de repente, confesando así aquel pensamiento que parecía incapaz de quedarse más tiempo en los oscuros recovecos de su mente—. Y tampoco me hace gracia que me envíes a matar a gente inocente que no quiso unirse a tus filas. Y sé que es eso lo que me espera si acepto tu propuesta.

Tom la miró algo sorprendido por el repentino cambio en la conversación pero al instante su expresión recuperó su habitual seriedad.

—No te enviaré a matar a nadie.

—En Hogwarts me enviaste a matar a Anna Blunt —musitó ella con frialdad.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos en el que ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada.

—Había olvidado que Blunt resultó ser tu abuela.

—Y yo había olvidado que te inmiscuiste en mi mente sin mi permiso —soltó con cierto rencor.

—No volveré a usar la Legeremacia contigo. Y no tendrás que hacer nada que no quieras. Te doy mi palabra.

Amelia lo miró con interés, pero tras un par de segundos su mirada se tornó sombría, recordando de pronto la pesadilla que se repetía noche tras noche.

—Me cuesta un poco creer que mantendrás tu palabra dentro de algunos años, cuando la parte humana que aún tienes ya esté muerta.

La rotundidad de las palabras de Amelia dejó a Tom sin habla. Por primera vez, no supo qué responder.

La muchacha lo miró con tristeza.

—Amelia... —empezó él, pero se vio interrumpido por un ruido en las escaleras. Ambos jóvenes miraron instintivamente hacia la fuente del sonido, sabiendo que su momento de conversación privada había terminado. Los crujientes escalones de madera resonaron a medida que el señor Burke iba ascendiendo desde el sótano.

—Me gustó verte, Tom —musitó Amelia a modo de despedida. Y, tras una última mirada a los oscuros ojos del joven, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Abandonó Borgin & Burkes con una extraña sensación instalada en su pecho. No quiso mirar atrás en cuanto cerró la puerta, pero sí echó un vistazo al escaparate, desde el cual aún podía ver a Tom en la trastienda, hablando con el señor Burke. Durante un breve instante, el muchacho miró en su dirección y sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, ocasionando que, una vez más, el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Enfadada consigo misma de repente, desvió la mirada y empezó a caminar con rapidez para alejarse del Callejón Knockturn, deseosa de olvidar de una vez por todas las sensaciones irracionales que la embargaban cuando Tom la miraba.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Originalmente este capítulo iba unido al próximo que subiré pronto. Pero, me pareció que le faltaba algo y que iba muy apresurado, por lo que lo dividí y le agregué un par de cosas más a éste que acabáis de leer._

 _Espero en verdad que os haya gustado. Os agradezco las lecturas, me hacen mucha ilusión, pero me emociona mucho más cuando veo que me habéis dejado reviews. Así puedo saber lo que os va pareciendo la historia. Además, después de todo, es el único pago que recibimos los que escribimos aquí y, por qué no decirlo, levanta el ánimo :)_

 _Victoria._


	11. Fuego y hielo

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Visitors in the night – Nox Arcana_

 _The price of existence - Peter Gundry_

 _He who desires – Peter Gundry_

 _Lost – Within Temptation_

 _Fire and ice – Within Temptation_

 _Mon errance... – Dark Sanctuary_

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 _ **Fuego y hielo**_

 **.**

 _Entierra los recuerdos,_

 _cúbrelos de mugre._

 _¿Adónde ha ido el amor que una vez tuvimos?_

 _Nuestro destino es incierto._

 _¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que teníamos_

 _y dejar que el fuego derrita el hielo?_

 _(...)_

 _Huyes,_

 _te escondes_

 _en el otro extremo del universo,_

 _a salvo de cuanto te atormenta._

 _Pero el mundo se ha ido,_

 _también el lugar al que perteneces._

 _Y sientes que es demasiado tarde,_

 _así que sigues avanzando._

 _¿Podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta?_

 _._

 _Fire and ice – Within Temptation_

 _ **.**_

Reconocía el sitio perfectamente. Estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, en el pasadizo secreto donde, hacía ya mucho tiempo, Tom le había dado la Marca Tenebrosa. A lo largo del estrecho pasillo, la escasa luz proveniente de las antorchas iluminaba tenuemente las paredes de piedra. Amelia estaba de pie, como si estuviera esperando algo, sin saber lo que era exactamente.

De repente, las antorchas se fueron apagando de una en una, sumiendo el pasillo en una completa oscuridad. Entonces, el leve sonido de unas pisadas comenzó a oírse, acercándose cada vez más hasta la joven.

Amelia, con los sentidos alerta, buscó su varita, pero por algún extraño motivo fue incapaz de moverse. No podía realizar ni el más mínimo movimiento. Su cuerpo se hallaba paralizado y entonces se preguntó, con pánico, si aquel visitante no la había hechizado sin necesidad de pronunciar en voz alta las palabras adecuadas para ello.

Una ráfaga de aire frío le dio en el rostro, como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana —inexistente en aquel pasillo— dejando entrar el helado viento nocturno de una noche invernal. En medio del aullido provocado por el vendaval, empezaron a escucharse unos inquietantes y extraños susurros ininteligibles, de clara naturaleza femenina, que parecían arremolinarse alrededor de Amelia, como si quisieran decirle algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender.

El sonido de algo metálico cayéndose muy cerca de ella llamó su atención, haciendo que buscara con la mirada aquel objeto, escudriñando la oscuridad. Y entonces, como si estuviera revelándose ante ella, ese algo empezó a brillar. Entrecerrando los ojos, Amelia se dio cuenta de que se trataba del anillo de Tom. Aquel que tanto buscaba y que sabía que era un horcrux.

Necesitaba alcanzarlo y destruirlo. Pero por más que trataba de moverse para llegar hasta él, no podía lograrlo. Sentía como si decenas de manos la estuvieran reteniendo contra su voluntad. La desesperación empezaba a embargarla mientras los susurros se hacían cada vez más fuertes y claros.

 _«Si lo quieres, búscala. Busca a Merope»_

 _«Merope tiene lo que tanto buscas»_

 _«Si no te apresuras, la sangre correrá»_

Cada frase iba superpuesta a la otra, dificultando su comprensión. Hubo otras que Amelia no alcanzó a entender, pero dejó de prestarles atención en cuanto notó que la presión que la paralizaba había desaparecido y que ahora podía moverse libremente. Con rapidez, avanzó hacia el anillo que aún brillaba, pero nada más tenerlo en sus manos, éste se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

El fulgor del objeto era lo único que brillaba en aquel pasillo, sin embargo ahora, la oscuridad era absoluta. Sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, Amelia giró, buscando algún indicio de que el anillo seguía ahí, pero lo que sus ojos encontraron fue una figura encapuchada de pie, muy cerca de ella. A pesar de la negrura del lugar, era perfectamente capaz de ver a ese ser.

Soltó un respingo involuntario, pero la figura no se movió ni un ápice. Amelia recién se dio cuenta que los susurros habían cesado y que el silencio en aquel pasillo era sepulcral. Buscó su varita en los bolsillos de su túnica, pero descubrió con horror que no la tenía. Por algún motivo, y a pesar de no hacer nada contra ella, esa figura le producía un miedo atroz.

Y entonces, aquel ser empezó a acercarse muy lentamente, casi como si flotara. Si antes había oído pasos, ahora el único sonido era el de una capa arrastrándose sobre el suelo de piedra. Amelia retrocedió sin saber a dónde se dirigía y sintió que su espalda chocaba contra la rugosa pared. Si la seguía, encontraría la salida.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr con una horrible sensación de pánico en el pecho. Pero no llegó muy lejos. Algo la golpeó en la espalda, provocando que cayera de bruces. Con dificultad para respirar, trató de levantarse para seguir huyendo, pero otro hechizo la alcanzó, haciendo que se derrumbara en el suelo.

No lo veía, pero sentía que la figura encapuchada estaba a su lado, de pie. Al mismo tiempo, Amelia oyó un golpeteo insistente contra un cristal, como si una lechuza estuviera avisando que había traído una carta. Era extraño porque ahí, en aquel lúgubre pasillo, no había ventanas. Aunque quizás su confundida mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y aquel sonido eran los pasos que había escuchado en un principio.

Adolorida, cerró los ojos mientras a su mente volvían las palabras que las voces le habían susurrado hacía escasos minutos.

 _«Si no te apresuras, la sangre correrá»_

 _«Busca a Merope»_

Cuando Amelia volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en su cama, en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante, como todas las noches.

Confundida por el realismo de aquella pesadilla, Amelia parpadeó varias veces tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Si todo fue parte de un sueño, ¿por qué seguía escuchando aquel golpeteo? Comprendiendo al instante lo que pasaba, la joven se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hasta la ventana, abriendo el cristal solo para encontrarse con que no era una lechuza quien la visitaba aquella madrugada, sino un cuervo. Lo miró con interés recordando que ella misma, en Hogwarts, le había enviado una nota a Isobel ayudándose de un cuervo.

El ave dejó el rollo de pergamino en el alféizar y se marchó, desplegando las alas con elegancia. Amelia cogió la nota y la abrió. Era de Morgana. Le informaba que la poción ya estaba lista y que necesitaba poner dentro el giratiempo.

Con una sensación de alivio y emoción, Amelia se permitió sonreír mientras empezaba a prepararse para salir. Aún no había amanecido del todo, pero si la nota le había llegado a esa hora, era importante llevar el giratiempo en ese momento. Además, era una gran ayuda para no tener que estar pensando en la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

Mientras Amelia se dirigía al Callejón Knockturn, la niebla aún flotaba en el ambiente en aquella fría mañana de otoño. No dejaba de pensar en que la idea de volver a su época se había convertido en una realidad tangible. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, ¿qué esperaba encontrar ahí? ¿Lo mismo que había dejado? O quizás algo habría cambiado. Con un repentino acceso de pesimismo se dijo que no cambiaría nada si no lograba terminar su misión. Claro que también estaba la posibilidad de que todo había sucedido porque lo había provocado ella. Y esa era una opción que la desanimaba enormemente.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho al pensar en Tom y en que sus sentimientos por él estaban dificultando bastante la situación. Estaba dispuesta a buscar sus horcruxes y, a pesar de todo, destruirlos. Pero todo cambiaba cuando pensaba en lo que pasaría después. ¿Tendría el valor de matarlo? Ya lo había intentado una vez, con el veneno. Lo había hecho ignorando lo que sentía. Porque había algo mucho más importante que los caprichos de su corazón y esa era su familia.

Por eso, había decidido levantar un muro entre Tom y ella. No podía permitir que algo tan frágil y efímero arruinara la posibilidad de recuperar a su familia. Porque no valía la pena y no tenía ningún sentido.

Amelia tenía que admitir que esos pensamientos se habían convertido en una especie de mantra que se repetía a sí misma mentalmente cada día. Gracias a eso, no había vuelto a ver a Tom desde su último encuentro en Borgin & Burkes. Aunque la frase exacta debería ser que no había vuelto a hablar con él, porque sí que lo había visto unas cuantas veces en el Callejón Diagon, pero ella solía perderse entre la multitud, haciendo todo lo posible por evitar un encuentro, recordándose a sí misma que lo importante era enfocarse en su misión.

Durante aquellas semanas, Amelia había logrado descifrar el dialecto del señor Burke. Las palabras que había alcanzado a copiar se limitaban a hablar del medallón, sus características, cómo había sido conseguido y a quién fue vendido. Eso podría haber sido una buena noticia si habría copiado unas cuantas palabras más para así conocer la dirección del comprador y su apellido. Aunque el nombre de pila que había descubierto, Hepzibah, podría ser un buen dato porque, para empezar, no era un nombre común y sería relativamente fácil dar con esa persona.

Pero, con los días, había descubierto que aquella tarea no era del todo sencilla, pues había tratado de averiguar algo sobre Hepzibah y parecía que nadie sabía nada. Aquel nombre no significaba nada para las personas a quienes preguntaba y eso no dejaba de parecerle extraño.

Apartando de su mente el asunto de Hepzibah y el medallón de Slytherin, Amelia llegó a la librería de Morgana, pero la puerta aún estaba cerrada con llave. Sin embargo, a través del cristal, vio aparecer a la mujer quien le abrió la puerta.

—Tenemos poco tiempo —le informó nada más entrar Amelia—. Ven conmigo.

Amelia siguió a Morgana por la trastienda hasta una estantería que resultó ser una puerta que llevaba hacia un oscuro y húmedo sótano. Morgana tenía en la mano un candil que había cogido antes de bajar por las escaleras, iluminando de esa manera el camino. En medio de aquella lúgubre sala estaba dispuesto un caldero burbujeante y las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías repletas de libros y frascos de cristal llenos de ingredientes.

Morgana dejó el candil sobre una mesa que había cerca de las escaleras y se acercó hasta el caldero, haciendo una señal a Amelia para que también se aproximara.

—La poción está en el punto perfecto. Mi madre ha consultado los astros y a esta hora hay una curiosa alineación que podría favorecer la cualidad reparadora de algunos ingredientes que acabo de echar al caldero. Son los últimos, de modo que es hora de colocar dentro el giratiempo.

Amelia sacó el objeto del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entregó a la bruja. Ésta, tras mirarlo por unos segundos, lo cogió por la cadena y lo sostuvo encima del burbujeante contenido del caldero. Pronunció unas palabras en una lengua desconocida para Amelia y, acto seguido, soltó el giratiempo. El artefacto se hundió rápidamente y al mismo tiempo, la mujer alzó la varita y pronunció en voz baja algunos hechizos. El contenido del caldero empezó a girar de manera lenta, transmutando su color de un gris oscuro a uno más claro.

—Ya está. Reposará ahí todo un ciclo lunar —le recordó Morgana—. Será entonces cuando lo sacaré totalmente reparado.

—Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Morgana.

La bruja asintió. Entonces fijó su mirada en Amelia y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te preocupa algo, muchacha?

Amelia dudó un momento pero al final decidió comentar lo que venía pensando de camino a la tienda.

—He tenido un sueño extraño. Sobre algo que necesito encontrar.

—Deberías hacerle caso. Los detalles son la clave y es importante prestarles atención.

-o-

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando, dos días más tarde, Amelia se dirigía con paso firme al orfanato donde se había criado Tom. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería averiguar algo sobre Merope, ese era el sitio indicado. Se había bebido lo que le quedaba de poción multijugos, por lo que si alguien la viera en ese momento, vería a una mujer muggle de mediana edad, con el cabello oscuro recogido en un moño y un largo abrigo de lana gris.

Cuando llegó al sitio indicado, tocó el timbre, recordando que las veces anteriores que había estado ahí había entrado a hurtadillas, siendo invisible para los demás. Le abrió la puerta una muchacha joven de aspecto cansado.

—¿Qué desea? —le preguntó en un tono ciertamente malhumorado. Detrás de ella se podía oír la voz de una mujer reprendiendo a un niño que al parecer, había golpeado a otro niño.

—Quisiera hablar con la directora —pidió Amelia. Tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que la muchacha la entendiera.

—¿Tiene cita con la señora Cole? —quiso saber mientras entrecerraba los ojos, tratando de ignorar lo que sucedía a sus espaldas.

—No, pero es importante que hable con ella.

La joven chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, para luego decir:

—De acuerdo, veré si puede atenderla. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Amelia ya lo había pensado y, de camino, había decidido utilizar un nombre falso que le ayudara a conseguir la información que buscaba, por lo que no titubeó cuando respondió a aquella pregunta.

—Elizabeth Riddle.

Su interlocutora levantó las cejas con sorpresa pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Bien, venga conmigo.

Amelia cruzó el umbral y siguió a la muchacha que se encaminó hacia la oficina. Después de llamar a la puerta y abrirla, entró para hablar con la directora, no sin antes decirle a la visitante que la esperara afuera. Tras un momento, la joven volvió a salir y le indicó que entrara. Dentro de la oficina, la directora la esperaba con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro que sin embargo trataba de disimular.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Riddle —la saludó tendiéndole la mano.

—Igualmente, señora Cole.

La directora del orfanato la invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba en su propia silla.

—Comprenderá que me parece realmente extraño que después de tantos años por fin aparezca un familiar de Tom Riddle —le confesó.

—Entiendo que le parezca extraño —se explicó Amelia—. Lo que sucede es que acabo de enterarme de la existencia de Tom.

—¿Qué grado de parentesco tiene con él? —quiso saber la señora Cole.

—Su padre era primo segundo. Mi familia se mudó al continente cuando yo era muy joven. Perdimos el contacto, por lo que desconocía que había tenido un hijo —relató Amelia, esforzándose porque el guión que se había aprendido la noche anterior sonara convincente—. Volví hace muy poco a Inglaterra y descubrí lo que había sucedido.

—Es una pena que volviera al país tan tarde, señora Riddle, Tom ya se marchó de aquí y desconozco donde pueda estar —habló la señora Cole. Luego se encogió de hombros y la miró con ligero reproche—. Le habría venido muy bien tener una familia.

—¿Qué puede decirme sobre la madre de Tom? —preguntó Amelia.

—No sé nada de la pobre muchacha —respondió la mujer—. Apareció aquí en la víspera de Año Nuevo, a punto de dar a luz. No sobrevivió a la noche.

—Me gustaría saber dónde está enterrada —expresó Amelia. Si debía encontrar a Merope, ¿qué mejor sitio que aquel?

—Es exactamente la misma pregunta que me hizo Tom antes de marcharse —le contó—. Quizás ese sea el sitio donde pueda usted encontrarlo en algún momento.

Aquel comentario le aseguró a Amelia que iba por buen camino. Tom había elegido la tumba de su madre como escondite para el anillo.

—Es lo más probable —comentó en respuesta.

La señora Cole cogió un lápiz y un papel y escribió algo. Luego entregó la hoja a Amelia quien observó su contenido. Se trataba de la localización de una iglesia.

-o-

Al día siguiente, a la hora del té, Amelia bajó a la taberna. Nada más verla aparecer, el tabernero se dirigió a ella y le entregó una carta.

—La trajo el enlace con el correo muggle —le explicó.

Amelia le dio las gracias y, mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran un té, abrió la carta. Era de Anna. Las palabras estaban escritas de manera apresurada y algunas manchas de lo que parecían ser lágrimas delataban que su amiga había escrito esa carta llorando. Muy preocupada, Amelia leyó rápidamente la misiva.

.

 _Amelia,_

 _Ven a verme, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Es realmente importante. Ha pasado algo horrible._

 _Anna._

 _._

Olvidando que esa noche había planeado empezar con la búsqueda del anillo, Amelia se tomó el té de manera apresurada y volvió a subir a su habitación. Se vistió con ropa muggle y partió rumbo a la casa de su amiga. Cada vez que pensaba en esa casa recordaba que, muchos años después, ella misma viviría ahí.

Se apareció en un callejón cercano y caminó dos manzanas hasta la casa. El cielo gris oscuro presagiaba una tormenta y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Cuando llamó a la puerta ésta tardó unos minutos en ser abierta. Esta vez, sin embargo, no le abrió la señora Blunt, si no que fue la propia Anna, quien se lanzó a los brazos de Amelia nada más verla.

—Has venido —sollozó—. Gracias, gracias.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Amelia, asustada— ¿Quién te hizo daño?

Anna se alejó unos pasos y, tomando del brazo a su amiga, la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa. Ninguna dijo nada hasta que no se sentaron ambas en el sillón que habían ocupado la anterior vez, en la sala de estar. Amelia pudo observar el lamentable estado en el que se hallaba su amiga. Vestía un camisón holgado y llevaba encima una manta gruesa que le envolvía prácticamente todo el cuerpo y que sujetaba con fuerza. El pelo rubio estaba trenzado de manera descuidada y unas oscuras ojeras en conjunto con los enrojecidos ojos evidenciaban que Anna llevaba horas llorando.

—Estamos solas —le susurró la joven limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo—. Mis padres han salido, llevarán a mi hermana pequeña con mis abuelos. Quieren alejarla de mi _histeria_.

Anna dijo la última palabra con un intento de tono burlón, unido a un deje de amargura. Amelia no dijo nada, pero recordó inmediatamente que la primera vez que vino a aquella casa, de incógnito y nada más llegar al pasado, escuchó una voz infantil que provenía del piso superior.

—He cometido un grave error —continuó hablando Anna—. Me he casado con Martin Adams.

Amelia abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante aquella inesperada noticia y fue incapaz de decir algo coherente. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, pero no pudo expresarlas con claridad.

—Mi madre me convenció. Solo lo hice porque estoy embarazada —siguió la joven, hablando atropelladamente—. Pero el hijo es de Daniel.

—Espera —logró decir Amelia, aún más sorprendida que antes—. ¿Cómo es que no me contaste nada cuando vine a verte la anterior vez?

Anna se encogió de hombros y se limpió la nariz enrojecida con el pañuelo que sujetaba en la mano.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Te lo quise contar, ¿sabes? Pero no me atreví y no quería que me juzgaras.

—Anna... —empezó Amelia, pero su amiga la cortó con un débil gesto de la mano.

—Lo sé, debí haber confiado en ti —musitó—. Me casé con él unos días después de que vinieras a verme. Mi madre me dijo que debería estar agradecida de que Martin se hiciera cargo de un hijo que no era suyo. No dejó de repetirme que sería una vergüenza para la familia el que yo me convirtiera en madre soltera.

Amelia no dijo nada. Por un lado, se sentía contrariada por las convenciones sociales de la época y no podía evitar sentir cierto rechazo. Pero por otro lado, ella sabía que Anna, su abuela, debía casarse con Martin Adams, quien ella conocía como su abuelo. Sin embargo, nunca habría imaginado que su verdadero abuelo era Daniel Murray, un mago. Y eso la llevaba a preguntarse cómo es que su padre no había ido a Hogwarts siendo hijo de magos.

—Iba todo bien, Amelia, te juro que yo estaba tranquila —habló Anna con un leve tono de desesperación—. Pero un día decidí compartir con Martin mi más grande secreto. Y ahora me arrepiento de ello como no tienes idea. Le conté que era una bruja y le enseñé mi varita. ¡Se puso como un loco! —exclamó, volviendo a sollozar—. Me arrebató la varita, la rompió por la mitad y lanzó los trozos al fuego. ¡Me quedé paralizada y no supe reaccionar a tiempo!

Sintiendo como suyo el dolor de Anna y odiando profundamente a Martin, Amelia se acercó y la abrazó, dejando que llorara.

—Debes dejarlo —le dijo Amelia con la voz firme cuando Anna se tranquilizó—. No mereces que te trate así.

Anna se incorporó lentamente y se limpió el rostro. Miró a Amelia durante algunos segundos, pero, para su sorpresa, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué haré después? —preguntó en un hilo de voz—. Mis padres me dejaron en claro que no me recibirán aquí si me separo. Esa sería otra vergüenza para la familia. Además, ellos odian la magia y les pareció acertado lo que me hizo Martin. No les importa lo mucho que significa para mí el mundo mágico.

Amelia bufó, sintiéndose cada vez más enfadada por la situación.

—Esto es ridículo —soltó—. Eres su hija y deben protegerte por encima de todo. Estás sufriendo, ¿acaso no lo ven? Sé que tú querías continuar con la magia en cuanto te sintieras mejor, no puedes permitir que te arrebaten algo que amas.

Los ojos de Anna volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y su voz se convirtió en un susurro, temiendo romperse en cualquier momento.

—Sabía que eras la única que me apoyaría.

Amelia sintió un nudo en la garganta y se dio cuenta de que también tenía los ojos empañados. Solo pudo asentir mientras parpadeaba con rapidez para evitar que alguna lágrima furtiva se dejara caer. Anna, por su parte, apretó la mano de Amelia con fuerza, en un silencioso gesto de agradecimiento.

—Puedes venir conmigo. Olvida lo demás y juntas saldremos adelante —habló Amelia, ignorando que cualquier decisión respecto a su familia podría impedir su propio nacimiento, según algunas teorías de viajes temporales.

Anna pareció pensarlo. Entonces tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró pesadamente.

—El problema, Amelia, es que no soy tan fuerte y valiente como tú. Me gustaría serlo, pero me temo que no puedo. No soy capaz.

—No debes menospreciarte. Eres capaz de todo lo que te propongas.

Anna sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo quería ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch —le contó con añoranza. Su mirada se perdió en el infinito—. Daniel lo sabía y me apoyaba. Estaba segura que ese sería mi futuro. Iba a presentarme a las pruebas de los diferentes equipos durante el próximo verano. Daniel iba a ser medimago. Solía decirle que sería una suerte tenerlo en San Mungo, teniendo en cuenta mi historial de estancias en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Éramos felices, Amelia. En verdad lo éramos.

Amelia desvió la mirada, sintiéndose de repente culpable. Anna no tenía que haberse metido en el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos y ella debió contarle la verdad sobre la situación para que dejara sus investigaciones.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Anna soltó un respingo y se giró hacia la puerta de la sala de estar, que se había quedado abierta.

—Escóndete —susurró con urgencia—. Mis padres no deben verte.

Sin perder el tiempo en preguntas, Amelia se levantó de un salto y, tras un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, decidió ocultarse detrás del sillón. Lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo que los pasos de los padres de Anna se detenían junto la puerta.

—Creí que a esta hora ya estarías con un aspecto más decente —oyó que decía la señora Blunt con un ligero tono de reproche—. No creo que quieras que Martin te vea así, ¿verdad?

—No quiero volver a verlo, madre —dijo Anna con firmeza—. Ya lo dije cuando volví a casa a pedir ayuda y lo repito ahora.

—No uses ese tono con tu madre —la reprendió el señor Blunt—. Sabes perfectamente que solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

—Y les aseguro que lo mejor para mí es alejarme de Martin —insistió Anna con desesperación—. Si estoy así es por su culpa, por no entender lo que soy.

—Es suficiente, no quiero volver a escuchar lo mismo —el padre de Anna zanjó la discusión y Amelia oyó sus pasos alejarse.

—La culpa es tuya, hija, por estar en esta situación —siguió hablando la señora Blunt—. Si no fueras tan tonta, no te habrías dejado seducir por ese muchacho en Hogwarts y ahora no tendrías este problema.

—Se lo suplico, madre, por favor, basta —pidió Anna.

—Sube a tu habitación y arréglate, no soporto verte así.

—Al menos, si hablara con Amelia, quizás me sentiría mejor —propuso Anna.

—¡Ni lo pienses! —exclamó—. Esa chica no volverá a esta casa. Vino aquí con mentiras, diciendo que era tu compañera en la escuela de enfermería, ¡pero ahí nadie la conoce!

—¡Es mi amiga! —la defendió—. Yo le pedí que dijera eso porque sabía que no ustedes no aceptarían que continuara comunicándome con mis compañeros de Hogwarts.

—Y así es. Quiero que te desligues por completo de ese mundo que no te ha traído más que problemas.

Tras esas rotundas palabras, la madre de Anna se marchó de la sala de estar.

—Amelia —susurró Anna tras algunos segundos—, puedes salir.

Amelia se levantó y se acercó hasta su amiga, quien trataba de no mirarla directamente a los ojos, claramente avergonzada.

—Lamento que hayas sido testigo de esto —musitó.

—Tranquila. Soy yo quien lamenta que tengas que pasar por esto —susurró. Luego tomó la mano de Anna y la miró a los ojos—. Ten en cuenta que mi oferta sigue en pie. Puedes venir conmigo. Sabes dónde encontrarme.

Anna asintió.

—Gracias por todo, Amelia.

—Debo irme. No quiero traerte problemas.

—Sal por la puerta de servicio —le aconsejó Anna—. De ese modo no te escucharán. Vamos, te enseño el camino.

—No hace falta, mi casa era muy parecida.

Con una última mirada a una hundida Anna, Amelia salió de la sala de estar y, en completo silencio, cruzó el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Ahí se apresuró a salir por la puerta de servicio y luego subir por la pequeña escalinata hasta la calle.

Afuera ya había anochecido y llovía con fuerza. Debería desaparecerse ya, pero no era capaz de pensar claramente en el Caldero Chorreante. La conversación con Anna no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza y no podía evitar sentirse tremendamente triste —y al mismo tiempo enfadada— por lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, confundiéndose al instante con las gotas que caían del cielo. Al final, después de caminar un trecho bajo la lluvia, se escondió en un callejón y por fin logró visualizar el patio trasero de la taberna mágica, deseosa de llegar a su solitario y silencioso refugio.

-o-

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su habitación, Amelia oía las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeteando el tejado del Caldero Chorreante. Sin dejar de pensar en Anna, sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, pero se alarmó cuando vio que había luminosidad adentro, lo que indicaba que las velas estaban encendidas. Rápidamente, con la varita en mano, entró al cuarto de manera brusca, preparada para atacar si fuera necesario.

—Buenas noches, Amelia.

Tom estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, con un libro en las manos. Su voz sonaba tranquila y su expresión era de absoluta normalidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Amelia en tono hostil, sin bajar la varita.

—Tienes libros muy interesantes —comentó el joven ignorando la pregunta. Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Entonces se levantó.

—Contesta a mi pregunta —insistió ella.

—Solo quiero hablar, Amelia, no hace falta que uses la varita —respondió sin alterarse—. No habrá un duelo.

Con una mirada de desconfianza, la muchacha bajó la varita, la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo y cerró la puerta. Después se quitó el abrigo mojado y lo colgó sobre el perchero. Entonces se giró hacia Tom y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres?

Tom levantó las cejas ante la evidente hostilidad de Amelia pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ella había decidido levantar un muro entre ellos, consciente del peligro que representaban sus sentimientos hacia él.

—Desde nuestro encuentro en Borgin & Burkes me has estado evitando —habló Tom. Caminó hasta la ventana y observó el paisaje, con las gotas de lluvia golpeando con fuerza el cristal—. Y ni siquiera entonces me diste una respuesta definitiva. ¿Has decidido algo?

Amelia tragó saliva. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle que no aceptaría jamás su propuesta? En el fondo sabía que era porque temía romper esa frágil tregua que se había formado entre ellos. Donde no se atacaban y podían comportarse como eran, sin máscaras ni mentiras. Una tregua que quería que fuera eterna.

—Y tú, ¿qué has decidido? —decidió responderle con la misma pregunta, en un intento por ganar algo de tiempo.

—Es complicado —musitó él sin mirarla—. Para ambos. Por eso entiendo que aún no estés segura de tu decisión.

Amelia suspiró y relajó su postura. Comprendía a la perfección que era una situación extremadamente difícil para ambos. Caminó hasta quedar a su lado, mirando también hacia la ventana. Él la miró durante un par de segundos antes de continuar observando los grises tejados del Callejón Diagon.

—Es complicado —repitió ella en un tenue susurro, soltando después un suspiro.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces, y solo entonces, Amelia se atrevió a admitir que le gustaba demasiado la compañía de Tom. Que había disfrutado con sus conversaciones y debates en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Que soñaba a menudo con él y que su corazón saltaba cada vez que lo veía.

Sin embargo, también debía admitir que tenía que olvidar ese sentimiento que la inundaba cada vez que Tom la miraba a los ojos. Que debía ignorar aquella calidez que sentía al tenerlo cerca. Que necesitaba desterrar de su mente los recuerdos de sus instantes juntos que solo le nublaban la razón y la alejaban de su objetivo.

Pero, al llegar a ese punto de sus cavilaciones, se daba cuenta que lo más difícil de todo era tener que admitir que ya no quería seguir con su plan original, en el que tenía que matar a Tom. Porque ahora lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era que él decidiera elegir otro camino y se olvidara de Voldemort. Sin embargo, también tenía que admitir que la sola idea era absurda. Que conocía a Tom lo suficiente como para saber que aquello era absolutamente improbable que ocurriera.

Y sin embargo, le daba miedo reconocer que en los rincones más oscuros de su mente la idea de aceptar la propuesta de Tom no era algo descabellado.

No tenía sentido continuar con aquello. ¿Qué más daba lo que sentía por Tom, si él no sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿De qué servía admitir que estaba enamorada, cuando él solo la quería tener cerca por ser una buena duelista?

Con cierta sensación de tristeza y decepción, empezó a girar para alejarse de la ventana y de paso, alejarse de Tom. Pero para su sorpresa, él la detuvo cogiéndole de la mano con suavidad. Ella lo miró, atónita, y se topó con su expresión confundida. Amelia podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse que él nunca se había sentido tan confuso como en aquel momento.

Y a pesar del desconcierto inicial, las dudas y temores inevitables, esta vez fue Tom quien la besó. Amelia no se apartó, sino que se permitió abrazarlo por el cuello mientras él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos.

Afuera llovía con más fuerza que antes y los truenos retumbaban en la habitación. Cada sonido atronador era para Amelia un recordatorio de que estaba actuando como una insensata. Acababa de decidir que lo mejor era olvidarse de lo que sentía, pero Tom se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. _«¿Mejor para quién?»_ graznó una molesta vocecilla en su mente.

La lucha interna entre los sentimientos y la sensatez estaba casi terminando, pues era esta última la que en ese instante estaba perdiendo la batalla. Porque entre caricias y respiraciones agitadas no había lugar para la cordura.

Los besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados y Amelia se dio cuenta de que le estaba quitando la capa a Tom al mismo tiempo que él le desabrochaba a ella el vestido. Y con una última pizca de sensatez, Amelia pensó que probablemente se arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente.

Entre besos interminables y ropa que iba quedando olvidada en el suelo, Amelia supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que decidió olvidar por un momento todo lo que no fueran las sensaciones que la inundaban al sentir a Tom acariciándola.

Sintió la suavidad de las sábanas bajo su espalda y la calidez de Tom sobre ella. Oyó la lluvia cayendo con tanta fuerza que parecía que el cielo caería sobre sus cabezas. Sintió la piel de Tom bajo sus manos y hundió las uñas en su espalda, arañando con fuerza. Escuchó su propia respiración y la de él sonar al unísono. Sintió los labios de él recorriendo la línea de la mandíbula y bajando hasta el cuello, donde la besó y mordió con suavidad. Y sintió sus manos entrelazarse.

Amelia sabía con certeza que mientras viviera no olvidaría jamás aquel instante. No podría olvidar a Tom mirándola a los ojos antes de volver a besarla. Ni olvidaría la embriagante sensación de hundir los dedos en su oscuro cabello.

En aquel momento, el mundo a su alrededor carecía de importancia.

-o-

Las velas se habían consumido hacía mucho, dejando la habitación a oscuras. La fuerte lluvia se había convertido en una leve llovizna que no tardaría en desaparecer. Amelia dormía profundamente en los brazos de Tom, sin embargo, él permanecía despierto, mirando al techo sin verlo realmente, perdido en el torbellino en el que se habían convertido sus pensamientos.

Aún era de madrugada cuando Tom, de manera cuidadosa para no despertar a Amelia, se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Al final, tras ponerse la capa, se giró para ver a la joven una vez más. Seguía dormida, de lado y cubierta por las sábanas. Su rubio cabello estaba desparramado sobre la almohada y unos mechones caían sobre su rostro. Estuvo tentado a retirarlos y, tras dos segundo de vacilación, lo hizo, rozando en el proceso la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, provocando que Amelia moviera la cabeza un poco, aparentemente sin despertar.

Tom se alejó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, preguntándose si un día no se arrepentiría de marcharse y odiando profundamente tener que cuestionarse aquello.

—Te vas como viniste. Sin avisar.

La mano de Tom que estaba sobre el picaporte se congeló de repente. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Amelia, quien se acababa de incorporar sobre la cama, cubriéndose lo mejor que podía. Lo miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y decepción.

—No quería despertarte —dijo él, alejándose de la puerta.

Amelia no dijo nada. Entonces se levantó, sujetando las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo, en una extraña similitud con una estatua griega. Se quedó de pie, sin acercarse demasiado a Tom.

—Nunca seremos absolutamente sinceros entre nosotros, ¿cierto? —susurró la joven.

Tom desvió la mirada por un momento, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. En la habitación en penumbras, con la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana, Amelia pudo observar su indescifrable expresión en la que creyó vislumbrar algo que nunca antes había visto. Pero la impresión solo duró un par de segundos porque él dejó de mirarla.

—Esto nos está haciendo débiles —musitó él más para sí mismo que para Amelia, pero ella lo escuchó perfectamente.

—Y por eso huyes.

La mirada de Tom se clavó en su rostro. Amelia hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento, qué era exactamente lo que quería decirle y que sin embargo no podía expresar.

—Tom, sobre las decisiones que debemos tomar... —empezó Amelia con una ligera duda.

—No creo que sea el momento de tomar decisiones —dijo él. No parecía muy convencido.

Entonces, alentada por un extraño impulso, se acercó hasta Tom y lo cogió de la mano. Él, mirándola a los ojos, levantó la otra mano y acarició el rostro de Amelia. Luego la besó.

Cuando se separaron, pocos segundos después, Amelia observó a Tom y en aquel momento habría jurado que él aceptaría su propuesta. Podía estar segura sin necesidad de usar la Legeremancia. Lo que expresaban sus ojos era suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero la efímera ilusión se desvaneció de repente. Su expresión cambió y él retrocedió, soltándola.

—No puedo ser quien quieres que sea.

Amelia lo miró con incredulidad.

—No se trata de eso, Tom —dijo, negando levemente con la cabeza—. No quiero cambiar quién eres. Solo quiero que conserves tu lado humano.

Durante una breve fracción de tiempo, Tom la miró sin decir nada. Como si estuviera sopesando las palabras de Amelia. Sin embargo, al final, su mirada adquirió un matiz de indiferencia.

—Si para conseguir lo que quiero tengo que perder esa humanidad —expresó fríamente—, que así sea.

La joven, sintiéndose profundamente decepcionada, notó de repente un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error —logró decir.

—Tal vez —asintió él—, pero es lo que debo hacer.

—Bien —resolvió Amelia, con dureza—. Si es esta tu decisión...

—Lo es.

—Entonces imagino que comprenderás que no podré ser parte de tus seguidores —manifestó con frialdad.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente—dijo él con la misma frialdad.

Aquello significaba que su tregua había terminado. Que volvían a ser enemigos. ¿Acaso realmente alguna vez dejaron de serlo? ¿Acaso su frágil relación había sido solo un maldito espejismo que los había cegado?

La frialdad e indiferencia traspasaron las palabras y aparecieron en las miradas de ambos, como si estuvieran representando una obra absurda en la que los dos tenían el mismo papel.

Sin ningún cambio en su expresión, Tom se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. Mientras él se acercaba a la puerta, Amelia se preguntó cómo demonios las cosas se habían torcido de aquella manera. Y, sin pensarlo siquiera, una pregunta escapó de sus labios.

—¿Eres consciente de que una vez que cierres esa puerta y te marches, no habrá vuelta atrás?

Tom ya había abierto la puerta y en ese momento estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Amelia. No se dio la vuelta, pero pareció meditarlo por unos segundos. Entonces giró la cabeza hacia el costado, para hablarle por encima del hombro, sin mirarla.

—Lo sé.

En cuanto Tom cerró la puerta, Amelia no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla. Se la secó con rabia, como si quisiera borrar aquel rastro y fingir que esa lágrima nunca había existido.

Odió a Tom y se odió a si misma por saber desde un principio que aquello estaba condenado al fracaso y, a pesar de ello, haber tenido la suficiente osadía en imaginar que quizás, y solo quizás, las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

Con una horrible sensación que jamás había sentido, maldijo la hora en que se había enamorado de Tom Riddle.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. _

_Como os comenté la anterior vez, este capítulo iba unido al anterior, pero decidí dividirlo. Ahora, tras agregar varias cosas veo que fue lo mejor, me gusta como ha quedado. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, el espacio para el review está aquí abajo ;)_

 _Como ya estamos en el mes de la Navidad, aprovecho para desearos a todos una felices fiestas y un excelente comienzo de año._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Victoria.**_


	12. Frente a frente

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Anne Conspires - The Other Boleyn Girl Soundtrack_

 _The change – Evanescence_

 _My heart is broken – Evanescence_

 _Anne returns - The Other Boleyn Girl Soundtrack_

 _Dark Night Of The Soul (Acoustic Version) – Xandria_

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 _ **Frente a frente**_

 **.**

 _Odio y amor,_

 _El mundo se hace pedazos._

 _Este amor fatal fue como veneno_

 _Desde el principio._

 _._

 _October and April - The Rasmus (ft. Anette Olzon)_

 _ **.**_

 _Fin de la esperanza, fin del amor, fin del tiempo._

 _El resto es sólo silencio._

 _._

 _End of all hope – Nightwish_

 _ **.**_

Borgin & Burkes estaba a punto de cerrar cuando la campanilla sonó una vez más esa tarde. Fue Armand Malfoy quien entró en la tienda seguido por su hijo, Abraxas. Tom se tensó ligeramente al darse cuenta de la identidad de los visitantes, pero, como solía ser habitual en él, actuó con normalidad.

—Joven Riddle —lo saludó el señor Malfoy, visiblemente sorprendido—. Jamás habría imaginado encontrarlo aquí.

—Es algo temporal, señor —contestó Tom.

—Eso espero —comentó el mago, con un ligero y casi imperceptible tono burlón—, ya que Abraxas me ha comentado que es usted el mejor estudiante de su generación. Tengo, por cierto, contactos importantes dentro del Ministerio, por si prefiere postularse para algún puesto más acorde a sus capacidades.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Malfoy, pero prefiero conseguir las cosas por mis propios medios —respondió con amabilidad. A pesar de ello, podía entreverse su arrogancia.

—Es admirable —lo halagó, mas no sonaba sincero—. Bien, he venido a por un conjunto de dagas que el señor Burke me enseñó la anterior vez que pasé por aquí. Al final me he decidido a comprarlas.

Mientras Tom traía de la trastienda el cofre, e incluso después, Abraxas permaneció ensimismado, sin prestarle atención a las dagas que minutos más tarde su padre examinaba. Solo después de que Armand Malfoy pagara la compra y recibiera el cofre, Abraxas pareció despertar. Su mirada se tornó decidida y comunicó a su padre que tenía que hablar con Tom.

—De acuerdo, te espero afuera —le dijo. Se despidió de Tom y se encaminó a la salida de la tienda. Solo cuando la campanilla dejó de sonar, Abraxas habló.

—Riddle, no terminamos con nuestra conversación la pasada noche, en el bosque.

—Te aseguro, Malfoy, que no hace falta que sigamos hablando sobre el tema —expresó Tom con frialdad.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no pondrás objeciones a que abandone el grupo? —preguntó Abraxas con precaución, como si no creyera realmente en que no habrían repercusiones.

—Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano te replantearás tu decisión —afirmó Tom—. Pronto me iré del país y no volveré en un tiempo. Cuando regrese, retomaremos los planes. Los demás están dispuestos a ello.

—Yo no —aseguró Malfoy con firmeza—. Y quiero que me des tu palabra de que no tomarás represalias por ello.

Tom no dijo nada al principio. Se limitó a mirar a Abraxas mientras estudiaba su expresión.

—Es impresionante lo que esa chica ha hecho contigo —dijo al final—. Jamás creí que te vería tan decidido con algo.

Malfoy no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirar fijamente a su interlocutor mientras éste parecía estar meditando en lo que diría a continuación.

—Descuida —habló luego de un tenso minuto—. No habrá represalias.

La mirada de Abraxas decía claramente que no se fiaba en absoluto de las palabras de Tom, pero que no tenía más remedio que creer en ellas.

—De acuerdo —asintió. Parecía estar a punto de marcharse, pero al último segundo cambió de opinión— ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde tienes planeado ir?

—Puedes, desde luego. Pero no esperes una respuesta por mi parte.

A pesar de la evidente aspereza en las palabras de Tom, Abraxas supo ignorarlo muy bien, porque incluso se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que quizás no sería bien recibida.

—¿Y Amelia Adams se irá contigo?

Tom se tensó ante la mención de la muchacha.

—Ella tiene otros planes —respondió fríamente.

Malfoy volvió a asentir, consciente de que era el momento de marcharse. Sin tardar mucho más se despidió y se fue de la tienda.

Odiando profundamente a Abraxas por haber mencionado a Amelia y en consecuencia lograr que volviera a pensar en ella, Tom intentó volver a centrarse en el cofre de plata del cual había estado investigando sus propiedades antes de la aparición del joven y su padre. Su jefe se lo había dado esa mañana, confiando en que descubriera algún indicio de magia oscura en el artefacto. Y, minutos más tarde, fue él mismo quien le dio a Tom, sin saberlo, una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para dejar de pensar en Amelia.

—Quiero que vayas a ver a una mujer que tiene ciertos objetos que me interesan bastante —le dijo el señor Burke—. Se llama Hepzibah Smith, te espera a las cinco.

Tom levantó la mirada del viejo cofre que había estado examinando, asintiendo brevemente ante las palabras de su jefe. El señor Burke le dio un pergamino con la dirección y se fue a la trastienda. El joven le echó una corta mirada al trozo de pergamino memorizando su contenido y luego observó distraídamente por la ventana. Era un día frío y oscuro. La nieve había cubierto gran parte del callejón y ahora se amontonaba lentamente en los alféizares de las ventanas.

Cuando Tom se apareció cinco minutos antes de lo previsto en la calle donde se encontraba la casona de la señora Smith, pensó que debería actuar metódicamente, sin dejar que la emoción que sentía por recuperar un objeto que le pertenecía por derecho arruinara la ocasión. El señor Burke le había hablado brevemente sobre la mujer a quien iba a visitar, y le comentó sobre ciertos objetos que quería recuperar y que esperaba ella los vendiera. Pero nada le había llamado más la atención que el hecho de que el hombre mencionara un antiguo medallón que había comprado a una andrajosa mujer que parecía haberlo robado hacía casi veinte años y que había vendido a un elevadísimo precio a Hepzibah Smith. Tom supo entonces que aquella mujer que había aparecido en la tienda tratando de vender un tesoro era su madre.

Por supuesto, revisando el libro de notas del señor Burke —el cual tuvo que examinar a escondidas de su jefe pues no permitía que nadie lo tocara—, había descubierto una página que hablaba sobre el medallón de Slytherin. Habría sido fácil hacerse con él si hubiera sido capaz de descifrar el dialecto que utilizaba el mago para escribir en aquel libro. Lo cierto era que, con el tiempo, había conseguido traducir algunas palabras, pero no era suficiente para saber dónde buscar el medallón. Necesitaba más tiempo para ello. Por eso, el que su jefe lo enviara aquella tarde a buscar la reliquia era un golpe de suerte inesperado.

En un principio había planeado conseguir la información usando la Legeremancia contra el señor Burke, pero había descubierto que él era un experto en Oclumancia, lo que dificultaría enormemente su tarea. Incluso había sopesado la idea de utilizar un _Cruciatus_ , pero creyó que era arriesgarse demasiado y que dejaría tras de si un rastro demasiado evidente.

Sin embargo, tras los sucesos recientes, Tom había decidido marcharse del país para continuar adentrándose en las Artes Ocultas y, de paso, olvidarse de la existencia de Amelia Adams. Decidió conseguir el medallón de Slytherin a cualquier precio y por eso había planeado meticulosamente un ataque hacia el señor Burke para conseguir la información, a pesar de haber pensado en un inicio que su plan podría ser contraproducente.

Pero el destino quiso que las cosas fueran de otra manera y ahora Tom se dirigía hasta la casa de aquella mujer que tenía el medallón en su poder.

El joven caminó hasta la dirección exacta con el borde de la túnica arrastrándose por la nieve recién caída, misma que brillaba sobre sus hombros. Una vieja elfina lo recibió en cuanto golpeó la aldaba de la puerta, diciéndole con su chirriante voz que la siguiera, tras conocer el nombre del chico. Avanzó detrás de la criatura por pasillos hasta llegar a un salón que podría parecer amplio de no ser por la multitud de objetos que lo inundaban. Y sentada en el sillón más grande al fondo de la sala estaba la mujer más gorda que había visto en su vida. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego esbozó una ancha sonrisa soltando una risita tonta. Tom hizo todo lo posible por no dejar entrever su desagrado.

—Así que el señor Burke te envía a ti, muchacho —dijo la mujer ladeando la cabeza sin borrar una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta—, creo que por primera vez me agradará hacer negocios con él —extendió su regordeta mano en una clara invitación a que el joven la tomara.

—Es un placer conocerla al fin, señora Smith —habló Tom cortésmente, cogiendo la mano de la mujer y rozándola con sus labios—. El señor Burke me habló mucho de usted.

—Oh, no muchacho, soy señorita Smith —dijo ella jovialmente en cuanto el chico soltó su mano—. Y por favor, llámame simplemente Hepzibah.

La mujer dejó de hablar pero la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro no desapareció, sino que se hizo más ancha hasta el punto de estrechar demasiado sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en unas delgadas líneas surcadas por numerosas arrugas. Pero en contra de lo que pensaba realmente, Tom esbozó una encantadora sonrisa y unió las manos por detrás de su espalda.

—Hepzibah, entonces —dijo suavemente—. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle.

Hepzibah suspiró sin dejar de sonreír e indicó al joven que se sentara mientras ordenaba a la elfina traer el té. De unos segundos ésta apareció con una bandeja y la colocó en la mesita al frente de la mujer, que no dejaba de soltar risitas nerviosas, incluso mientras tomaba su té a pequeños sorbos. Tom, en cambio, deseaba irse cuanto antes de aquel lugar y no tener que soportar a tan insufrible mujer. Esperaba, por su bien, que dejara de sonreírle de aquella manera.

—El señor Burke me ha dicho que…

—Oh, claro —interrumpió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto—. Le envié una lechuza al señor Burke diciéndole que quiero venderle unas cosas. Veo que no ha perdido tiempo en enviarte, seguramente creyendo que por fin le vendería mis más preciados tesoros.

—¿Tesoros? —preguntó Tom respetuosamente, tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado.

—Así es —confirmó Hepzibah con evidente orgullo—. Lo que ves aquí —trazó con la mano un amplio círculo a su alrededor, señalando lo que les rodeaba—, no son más que baratijas comparadas con lo que tengo guardado.

Tom se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y trató de establece contacto visual con la mujer.

—Y esos tesoros de los que habla, ¿puedo saber de qué se tratan?

—¡No tan deprisa, muchacho! —exclamó ella, riendo con ganas, muy divertida ante la curiosidad de Tom— Ahora solo quiero ocuparme de los asuntos que son prioritarios.

—Por supuesto —asintió Tom cortésmente, a pesar de que un instante atrás tenía los dientes apretados por la ira que empezaba a sentir ante la negativa.

—Bien, Tom, déjame enseñarte lo que quiero vender.

Hepzibah volvió a llamar a su elfina y le ordenó traer los objetos. Al cabo de un momento, la criatura regresó empujando con todas sus fuerzas un baúl, sobre el cual reposaban algunas pequeñas cajas.

—Gracias, Hokey. Veamos éste primero —cogió un paquete amorfo de la pila de cosas y lo sostuvo entre sus manos casi con miedo—. Este es un espejo de mano del siglo XVIII, sobre él pesa una maldición. Todo aquel que vea su reflejo en él envejecerá cincuenta años en unos segundos.

Tom elevó las cejas con fingido interés.

—Pero imagino que usted no se ha visto en él, ¿cierto? Se ve tan joven… —halagó Tom en un intento por ganarse aún más las simpatías de la mujer.

—Oh, tú, muchacho adulador —dijo ella soltando risitas tontas y sonrojándose—. Y tienes razón, no me he visto en él. Se lo regalé a mi sobrina preferida hace unos meses, ella estaba aquí cuando lo abrió y yo vi con mis propios ojos como ella iba arrugándose como una uva pasa al verse en el espejo —suspiró pesadamente meneando la cabeza—. Pobre chica. Iba a casarse el mes que viene, pero ahora se ha ido a un monasterio muggle —chasqueó la lengua y dejó el espejo en la mesita del té y cogió una caja musical—. Ésta caja reproduce una melodía somnífera. Quien la escucha no despierta jamás.

Hepzibah le mostró una antigua caja de madera, ricamente decorada y con una elaborada llave lateral. Tras enseñarle diversos objetos más, cada uno más raro que el anterior, la bruja por fin señaló el baúl. Éste presentaba unas manchas oscuras en el borde superior, cerca de la tapa.

—¿Ves las manchas? —preguntó ella— Es sangre. Se supone que este baúl tiene algo así como la maldición del ladrón. Si un intruso revisa el baúl, éste no lo reconoce como propietario y se cierra solo, cortando las manos, o en ciertos casos la cabeza del curioso.

—Tiene usted muchos objetos malditos, Hepzibah —comentó Tom elevando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Oh, Tom, no es lo que crees —dijo ella soltando un risa—. La gente me regala cosas, compro algunas porque me gusta su aspecto, o encuentro algo en el desván. Por supuesto, otras personas prueban por mí sus propiedades, aunque a veces hay desafortunados accidentes —se encogió de hombros—. Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. Por eso tengo muchos otros objetos de los cuales no investigué sus propiedades.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo que resonó por toda la habitación. Tom llevó la mano a la varita automáticamente, pero Hepzibah soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—¡Hokey! —llamó— ¿Otra vez la armadura?

—Sí señora, pero ya lo arreglo todo —chilló de manera ahogada la elfina, como si estuviera bajo unos escombros.

—Hokey suele tropezar con una vieja armadura hecha por duendes —explicó ella a Tom—. Eso me hace recordar que también quiero venderla. No la necesito.

—Bien, informaré de todos estos objetos al señor Burke y vendré a verla la semana que viene.

—Pero Tom, no has tomado nota de nada —se sorprendió la mujer dejando su taza de té en la mesilla, sin dejar de extender el meñique.

—No se preocupe, recuerdo todo de lo que hemos hablado.

—Así que aparte de apuesto, resulta que eres muy listo —elogió guiñándole un ojo, que más bien pareció un tic nervioso —. Me atrevo a decir que en Hogwarts el Sombrero Seleccionador te puso en Ravenclaw.

—Siento contradecirla, pero mi casa fue Slytherin —habló él con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

—Oh, bueno, seguro fuiste el mejor de tu clase.

—Así es, Hepzibah —asintió levemente.

—Nada de falsa modestia —sonrió ella, moviendo un dedo regordete en dirección del chico—, me gustas, muchacho.

La mujer fijó su mirada en un cuadro colgado en la pared lateral, que representaba a una joven rubia con un cesto en las manos lleno de flores, paseando por un campo de girasoles. Hepzibah suspiró con añoranza y habló sin mirar a Tom.

—Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me regala flores, ¿sabes querido? Me gustan mucho, Tom, sobre todo las begonias.

-o-

La primera nevada había llegado. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies mientras Amelia se dirigía hasta una antigua casona. Tras varios días de intensa búsqueda había dado por fin con el nombre completo de la persona que ahora tenía el medallón de Slytherin en su poder. Se trataba de Hepzibah Smith, una bruja un tanto _especial_ , según le había dicho el encargado de Flourish & Bloots.

Después de buscar por distintos lugares, Amelia se dio cuenta de que no había hablado con su antiguo jefe, William. Por lo que cuando fue a verle para preguntarle si conocía a alguien llamado Hepzibah, él le contó que la señorita Smith era una ferviente lectora de novelas románticas, por lo que cada mes le enviaba un nuevo libro. De hecho, esa semana acababa de llegar una nueva novela que estaba a punto de enviarle vía lechuza.

Amelia, sin pensarlo demasiado, se ofreció a llevarle el libro personalmente. William lo dudó un momento, diciéndole que no debería compartir los datos de sus clientes, pero, tras la insistencia de Amelia, accedió. Lo había convencido porque al fin y al cabo ella había trabajado en la librería y no sería la primera vez que llevaba un pedido a las casas de los clientes.

Esa era la razón de que caminara hacia la casa de Hepzibah Smith aquella tarde, con un paquete para la mujer metido en el bolso. Tenía cierta sensación de intranquilidad a medida que avanzaba y se preguntaba cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema del medallón. William, a pesar de decirle que solo se trataba de entregar un libro, le había recomendado tener mucho tacto al hablar con ella pues era muy sensible y podría ofenderse con facilidad.

Cuando se encontraba a un par de metros de la entrada, el portón se abrió y Tom apareció frente a ella, saliendo de la casona. Amelia se detuvo en seco. Él hizo lo mismo al verla. Claramente, ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrarse ahí, tal y como evidenciaban sus miradas cuando se cruzaron. Pero aquella sorpresa desapareció inmediatamente dando paso a una absoluta frialdad.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de él apenas los inmutó.

—Continúas siguiéndome —comentó Tom con la voz inexpresiva.

—No lo hago —respondió Amelia con el mismo tono—. Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Tom, levantando las cejas con incredulidad—. No creo en las casualidades, Amelia. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que buscas aquí.

Amelia frunció levemente los labios con disgusto.

—No todo gira a tu alrededor, Tom. Lamento que tu egocentrismo no te permita ver la realidad.

Tom esbozó una mueca burlona en respuesta. Amelia le dedicó una dura mirada y caminó hacia la puerta, evitando rozarle siquiera con el hombro, para luego tocar la aldaba con fuerza, descargando su enfado a cada golpe. La puerta no tardó en ser abierta por la elfina de la casa. La joven le explicó la razón de su visita y la criatura mágica la hizo pasar sin problemas. Antes de entrar, Amelia se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tom y le sonrió de manera altiva. Él, por su parte, la miró con desconfianza, como si no creyera que esa fuera realmente la razón de su visita.

Amelia dejó de mirarlo y siguió a la elfina rumbo al interior de la casona, recorriendo pasillos hasta llegar a un amplio salón repleto de los más variados objetos, dispuestos en pequeñas mesas y casi sin espacio entre unos y otros. Fue ahí donde la elfina se detuvo y habló, con su chillona voz, sobre la nueva visita, dirigiéndose a un gran sofá ubicado al fondo del salón. Amelia tuvo que moverse un poco hacia la derecha para poder ver mejor a la persona que ocupaba el sillón y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Por algún motivo, cuando William le había dicho que Hepzibah Smith era una señorita aficionada a las novelas románticas, su mente había creado una imagen de manera automática. Se había imaginado a la mujer como una versión similar a la que había sido Anna cuando la conoció en Hogwarts, pero no podría estar más equivocada, pues frente a ella se encontraba una mujer mayor, muy gorda, con una elaborada peluca pelirroja y vestida con una vaporosa túnica de color rosa brillante.

—Oh, de acuerdo, Hokey, muchas gracias —habló Hepzibah. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano, de manera muy elegante—. Acércate, muchacha, no seas tímida y siéntate aquí.

Sintiéndose algo incómoda, la joven se acercó, esquivando un par de mesitas para después sentarse en el sofá que quedaba frente a la anfitriona. Luego sacó de su bolso el paquete.

—Le he traído un nuevo libro desde Flourish & Bloots, señorita Smith—dijo, entregándole el volumen.

Hepzibah sonrió y lo cogió con parsimonia. Mientras quitaba el papel que protegía el libro miró a la joven con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?

—Amelia Adams.

—Bien, Amelia —volvió a sonreír—. ¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, gracias.

Mientras Hokey, la elfina, salía de la sala de forma apresurada, Hepzibah terminaba de desenvolver el libro para después mirar la portada con una expresión emocionada en el rostro.

—Scarlett L'Amour es una magnífica escritora, ¿no crees?

—No he leído sus libros —respondió Amelia, quien jamás había escuchado ese nombre.

—¿En serio? —se extrañó la mujer—. Siendo tan joven no comprendo cómo no te has adentrado en los romances tan maravillosos que relata.

—No me atrae la literatura romántica.

Hepzibah Smith la miró con incredulidad. En ese momento Hokey regresó con la bandeja del té que colocó en la mesita central, para después servir el líquido humeante en dos tazas y ofrecerle una de ellas a Amelia y la otra a su ama. Ésta cogió la taza con cuidado sin dejar de observar con ojo crítico a su visitante.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de este tipo de literatura? —preguntó al fin.

—Nada —se apresuró en responder la joven—, solo que prefiero leer otro tipo de libros.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —quiso saber. Acto seguido se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo a su té, todo sin descuidar en ningún instante el tener el dedo meñique alzado.

—Sobre magia en general, para ampliar mis conocimientos.

—Una muchacha inteligente, entonces —comentó sonriendo.

Amelia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta antes de beber un poco de su té.

—Por cierto, Amelia —dijo Hepzibah de pronto—, te agradezco que me hayas traído el paquete hasta aquí, pero no deja se sorprenderme, pues William me lo envía por correo todos los meses sin problemas —se detuvo para soltar una risita—. Por supuesto, querida, no me malinterpretes, me encanta la compañía, y mucho mejor si ésta es joven.

—Me ofrecí para traérselo personalmente porque me hacía mucha ilusión conocerla, señorita Smith.

Hepzibah levantó las cejas con sorpresa y sonrió, mostrándose complacida.

—¿Por qué querías conocerme, Amelia?

—He escuchado que le gusta coleccionar objetos interesantes —habló, decidida a arriesgarse—. Como el medallón de Slytherin.

El rostro de asombro de la mujer era todo un poema. Amelia creyó que ella se enfadaría por su atrevimiento, pero, para su buena suerte, volvió a sonreír con cierta altanería y asintió.

—Es verdad —habló con un tono lleno de orgullo—. No sé cómo lo has sabido, pero el medallón está entre mis más preciadas posesiones. Pero, no es la única. ¿Has escuchado hablar de la copa de Hufflepuff?

Esta vez fue el turno de Amelia de sorprenderse. Primero por el aparentemente nulo sentido común de la mujer que, de tenerlo, le ayudaría a no fiarse de cualquiera que apareciera frente a ella. Y segundo por la revelación en sí. ¿Sabría Tom aquello?

—Desde luego —respondió—, ¿también la tiene?

—Por supuesto, querida —sonrió con orgullo—. Déjame contarte que la copa ha ido pasando de generación en generación en mi familia. Como habrás adivinado seguramente, soy descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff.

—Es increíble, no tenía ni idea —confesó Amelia.

—Así es, querida —asintió—. Te mostraría las reliquias, pero comprenderás que no se las voy enseñando a cualquiera que pase por aquí. No te ofendas, claro.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, señorita Smith. Pero me parece que las reliquias podrían estar en peligro —empezó Amelia, segura de que era mejor advertir a la mujer cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto, siempre lo están —respondió ella restando importancia al asunto—. Siempre hay quienes quieren hacerse con ellas. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡No podrán! —exclamó con alegría, moviendo el dedo índice en un signo de negación—. No. Tengo activados hechizos muy poderosos que los protegen día y noche.

—Podrían hacerle daño a usted con tal de llevárselas.

—No seas agorera, muchacha —dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa.

Amelia dudó durante un momento en si debía o no ser totalmente clara con Hepzibah. Se tomó el resto de su té mientras decidía lo que debía hacer y al final habló.

—Sé de alguien que planea robarle las reliquias. Mi deber es advertirle.

—Yo también sé de muchos que desearían ponerle las garras encima a mis tesoros, pero ya te lo dije, es imposible.

—Solo le digo que no se tome a la ligera este asunto. Y que no confíe en Tom Riddle.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la mujer. Su rostro mostraba verdadero asombro—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Tom en esto?

—Es quien pretende robarle.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Imposible! Él es un muchacho realmente encantador.

—Hágame caso —insistió Amelia—, no estaría aquí si no fuera verdad. Lo conozco mejor que usted y sé perfectamente lo que busca. A pesar de lo agradable que pueda parecer, todo en él es una mentira.

Hepzibah bufó, irritada de repente. Su buen humor se había esfumado y ahora su sonrisa era más falsa que nunca.

—Te agradezco que me trajeras el libro, Amelia. Dile por favor a William que me envíe por correo, como siempre, el próximo.

Amelia, enfadada, se levantó del sillón, consciente de que para su desgracia casi todos con quienes se cruzaba parecían tener especial predilección por creer a Tom y desconfiar de ella. Maldiciendo mentalmente la situación, le dio las gracias a Hepzibah por el té y dejó que Hokey la acompañara hasta la puerta.

—Cuida bien a la señorita Smith y vigila esos tesoros —le recomendó a la elfina antes de cruzar el umbral. Sabía bien que Hokey había sido testigo de aquella conversación y por lo tanto podría resultar de ayuda para evitar que Tom se saliera con la suya.

—Hokey siempre ha cuidado de su ama —dijo la elfina en respuesta.

Amelia suspiró con pesar en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella. Le resultaba desesperante el efecto que Tom causaba en las personas. Claramente, se había ganado la simpatía de Hepzibah y ni siquiera las palabras de la joven habían logrado sembrar algo de duda sobre él.

Afuera ya había anochecido y en aquel momento la nieve caía con suavidad. Las farolas iluminaban la calle dándole un aspecto mágico y acogedor. Podría desaparecerse, pero Amelia prefirió dar un paseo. Se puso la capucha de la capa y se ajustó la bufanda antes de proseguir su camino.

Tras caminar un trecho, Amelia se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. Intuía que se trataba de Tom. No dejó entrever que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y, en el primer recodo, giró hacia un callejón. Rápidamente se escondió bajando las escaleras de servicio de una casa y esperó. Tal y como imaginaba, Tom no tardó en aparecer.

Amparada por las sombras, pudo observar la expresión del chico escudriñando la oscuridad, adentrándose más en el callejón, buscándola. Fue entonces cuando Amelia salió de su escondite.

—Así que estabas esperando a que saliera de la casona, ¿verdad, Tom? —habló ella con un deje burlón en la voz.

Tom, que le daba la espalda en ese momento, giró para encarar a la muchacha.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez? —siguió Amelia con dureza.

—¿Has conseguido que Hepzibah Smith te muestre el medallón de Slytherin? —quiso saber él. Avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar a muy poca distancia. Podía ver en su rostro la expectación por la respuesta.

—¿Por qué supones que sé algo que, según tú, no debería saber? —le preguntó Amelia con una media sonrisa enigmática.

Con su particular expresión arrogante, Tom se acercó aún más hasta ella.

—Vamos, Amelia, creo que llegados a este punto es inútil pretender que desconoces algo sobre mis planes. Me parece que será mejor para ambos si hablamos claro.

Amelia lo miró directamente a los ojos sin dejar de lado su expresión.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Hepzibah Smith decidió enseñarme a mí el medallón de Slytherin?

—No lo sé —admitió él. Sin desviar la mirada y sin titubear, levantó la mano y acarició levemente el rostro de la joven con el dorso de los dedos. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente ante el contacto y él sonrió satisfecho—. Supongo que es porque resulta sencillo confiar en ti.

Dedicándole una fría mirada, Amelia apartó la mano de Tom de su rostro.

—No intentes manipularme, Tom —le advirtió con un toque filoso en la voz.

—No lo hago, Amelia. Eres bastante inteligente como para caer con halagos y palabras bonitas. Y es esa una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

A pesar de sentir que el calor subía repentinamente a sus mejillas, Amelia se obligó a mantener la cabeza fría y a no permitir que las palabras de Tom le afectaran de alguna manera.

—Lo sigues haciendo. Continúas con tu intento de manipulación —soltó con reproche. Tom simplemente le sonrió—. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez. No, no he visto el medallón.

—Pero te habló sobre él —insistió, recuperando su habitual seriedad y olvidando su gesto burlón de segundos atrás.

—Así es.

—De modo que te ganaste su confianza.

Amelia dudó durante un instante. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que Tom no sabía aún que, a parte del medallón, Hepzibah tenía en su poder la copa de Hufflepuff. Escondiendo muy bien la satisfacción que sentía al haber conseguido algo más que él, la joven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Podría decirse —dijo al final.

—Bien —resolvió—. Deberías volver a visitarla. Sé amable con ella y, con suerte, te enseñará sin problemas el medallón. Es entonces cuando lo robarás para mí.

Amelia, entre sorprendida e incrédula, levantó las cejas.

—Te recuerdo que es precisamente eso lo que intento evitar. No quiero que robes el medallón y mucho menos que me envíes a hacerlo por ti —respondió con acritud.

—Aunque lo intentes evitar, lo conseguiré tarde o temprano —le aseguró él.

—¿Lo ves? —soltó, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso, con la idea de darse la vuelta para marcharse—. Realmente, no necesitas mi ayuda.

De repente, Tom parecía disgustado. Desvió la mirada durante un segundo antes de volver a hablar.

—No tengo muchas ganas de volver a esa casa —no parecía muy contento por haber hablado y por eso Amelia supo que decía la verdad.

—Y quieres obligarme a mí a volver.

—No voy a obligarte, Amelia. Pensaba hacer un trato.

Amelia lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—A cambio de poner fin a tus intentos por sabotear mis planes y a ayudarme a conseguir el medallón, te doy mi palabra de que te ayudaré a reparar tu giratiempo para que puedas regresar a tu época.

Sorprendida de que él le ofreciera ese trato, Amelia lo miró durante un momento, sopesando sus palabras. No podía evitar preguntarse sobre cuáles serían sus motivos reales, después de todo, solía sospechar siempre de sus intenciones. Pero ahora estaba claro que solo quería alejarla de su vida. Lo entendía perfectamente y odió tener que reconocer que una parte de ella, la más profunda y oscura, se decepcionara ante ello.

—No puedo ayudarte con Hepzibah Smith, Tom —habló al final—. Le advertí sobre ti y no creo que me reciba otra vez —ante su confesión, notó que la expresión de Tom se tornaba irritada. Amelia, entre malhumorada y sarcástica, siguió hablando—. Has hecho bien tu trabajo, ella confía plenamente en ti.

—Me ocuparé yo mismo—dijo él tras unos tensos segundos—. Pero, olvidando esta parte, el trato sigue en pie.

—Quieres alejarme a toda costa, ¿no es así?

—Comprenderás, Amelia —empezó con tranquilidad, dando pasos lentos muy cerca de ella hasta detenerse detrás de la joven—,que no puedo seguir permitiendo que vayas persiguiéndome, tratando de destruir mis horcruxes.

Amelia no se giró, sino que permaneció anclada en su sitio mientras sentía cómo Tom se acercaba más.

—Me vas distrayendo de mis verdaderos objetivos y eso es algo que no me gusta —le susurró al oído.

—Tendrás que soportarlo —le dijo Amelia fríamente—, porque no me iré hasta que no acabe contigo.

Escuchó que Tom reía suavemente.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Amelia. Tus intentos por acabar conmigo son vanos.

—No importa el tiempo que tarde, Tom —habló con firmeza, girándose y enfrentándolo con una mirada decidida—. Destruiré uno a uno tus horcruxes y entonces iré a por ti.

—Oh, Amelia —musitó él con una sonrisa burlona— ¿No ves que tu misión está condenada al fracaso? En todo este tiempo no has logrado nada.

—Es lo que tú crees. He destruido tu diario —le contó con una expresión triunfal.

La sonrisa burlona de Tom se ensanchó al mismo tiempo que él daba un paso en dirección a Amelia, quedando aún más cerca de ella que antes.

—¿En verdad crees que lo has destruido? —le preguntó con sorna— No, Amelia, no lo hiciste. Lo que le echaste encima no era veneno de basilisco.

—Por supuesto que lo era —insistió ella, empezando a sentir que el calor le subía a las mejillas. De repente, la preocupación se instaló en su pecho mientras se preguntaba si Tom le decía la verdad o solo estaba jugando con ella.

—No, Amelia, si lo fuera, habría destruido el diario y lo habría dejado inservible —le explicó—. Cuando lo recuperé del despacho de Dumbledore vi que estaba dañado, pero con el tiempo he notado que ha empezado a regenerarse.

—Eso no es posible.

—Entiendo perfectamente tu confusión —le dijo, pero Amelia podía notar que él disfrutaba al ver su desconcierto—. Yo mismo vi en tus recuerdos, aquella noche en el acantilado, lo que pasó. Evidentemente se trataba de un veneno potente, pero no lo suficiente como para destruir un horcrux. Me atrevo a pensar que Slughorn lo compró creyendo que en verdad era veneno de basilisco. A simple vista son bastante similares, de modo que es fácil confundirse.

Amelia desvió la mirada y se alejó de Tom, caminando un par de pasos en dirección a la salida del callejón. Se sentía estúpida y no paraba de pensar en que todo lo que hacía terminaba mal. ¿Era verdad lo que Tom le decía o era solo un invento suyo para mortificarla? Un intento de desanimarla y lograr que se marchara.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno sintiendo como los copos de nieve caían suavemente, rozando su rostro. Inspiró el aire frío de la noche, infundiéndose valor para seguir con su misión. Pero el crujir de la nieve detrás de ella la puso alerta. Tom volvía a acercarse.

—¿Y si no hay nada de lo que debas vengarte?

Sin entender a qué se refería, Amelia se dio la vuelta de nuevo, quedando frente a Tom.

—¿Has pensado que es posible que no exista un motivo por el que busques venganza?

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó con cierta cautela.

—Al ver tus recuerdos también vi lo que sucedió la noche en que atacaron a tu familia y a ti —empezó él. Amelia se tensó ante la mención—. Y he notado que no hubo maldiciones asesinas de por medio.

Eso fue algo que Amelia no se esperaba. Su corazón dio un salto y fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—No puedo estar seguro de qué maldiciones utilizaron, pero un _Avada Kedavra_ siempre es verbal —le explicó—. Y los rayos verdes que viste fueron hechizos no verbales.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —logró decir la joven. Había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento. Se daba cuenta de lo que Tom quería decirle, pero necesitaba escucharlo de él, para poder estar segura de que no eran alucinaciones suyas.

—Puede que tu familia esté viva.

Amelia sintió que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas al mismo tiempo que el corazón le empezaba a latir con más fuerza. Daría cualquier cosa, lo que sea, con tal de que aquello fuera verdad. De nuevo, se alejó de Tom. Solo que esta vez se acercó a la pared más cercana y se apoyó en ella con ambas manos, bajando la cabeza e inspirando el frío aire de la noche profundamente, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—¿Y lo que yo vi? —susurró para si misma— ¿Y la noticia en el periódico muggle?

De repente, el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Acaso había llegado al pasado creyendo que había sucedido algo que no era? Si Tom tenía razón, ¿qué había sido de su familia mientras ella estaba en casa de los Johnson? ¿Estaban en peligro? ¿Se habían escondido? ¿Acaso los papeles se habían invertido y su familia creía que era ella la que estaba muerta?

—Es solo una posibilidad, Amelia —le dijo Tom—. No sabrás la verdad si no regresas a tu época.

Amelia se irguió lentamente y no se giró hacia Tom de inmediato. Dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se esforzó por pensar fríamente. Solo entonces se dio la vuelta. Observó a Tom, quien permanecía a poca distancia de ella, con una expresión ligeramente expectante. Sin permitir que la llama de la esperanza la cegara, decidió que primero debería sopesar la posibilidad de que todo fuese mentira.

—Sé bien que eres capaz de decirme cualquier cosa con tal de que me marche —habló tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

—Es decisión tuya si regresas o no —expresó él fríamente. Entonces dio un paso hacia Amelia y su expresión adquirió un matiz amenazante—. Pero mantente alejada y no trates de perjudicar mis planes.

Amelia retrocedió ante su avance y sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared. La distancia entre ellos era muy corta, por lo que la joven puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Tom, en un intento por mantenerlo a raya. No se amedrentó ante la mirada de él y levantó el rostro de forma desafiante.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

Tom, sin dejar de mirarla, tomó las manos de Amelia con firmeza y, retirándolas de su pecho, las estampó contra la pared, sujetándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, inmovilizándola, al mismo tiempo que cortaba aún más la distancia entre ellos.

—Te lo advierto, Amelia, si no te detienes me veré obligado a arrancar el problema de raíz.

—Correré el riesgo, Tom —respondió Amelia, decidida.

Mirándose a los ojos con intensidad, casi con odio, era impensable siquiera imaginar que la situación acabaría por otros derroteros.

La mirada de Tom se desvió durante una fracción de segundo a los labios de Amelia y luego volvió a enfocarse en sus ojos. Un copo de nieve se había posado sobre sus pestañas.

Sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de querer evitarlo, los dos se unieron en un beso intenso y apasionado mientras la nieve caía con suavidad sobre ellos.

De haber sabido que ese era el último beso que se daban, Amelia no habría decidido alejarse. No habría ladeado la cabeza, rompiendo el beso de esa manera. Y no habría dicho lo que estaba a punto de escaparse de sus labios, inducida por el orgullo.

—No creas que esto cambia algo —le susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Tom no dijo nada. Soltó las manos de Amelia y dio un paso hacia atrás. De repente, ella fue consciente del frío que sentía y algo le dijo que eso no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

Con la certeza de haber perdido una oportunidad que quizás nunca había existido y sintiendo un extraño vacío en su pecho, Amelia levantó la mirada para observar la indescifrable expresión de Tom. No se quedó mucho tiempo así. Al segundo siguiente volvió a desviar la mirada para empezar a caminar hacia la calle principal.

—Después de todo, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes —oyó que le decía Tom.

—Eso no es cierto —soltó a la defensiva, girándose de nuevo.

—¿Olvidas acaso que yo te vi luchando en el bosque? —le preguntó, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ellos— Utilizabas la magia oscura sin dudarlo. Acéptalo, Amelia, en el fondo te gusta el poder que te da.

Amelia no respondió. Tom sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Lo ves? He acertado. A ti, como a mí, te gusta investigar sobre magia antigua y no te amedrentas ante los hechizos oscuros. Podríamos, sin problemas, estar del mismo lado.

—Oh, Tom, si sólo se tratara de eso —respondió con acritud—. Has iniciado una guerra contra los nacidos muggles. ¿Cómo podríamos estar del mismo lado si yo soy una hija de muggles?

—Tu abuela es una bruja —le recordó—. Y lo más probable es que...

—¿Y qué más da? —lo interrumpió— Eso no lo sabías. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Y estoy segura de que, olvidando ese detalle, jamás te habrías acercado tanto a mí. De hecho, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que habrías enviado al basilisco a por mí.

Esta vez fue Tom quien no respondió.

—Me dejaste muy en claro que si no hago lo que tú quieres, encontrarás la manera de hacérmelo pagar —siguió ella con dureza—. Comprenderás, Tom, que no soy una marioneta que puedas manejar a tu antojo. No soy como tus mortífagos. Y sé que tarde o temprano te cansarás y no dudarás en deshacerte de mí —al no obtener una respuesta por su parte, ella le regaló una mirada decepcionada—. Tu silencio solo me indica que tengo razón.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, preparada para desaparecer del lugar, tratando de que en su mente se formara la imagen del patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante. Pero en ese momento era sumamente complicado concentrarse en algo tan simple.

—Las cosas podrían ser diferentes —le dijo Tom.

A través de esas pocas palabras, Amelia podía darse cuenta de que Tom quería decirle algo más, pero que probablemente jamás lo haría.

—Quizás —le respondió.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Amelia desapareció.

-o-

Dos días más tarde de aquel último encuentro con Tom, Amelia, decidida a proseguir con su misión, abandonó la seguridad de la cálida habitación del Caldero Chorreante y se adentró en la fría noche invernal, camino a la última morada de Merope.

Amelia había pasado los últimos dos días bastante mal, sin saber qué hacer o en qué creer. Las palabas de Tom daban vueltas sin parar en su mente, confundiéndola y ocasionando que tuviera accesos de pánico repentinos en los que no hacía más que preguntarse desesperadamente sobre lo que había hecho. La idea de haber cometido un enorme error viajando al pasado no la dejaba tranquila. Si realmente había sido así, el tiempo perdido era demasiado valioso y no sabía lo que había sucedido con su familia —si es que realmente habían sobrevivido— desde el día de los hechos hasta que viajó al pasado. La idea de que habría sido mejor averiguar lo que había ocurrido realmente en lugar de crear planes descabellados para matar a Voldemort no permitía que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Por eso, para evitar pensar en que su viaje había ocasionado más problemas que soluciones, Amelia resolvió continuar con su plan inicial. Su giratiempo estaba siendo reparado, por lo que pronto podría marcharse. Pero antes, haría todo lo posible por destruir los horcruxes. Encontraría el anillo y lo destruiría y evitaría que Tom se hiciera con el medallón de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff.

Mientras caminaba por una calle escasamente iluminada, Amelia tuvo la sensación de estar siendo vigilada. Miró a su alrededor con precaución, pero la calle estaba desierta. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoica y realmente no había nadie, pero no podía evitar pensar en que alguien podría estar siguiéndola.

Apretó el paso y en pocos minutos encontró la iglesia que buscaba. Era una pequeña capilla de piedra con un cementerio aledaño. Abrió la pequeña verja que custodiaba el acceso al camposanto y entró lentamente.

Caminó por entre las tumbas, mirando las inscripciones de las lápidas, buscando el nombre de Merope. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies, dejando huellas que la delataban. En un momento dado, Amelia notó unas huellas recientes que se abrían paso por un estrecho sendero. Haciendo caso a una corazonada repentina, ella las siguió y al final halló lo que buscaba.

En la lápida solo decía _Mrs Riddle_ junto a la fecha de su muerte, _31 de diciembre de 1926_.

Las huellas solo indicaban que Tom había estado ahí antes que ella. De hecho, podría seguir en el lugar. Sabiendo que probablemente esa había sido la razón de la repentina sensación de ser observada, Amelia volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esperando ver a Tom en algún sitio, vigilándola. Pero una vez más no vio a nadie. Sin embargo sabía bien que era relativamente sencillo esconderse en aquel lugar.

Inquieta y con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, Amelia observó con atención la lápida y la nieve a su alrededor. Notó que había una pequeña depresión al pie de la piedra. Se inclinó y sacó su varita. Murmuró unos cuantos hechizos buscando un posible rastro reciente de magia. Y lo halló. Preguntándose si eso se debía a que Tom acababa de esconder el anillo o que por el contrario lo había sacado para cambiarlo de sitio, empezó a cavar con la ayuda de un hechizo.

Dándose cuenta de que había una pequeña porción de tierra removida, buscó con más ahínco, pero para su decepción no halló nada.

Otra vez había llegado tarde.

La decepción y la rabia se mezclaron en su interior sabiendo que no encontraría el anillo ahí.

Después de unos segundos en los que permaneció mirando fijamente el hueco que había hecho, como si esperara que por algún milagro el anillo se materializara de repente, colocó la tierra en su lugar y la cubrió con nieve, disculpándose mentalmente con Merope por haberse atrevido a hurgar en aquel lugar.

Se levantó con más desánimo del que recordaba haber tenido. El sonido de unas pisadas llamó su atención, ocasionando que volteara para mirar y sus ojos se toparon con una figura alta y encapuchada, observándola a lo lejos, medio oculta por el tronco de un árbol.

Amelia empezó a caminar en dirección a la figura, pero ésta, al verse descubierta, empezó a caminar rápidamente, huyendo de ella. Imaginando que se trataba de Tom, la joven casi corrió queriendo alcanzarlo, pero él rodeó un estatua grande que representaba a un ángel y, para cuando Amelia llegó al lugar, éste se había marchado.

Mirando en todas las direcciones, Amelia escudriñó en la oscuridad ayudándose de un _Lumos_ , pero no había rastro de la figura encapuchada.

Si realmente se trataba de Tom, ¿por qué no la había enfrentado? ¿Por qué había preferido huir?

Temiendo que ese ligero cambio en el comportamiento de Tom significara algo preocupante, Amelia decidió marcharse de una vez.

-o-

De regreso en el Caldero Chorreante, Amelia se quedó en la taberna para tomarse un té. El lugar estaba vacío y las pocas velas que aún quedaban encendidas le daban al ambiente un aspecto mortecino.

El tabernero le había dicho que cuando terminara el té dejara la taza sobre la mesa y que se fuera a dormir sin avisarle. Se veía muy cansado cuando entró en la habitación que había detrás de la barra. A juzgar por la ausencia de sonidos, Amelia suponía que él se había quedado dormido.

No supo el tiempo que pasó ahí, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, tomando el té a pequeños sorbos mientras contemplaba la botellita de veneno de basilisco que tenía posada sobre la mesa. La había sacado de su bolsillo, pues la había llevado consigo esperando poder utilizarla para destruir el anillo.

Aquel pequeño frasco, que había conseguido Morgana para ella, contenía el único veneno capaz de hacer frente a un horcrux. Realmente se parecía, en consistencia y color, al veneno que había conseguido en el despacho de Slughorn y que había resultado ser falso. Confiaba en Morgana, por lo que estaba segura que éste era el veneno auténtico.

Se sentía cada vez más cansada y somnolienta, por lo que se guardó de nuevo el frasco en el bolsillo y apuró lo que quedaba del té. Se levantó, sintiéndose algo mareada. Supuso que se debía al sueño, por lo que no le dio importancia y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo a alguien encapuchado ocupando una de las mesas más alejadas, en la zona más oscura, que hasta ahora había permanecido escondida detrás de una columna. Giró la cabeza un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie. Quizás su mente estaba jugándole malas pasadas.

Sintiéndose cada vez más mareada, Amelia se encaminó hacia el patio trasero para respirar el aire frío de la noche, esperando que la despejara un poco. Una vez ahí respiró profundamente varias veces, pero la sensación de debilidad era cada vez mayor.

Empezando a sentirse asustada y sospechando sobre lo que le ocurría, trató de desaparecerse para llegar a San Mungo, pero perdía fuerzas a cada segundo que pasaba y no era capaz de concentrarse. Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Unos pasos lentos hicieron que volviera a abrirlos.

En medio de la oscuridad era difícil determinar si realmente había alguien ahí o si el sonido de pasos eran solo un producto de su imaginación. Pero la figura encapuchada que apareció frente a ella era demasiado real.

—Por favor, necesito ayuda —le pidió en voz baja—. Creo que me han envenenado. Debo ir a San Mungo.

Pero la figura no respondió, sino que se acercó hasta ella con lentitud, casi como si disfrutara al verla así. Amelia, al mismo tiempo que comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban por completo, provocando que cayera de rodillas sobre la nieve. Sus manos trataron de aferrarse a la pared de piedra para tratar de levantarse, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

—Tu obstinación te ha llevado a esto, Amelia.

Tom se inclinó junto a ella, quitándose la capucha. Amelia, respirando con dificultad, lo miró con odio. Con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, levantó una mano y se aferró a la capa de Tom.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —logró decir con rabia, en voz baja.

—Esto no tendría que haber terminado así —le respondió.

En su expresión no había nada. Impasible, como siempre. Ni siquiera Amelia pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de algo distinto en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Solo había lugar para la frialdad.

Amelia soltó la tela mientras sentía que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un costado. Trató de apoyarse pero la extrema debilidad de sus brazos no le era de mucha ayuda. Terminó tendida en el suelo, de lado, sintiendo el frío del hielo atravesar su piel como un cuchillo.

—No debiste buscar el anillo —le dijo él—. Seguir con tu misión sólo ha precipitado tu fin.

—Te dije que no me detendría —respondió quedamente.

—Gran error.

Su voz era tan tranquila, monótona e indiferente, que era terriblemente sorprendente ver que quien hablaba acababa de envenenar a alguien y que ahora lo estaba viendo morir sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Amelia lo miró a los ojos, buscando algo, lo que fuera, que le indicara que aún había algo de la humanidad que creía haber visto en él en algunos momentos pasados. Pero tuvo que admitir que no tenía sentido buscar algo que quizás nunca había existido y que probablemente ella se había empeñado en ver.

Tom le regaló una mirada extraña que no logró descifrar, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besar su frente suavemente.

—A pesar de todo —le dijo en un frío susurro cuando se alejó un poco—, has llegado a importarme.

—Y sin embargo me haces esto—musitó ella cada vez más débil.

—Lo siento, Amelia.

A su mente regresaron algunos recuerdos. Pasaron de manera fugaz, como si quisieran dejar una huella antes de desaparecer. Y todos tenían que ver con la efímera mirada que algunas veces compartían ella y Tom. En Hogwarts, en el bosque mientras permanecían cautivos, en Borgin & Burkes y en su habitación.

En aquel momento parecía como si aquellos instantes jamás hubieran existido y que solo habían sido un producto de su fantasiosa mente.

Hundiéndose cada vez más en un profundo letargo, Amelia observó a Tom levantarse con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla. A cada débil parpadeo que daba, notaba la silueta de Tom tornarse más borrosa hasta que desapareció.

Él se había marchado.

Amelia cerró los ojos y lanzó un suave y trémulo suspiro. Pensó en su familia, recordó sus rostros y se dijo que ya no le hacía falta ningún giratiempo para volver a verlos.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Tras tomarme unas pequeñas "vacaciones" sin escribir, inducidas claramente por la falta de tiempo y en algunos momentos por la falta de inspiración, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Me he puesto manos a la obra y, poco a poco, por fin lo he terminado. _

_Como habéis podido leer, las cosas se han torcido. Y mucho. Estoy segura que no os esperabais este giro, ¿me equivoco? Y con esto os adelanto que el final de la historia está muy cerca. Calculo que habrá dos o tres capítulos más. Cargados de mucha emoción, por supuesto ;)_

 _Si alguno de vosotros ha leído otros fanfics míos, en concreto "El Medallón", se habrá dado cuenta que en la primera parte de este capítulo está escrito el primer capítulo de dicho fic. Me gusta demasiado como para no agregarlo, de modo que ahí está. Por si os interesa, a quienes no lo leyeron en su día, "El Medallón" está compuesto por tres viñetas cortas que se leen en un momento. Lo encontraréis en mi perfil._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con éste tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo._

 _ **Victoria.**_


	13. Regreso

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Bittersweet - Apocalyptica (feat. Lauri Ylönen & Ville Valo)_

 _Anima – Epica_

 _Levitation – Elane_

 _Lithium (Synthesis. Instrumental Version) – Evanescence_

 _Sociopath – Lucas King_

 _Lost in Paradise – Evanescence_

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

 _ **Regreso**_

 **.**

 _Tienes el mundo, es todo tuyo_

 _Desearía que pudieras encontrar lo perdido en ti_

 _Agradecido por el dolor, demuestra que estamos vivos_

 _¿Puedes sentirlo?_

 _._

 _Yours is an Empty Hope – Nightwish_

 _ **.**_

 _A veces siento que estoy traicionando mi memoria._

 _Esta vez parece que estoy perdiendo la pelea._

 _Encontrando que es difícil_

 _ser conscientemente parte de la vida._

 _Ahí es cuando la conciencia y los sueños_

 _empiezan a separarse._

 _._

 _The second stone – Epica_

* * *

Rayos provenientes de su varita destrozaban todo a su paso como consecuencia de una extraña e inusual rabia dolorosa que se había instalado en su pecho.

Los fragmentos de cristal y madera volaban por los aires, mezclándose con las hojas que los libros perdían al ser alcanzados por los hechizos.

Solo cuando no hubo nada más que destrozar, Tom se detuvo. Respirando agitadamente, bajó la varita y observó a su alrededor.

La habitación entera estaba destrozada. Las cortinas echas jirones bailaban con el viento invernal que se colaba por el hueco que antes había sido una ventana. Los últimos fragmentos de tela y pluma provenientes de las colchas y almohadas estaban cayendo suavemente para después posarse encima de los escombros.

Frascos de tinta destrozados con su contenido derramado en el suelo. Pergaminos llenos de anotaciones en medio de los restos de su baúl. Sus túnicas destrozadas entre las astillas a las que se vio reducido el armario. Y, en medio del polvo y las piedras desprendidas de la pared, reposaba el collar de Amelia, intacto, casi como si estuviera burlándose de él.

Se acercó hasta él con lentitud. Lo levantó y lo observó durante unos segundos antes de cerrar el puño en torno a él con fuerza, ignorando el dolor producido por las puntas del colgante que se clavaban en la piel de su palma.

Lejos de sentirse mejor, Tom se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el amasijo de madera que antes había sido su cama. Sentía que en su interior aún estaba la bestia furiosa que lo había llevado a destrozar su cuarto. Esa bestia que amenazaba con devorarlo incluso a él.

Guardó el collar de Amelia en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y, al hacerlo, sus dedos se toparon con un pequeño frasco de cristal. Lo sacó y lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos. Ahora vacío, ese frasco contenía antes un veneno.

Dejándolo caer al suelo, Tom maldijo la hora en la que había decidido utilizarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que Amelia no se detendría, que era capaz de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo con tal de destruirlo. Ella, al igual que él, no conocía la palabra rendición. Y, guiado por un oscuro impulso, había decidido que era hora de terminar con aquella situación. Recordando que ella había utilizado veneno contra él en Hogwarts, decidió hacer lo mismo con ella.

Porque si quería seguir el camino planeado, el que había elegido antes de aparecer ella, tendría que hacer algunos sacrificios. Y prescindir de Amelia era uno de ellos.

Durante un corto instante, Amelia le había hecho dudar sobre lo que quería. Debido a ella, había pasado horas debatiendo consigo mismo sobre lo que deseaba realmente. Pero al final había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido tirar todo por la borda. Que sabía lo que debía hacer y Amelia representaba un obstáculo en sus planes.

Y, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que ella, si por algún motivo hubiera aceptado estar de su lado, habría sido una gran aliada.

No podía obligarla, por supuesto, ni utilizar la maldición _Imperius_ para doblegarla. Si lo hacía, nada sería igual. Ni siquiera podía borrarle la memoria, para hacerle olvidar algunas cosas con tal de conseguir su colaboración. Si usaba un _Obliviate_ corría el riesgo de borrar más de la cuenta y empeorar las cosas. Aún no podía controlar los hechizos de tal magnitud, por lo que podría dañar su mente, ocasionando que Amelia dejara de ser ella.

Además, estaba el hecho de que ella se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a una debilidad, y no podía darse el lujo de tener algo así. Podría ser contraproducente en el futuro. Amelia había descolocado su vida de cierta manera y tenía que admitir que la odiaba por ello.

Pero en ese momento a quien odiaba profundamente era a sí mismo. Y eso era algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que había perdido algo.

-o-

 _Hogwarts, 31 de octubre de 1992_

La llegada de Halloween se había convertido en algo digno de emoción para Amelia. Estando en segundo año sabía que la fecha se celebraba con un maravilloso banquete y que el Gran Comedor se engalanaba de manera espectacular. Confiaba en que este año el festejo no se terminara tan abruptamente como el anterior, cuando un trol entró al colegio. Aún así, aquella noche, ella y sus compañeras de habitación se quedaron despiertas hasta muy tarde hablando sobre el tema y contando historias de miedo.

Por eso, cuando ese día empezó, se marchó a clases con una sonrisa. Iba tan distraída, pensando en lo maravillosa que sería la fiesta de aquella noche, que cuando dobló una esquina chocó de frente con alguien a quien se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en las manos.

Rápidamente se agachó para ayudarle a recogerlos, murmurando una disculpa. Pero la otra persona no dijo nada, simplemente recogía sus cosas con manos temblorosas. Era una niña pelirroja.

Amelia cogió un delgado cuaderno que se había abierto por la mitad al caerse. Frunció el ceño, extrañada, al ver las hojas en blanco. Aunque imaginaba que se trataba de un diario aún sin demasiados recuerdos escritos.

De repente, la niña se lo arrebató y lo cerró con fuerza y la miró de manera acusadora. Amelia se sonrojó, sintiéndose muy avergonzada, sabiendo que no tenía derecho en hojear su diario. Reconoció entonces a la niña. Era Ginny Weasley. Iba a un año menos, pero la recordaba por la Ceremonia de Selección de inicio de curso.

Ginny se levantó y, con una última mirada ceñuda, se marchó corriendo. Amelia, curiosa por naturaleza, la siguió. Se asomó sigilosamente por una esquina y observó el largo pasillo que se extendía frente a ella. Notó que Ginny acababa de abrir una puerta, deslizándose al interior de la habitación. Cuando Amelia llegó hasta el lugar, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del baño de niñas clausurado, donde habitaba Myrtle la Llorona.

Supuso que Ginny simplemente quería estar sola, lejos de miradas indiscretas. De modo que dejó el tema y se marchó.

No volvió a pensar en el asunto en el resto del día y ya ni se acordaba del suceso para cuando llegó la noche. Porque todo lo demás se desvaneció en cuanto puso un pie en el Gran Comedor. Bandadas de murciélagos vivos revoloteaban de un lado a otro y enormes calabazas convertidas en lámparas sonrientes flotaban sobre sus cabezas.

Sin embargo, no había creído los rumores sobre la presencia de la compañía de esqueletos bailarines contratados por Dumbledore. Y esa noche se arrepintió por no haberlo hecho. Porque, tras la suntuosa cena, los esqueletos danzaron por todo el Gran Comedor, dando ágiles giros alrededor de las mesas y haciendo sonar las mandíbulas cada vez que se detenían al lado de alguien, provocando alegres risas.

El espectáculo terminó con una avalancha de aplausos y minutos más tarde todos empezaron a retirarse a sus salas comunes. Sin dejar de hablar con Lisa y Mandy sobre lo agradable que había sido la fiesta, Amelia subió por la escalinata de mármol. Su alegría y despreocupación no la preparó para la macabra escena que les esperaba en el segundo piso.

Lo primero que vio fue a Potter, Granger y Weasley. Al principio no entendió el terror de sus expresiones, pero luego vio la pintada en el muro. Repitió las palabras en su mente hasta que reparó en la sombra oscura que colgaba debajo. Soltó un respingo angustioso al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la Señora Norris.

Inmediatamente pensó lo peor y miró con odio a los tres chicos. ¿Qué le habían hecho a la pobre gata? ¿Es que acaso querían hacer un horrible espectáculo sacado de una película de terror? ¿Y qué demonios era la Cámara de los Secretos? Amelia no entendía nada.

El corazón le latía furiosamente y estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a un profesor, pero el grito de Draco Malfoy la paralizó.

— _¡Temed, enemigos del Heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia! (*)_

Una punzada de miedo hizo que mirara hacia el chico. Su expresión inusualmente alegre le hizo comprender que hablaba en serio. Draco Malfoy no andaba por ahí haciendo bromas, y su sonrisa parecía ser sinónimo de triunfo. Amelia captó la mirada de Daphne, que se encontraba cerca de ella. Tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal y parecía genuinamente preocupada. Daphne Greengrass, a pesar de ser Slytherin, era su amiga. A escondidas, por supuesto, porque no querían que chicas como Pansy Parkinson juzgaran su amistad.

Probablemente, Daphne y Amelia se reunirían al día siguiente para conversar sobre el tema de la Cámara de los Secretos, pues con seguridad Daphne le contaría lo que se hablaría al respecto en su Sala Común.

Los gritos histéricos de Filch sobresaltaron a Amelia y no se fue del lugar hasta que Dumbledore descolgó a la Señora Norris y se la llevó junto a los demás profesores.

El camino hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw se hizo en silencio, roto solo por algún suspiro de preocupación que se escapaba de sus labios. Lisa la cogió del brazo sin decir nada y la miró de manera comprensiva. Al llegar a la Sala Común, la mayoría de los estudiantes se sentaron en los cómodos butacones y empezaron a hablar de lo que acababa de acaecer.

Amelia se acomodó junto a sus amigas, escuchando atentamente lo que algunos alumnos mayores decían. Una extraña sensación llenaba el ambiente. Entre susurros preocupados y voces ligeramente temblorosas, se podía adivinar que la situación en el colegio sólo podría empeorar.

Sintiéndose muy triste por lo que le había pasado a la Señora Norris, Amelia se esforzó por escuchar todas las teorías que se hablaban alrededor, deseosa porque castigaran al culpable de semejante atrocidad.

Y así, la creciente preocupación por la amenaza hacia los _sangre sucia_ se quedaría sólo en un susto.

-o-

 _Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Londres. Diciembre de 1945._

En un primer momento, cuando Amelia abrió los ojos, no comprendió lo que hacía en una habitación de paredes blancas, con un biombo rodeando su cama. La confusión era evidente. Tras parpadear varias veces y mirar a su alrededor, cayó en la cuenta de que su subconsciente la había llevado a cuando tenía doce años. Acababa de soñar con un recuerdo de Hogwarts, de su época.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, aún con las imágenes de la pintada en el muro desfilando por su mente. Se centró en la primera parte del sueño, cuando se había topado con Ginny Weasley. Con el tiempo, había olvidado aquel detalle, pues no le había dado la debida importancia.

Ese diario era el mismo que ella había tratado de destruir. Era el diario de Tom. Y aquella niña lo tenía en su poder. ¿Cómo rayos lo había conseguido? Y luego la había visto encerrarse en el baño donde habitaba Myrtle, la primera víctima de Tom.

De repente abrió los ojos de nuevo, recordando con fuerza lo que había sucedido en el patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante. Una extraña sensación que no supo identificar en ese momento se instaló en su pecho. Evidentemente, se dijo, ya no había nada más que odio hacia Tom. Cualquier posible sentimiento distinto había sido destruido con el veneno. Pero había algo más, ¿cierto dolor, tal vez? ¿Decepción o la amarga traición, quizás? No lo sabía y era posible que ni siquiera deseara ahondar más en ello.

Por eso, para dejar de pensar en el tema, Amelia se levantó de la cama con lentitud, sintiendo cómo la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de enderezarse por completo. Dio pasos torpes en dirección a la abertura del biombo y, al atravesarlo, se dio cuenta de que en la habitación había otras dos camas rodeadas por sus respectivos biombos, por lo que no podía ver a sus ocupantes.

Amelia se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, deteniéndose en el umbral, observando el pasillo desierto iluminado por grandes globos de cristal llenos de velas que flotaban por el techo. Había varios retratos de sanadores famosos colgados en la pared, intercalados con las numerosas puertas a ambos lados del corredor. El hecho de que todos los residentes de las pinturas estuvieran durmiendo le indicó a la joven que era de noche.

En ese momento, la puerta de enfrente se abrió y una mujer de rostro jovial salió al pasillo. Se sorprendió al verla pero le sonrió con amabilidad. Vestía una túnica de color verde lima con el escudo de San Mungo, un hueso y una varita cruzados.

—Deberías regresar a la cama —le recomendó con suavidad, tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella con mucho cuidado—. Vendré a verte dentro de unos minutos y te traeré algo para comer.

Amelia, sintiéndose algo desorientada, se limitó a asentir levemente, para después dar media vuelta en dirección al interior de la habitación. No reparó demasiado en la sala, pero sí se fijó en una pequeña ventana que estaba encima de la cabecera de su cama. Observó el cielo nocturno durante unos segundos antes de recostarse de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando la sanadora que Amelia había visto antes entró en la habitación con una bandeja de comida. Se la entregó a la joven después de que se acomodara entre los almohadones.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Algo confusa —respondió la joven tras tomar un sorbo de la infusión de manzanilla— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Cinco días —le contó—. Como no sabíamos qué veneno habías ingerido, probamos con distintos antídotos. Al principio ni siquiera parecía un caso de envenenamiento, ¿sabes? Es una suerte que te trajeran a tiempo. Un poco más y no estaríamos hablando. Menos mal que Tom se dio cuenta de lo que te había pasado.

El corazón de Amelia dio un salto.

—¿Tom? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, Tom, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante —le explicó— ¿Recuerdas quién es?

Durante un efímero segundo, Amelia había esperado que la sanadora dijera que era otro Tom el que la había traído, como una señal de que de alguna forma él había sentido cierto remordimiento tras envenenarla.

Pero, siendo realista, eso no sucedería jamás. Estaba siendo una ilusa si creía que Tom sentiría algún tipo de remordimiento.

Seguramente no había dedicado ni un segundo más a pensar en ella.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —asintió al final. Ignorando la extraña sensación que se había instalado en la boca del estómago, Amelia tenía que admitir que estaba profundamente agradecida con Tom, el tabernero, por haberla ayudado.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te sucedió? —quiso saber la sanadora— ¿Hay espacios en blanco en tu mente? Debo hacerte estas preguntas para saber si ha habido daños colaterales.

—Creo que lo recuerdo todo —musitó Amelia. Cogió la cuchara y empezó a comer lentamente. Tras algunos segundos volvió a hablar—: ¿Cuándo podré marcharme?

—Eso aún no lo sé —le respondió—. Ya que al fin has despertado, necesitamos dejarte en observación unos días. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo último que recuerdas?

—Estaba tomándome un té en la taberna antes de irme a dormir —empezó la joven. Dejó la cuchara en su plato de sopa antes de proseguir su relato—. Empecé a sentirme muy cansada, con sueño y al levantarme sentí mareos. Salí al patio para refrescarme y luego, al ver que la situación empeoraba, quise aparecerme en San Mungo, pero no pude concentrarme. Poco después perdí la consciencia.

La sanadora la miró de manera pensativa antes de volver a hablar.

—Tom nos trajo la taza de té. La examinamos, pero no había rastro de ningún veneno —le contó—. Lo más seguro es que se tratara de uno indetectable. Es por eso que, cuando sucede algo así, mandamos un informe al Ministerio y ellos se encargan de investigar el caso. De modo que un auror posiblemente vendrá a verte mañana.

Amelia asintió antes de seguir comiendo. Seguía sintiéndose algo débil y y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. La sanadora la observó atentamente, para después coger la carpeta que se hallaba en la mesita a los pies de su cama. Garabateó algo rápidamente y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Sientes náuseas? ¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó.

—No.

—Bien —siguió anotando algunas cosas más mientras Amelia terminaba de comer—. Tienes un pronóstico favorable, me atrevería a decir.

—Es un alivio —sonrió la joven tomando la taza de la infusión y bebiéndola a pequeños sorbos, sintiendo cómo la reconfortaba.

Minutos más tarde la sanadora se marchó, llevándose consigo la bandeja vacía y tras haberle explicado a Amelia que compartía habitación con otras dos mujeres y que el baño se encontraba al final de la habitación, al lado de la última cama.

De modo que Amelia, con lentitud y tratando de ser cuidadosa para no despertar a nadie, se dirigió al baño tras coger una pequeña toalla limpia que halló en la pequeña cómoda que había al lado de su cama. Dentro estaban también sus cosas.

Al encerrarse en el cuarto de baño, lo primero que hizo Amelia fue acercarse al lavabo para lavarse el rostro. El agua parecía llevarse la pesadez que sentía y pronto se sintió mucho mejor. Se miró al espejo mientras se secaba y se detuvo un instante. Se sorprendió al ver que la joven que le devolvía la mirada tenía la expresión más derrotada que había visto nunca. Tuvo ganas de odiar a esa muchacha, pero se dijo que estaba siendo muy dura consigo misma, que su aparente debilidad no era un signo de su carácter, que acababa de sobrevivir a un envenenamiento y que eso le confería más fortaleza. Que una mirada triste no significaba nada.

Pensó en el veneno que Tom había decidido utilizar contra ella e inevitablemente recordó que ella misma, hacía meses, había hecho lo mismo con él. Le había robado el veneno indetectable del baúl y lo había echado en la cerveza de mantequilla que él estaba bebiendo, mientras estaban en Las Tres Escobas.

Aquella vez el veneno había actuado mucho más rápido, por lo que evidentemente había sido más potente que el que Tom había utilizado contra ella.

Amelia apoyó las manos contra el borde del lavabo y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos. Estaba segura que él había elegido veneno por esa misma razón, porque ella ya lo había utilizado contra él.

No podía haber esperado otra cosa por su parte. Después de todo, ella le había dejado en claro que no se detendría y que seguiría persiguiendo sus Horcruxes. Era cuestión de tiempo que él hiciera algo para pararla.

Las cosas habían pasado tan deprisa, que Amelia no paraba de repasar en su mente los sucesos de los últimos días, preguntándose si por algún motivo las cosas habrían podido ser diferentes para ellos.

-o-

Aún era de noche cuando Amelia volvió a despertarse. En el momento en que abrió los ojos vio una silueta oscura al lado de su cama y pudo divisar el rostro de Tom en medio de la oscuridad.

Sobresaltada, la joven se incorporó, pero al segundo siguiente, él ya no estaba. Se había desvanecido en el aire.

Amelia sabía que Tom realmente no había estado ahí, sino que la imagen era un simple producto de su mente como consecuencia del sueño que acababa de tener.

Con un profundo suspiro y cerrando los ojos, la joven volvió a recostarse en su cama.

No fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño en lo que quedaba de noche.

Al mismo tiempo en que los tenues rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por su ventana, la sanadora entró silenciosamente en la habitación. Visitó a las otras dos mujeres antes de acercarse a Amelia. Le comunicó que su turno había terminado y que una compañera suya no tardaría en venir a verla.

Tal y como le había dicho, quince minutos más tarde, otra sanadora apareció en la habitación. Ésta era diametralmente opuesta a la que había estado de guardia durante la noche. Era más mayor y muy severa. Le hizo varias preguntas a Amelia sobre su estado mientras le hacía algunas pruebas con la varita, para después anotar sus impresiones en la carpeta. Murmuró algo sobre la incompetencia de los sanadores en prácticas mientras garabateaba rápidamente. Estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había escrito su compañera la pasada noche.

—Bien —le dijo al final—. Me parece que no habrá secuelas. Estarás en observación unos cuantos días más y luego, si todo va bien, podrás marcharte.

Después de que la sanadora se fuera, Amelia oyó que alguien entraba llevando consigo un ruidoso carrito que, supuso, llevaba el desayuno. Oyó también el tintineo de cubiertos y bandejas metálicas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Marion? —escuchó preguntar a la mujer. No comprendió la respuesta, pero pudo percibir ligeros murmullos— Por supuesto que sí, la voz regresará poco a poco, tranquila.

La sanadora volvía a moverse, evidentemente dirigiéndose hasta la otra cama.

—Violet, ¿qué tal la cabeza? —oyó preguntar.

—Hoy mucho mejor —susurró en respuesta.

Entonces Amelia se incorporó entre los almohadones al mismo tiempo que la mujer aparecía con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Se la entregó con una sonrisa y Amelia se la colocó en el regazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Amelia? —quiso saber.

—Algo aturdida —respondió en voz baja.

—Es normal. Come con tranquilidad. Más tarde vendrá un compañero para realizarte algunas pruebas. He oído que también vendrá un auror a hacerte unas preguntas. Lo más probable es que aparezca en el transcurso de la mañana.

Pero, durante todo el día, ningún auror vino a verla. Solo al final del día el sanador que estaría de guardia aquella noche pasó a saber cómo estaba y, al enterarse de que no había descansado bien, le trajo una poción para dormir. Antes de que se la tomara, el rostro de mejillas sonrosadas de una sanadora muy joven se asomó por la abertura del biombo.

—Tienes visita —le informó a Amelia—. Un amigo tuyo viene a verte.

—Ya no es hora de visitas —respondió el sanador.

—Vamos, Richard —insistió la sanadora—, el chico está muy preocupado. Ha prometido que no tardará.

Amelia estaba conteniendo la respiración en aquel momento. No era capaz de decir nada mientras un único nombre resonaba en su cabeza: Tom. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que fuera él? ¿Quién, aparte de él, podría ser?

—¿Quieres que entre? —le preguntó el mago. Amelia lo miró y un tenue _sí_ se escapó de sus labios. Richard miró a la sanadora y asintió—. De acuerdo, haremos una excepción esta vez.

Estuvo a punto de rectificarse y decir que no, que no quería ver a nadie, y mucho menos si ese alguien era Tom. Pero la sanadora sonrió y se marchó rápidamente. Segundos después quien se asomó fue Paul. Por un momento, Amelia casi se echó a reír del alivio. El sanador le dijo a Amelia que no se olvidara de tomarse la poción y se marchó.

—¿Cómo estás, Amelia? —preguntó Paul, genuinamente preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse —lo tranquilizó Amelia.

Paul se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de la joven.

—Iba a venir más temprano, pero no me dejaron irme antes. Acabo de salir del Ministerio —le explicó—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Me han dicho que te han envenenado.

—Es verdad —asintió—, pero, ¿cómo te has enterado?

—Abbott me lo dijo —le contó—. El auror que se hizo cargo del caso te investigó en los archivos del Ministerio y halló el informe del altercado entre tú y Riddle. Y, al ver que fue Abbott quien llevó el caso aquella vez, habló con él. No te negaré que no fue una buena idea, ya que recordarás que mi jefe no te tiene en muy alta estima. Y él sugirió que el envenenamiento pudo haber sido ocasionado por un intento de suicidio.

Amelia levantó las cejas, entre molesta e incrédula.

—Vaya —se limitó a decir.

—Lo sé, es ridículo —se apresuró a decir Paul—. Pero el auror se lo tomó en serio y por eso le están restando prioridad a tu caso.

—Eso explica por qué nadie vino a hacerme preguntas al respecto —comentó Amelia. Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y se reclinó entre las almohadas—. Aunque, para serte sincera, Paul, esto es realmente innecesario. Me da lo mismo si vienen o no. No cambiará nada.

—Claro que lo cambiará, Amelia —insistió él—. Sé que tú no intentaste suicidarte. Te envenenaron y lo vamos a demostrar.

Amelia lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste y a la vez conmovida.

—Fue Riddle, ¿cierto? —quiso saber el joven. Su expresión se había puesto mucho más seria de repente.

La tenue sonrisa se borró del rostro de Amelia. Entonces desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo proteges? —le preguntó Paul. En su voz podía notarse la incredulidad que sentía.

—No lo hago —respondió Amelia al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y volvía a mirar a su amigo.

Paul la observó durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Si conseguimos pruebas, podremos lograr que lo condenen —le dijo, convencido—. Es una amenaza para tu vida y debería estar en Azkaban.

—No sólo es una amenaza para mí, Paul —confesó la joven de manera sombría—. Si nadie le para los pies, pasarán cosas terribles.

—Convenceré a Abbott —le aseguró—. ¿Tienes un sitio seguro al que ir cuando te den el alta?

—Sí.

Prefirió no decirle que ese sitio era perfectamente conocido por Tom y que, visto según la lógica, eso lo convertía en un sitio inseguro. Pero también sabía que Tom, de nuevo, creía que ella estaba muerta. Y por eso no volvería a buscarla.

—Dejarás todo en manos de la ley, ¿verdad, Amelia? —quiso saber Paul. El tono severo de su voz hizo sentir a Amelia como una niña pequeña. Frunció el ceño antes de responder.

—No te preocupes por eso—contestó de manera evasiva.

—Amelia —empezó Paul, con voz ligeramente desesperada—, deja de jugar con fuego. ¿Qué más quieres que suceda para que entiendas que no debes exponerte de esta manera al peligro? Has sobrevivido de milagro. Puede que la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte.

—Todo saldrá bien —respondió tozudamente—. Es importante que me ocupe yo. Pero te aseguro que me harías un favor si lograras encerrar a Tom en Azkaban.

Paul miró a Amelia como si pensara que ella era una batalla perdida. Resignado, suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

—Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—Te lo prometo.

En ese momento, Paul cogió la mano de Amelia y depositó un suave beso en el dorso, ocasionando que la joven se sonrojara violentamente.

—No soportaría perderte —le confesó él.

Amelia no respondió. Sentía de repente un nudo en la garganta que no desapareció hasta mucho después de que Paul se marchara.

Decidida a dormir sin soñar aquella noche, cogió el frasco de poción que le había dejado el sanador en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y se bebió el contenido con rapidez, deseosa de poder descansar tranquilamente, sin recordar ni pensar en absolutamente nada.

-o-

—Le traje flores.

Hepzibah abrió los ojos, embelesada. Con evidente parsimonia, cogió las flores que Tom le entregó y las colocó en un jarrón que tenía en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de ella, preparado con antelación. Observó con una sonrisa maravillada sus preciadas begonias, extremadamente satisfecha por el hecho de que Tom hubiera comprendido su indirecta.

Mientras el joven le explicaba lo que al señor Burke le interesaba comprar y le entregaba un pergamino en el que estaba escrito el precio que su jefe estaba dispuesto a pagar por cada uno de los objetos, Hepzibah Smith no había parado de sonreír con coquetería.

—Tom, querido —dijo ella, mirando por encima el pergamino, sin detenerse a leer con atención—, he pensado en vender más cosas. Además, me gustaría comprar algunas. ¿Podrías contarme qué objetos curiosos hay en la tienda? Algo que creas que pueda gustarme.

Tom esbozó una falsa sonrisa que encandiló aún más a la mujer.

—Hay un collar de ópalos, Hepzibah —le contó con suavidad—. Sería perfecto para usted.

—¿Es el que está maldito? —preguntó ella— El señor Burke me habló de él y me enseñó una fotografía. Es precioso, desde luego, pero por desgracia no podría lucirlo como es debido.

—Podría ser parte de su colección de objetos únicos —insistió Tom.

—Lo pensaré —respondió ella, sonriendo—. Ahora tomemos un té. Hoy tengo una tarta de hojaldre y nata. Sé bueno y acepta acompañar a esta pobre vieja.

—Será un placer, Hepzibah.

La mujer, encantada con su visita, estaba dispuesta a continuar negociando con Burke con tal de seguir viendo a Tom. Ese adorable muchacho, como ella lo llamaba, era amable con ella y la adulaba, la hacía sentir muy bien con sus palabras y, aunque era obvio que él podría ser su nieto, nada impedía pellizcarle la mejilla con picardía.

Pero la vieja Hepzibah no era capaz de ver que cada uno de sus gestos provocaba en el joven un profundo desagrado. No veía la frialdad detrás de ese rostro amable ni podía imaginar que en su mente se maquinaba un plan para hacerse con un medallón que estaba a buen recaudo en lo más profundo de la casona.

—Por cierto, Tom —habló ella de repente, dejando la taza de té en la mesita—. La anterior vez vino a verme una muchacha muy extraña. Dijo llamarse Amelia Adams. ¿La conoces, querido?

Tom no se esperaba aquello. Inevitablemente se tensó ante la mención de Amelia y su mente, casi como si conspirara en su contra, lo bombardeó con los recuerdos de la noche en que ella y él se encontraron después de ver cada uno por su lado a Hepzibah.

—Estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts —respondió él, tratando de que su voz sonara neutral.

—No te negaré que me escandalicé bastante, pues ella trató de desacreditarte utilizando sucias artimañas —le contó, visiblemente molesta—. La eché de casa, por supuesto. Sinceramente, Tom, me pareció que estaba algo desequilibrada. Porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría llamar a una persona que aparece de repente en mi casa, acusándote a ti de querer robarme?

Haciendo lo posible por ignorar la molesta sensación que estaba empezando a sentir al escuchar a Hepzibah hablar con tal desprecio de Amelia, Tom sonrió de manera tranquilizadora, dispuesto a convencer a la mujer de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ella, por supuesto, creería cualquier cosa que él le dijera. Y así fue, porque cinco minutos más tarde, Hepzibah reía con su habitual despreocupación.

Pocos días después, Tom volvió a visitarla, pues el señor Burke lo enviaba de nuevo para mejorar la oferta por la armadura fabricada por duendes. Como la anterior vez, apareció un ramo de flores, esta vez rosas, por arte de magia. Y una vez más, Hepzibah tenía preparado un jarrón vacío.

Tom era bueno en escuchar con fingido interés la cháchara de las personas, lo había hecho con Slughorn y ahora lo hacía con Smith. No era alguien impaciente, pero esta vez la paciencia amenazaba con acabársele muy pronto. Sonreír, halagar y obsequiar flores era el precio que tenía que pagar. Podría haber sido más sencillo, hechizar a la elfina o a la bruja y averiguar el lugar donde guardaba lo que le interesaba, pero había decidido ir despacio. Cada paso estaba meticulosamente planeado. No podía simplemente llevarse objetos sin esperar que alguien lo relacionara a él con los hechos. No era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera. Por lo que había que hacer ciertos sacrificios, y dejarse pellizcar la mejilla era uno de ellos. Aunque no sabía si eso era peor, o lo era el tener que aplacar el deseo de usar un __Cruciatus__ _._

Y por fin la mujer le enseñó algo verdaderamente valioso. Se sorprendió, por supuesto, en cuanto supo que la mujer tenía también en su poder la copa de Hufflepuff. Pero en cuanto tuvo en sus manos por primera vez el guardapelo de Slytherin se sintió orgulloso por tener algo que le pertenecía legítimamente. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, volvió a sentir aquel rencor inconmensurable al oír hablar de su madre de aquella manera tan despectiva. _A_ _ _ndrajosa y posible ladrona, que no tenía ni idea del valor del medallón.__ _Tom c_ erró con fuerza los dedos en torno a la gruesa cadena, ocasionando que los nudillos se le blanquearan. Hepzibah Smith no tenía el valor, ni la inteligencia necesarios, para ahondar en los poderes del medallón, y tampoco tenía el derecho de poseerlo.

Por eso, cuando ella alzó la mano para coger el medallón y arrebatárselo, Tom quiso coger la varita e impedir que ella volviera a llevárselo. Le pertenecía a él. Estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero todo fue tan rápido. Y él pensaba demasiado las cosas. Por eso dejó que la cadena se deslizara por sus dedos y regresara al cofre.

Fue en ese momento, después de que la mujer colocara el medallón en medio del terciopelo rojo de su estuche, en que ella notó un extraño destello rojizo en los ojos del joven. Un extraño presentimiento y un escalofrío casi imperceptible la recorrieron de prisa, oprimiéndole el pecho. Pero al segundo siguiente creyó que se lo había imaginado todo. Más bien se obligó a creérselo, pues ¿cómo podrían brillar los ojos de Tom de aquella manera? Aun así, una inusual inquietud la llenó y se instaló permanentemente en ella, como un nudo en su garganta que le impedía respirar bien. Sus risas de niña tonta se hicieron más forzadas y se encontró deseando que Tom se marchara.

Y solo entonces se preguntó si aquella joven que le había advertido sobre Tom, la tal Amelia Adams, tendría razón.

Alentada por un presentimiento, Hepzibah decidió posponer cualquier negociación con Burke, excusándose con que saldría de viaje. Evidentemente, aquello era mentira y Tom lo sabía bien. Fingió desearle buena suerte antes de marcharse, mientras la mujer le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Dos días más tarde, amparado por una tormenta de nieve, Tom entró sigilosamente a la casona Smith, moviéndose por los pasillos como un fantasma. El lugar estaba en penumbras, incluso los cuadros dormían. Parecía una casa desierta, excepto por los ruidos que provenían del sótano, donde se hallaba la cocina. El joven se acercó lentamente y bajó los escalones de piedra. El leve sonido de sus pasos fue silenciado por un fuerte ruido de cacerolas cayéndose con gran estrépito. Evidentemente, la vieja elfina había chocado contra una estantería.

Al acercarse, Tom observó a la criatura correr de un lado al otro de la cocina, llevando cosas y preparando una bandeja que seguramente llevaría a su ama. El joven aprovechó el momento en que Hokey abrió un armario y se hundió en su interior para acercarse a la mesa. Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño frasco de veneno que vació por completo en la humeante taza de cacao. Dio media vuelta y subió por las gradas, escondiéndose en un pasillo cercano. A los pocos minutos, la elfina apareció con la bandeja en las manos y se dirigió por el lado contrario del corredor, escaleras arriba.

Hokey no se percató de que alguien la seguía silenciosamente y Hepzibah tampoco se dio cuenta de que el ardor en su pecho era consecuencia de un veneno. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar o preocuparse. La mujer dejó caer la taza que se hizo añicos al impactar contra el suelo.

Cuando Tom se asomó por la puerta, escondido en las sombras, observó con satisfacción la escena. Hepzibah Smith yacía muerta en el sillón de orejas frente a la chimenea, en una pequeña sala de estar. Su regordeta mano descansaba laxa sobre el reposabrazos y tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada, apoyada en una de las orejas del sillón. Parecía dormir. Pero Hokey gritaba desesperada, chillando a su ama y zarandeándola con toda la fuerza de la que sus pequeñas manos eran capaces.

Tom apuntó con la varita al pequeño cuerpo de la elfina y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Cuando la criatura cayó al suelo, el joven, sin dejar su posición, se hundió en los recuerdos de Hokey. Usar la Legeremancia con un ser desmayado era tan sencillo que a veces resultaba aburrido, pero aquella vez no había elección. Y sin perder mucho tiempo encontró lo que buscaba, el lugar exacto donde se escondía lo que buscaba.

De modo que, como ya había hecho una vez, implantó una falsa memoria en la mente de la anciana elfina, antes de dirigirse al desván que había visto en los recuerdos. Una vez dentro, y tras anular numerosos hechizos protectores, se acercó a la estantería donde en lo más alto, y dentro de un antiguo cofre, le aguardaban los tesoros. Cuando los tuvo en sus manos, fuera de sus cajas, el brillo de los objetos lo cegó por un instante. Observó la copa y el guardapelo. No había nada igual a un triunfo como aquel. Recorrió con la punta del dedo la _"S"_ del medallón de Slytherin y una sonrisa maliciosa se le formó en los labios.

En el mismo instante en que Tom Riddle cruzaba el umbral de la casa con ambas cajas ocultas bajo la capa, Hokey volvía en sí lentamente y, al ver a su ama, lanzaba el grito más lamentable que se haya escuchado jamás en aquella casa.

Aquello fue lo último que Tom escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta y salir, imperturbable, al frío aire invernal.

-o-

Desde la visita de Paul, el estado de Amelia mejoró considerablemente. Los frecuentes mareos que sufría, impidiéndole estar de pie durante un tiempo prolongado, disminuyeron a medida que los días pasaban. A pesar de que insistiera en que realmente se sentía mucho mejor, los sanadores no estaban de acuerdo y creían que el veneno pudo haberle afectado de cierta manera, pues, a pesar de tomar pociones para dormir sin soñar, éstas no parecían surtir efecto y ya eran varias noches en las que Amelia se despertaba bruscamente tras haber tenido pesadillas.

Sin embargo, Amelia estaba planeando cuidadosamente su huida de San Mungo. No podía seguir en aquel estado de reposo y necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, continuar con su misión. Había convencido a los sanadores para que le dejaran dar un paseo por los pasillos del hospital, explicándoles que no estaba tan mal como para estar todo el día en su cama, sin nada que hacer.

De modo que Amelia pudo descubrir que se hallaba en la tercera planta y con ello pudo elegir la que sería la ruta más adecuada para marcharse sin ser vista. Se había dado cuenta de que siempre estaba siendo vigilada, por lo que tampoco podía hacer nada que pareciera sospechoso.

Una mañana especialmente fría, al salir de su habitación, se topó con un cambio significativo en el ambiente. Lo primero en lo que reparó fue en las esferas de luz del techo, que habían sido pintadas de rojo y dorado, similares a bolas de Navidad. Podría parecer absurdo, pero Amelia había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba en el hospital y, por si eso fuera poco, no tenía ni la menor idea de la fecha en la que se encontraban.

El acebo alrededor de las puertas le daba cierta calidez a los pasillos que ya estaban hastiando a la joven. Pero lo mejor de todo fue descubrir que había árboles de Navidad en todos los rincones. Por supuesto, la idea de pasar esas fechas en un hospital era deprimente, pero podría tolerarlo gracias a la estupenda decoración.

No obstante, la mañana en que la visitó un sanador sospechosamente similar a un psicólogo muggle, supo que había llegado el momento de poner en marcha su plan de huida. No importó que dijera que ese día había amanecido sin haber tenido sueños extraños, el sanador insistió en hacerle varias preguntas sobre sus miedos y problemas personales. El sanador le explicó que debería enviar un informe psicológico al Ministerio, para el caso del envenenamiento, por lo que sería mucho mejor si ella colaboraba. Evidentemente, Amelia tuvo que mentir en varias respuestas, pero fue muy sincera en otras, aunque en el fondo estaba muy disgustada con el interrogatorio.

Solo cuando el sanador habló con mucho tacto sobre pensamientos suicidas, la joven comprendió la razón de que la estuvieran reteniendo tantos días en el hospital y que estuviera vigilada casi constantemente. De la mejor forma de la que fue capaz, y sin exaltarse, Amelia explicó que realmente no tenía motivos para ello. E insistió en que el asunto del veneno era cosa de alguien que quería quitarla de en medio.

Casi al final de la tarde vino por fin un auror del Ministerio. Se disculpó por haber tardado tanto en ir a visitarla, pero le explicó que habían esperado a recibir su informe psicológico y que además habían estado investigando el origen del veneno, interrogando al tabernero del Caldero Chorreante y a sus proveedores.

El auror no tuvo reparos en preguntarle directamente, según él para no perder el tiempo, si había intentado suicidarse. Amelia, empezando a cansarse de aquella absurda teoría, respondió un _"No"_ cargado de enfado.

—Me alegra saberlo —respondió él, ignorando la molestia de la joven—. ¿Tiene idea de quién pudo haberle suministrado el veneno?

—Por supuesto —respondió Amelia—. Fue Tom Riddle. Seguramente le suena el nombre. Aparece junto al mío en un antiguo informe del Ministerio.

—Lo recuerdo —asintió—, pero también sé que aquella vez fue todo originado por un malentendido.

—¿En el informe dice que él ya había intentado asesinarme en otra ocasión? —quiso saber Amelia.

El auror levantó las cejas con visible sorpresa.

—No aparece nada de eso.

—No me sorprende —musitó Amelia, su enfado se había acrecentado—. Al final Abbott ignoró lo que dije. Paul Wintergreen, su ayudante, escribió todas mis palabras, pero veo que de nada sirvió.

—¿Por qué no me cuenta a mí lo que dijo ese día? —propuso el mago.

Después de asentir levemente, Amelia le contó al auror lo que Abbott y Paul habían escuchado y lo que el primero había omitido convenientemente en el informe final. No olvidó mencionar que la antipatía que inexplicablemente sentía Abbott hacia ella era la causa evidente de que en ningún momento hubiera tomado en serio sus declaraciones.

Y al parecer el auror que tenía frente a ella tampoco lo hacía, porque el incómodo silencio que se produjo al final de su relato fue lo que le dio a entender a Amelia de que realmente estaba sola en su lucha contra Tom.

—De acuerdo —dijo al final, tras garabatear algo en su libreta—. Investigaré a Tom Riddle y hablaré con él. ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—Sé que trabaja en Borgin & Burkes, en el Callejón Knockturn.

Quizás ese dato fue lo que más sorprendió al auror, porque de repente, una extraña chispa de alerta saltó en sus ojos. No dijo nada y solo se limitó a escribir. Cuando volvió a mirarla para agradecerle el haber respondido a sus preguntas, el mago volvía a tener la misma expresión seria de un principio.

Solo cuando se quedó sola, Amelia se permitió pensar con detenimiento en el nuevo plan que iba tomando forma en su mente. Salvo unos cuantos detalles importantes referentes a la manera en que llevaría a cabo la primera parte de la operación, estaba convencida de que de una forma u otra tenía que llegar a su principal objetivo: encontrar a Tom y alejarlo. Enviarlo a Azkaban o a San Mungo. Todo para tener la libertad de buscar sus Horcruxes. Estaba harta de que él se adelantara a sus pasos y no quería ir por ahí temiendo que él volviera a atacarla. Había llegado el momento de pararle los pies de una maldita vez. Y la renovada sed de venganza que había inundado su alma sería un aliciente para ello.

Estaba claro que no podía confiar en nadie ni esperar que fuera el Ministerio quien hiciera algo. Era obvio que si quería conseguir algo, tenía que ser ella quien actuara.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche, sabiendo que ya nadie pasaría por la habitación, Amelia se atrevió a leer los informes que estaban en la carpeta que se hallaba en la mesita a los pies de su cama. Se suponía que no podía tocarlos, pero Amelia hacía caso omiso de la prohibición y, en silencio, los leía cada noche antes de dormir, en un intento por averiguar lo que los sanadores opinaban de su estado, ya que a veces parecían no ser completamente sinceros con ella. La mayoría de las veces era solo su impresión, porque en los papeles no decía nada que no supiera. Aunque discrepara en algunas cosas, como en que los sanadores escribieran que ella tenía alucinaciones durante la noche. Y es que Amelia no estaba de acuerdo. Sucedía que, desde su primera noche en San Mungo, había tenido pesadillas recurrentes con Tom y Voldemort. Podría parecer lo mismo, pero no era como Amelia lo veía. Para ella, eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

Sus pesadillas tenían evidentemente un significado importante. Veía en ellas a Voldemort, frente a ella, en medio de una oscura sala y rodeado por sus Mortífagos. Eran sueños que no dejaban de ser inquietantes. Y era peor cuando despertaba, asustada, solo para ver que el ser que alimentaba sus pesadillas estaba de pie junto a su cama.

Pero aquello no era posible. Era solo la última visión de una imagen del mal sueño que acababa de tener, grabada en sus retinas. No lo recordaba bien, pero le parecía haber despertado un par de veces gritando, enfrentando a Voldemort y exigiéndole que la dejara en paz.

No se acordaba del todo porque el sanador que estuviera de guardia aparecía para sedarla rápidamente, obligándola a tomar una poción. No despertaba hasta la mañana siguiente, a menudo perdiéndose la hora del desayuno.

La pesadilla que más solía repetirse era una en la que había presenciado cómo Voldemort, ataviado con una larga capa negra cuya capucha le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro, lanzaba un _Avada Kedavra_ hacia Tom, que se encontraba al lado de Amelia. Recordaba a la perfección cómo ella se inclinaba junto a él, observándolo y tocando su rostro esperando inútilmente que volviera a la vida, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Podía recordar su ira y su dolor mientras levantaba la cabeza y maldecía a gritos a Voldemort. Y él reía. Simplemente reía. Una risa antinatural, fría, como si fuera la voz del mismísimo demonio. Era en ese momento en el que ella trataba de atacarlo lanzando hechizos que él bloqueaba sin dificultad, para después enviarle un _Cruciatus_ en respuesta.

Era entonces cuando solía despertar.

Amelia cerró los ojos mientras sentía que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. No hacía falta ser un genio para no entender lo que querían decirle sus sueños. Evidentemente, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tom —o mejor dicho Voldemort—, se había encargado de matar lo que quedaba de humanidad en él. Ya no sería nunca más aquel Tom del que se había enamorado.

¿Cómo explicarle eso a los sanadores? Era simplemente impensable siquiera intentarlo. Y por eso, la última sanadora que había sido testigo de la _alucinación_ de la pasada noche, había escrito en el informe que ahora leía Amelia algo que fue para ella como un jarro de agua helada.

.

" _Debido a las constantes alucinaciones, que al parecer son un grave efecto secundario del veneno, considero necesario que la paciente continúe ingresada hasta la remisión de los síntomas. De lo contrario, veo muy poco probable la recuperación completa, por lo que la paciente deberá ser trasladada a la unidad de Daños Permanentes"._

 _._

Amelia maldijo en voz baja. Ella sabía que con el tiempo sus pesadillas acabarían. No era necesario permanecer más tiempo en San Mungo. Ya había perdido suficientes días ahí, sin dedicarse a lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

Por lo que, en completo silencio, abrió la pequeña cómoda que se encontraba cerca de su cama y sacó todas sus cosas. Se vistió rápidamente y acomodó sus almohadas debajo de las cobijas, para aparentar que ella seguía ahí, durmiendo.

En los bolsillos de su túnica aún estaba la botellita de veneno de basilisco que llevaba consigo aquella noche y su varita. Cogiendo ésta última practicó un par de hechizos simples antes de hacer el encantamiento desilusionador sobre ella.

Así, siendo aparentemente invisible, dejó la que había sido su habitación aquellos días y se encaminó por los pasillos que ya había estudiado previamente durante sus paseos diarios. Tenía en mente una ruta fija ya planificada que siguió sin desviarse. De vez en cuando tenía que detenerse y esperar, agazapada al lado de un árbol navideño o detrás de algunas sillas que se topaba por el camino, hasta que el sanador que pasaba por ahí se perdiera de vista.

Siguiendo su camino, Amelia bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, dejando atrás la tercera planta, tratando de que el sonido de sus pisadas no la delatara. Cada vez que llegaba a una nueva planta, se aseguraba de mirar con cautela al pasillo que se extendía a partir de ahí para ver si había alguien de quien tendría que esconderse. Solo cuando llegó a la planta baja se permitió ir con más calma. Observó a lo lejos el mostrador de la mesa de Información y las sillas de madera de la sala de espera, ahora vacías.

Se movió un poco para tener visión de la bruja recepcionista, para así lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya estaba dormida. De modo que, echándole continuos vistazos para asegurarse que siguiera así, Amelia siguió caminando. Cuando llegó hasta el mostrador se detuvo por un momento, pues la bruja se movió ligeramente, sin despertar. Estaba reclinada por completo en el respaldo de su silla, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Tenía abierto sobre la mesa un ejemplar de El Profeta y al lado había una pila de ediciones pasadas del periódico, colocadas una encima de otra de forma descuidada.

Era el titular de uno de esos el que llamó la atención de Amelia, ocasionándole que un sudor frío la recorriera por completo mientras extendía la mano y cogía ese ejemplar, olvidando repentinamente a la mujer que estaba sentada a escasos centímetros, con el evidente peligro que suponía para la joven si de repente se despertara y viera un periódico flotar frente a sus ojos.

.

 _ **Hepzibah Smith, envenenada por su elfina**_

 _La acaudalada dama ha sido encontrada muerta en su casa..._

 _._

Amelia dejó de leer. Se guardó el periódico dentro de la túnica y se marchó apresuradamente, dejando atrás la iluminada sala de espera de San Mungo para adentrarse en la oscura y fría noche invernal londinense.

* * *

 _(*) Frase extraída del libro Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos._

 _ **N/A:** En este capítulo menciono a Daphne Greengrass y su amistad con Amelia. Os recomiendo que leáis un pequeñísimo fanfic —un drabble, para ser más exactos— que escribí hace tiempo sobre el momento en el que se conocieron. Se llama "Inesperada Amistad" y lo encontraréis en mi perfil._

 _¿Qué creéis que pasará en la recta final de esta historia?_

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Victoria.**_


	14. Nieve roja

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Dark Overture – Adrian von Ziegler_

 _The Nocturnal – Peter Gundry_

 _Time to leave this world – Peter Gundry_

 _Sorrows Passing – Peter Gundry_

 _The Absent Heart – Peter Gundry_

 _Night 13 – Auri_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

 _ **Nieve roja**_

 _._

 _Buenas noches a un alma vieja,_

 _adiós a aquella vida que viví._

 _Ésta es mi isla ahora_

 _para volver a vivirla._

 _Ya no queda mucho_

 _y, esta vez, esta caída sin gravedad_

 _es la llamada tranquilizadora de una madre._

 _Vuelvo atrás en el tiempo, me depuro_

 _y me desnudo,_

 _y veo la luz:_

 _ahora lo sé._

 _Night 13 – Auri_

 _._

Amelia, tras llegar del hospital, pasó la noche en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante, pero decidió que no era una buena idea quedarse ahí. Sabía que a esa hora los sanadores se habrían dado cuenta de su fuga, por lo que avisarían al Ministerio, y ella no quería tener que lidiar con visitas indeseadas.

Sin saber a dónde más ir, habló con el tabernero por la mañana, convenciéndolo de que le diera otra habitación y pidiéndole que, si alguien venía a buscarla, le dijera que se había marchado sin decir nada. Le insistió en que su vida seguía corriendo peligro y no olvidó agradecerle por haberla salvado aquella noche, llevándola a San Mungo al encontrarla inconsciente. Amelia no podía evitar pensar en que era una suerte —o una extraña coincidencia— que él hubiera despertado de repente, alarmado, lo que lo llevó a levantarse e ir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la taberna, dándose cuenta de que la puerta que daba al patio trasero se hallaba abierta.

Una ínfima parte de su cerebro le gritaba a la joven de que fue Tom quien se había encargado de despertar al tabernero, llamando su atención para que reparara en Amelia. Pero la mayor parte del mismo insistía en que eso era absurdo.

Sin perder el tiempo, y haciendo caso del extraño presentimiento que la asoló al leer la noticia sobre Hepzibah Smith en El Profeta, la joven se encerró en su nueva habitación dispuesta a encontrar la forma de derrotar a Tom. Evidentemente, él ya tenía dos nuevos horcruxes, por lo que necesitaba sitios nuevos para esconderlos. Y Amelia necesitaba saber cuáles eran los lugares elegidos.

Por lo que horas más tarde, Amelia se encontraba rodeada de un montón de libros abiertos, mientras buscaba frenéticamente información que podría serle de ayuda. No lograba dar con algo que realmente le sirviera, hasta que, hojeando el antiguo manuscrito que le había dado Morgana tiempo atrás, encontró algo que podría ser la solución a sus problemas.

Se trataba de un hechizo de magia oscura que necesitaba de su sangre para ser llevado a cabo. Probablemente meses atrás se habría negado a hacerlo, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Se trataba de una magia antigua utilizada para encontrar a alguien con quien existiera algún tipo de vínculo emocional o lazo afectivo. A pesar de que ahora renegara de ello, tenía que admitir que lo que sea que hubiera entre ella y Tom, podría en ese momento ser de utilidad.

De modo que, ya de noche, Amelia supo que había llegado el momento de actuar.

Se acomodó en medio de la habitación, con el libro abierto en la página correcta sujeto en la mano izquierda y con la varita preparada en la derecha. Respiró profundamente para despejar su mente y mantenerla serena, para evitar errores.

Entonces pronunció las palabras necesarias. Inmediatamente después, una espesa neblina salió de la punta de su varita, formando un gran círculo a ras del suelo, en cuyo interior la niebla giraba en espiral de manera lenta.

Amelia dejó el libro en la mesa que tenía al lado y, con la varita, se hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo, lo suficientemente profundo como para que brotaran unas cuantas gotas. Trató de ignorar el dolor, enfocándose en dejar caer el líquido vital sobre el inicio del círculo neblinoso. Aquellas gotas empezaron a ser guiadas hasta el centro, viajando en espiral. A medida que se acercaban al final, las gotas se convirtieron en un delgado hilo rojo. Era en ese momento cuando Amelia tenía que finalizar el ritual pronunciando el nombre de Tom, mientras pensaba en la idea de encontrarlo.

Así lo hizo y acto seguido, tal y como se indicaba en el libro, la joven se internó en la densa espiral, caminando hasta el centro, donde se había formado un agujero negro que, según la teoría, era el portal que la llevaría hasta quien buscaba.

Fue en ese instante cuando Amelia tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pues sintió que empezaba a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi como si viajara con un traslador, mientras la niebla la cubría por completo. En cuanto sintió la tierra firme bajo sus pies, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

La neblina a su alrededor empezó a disiparse al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire helado le daba en el rostro. El sonido del rugiente mar chocando contra las rocas y la luna brillando en el cielo estrellado le dieron la bienvenida. Se hallaba, sin lugar a dudas, en lo alto de un acantilado.

Delante de ella, a algunos metros de distancia, vio, recortándose contra la oscuridad, la silueta de alguien vestido con una larga capa negra, alejándose. Evidentemente, su aparición había provocado alguna clase de ruido, porque la figura se detuvo y se giró, varita en mano.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y ellos hubiesen sido congelados. Ni Tom ni Amelia se movieron, sino que se limitaron a observarse en silencio, sin atreverse a romper aquel extraño momento.

—No, Tom, no soy un fantasma —habló Amelia al final.

—Tienes tantas vidas como un gato, Amelia —comentó él con un leve tono irónico.

La joven sonrió con cierta arrogancia.

—Utilizaste magia oscura para encontrarme, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tom, dando un paso hacia ella. Amelia no respondió, provocando que él esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió la muchacha. Su mano sujetaba con fuerza su varita, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Ya conoces la respuesta, Amelia —respondió él suavemente, dando otro paso más.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este sitio para que lo eligieras para esconder un horcrux? —siguió ella. A pesar de que su rostro mostraba frialdad y determinación, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa y su respiración se hacía más agitada debido al inevitable nerviosismo que sentía.

Antes de responder, Tom esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa.

—Me encantaría contarte esa historia, pero dadas las circunstancias, me parece que no es una buena idea —comentó. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, cambiando su expresión a una de frialdad absoluta—. Pierdes el tiempo aquí, Amelia. Jamás encontrarás nada.

—Me subestimas, Tom.

—Al contrario, Amelia, sé muy bien que tienes un gran talento con la magia. Jamás te he subestimado y reconozco que eres una digna adversaria. Es una pena, sin embargo, que hayas decidido no ser una aliada.

El ligero tono de reproche que usó Tom al final, hizo que Amelia decidiera decir algo que nunca había pensado decirle.

—Es algo que he pensado mucho, ¿sabes? —confesó, usando el mismo tono que él—. Me he pasado noches enteras planteándome la posibilidad de aceptar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la expresión de Tom se tornara sorprendida, pero casi al instante él se apresuró en esconder su impresión.

—Pero eso fue antes, Tom —siguió ella, incrementando su tono de reproche—. Antes del veneno. Ahora todo es diferente.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Amelia? —inquirió, repentinamente enfadado—. Tú no estabas dispuesta a dejar tu misión. A pesar de todo, me demostraste que estabas decidida a acabar conmigo. ¿Qué pensabas que haría? ¿Que me quedara viendo cómo destruías uno a uno mis horcruxes? Debía terminar con esta situación de una vez. Sé bien que tú, en mi lugar, habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo.

—Bien, entonces terminemos con esto de una maldita vez —resolvió Amelia, decidida, echándole una mirada llena de odio. La explosiva mezcla de sentimientos que le empezaba a quemar el pecho fue el detonante para que levantara la varita y lanzara un maleficio.

Tom, como era de esperar, detuvo el hechizo con un encantamiento escudo y lanzó una maldición dirigida hacia Amelia. Ella se movió en el último instante antes de contraatacar con rapidez.

Los hechizos se sucedieron uno tras otro, sin tregua, no solo buscando dañar, sino también como una especie de absurda demostración de poder. Cuando algunos hechizos chocaban en el aire, un potente estruendo resonaba, casi como si fuera un trueno. Las chispas volaban y los rayos que no habían alcanzado su objetivo se perdían más allá del abismo en el que se encontraban.

Rayos rojos, azules y violetas iluminaban lo alto del acantilado sin nadie en kilómetros a la redonda que se percatara de ello. Era de noche y había empezado a nevar, de modo que cualquier habitante de una posible aldea que existiera cerca, preferiría estar en su casa, al lado de la chimenea, y no investigando el origen de las extrañas luminosidades que surcaban el cielo en medio de un gélido paraje.

La furia con la que luchaban Tom y Amelia dejaba entrever sentimientos reprimidos. Cada hechizo, cada maleficio enviado, tenía un inconfundible aire de reproche. Pero ningún enfrentamiento podía durar eternamente y éste estaba destinado a terminar pronto, pues la debilidad que ellos estaban empezando a sentir hacía que el duelo se hiciera más pausado.

Heridos y sangrando, era casi imposible seguir luchando y sin embargo seguían haciéndolo, de manera obstinada. Entonces la situación pareció que llegaba a su fin cuando Tom lanzó un maleficio que Amelia no logró detener, llegando a su pierna y rompiendo el hueso con un sonoro crujido. Soltando un furioso grito de dolor, ella cayó al suelo de costado, golpeándose en el proceso el hombro con una de las prominentes rocas cubiertas de nieve. A pesar de ello, tuvo la fortaleza necesaria para levantar su varita y enviar una potente maldición hacia Tom, tomándolo desprevenido y logrando que el rayo morado le llegara al pecho, ocasionando que, con la fuerza del impacto, cayera de espaldas al suelo rocoso.

Al ver que Tom no parecía moverse, Amelia, respirando con dificultad y extremadamente adolorida, se recostó completamente en la nieve. El viento silbaba, llevando consigo los copos de nieve de un lado a otro, sintiendo como caían algunos sobre su rostro. Tras mirar al cielo nocturno durante un par de segundos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar el hechizo para curar huesos rotos, pero por más que lo intentara, no lograba dar con las palabras exactas. Y, si era sincera con ella misma, estaba empezando a olvidar la mayoría de los hechizos que conocía. Su mente comenzaba a entumecerse a causa del dolor y ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse para desaparecer.

Escuchó un quejido y abrió los ojos, girando la cabeza, descubriendo que Tom se acababa de levantar con dificultad y ahora avanzaba hacia ella, cojeando ligeramente. Una vez más, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Amelia apuntó su varita contra él, lanzando el mismo hechizo de antes. Esta vez fue mucho más débil y el joven pudo conjurar un encantamiento escudo a tiempo y, con otro simple movimiento de varita, desarmó a Amelia.

—Esto no terminará a menos que uno de los dos se rinda —dijo él con voz queda, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Amelia lo miró, sintiendo cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas debido al dolor. No era solo por la pierna, tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo que sangraban y que había tratado de taponar con las manos sin éxito. A pesar de eso, se esforzó por enderezarse apoyándose con las manos.

—Mírate, Amelia, casi ni puedes respirar y aún así no quieres detenerte —comentó, agachándose a su lado. Aunque lo intentó ocultar, una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro—. Debo admitir que tu coraje me parece impresionante. ¿O es acaso insensatez?

—Esto no ha terminado, Tom —musitó Amelia, tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

—No tienes posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir hoy, Amelia. Si pensaste que podrías herirme lo suficiente como para mantenerme lejos —hizo una breve pausa mientras inhalaba aire superficialmente. Era evidente que el solo gesto de hablar le dolía. Aparentando que nada sucedía, continuó— mientras buscabas mis horcruxes, déjame decirte que tu plan ha fracasado.

—No lo creo —dijo Amelia. Entonces miró hacia el pecho de Tom, donde impactó el último hechizo que le envió. Había un corte en la tela por la que brotaba la sangre—. No irás muy lejos con esa herida.

—Ya veremos.

Haciendo todo lo posible por no demostrar el dolor que sentía, Tom se levantó. La herida de su pecho no era la única que tenía, pero parecía ser la más grave. Varias gotas de sangre habían caído sobre la nieve, tiñéndola al instante. Echando una última mirada a Amelia, él se desapareció.

Maldiciéndolo mentalmente y temblando por el dolor, ella trató de levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde demonios podía haber caído su varita tras el _Expelliarmus_ de Tom y rogando porque no hubiera volado hasta el agua.

Consciente de que no podría caminar para buscarla, trató de concentrarse para hacer magia sin varita y llamarla hacia ella. La situación era muy complicada, pues el dolor ocupaba toda su mente. Repitiendo mentalmente las palabras decenas de veces sin éxito y diciéndolas en voz alta otras tantas, estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Furiosa, sabiendo que su única esperanza de marcharse de ahí era volviendo a tener la varita en su poder, soltó un _«Accio varita»_ , gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Y, para su gran sorpresa, ésta vino volando rauda directo hacia ella.

Con un suspiro de alivio y sintiéndose tremendamente débil, Amelia aferró en su mano su varita y se concentró en desaparecer. Pero su mente no colaboraba y las neblinas que la adormecían parecían amenazarla con hacerla caer en un profundo y oscuro abismo.

-o-

Cuando Amelia abrió los ojos, tuvo una inconfundible sensación de _déjà vu._ Estaba recostada sobre una cama, desorientada, sin entender lo que hacía en aquella pequeña y oscura habitación de paredes de piedra y cortinas cerradas, solo iluminada tenuemente por una vela dispuesta en la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Quiso moverse, pero el intenso dolor que sintió de repente la obligó a quedarse donde estaba. La cama crujió ligeramente y, mientras Amelia trataba de recordar algo que le indicara el lugar donde se encontraba, oyó pasos acercándose, como si subieran por una escalera. Observó la puerta, alerta, y en pocos segundos ésta se abrió.

Fue Morgana quien entró en la habitación, llevando consigo un vaso. No se sorprendió al verla despierta, simplemente se limitó a dedicarle una mirada severa.

—¿Te divierte jugar con fuego, muchacha? —inquirió a modo de saludo.

La joven, quien no se esperaba aquello, no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna.

—El giratiempo ya casi está listo —continúo Morgana, acercándose a ella—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es regresar a tu época.

—Aún no he terminado aquí —expresó Amelia. Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca.

—Niña insensata —gruñó, mirándola con impaciencia—. Toma, esta poción te ayudará a curarte más rápido.

Morgana la ayudó a incorporarse lo suficiente como para tomarse la pócima sin problemas, antes de volver a recostarse.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —quiso saber Amelia.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —le preguntó, extrañada. La joven negó con la cabeza—. Te apareciste en el callejón y te desplomaste en la puerta de mi librería.

Entonces, como si fuesen flashes, Amelia recordó que tras recuperar su varita decidió aparecerse en el Callejón Knockturn, para pedirle ayuda a Morgana. No quería regresar a San Mungo y la bruja era su única opción. Recordó también aparecer en medio del callejón. Se acordaba haber tratado de llegar a la puerta de la librería, arrastrando la pierna rota y quedando sin fuerzas en la entrada. A partir de ahí no recordaba nada.

—Sí, ahora me acuerdo —respondió en voz baja.

—Estabas muy herida y te traje al cuarto de invitados —siguió hablando Morgana—. Te curé los huesos rotos y varias heridas superficiales, pero otras son más graves y algunas son producto de maldiciones. Esas tardarán un poco más en curarse. La poción que acabas de tomarte te servirá de mucho para eso, aparte de las cataplasmas que te puse mientras estabas inconsciente.

—Te agradezco mucho la ayuda, Morgana —habló Amelia con sinceridad. La mujer asintió.

—Ahora descansa. Vendré a verte por la mañana.

Morgana apagó la vela y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a la joven pensando en lo que le había dicho al inicio, sobre que el giratiempo estaba casi listo. Recordó entonces lo que Tom le había dicho sobre que su familia podría estar viva. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso dejarlo todo y marcharse a su época.

A la mañana siguiente, Amelia despertó aún más confundida que por la noche. Había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla recurrente sobre Voldemort y no había ayudado nada el hecho de encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, llena de vendajes y terriblemente adolorida. Pero pronto recordó dónde se hallaba y no tardó en tranquilizarse.

Morgana vino a verla poco después. La bruja le dio otra ración de pócima antes del desayuno y le revisó las heridas, colocando una nueva cataplasma sobre ellas y cubriéndolas con vendajes. Mientras lo hacía, le aseguró que su recuperación, a pesar del estado tan lamentable en el que había llegado, sería rápida.

Esa misma tarde Amelia recibió una carta. Una lechuza había llegado hasta su ventana, picoteando el cristal varias veces para llamar su atención. Al estar su cama cerca, la joven estiró el brazo soltando un leve quejido de dolor y abrió la ventana, lo suficiente como para que el ave entrara en la habitación sin problemas. Así lo hizo la lechuza, que se acercó hasta ella y permitió que le quitara la carta que estaba atada a su pata.

Entonces el ave, en lugar de marcharse, se quedó posada sobre la cama, mirándola atentamente con sus grandes ojos ambarinos. Amelia reconocía esa actitud y dedujo que el ave tenía órdenes de no regresar sin la contestación. De modo que se apresuró en abrir la carta, intrigada ante quién podría ser el remitente.

.

 _Amelia,_

 _Estoy muy preocupado. He sabido por mi jefe que te has escapado de San Mungo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Es importante que nos veamos, debo hablar contigo. Es sobre otro asunto. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo esta noche, a las nueve, en el Caldero Chorreante?_

 _Envíame, por favor, la respuesta con la lechuza. Estará esperando._

 _Paul._

 _._

Sintiéndose algo preocupada, Amelia soltó un suspiro. Entonces, con cuidado, se giró hacia la mesita de noche en cuyo interior encontró varios trozos de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta. Morgana se los había dejado junto a varios libros con la idea de que se distrajera con algo durante el tiempo que estaría ahí, en cama.

Después de mojar la punta de la pluma en la tinta, garabateó torpemente una respuesta, haciendo lo posible para que la letra no se viera temblorosa.

.

 _Paul,_

 _Tranquilo, todo está bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte._

 _Esta noche no será posible, lo siento, pero te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto pueda._

 _Amelia._

 _._

Llamó a la lechuza para que viniera hasta ella y en la pata le ató, con el mismo cordel, el pequeño pergamino enrollado que contenía su respuesta. Entonces el ave remontó el vuelo y se fue por la ventana, tal y como había venido.

Tres días más tarde, Amelia se sentía mucho mejor y vio que estaba en condiciones de regresar a su habitación del Caldero Chorreante. Así se lo dijo a Morgana y la mujer, pese a estar de acuerdo, le insistió en que antes de que se marchara debía tener una conversación seria con ella.

De modo que ahí estaba, bajando las escaleras junto a Morgana, rumbo a la salita de la trastienda donde, como ya era habitual, esperaba la anciana vidente. Esta vez no había una taza de té ni una bola de cristal en medio de la mesa. Aquella mañana, la bruja estaba distraída con la lectura de un raro volumen lleno de inscripciones desconocidas para Amelia. Solo cuando se sentaron en las sillas vacías, la anciana levantó la mirada.

—Esta vez has vuelto, aún no era tu hora, jovencita —le dijo en un ronco susurro cerrando el libro—, pero déjame advertirte que si continúas, estarás realmente en un grave peligro. Debes marcharte.

—Aún debo hacer algo aquí —respondió Amelia, olvidando por un momento que había sopesado seriamente la posibilidad de coger el giratiempo e irse.

—¿Y si aquello que crees que debes hacer no está en tu destino? —le preguntó la vidente. Tenía una mirada extraña.

Amelia frunció el ceño, intrigada.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Mis poderes me han dejado ver algo importante —respondió.

—¿Qué es lo que ha visto? —quiso saber Amelia, aún más intrigada que antes.

—Tu misión aquí ya ha terminado. Ahora es asunto de _El Elegido_ terminar con la amenaza.

—¿El Elegido?

—Será, en un futuro, el único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

Entonces Amelia asintió, recordando de repente todas las conversaciones a susurros en Hogwarts, los rumores que recorrían el mundo mágico y las teorías al respecto. Todos en su época se preguntaban si realmente Harry Potter era El Elegido. Muchos lo dudaban, pero escuchando lo que acababa de decirle la vidente, era lógico pensar que todo era verdad.

—Pero eso significa que pasarán años sin que nadie haga nada —protestó Amelia—. Yo quiero terminar con esto ahora y sé que puedo lograrlo.

—¿No me has entendido, muchacha? —soltó la bruja, algo molesta— No hay nada que hacer si tu destino es otro. Te acabo de decir que si continúas, estarás en peligro. Y esta vez nada podrá ayudarte. Escucha mi consejo: márchate.

—No he cambiado nada —susurró Amelia, sintiéndose de repente angustiada—. Vine aquí para cambiar las cosas, pero no he logrado nada.

—Te parece que no has hecho nada, pero la realidad es muy diferente. Tu futuro es la consecuencia de tu pasado. Usar el giratiempo era parte de tu destino —le explicó—. Y aún tienes una tarea que completar, pero en tu época.

—¿Qué tarea? —inquirió la joven, extrañada— ¿No dijo que ahora todo era asunto de El Elegido?

—El collar, niña, el collar —musitó con impaciencia—. Ese es tu asunto y de nadie más. Te encargarás de encontrarlo y destruirlo cuando llegue el momento.

Durante unos minutos, nadie dijo nada más. Amelia permaneció en silencio, repasando en su mente todo lo que había escuchado. Una parte de ella deseaba regresar a su época y averiguar la verdad sobre su familia, pero la otra parte temía irse para no perder la oportunidad de buscar y destruir los horcruxes en el pasado. Porque, a pesar de todo, aún tenía la remota esperanza de que las cosas podrían arreglarse a tiempo para no tener que esperar a la intervención de El Elegido.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de saber si mi familia está bien? —preguntó de repente.

—Mis poderes no llegan para tanto —dijo la vidente—. Hay muchos años hasta ellos.

—Pero me habló sobre El Elegido y mi tarea en mi época —expresó Amelia, contrariada—. También nos separan muchos años.

—Es diferente —respondió—. Hablé sobre eso en estado de trance en una profecía que hice hace unas noches. No lo vi en la bola de cristal.

Una vez más, Amelia se quedó en silencio. Después de musitar un _«Entiendo»_ , repitió en su mente las palabras de la mujer una y otra vez, como si de alguna forma buscara el valor para decidir de una vez por todas algo que era obvio que tenía que hacer.

—Bien. Regreso a mi época.

Dicho en voz alta sonaba más aterrador que en su mente. Tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar allá, miedo de haber dejado pasar una oportunidad de destruir a Voldemort. Pero si la madre de Morgana insistía en que esa no era su misión, debía creerle. Ya le había demostrado muchas veces que hacerle caso era lo más sensato.

Entonces Morgana sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Era el giratiempo.

—Está listo para ser usado —le dijo, empujando el objeto hasta la joven. Se veía más tranquila, como si la decisión de Amelia la hubiera serenado.

Amelia tomó el giratiempo entre sus manos y lo observó con atención. La grieta que tenía antes había desaparecido, luciendo exactamente igual a como estaba cuando lo cogió del despacho de Marcus Johnson. A medida que sus dedos envolvían la larga cadena, una pregunta empezaba a formularse en su mente. ¿Y si retrocedía unos años? A la época en la que Tom aún no había creado su primer horcrux.

—Escúchame bien —empezó Morgana, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Amelia—. El giratiempo, a pesar de estar reparado, no aguantará demasiado. Un viaje largo de regreso a tu época será lo máximo que podrá resistir antes de volver a romperse. Sería una suerte que se mantuviera intacto, pero es un instrumento muy frágil e inestable. No te arriesgues con esto.

—De acuerdo —asintió. Pero en su mente no paraba de repetirse que quizás viajando al pasado podría eliminar la amenaza de raíz. Si no podía regresar, lo aceptaría, pero al menos habría matado a la serpiente.

—Ahora bien —siguió Morgana—. He leído que los giratiempos tienen memoria y por lo tanto tienen grabado el momento exacto en el que fueron accionados. Si éste no se hubiera roto, lo más probable es que pocos días después de tu llegada te hubiera llevado de regreso a tu época, con un efecto rebote. Sin embargo, ahora que está reparado, es cuestión de tiempo de que se accione. Unas horas antes de que se active empezará a brillar, avisándote que el momento se acerca. Es entonces cuando debes regresar al lugar donde apareciste en esta época y esperar.

—Entiendo.

Entonces Morgana se levantó y cogió un pequeño frasco de cristal oscuro que reposaba en una mesita cercana y se lo entregó a Amelia.

—Esto es muy importante —le dijo—. Es una poción que te servirá para regresar a tu época, para evitar envejecer los cincuenta años que hay hasta ese momento. Está hecha especialmente para ti, pues uno de sus ingredientes es tu sangre.

—¿Mi sangre? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Cogí un poco mientras estabas inconsciente —le explicó. Amelia asintió—. Su efecto dura varias horas y deberás tomarla cuando el giratiempo empiece a brillar. Ésta otra —indicó, cogiendo otro frasco, algo más grande que el anterior, cuyo contenido la joven reconoció—, es poción Multijugos. Estoy segura de que sabrás utilizarlo de la mejor manera.

Amelia guardó los frascos cuidadosamente en los bolsillos interiores de su túnica junto al recién recuperado giratiempo. Se levantó lentamente y observó a las dos mujeres. Podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que Morgana y su madre se habían encariñado con ella. Amelia tenía que admitir que le había ocurrido lo mismo con ellas.

—Habrías sido una buena aprendiz —le dijo Morgana, esbozando una muy leve sonrisa. Amelia sonrió a su vez.

—Me hubiera gustado serlo —confesó la joven—, pero he aprendido mucho con ustedes en este tiempo. Gracias, muchas gracias por todo.

—Si decides pasar por la librería en tu época, puedes decir sin temor a quien esté aquí que nos conociste —le dijo la vidente—. Podría serte de ayuda en algún momento.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de unas cuantas recomendaciones más y a punto de que Amelia se marchara, Morgana le dijo una última cosa.

—No lo busques más.

Y ella, entendiendo que se refería a Tom, simplemente asintió en respuesta.

-o-

Nada más dejar atrás el Callejón Knockturn, Amelia entró en la Oficina de Correos y envió una nota a Paul, diciéndole que podrían verse esa misma noche, en el mismo sitio y a la misma hora que le había propuesto él. Aprovechó también para enviarle una carta a Isobel, donde le decía que quería hablar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Luego de aquello se dirigió hasta el Caldero Chorreante, donde, de forma muy discreta y silenciosa para no llamar la atención, subió las escaleras y se encaminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Ya dentro, encerrándose con varios hechizos de protección, se dio prisa en darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, poniendo especial precaución en cubrir con vendas las heridas que aún tardaban en sanar.

Y, por la tarde, Amelia se encaminó hacia la casa de Anna.

Acababa de llamar a la puerta por segunda vez y parecía que realmente no había nadie. Estaba a punto de marcharse y tratar de entrar por la puerta de servicio, cuando la puerta se abrió y la madre de Anna apareció frente a ella. Al reconocerla, su expresión cansada pero amable se endureció notablemente. Evidentemente, no había vuelto a considerar la opción de que su hija mantuviera sus amistades de Hogwarts.

—Buenos días, señora Blunt —saludó Amelia esbozando una sonrisa que no fue correspondida—. Me gustaría ver a Anna.

—Anna no está para visitas —respondió con severidad.

—Por favor, solo he venido a despedirme —le explicó—. Me marcho de la ciudad y quería verla por última vez.

La señora Blunt pareció meditarlo por algunos segundos, como si estuviera debatiendo entre si creerle o no. Al final accedió y permitió que entrara. Recorrieron en silencio el pasillo y el salón hasta la pequeña sala de estar donde la dejó esperando mientras iba a buscar a Anna. Su amiga no tardó en aparecer y nada más verla, se abalanzó para abrazarla mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Amelia cuando se separaron.

—Estoy mejor —le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en el sillón—. Las cosas van bien. He estado yendo a terapia y me ha ayudado mucho.

Amelia la miró atentamente. Anna realmente se veía mejor. No había rastro de su aspecto hundido de la anterior vez que la había visto. Su rostro tenía su habitual luminosidad y su cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño. A pesar del vestido holgado, su embarazo era más que evidente.

—¿Y Martin? —quiso saber Amelia— ¿Lo has dejado?

La sonrisa de Anna vaciló un poco pero no desapareció. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

—Mis padres me convencieron de que volviera con él —le contó—. Es lo mejor para todos. Ahora estoy aquí porque él está de viaje y prefiere que mi madre esté pendiente de mí. No le gusta dejarme sola.

En ese momento, Amelia fue consciente de que el aura de tristeza aún permanecía sobre Anna, solo que ella se había esforzado por mantenerlo a raya, sin que le afectara demasiado. Consciente de que lo que pensaba decir podría ocasionar que su amiga se entristeciera aún más, se arriesgó a hablar.

—Me tranquiliza saber que estás mejor y espero en verdad que tengas una vida feliz.

—Amelia... —empezó Anna, temerosa, presintiendo lo que su amiga le diría.

—Me voy, Anna. Me marcho de aquí.

Soltando un suspiro desolado, su amiga susurró:

—¿A dónde irás?

Amelia estuvo a punto de decirle que se marchaba a su época, pero sabía perfectamente que aunque quisiera no podía contarle la verdad.

—Estaré viajando por distintos lugares —respondió de manera evasiva.

—¿Volverás algún día? —preguntó Anna en voz baja. Sus ojos se habían empañado de repente y Amelia temió que estuviera a punto de llorar.

—No lo sé. Quizás —mintió Amelia.

Anna la miró con infinita tristeza y se acercó para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Me alegra tanto que nos hayamos hecho amigas, Amelia —le susurró.

—A mí también.

Permanecieron abrazadas durante un buen rato y Amelia pudo notar que Anna sollozaba silenciosamente. Ella misma había dejado escapar varias lágrimas. Era una situación muy dura, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder contarle que eran familia, que eran abuela y nieta, y que sin embargo ya no volverían a verse ni siquiera en su época.

Cuando se separaron y Amelia se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, sabía que se arrepentiría toda la vida por no haber hablado. A pesar de eso, caminó hasta la puerta cerrada de la sala de estar y se detuvo, con la mano sobre la manija. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró profundamente, como si con ello se estuviera infundiendo valor. Entonces abrió los ojos, decidida, y se giró.

—No soy de esta época —confesó.

Por fin lo había dicho y sintió de repente un inmenso alivio.

Anna la miró, atónita, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de entendimiento.

—El giratiempo —musitó, impresionada.

Amelia asintió. Recordaba perfectamente que Anna lo había encontrado por accidente en su baúl buscando un libro que quería tomar prestado.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres en realidad? —quiso saber. Su voz fue apenas más alta que un susurro.

—Soy tu nieta.

El rostro de Anna era un poema, con sus grandes ojos azules más abiertos de lo normal.

—Oh, por Dios, creo que me estoy mareando —musitó llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos.

Apresuradamente, Amelia volvió a su lado y se sentó en el sillón.

—Anna, respira hondo —le instó, tocándole el rostro con las manos—. ¿Necesitas que llame a tu madre?

—No, no —negó con la cabeza, volviendo a abrir los ojos—. Tranquila, estoy bien. Es solo que... —la miró de frente. Se veía más pálida de lo normal—. No puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a la gente que eres su nieta sin esperar esta reacción. ¡Tenemos la misma edad! Ni siquiera me he hecho a la idea de que seré madre y ahora resulta que también soy abuela.

—Técnicamente lo serás en un futuro muy lejano —corrigió Amelia, logrando que Anna soltara una tenue risita.

—Esto es sorprendente. Me tomará unos días hacerme a la idea —comentó, bajando ligeramente la cabeza y mirando hacia un punto fijo de la alfombra. Luego volvió a mirar a Amelia y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—. ¿Lo sabías desde un principio? ¿Sabías que era tu abuela cuando llegaste a Hogwarts?

—Lo supe cuando preparabas el equipaje para marcharte del castillo, al ver la cajita de música y al descubrir que tu segundo nombre era Lavinia —le contó Amelia—. En mi familia siempre ha sido _«Abuela Lavinia»_ , ¿sabes? Quizás me hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes de haber sabido ese detalle. Aunque debo admitir que tus ojos me parecían demasiado familiares.

—Al dejar Hogwarts decidí empezar una nueva vida y ahora todos me llaman Lavinia —recordó con una sonrisa melancólica. Entonces su expresión cambió rápidamente a una de emoción, exactamente igual a la que tenía cuando la conoció en la escuela—. Vamos, cuéntame todo sobre el futuro. ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida?

Amelia la miró sin saber qué decir, preocupada por hablar de más y arruinar las cosas, pero inmediatamente Anna negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me cuentes nada. Quiero que todo me tome por sorpresa —decidió, aunque podía notar la chispa de curiosidad que aún permanecía en su mirada—. Mejor dime otra cosa. Lo que me contaste aquel día que viniste a verme, sobre que tu objetivo era acabar con Riddle, o mejor dicho, con El Heredero de Slytherin, ¿era verdad?

—Totalmente. Lo único que omití ese día fue que había llegado al pasado para ello.

Anna se reclinó completamente en el respaldo del sofá y la miró, pensativa.

—De modo que él sigue siendo una amenaza allá en el futuro —dedujo acertadamente.

—Así es —musitó de manera sombría—. Una terrible amenaza.

—¿Has logrado detenerlo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Amelia, sintiéndose de repente avergonzada, negó con la cabeza.

—He hecho todo lo posible, pero no fue tan simple como yo creía —le explicó—. Hace nada una vidente me habló sobre una profecía en la que se menciona a un _Elegido_ para acabar con la amenaza. Ese alguien no soy yo y ella me dijo que debería regresar a mi época.

—Por eso te marchas —dijo, soltando un profundo suspiro. Amelia asintió—. Me encantaría que te quedaras, pero tienes familia ahí que te espera.

Amelia tragó saliva, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una cosa era confesar que era su nieta y otra muy distinta era decirle que en su época toda su familia estaba muerta. ¿Para qué mencionar aquello? No tenía sentido que viviera sabiendo ese detalle.

Sonrió, esperando que eso convenciera a Anna. Al parecer funcionó.

—¿Te envió el Ministerio para este trabajo o fue decisión tuya? —quiso saber, intrigada.

—Lo decidí yo. Pero prométeme, por favor, que nunca le contarás esto a nadie —le pidió Amelia—. Ni siquiera a mí misma en el futuro.

—No te preocupes, jamás hablaré sobre este asunto tan curioso —prometió.

Abrazándose de nuevo y por fin aliviada por haberle contado una parte de la verdad, Amelia se despidió de Anna para siempre.

-o-

Cuando Amelia regresó a su habitación, no tardó en recibir las respuestas de Isobel y Paul. La primera le decía que podía pasar a verla a la mañana siguiente, mientras que el segundo le respondía con un escueto _«Estaré ahí»_.

De modo que cuando se acercaba la hora, Amelia bajó a la taberna y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Paul ya estaba ahí esperándola. A pesar de que su mirada se iluminó al verla, él mantuvo seria su expresión.

—No será esto una trampa para llevarme al Ministerio —aventuró Amelia.

Paul relajó el rostro ante el comentario de la joven y se permitió sonreír levemente.

—No, nadie sabe que me he comunicado contigo —respondió.

Entonces se encaminaron hacia la parte más oscura de la taberna, eligiendo una mesa apartada del resto, oculta detrás de una columna.

—Amelia, ¿por qué te escapaste de San Mungo? —le preguntó Paul en cuanto se sentaron frente a frente.

—Iban a trasladarme al ala de daños permanentes —le contó encogiéndose de hombros—. Comprenderás que no iba a quedarme ahí esperando a que me encerraran.

—¿Daños permanentes? —se extrañó.

—Un error de diagnóstico. Estoy mucho mejor, Paul.

El joven la miró de manera pensativa durante un momento.

—Dijiste que querías contarme algo —dijo Amelia, buscando cambiar de tema.

—Sí, es sobre algo que averiguó el auror que lleva tu caso —empezó, bajando la voz e inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella—. Él inició una investigación exhaustiva sobre tu pasado y el de Riddle. Pero se ha llevado una sorpresa al descubrir que no figuras en el Registro de Brujas y Magos del Ministerio. Es como si no existieras. Es más, no se explica que hubieses sido admitida en Hogwarts.

Amelia se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Paul durante un momento, pensando en lo que era mejor decir. Por un momento estuvo a punto de soltar una mentira, como ya venía siendo habitual en ella desde que llegó al pasado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía que admitir que estaba harta de eso.

—Vamos, Amelia, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Paul, ligeramente desesperado.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, la joven relajó su postura y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad.

Paul la miró entre sorprendido y confuso.

—Pero antes debes jurarme que jamás se lo contarás a nadie.

Después de que Paul le diera su palabra, Amelia procedió a contarle quién era realmente. Le habló de dónde venía y por qué había llegado al pasado. Omitió varios detalles que consideraba que podrían representar un problema, pero lo que dijo fue suficiente para el muchacho.

—Esto lo explica todo —comentó al final del relato de Amelia. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos—. Aunque para serte sincero, jamás hubiera imaginado que ésta sería la verdad.

Amelia sonrió levemente.

—Ya no le daré más problemas al Ministerio —dijo—. Regreso a mi época.

La mirada de Paul se ensombreció repentinamente.

—Es duro saber que no volveré a verte.

Sintiéndose algo incómoda, Amelia bajó la mirada. Entonces Paul estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y cogió la mano de la joven, apretándola con suavidad. Ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Te quiero —confesó él mirándola a los ojos.

Amelia sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

—Paul... —susurró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Y realmente voy a extrañarte —continuó. Aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, su expresión tenía un matiz de tristeza—. Desearía que te quedaras, pero entiendo que debas marcharte.

Colocando la mano que tenía libre sobre la de Paul, Amelia esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Me alegra haberte conocido, Paul.

Paul se levantó sin soltar la mano de Amelia y se acercó hasta ella, rodeando la pequeña mesa, deteniéndose al lado de la joven. Entonces ella también se levantó y ambos se fundieron en un sincero abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho —le susurró él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Tú también —musitó en respuesta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, dándose cuenta de que realmente apreciaba a Paul.

A pesar de todo, Amelia tenía que reconocer que en otras circunstancias probablemente se habría enamorado de él. Pero la situación era muy compleja y ahora que Paul sabía la verdad, estaba segura de que también se daba cuenta de que no tenía sentido continuar albergando esos sentimientos y de que ella no podía ni debía influir en su futuro. O al menos eso creía ella.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Amelia se despertó muy temprano y bajó a la taberna para desayunar en completa soledad. Eligió la misma mesa donde había estado con Paul la noche anterior y mientras tomaba su té a pequeños sorbos, no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría a partir de aquel momento.

Desde que había recuperado el giratiempo, lo llevaba consigo en todo momento, atenta ante cualquier posible cambio que le estuviera avisando de que el momento de llevarla de regreso a su época se acercaba. Pero mientras tanto, el giratiempo estaba igual que siempre.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, Amelia regresó a su habitación y empezó a prepararlo todo para su próximo viaje. Mientras esperaba a que Isobel llegara, empezó a mirar todas sus cosas y a preguntarse si tenía algún sentido llevarse algo. En un primer momento se dijo que se iría igual a como había llegado: sin nada. Pero tras observar sus libros y hojearlos, cambió de opinión. Los consideraba demasiado valiosos como para abandonarlos y olvidar sus interesantes contenidos.

De modo que, tras ordenar todo, comenzó a pensar seriamente en realizar un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Recordaba a la perfección que había obtenido una buena nota en los EXTASIS gracias a ese encantamiento, por lo que no debería resultarle ningún problema realizarlo de nuevo.

Isobel no tardó en llegar. Cuando llamó a la puerta y Amelia la dejó pasar, la joven miró extrañada a su alrededor.

—¿Te marchas a algún sitio? —inquirió, mirando el baúl abierto y las pilas de libros sobre el escritorio.

—De eso quería hablar contigo —respondió Amelia cerrando la puerta. Isobel la miró con curiosidad—. Vamos, sentémonos. Esto nos llevará un buen rato.

Después de mentir durante más de un año, hablar con sinceridad sobre quién era y de dónde venía resultó ser liberador. Ya lo había comprobado al hablar con Anna y con Paul, pero a Isobel podía contarle algunos detalles que había omitido con los demás.

—Me estás diciendo —dijo Isobel estupefacta— que Riddle y los mortífagos no son sólo una amenaza pasajera. Que allá en tu época están haciendo estragos.

—Sí.

—Maldición —susurró Isobel mirando hacia la ventana con expresión preocupada—. Esto es más grave de lo que creía.

—Así es.

—Dices que te batiste en duelo con Riddle hace unos días, ¿que fue de él? ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó con interés tras unos segundos.

—La vidente me dijo que estaba recuperándose —respondió. Entonces se encogió de hombros—. No sé nada más.

—¿Y si intentamos algo? —propuso Isobel—. Ya sé que ella te dijo que no estaba en tu destino, pero ¿y si se equivoca?

—Hasta ahora no se ha equivocado nunca —comentó Amelia—. Y la verdad, viendo cómo no he sido capaz de destruir ningún horcrux, no lo pongo en duda.

—Bueno —Isobel asintió con la cabeza—, en eso tienes razón. No es normal que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, la posibilidad de destruirlos se te escapara entre los dedos. Hay que reconocer que cuando esas cosas pasan, es que no hay que seguir insistiendo.

—Eso es verdad. Aunque... —Amelia hizo una pausa, sin saber si lo que diría a continuación era una buena idea o no—. He estado pensando en retroceder unos años, a cuando Tom aún no tenía su primer horcrux. Sería mucho antes del asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Isobel la miró, pensativa.

—No es una mala idea —dijo al final—. Pero temo que te quedes atrapada en ese año. Me dijiste que el giratiempo no aguantaría mucho.

—Me llevaré anotaciones de todo lo que sé sobre la reparación del giratiempo. Si se rompe de nuevo, puedo buscar a Morgana y pedirle ayuda con la poción. Le explicaré la situación y estoy segura que lo entenderá.

—Si estás segura —la joven soltó un suspiro—, adelante. Me gustaría acompañarte, pero me paso el día en San Mungo y no puedo dejar a Abraxas ahí. Es cierto que su madre lo acompaña por las noches, pero quiero estar pendiente de su estado.

—Espera, ¿qué ha pasado con Abraxas? —preguntó Amelia, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿No has leído El Profeta estos días? —se extrañó. Amelia negó con la cabeza—. Hace casi una semana alguien atacó a Abraxas y ahora está al borde de la muerte en San Mungo.

—¿Qué? —soltó Amelia, estupefacta.

—Lo que oyes —dijo Isobel. De repente, su fachada impasible se derrumbó y la evidente preocupación se instaló en su rostro—. Según su elfo, él salió de su habitación a medianoche y se marchó de casa en completo silencio. El padre de Abraxas tuvo que amenazarlo con liberarlo si no decía lo que sabía, porque el elfo tenía órdenes de no revelar lo que había visto. Fue otro elfo, cuando se encargaba del jardín temprano por la mañana, el que descubrió a Abraxas afuera de los terrenos de la mansión. Cuando lo vio creyó que estaba muerto. El elfo despertó a sus padres y cuando se dieron cuenta de que aún respiraba lo llevaron a San Mungo.

—Por Merlín, Isobel —musitó Amelia—. Es terrible.

—Estoy segura de que has llegado a la misma conclusión que yo —de repente, su expresión se endureció—. ¿Por qué saldría Abraxas a medianoche si no es para encontrarse con Riddle? Es evidente que discutieron y se batieron en duelo. Su madre me dijo que tenía unas heridas horribles y que hallaron su varita aún en su mano. Yo sabía que aunque Riddle le dijera que no habría represalias, las habría igualmente. Incluso Abraxas no le creyó, ¿sabes?

—Me lo imagino —comentó Amelia sombríamente, recordando de repente a Tom frente a ella después de envenenarla.

—Estuve planeando algo contra Riddle, para vengarme por lo que le hizo a Abraxas. No descansaré hasta darle su merecido —expresó Isobel, decidida, con la rabia llameando en su mirada—. Por eso me viene muy bien lo que me has contado sobre él.

Amelia asintió. Se dio cuenta entonces de que aunque ella regresara a su época, Isobel podría hacer algo contra él en su propia época. O al menos intentarlo. Quizás ella podría tener más éxito.

—Sé que yo también he ido detrás de él por venganza, pero eso no me impide pedirte que por favor tengas cuidado con lo que haces. No subestimes a Tom, él no es como Avery.

—Tranquila —sonrió Isobel—. Lo sé.

Isobel observó a Amelia durante unos segundos, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, antes de volver a hablar.

—Eres muy valiente al haber decidido llegar aquí. Si no volvemos a vernos, Amelia, espero que todo te vaya muy bien.

—Lo mismo te digo, Isobel.

Una vez más, siguiendo el mismo ritual que con Anna y Paul, Isobel y Amelia se abrazaron, conscientes de que aunque quisieran que sucediera lo contrario, realmente no volverían a verse jamás.

-o-

Fue al día siguiente, al anochecer, cuando Amelia descubrió que el giratiempo había empezado a brillar. Una extraña y suave luz azul salía del interior del reloj de arena, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido ante la perspectiva de la inminente partida. Ahora aquel viaje se hacía más real que nunca.

Haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la calma, Amelia preparó su equipaje y a medianoche salió de su habitación por última vez. Resultaba curioso que todas sus posesiones se redujeran a un sencillo bolso de terciopelo negro, pero la realidad era que había logrado realizar con éxito un encantamiento de extensión indetectable y había guardado todas sus cosas, sin prescindir de ninguna, en el inmenso espacio que se había creado dentro del pequeño bolso.

Fue muy extraña la sensación al cruzar el pasillo, sabiendo que abandonaría esa época para siempre. El cúmulo de sentimientos le oprimían el pecho casi impidiéndole respirar. Tratando de ignorarlos, Amelia bajó por los crujientes escalones de madera rumbo al bar casi vacío. Ahí se acercó a la barra y le devolvió al tabernero la llave de la habitación que había ocupado. Pagó los últimos galeones que debía y se despidió de él, antes de dirigirse al patio trasero donde, visualizando un callejón en específico, se desapareció.

Amelia llegó al oscuro callejón y se aseguró de que se encontraba sola. El nerviosismo que sentía desde que vio al giratiempo brillar se había acrecentado a pasos agigantados. Antes de salir de su habitación ya se había tomado la poción que le había dado Morgana, por lo que un paso ya estaba dado. Ahora venía lo más arriesgado.

Tras lanzar un profundo suspiro para serenarse, Amelia sacó el giratiempo de detrás de su túnica y lo observó. Su brillo se había hecho más intenso, por lo que debía darse prisa. Recordando que cada vuelta representaba un año, la joven llevó sus temblorosos dedos a la diminuta rueda y accionó el giratiempo.

Nada más dar la primera vuelta, repentinamente adquirió más seguridad y las restantes vueltas las dio con mucha más confianza. Entonces se detuvo, dejando que el artefacto funcionara. Una sucesión de luces y sombras, voces y gritos, giró a su alrededor. Y tan pronto como había empezado, todo terminó.

Había retrocedido diez años.

Era medianoche y una suave nevada caía. Amelia soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y, decidida, dejó el oscuro y angosto callejón en el que había aparecido y salió hacia la calle desierta, donde al final se extendía el destartalado edificio que albergaba el orfanato.

Habiendo estado ahí de visita un par de veces, conocía el camino a la perfección, por lo que evitó que la reja de entrada chirriara gracias a un hechizo y con un _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta principal. Atravesó el vestíbulo en penumbras y subió las escaleras en completo silencio en dirección a la habitación de Tom.

Una vez frente a la puerta cerrada, la abrió con mucho cuidado, deslizándose dentro como si fuera un fantasma. Sobre la cama yacía una figura, durmiendo. Y entonces sus ojos se toparon con un Tom mucho más joven a como lo había conocido. En ese entonces era un niño que aún no había conocido la magia oscura y que sin embargo ya había dado muestras de crueldad, tal y como había leído en su expediente al visitar por primera vez el orfanato, nada más llegar al pasado.

Si quería acabar con la amenaza, debía hacerlo de raíz. Habiendo llegado a un punto en el que era necesario tomar decisiones drásticas, Amelia sacó su varita y apuntó a Tom, obligándose a recordar todo lo que había ocasionado que lo odiara. Entonces pensó en sus padres, en su hermana, en Anna y Daniel. Y no hubo ninguna duda.

— _Avada Kedav..._ —empezó, pero no pudo terminar de formular la maldición.

El giratiempo se activó de repente, empezando a girar y envolviéndola de nuevo en un cúmulo de formas y destellos. En un santiamén todo se detuvo y la oscuridad de la habitación regresó. Confundida, Amelia miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el mismo sitio, pero otro niño ocupaba la cama que antes había ocupado Tom. En la pared de al lado del escritorio estaba colgado un calendario que indicaba el año en el que se encontraba, 1946.

Había vuelto.

El giratiempo la devolvió, con un efecto rebote, al punto de origen. Observando al artilugio con precaución, dándose cuenta de que el brillo era más intenso que nunca, Amelia se desapareció rápidamente, antes de que alguien reparara en su presencia.

Fue en otro callejón solitario donde se apareció, más ancho que el primero y ubicado en la misma zona que la casa de Anna. Era en ese callejón, que realmente era un pequeño solar donde en el futuro estaría la casa de los Johnson, donde Amelia había aparecido en el pasado.

La joven se dirigió hasta el punto donde creía que apareció hacía ya un año. Dejó un margen de algunos metros para evitar encontrarse consigo misma y esperó, sintiéndose preparada para marcharse. No iba a tentar más a la suerte con viajes al pasado. Sacudió la cabeza muy levemente, como para ahuyentar de su mente los pensamientos negativos. Le había asegurado a Morgana que no buscaría más a Tom y acababa de incumplir su promesa. Quizás había sido lo mejor que el giratiempo no le hubiera permitido actuar. Quizás no. No lo sabía.

Aunque como había dicho la vidente, no estaba en su destino acabar con él.

Amelia sintió que algo frío caía en su mejilla. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y se permitió sonreír levemente mientras los copos de nieve caían con suavidad. Sin poderlo evitar, sintió tristeza ante el hecho de abandonar para siempre aquella época.

La magia del giratiempo no tardó en funcionar de nuevo, llevándola de regreso a 1997.

Esta vez, las parpadeantes luces que giraban rápidamente a su alrededor estuvieron ahí mucho más tiempo, haciendo que Amelia cerrara los ojos para evitar marearse. Cuando dejó de escuchar aquellos sonidos inteligibles y el silencio lo invadió todo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Se encontraba en el salón de la casa de los Johnson.

La puerta del estudio de Marcus Johnson estaba entreabierta y una estela luminosa indicaba que la luz estaba encendida dentro. Podía oír un leve ruido de movimiento de hojas de papel y el rasgar de una pluma. Entonces Amelia se asomó silenciosamente por la puerta.

Fue algo realmente curioso verse a sí misma. Su yo antiguo dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y observó la nota de despedida que acababa de escribir. En ningún momento levantó la mirada para observar a la puerta, sino que tomó entre sus manos el giratiempo que colgaba de su cuello y empezó a girar la pequeña rueda.

Amelia, por un momento, tuvo el loco impulso de detenerse a sí misma, de advertirle que no era una buena idea, pero bien sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Un ruido en la parte superior de la casa sobresaltó a la antigua Amelia, que dejó de girar el artefacto, haciendo que la magia funcionara. Antes de que ella desapareciera, levantó la mirada, alarmada y sus miradas se cruzaron durante una milésima de segundo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Amelia ya no estaba.

Sabiendo lo que la esperaba, era sumamente extraño imaginar que su otro yo recién estaba por empezar su aventura. Llegaría al Londres de 1945 y, en algún momento muy cercano, se toparía con Tom, sin imaginar hasta qué punto llegarían las cosas entre ellos, sin más sentimientos que el odio y las ansias de venganza corriendo por sus venas.

Sin dejar atrás un ligero sentimiento de nostalgia, Amelia entró en el estudio y se acercó al escritorio. Leyó la nota recién escrita y, con un movimiento de su varita, la destruyó. Entonces se giró hacia la estantería y movió los libros que escondían la caja fuerte muggle. Aún recordaba la clave y la abrió, devolviendo los galeones que se había llevado y dejando en su lugar el giratiempo.

Entonces su mirada se fijó en un pergamino envejecido que estaba al fondo de la caja fuerte. Teniendo un extraño presentimiento, estiró la mano y lo tomó.

.

" _Ha iniciado ya el camino sin retorno del Señor Tenebroso._

 _Ha separado su alma buscando la inmortalidad._

 _No habrá paz para los impuros_

 _y las tinieblas se cernirán sobre quien se enfrente a él"._

 _._

Ahora lo entendía todo. Ese era el pergamino que le había dado Morgana, en el que estaba escrita la profecía de su madre. El mismo que había perdido en el Ministerio, en los Archivos, y que la vidente le había dicho que no lo buscara y que dejara que siguiera su camino. Fue el joven Marcus quien lo había encontrado, quedándose con él. Probablemente al principio no comprendió su significado, pero Amelia recordó que él le había contado que durante una época había soñado con derrotar a Voldemort, habiendo descubierto que su secreto eran los horcruxes.

Evidentemente, todo estaba conectado. Antes de saber que viajaría al pasado, Amelia ya había estado ahí. La vieja profecía era la prueba.

La muchacha devolvió el pergamino a la caja fuerte y colocó los libros en su lugar. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden y se dirigió hacia la puerta, apagando la luz antes de marcharse escaleras arriba, hacia su antigua habitación.

A cada paso que daba, la sensación de familiaridad era cada vez más fuerte. Una vez dentro de su cuarto se encerró, para después guardar su varita en el bolso de terciopelo. Los Johnson sabían que se la habían confiscado en el Ministerio, por lo que mientras estuviera ahí no podía aparecer con una nueva.

Sin hacer mucho ruido escondió el bolso en lo más profundo del armario y se cambió de ropa, recostándose de lado sobre la mullida cama y cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Lo último que pensó Amelia antes de quedarse dormida, fue que en ese momento, tras dejar atrás el pasado, tenía la impresión de que el último año no había sucedido jamás y que simplemente era parte de un extraño y lejano sueño.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Me alegra traeros un nuevo capítulo. He terminado de escribir la última escena recientemente, sin parar de escuchar la última canción que os recomiendo ("Night 13", de Auri). Me ha inspirado mucho._

 _Como veis, el final de la historia está cada vez más cerca, pero aún hay algunos detalles por resolver. ¿Qué creéis que sucederá?_

 _Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado._

 ** _Victoria._**


	15. Reencuentros

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Ad Arcana – Hans Zimmer (The Da Vinci Code Soundtrack)_

 _ _Je M'en Irai - Dark Sanctuary__

 _ _Malfoy's Mission – Nicholas Hooper (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Soundtrack)__

 _ _Les Mémoires Blessées_ _– Dark Sanctuary__

 _ _Desert Flower – Auri__

 _ _Insomnia – Epica__

 _ _Wolves – Aviators__

 _ _Dark Spell – Lands of Past__

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

 _ **Reencuentros**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Dónde ha quedado la duda, dónde ha quedado el misterio?_

 _¿Dónde han quedado las noches en vela que eran mi razón de vivir?_

 _Antes de que los años me lleven,_

 _quiero encontrar aquella parte de mí que he perdido._

 _._

 _I want my tears back – Nightwish_

 **...**

 _Todo cuanto deseaba_

 _era ver brotar tu sonrisa,_

 _espejo del sol_

 _y de la luna que se eleva antes del anochecer._

 _._

 _Desert flower – Auri_

 _ **.**_

Nada más abrir los ojos, Amelia permaneció unos minutos sin moverse, recostada de lado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana por la que ya entraba la luz del amanecer. Por un momento había creído que haber vuelto a su época había sido sólo un sueño, pero al verse dentro de su habitación en la casa de los Johnson, una antigua llama de esperanza que creía ya extinta se removió en su interior y fue el detonante para que se levantara y se vistiera rápidamente, lista para empezar a averiguar la situación de su familia.

Sabía que aún faltaba una media hora para que los Johnson bajaran a desayunar, por lo que Amelia decidió actuar sin perder el tiempo. Utilizaría el mismo hechizo de localización que había usado para buscar a Tom, de modo que sacó su varita y el libro necesario del bolso de terciopelo y pronunció las palabras adecuadas.

El proceso se repitió igual que en el pasado. La neblina salió de su varita para formar la espiral, donde Amelia vertió un par de gotas de su sangre, para después pronunciar el nombre de su madre. Esperando que se formara el agujero negro que era el portal para llevarla hasta ella, se quedó de piedra al ver que, repentinamente, todo desaparecía.

Atónita y sin entender lo que había ocurrido, lo intentó de nuevo, pero una vez más el portal no parecía querer crearse. Sintiendo un horrible nudo en el estómago, lanzó el hechizo de nuevo, pronunciando esta vez el nombre de su padre, pero las cosas se repitieron. Antes de caer en la desesperación, probó de nuevo, esta vez con el nombre de su hermana.

Pero no hubo manera de que funcionara. Evidentemente, no podía encontrar a su familia. Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, Amelia pasó las páginas del libro con rapidez, buscando la respuesta. Al final encontró una línea que bien podría ser lo que necesitaba saber.

 _«Si el portal se resiste a abrirse, lo más probable es que la persona a quien se busca esté protegida por magia muy poderosa o, en el peor de los casos, muerta»._

Prefiriendo infinitas veces la primera opción, Amelia se dijo que no todo estaba perdido y que simplemente necesitaba hallar otra manera de buscar a su familia. Por lo que guardó de nuevo sus cosas y se preparó para bajar a la sala. Antes de abrir la puerta pudo oír cómo los Johnson bajaban las escaleras hablando en voz baja.

No tardó mucho en unirse a ellos en la cocina y quince minutos más tarde ya estaban sentados los tres a la mesa, desayunando. Amelia estaba realmente contenta de volver a verlos, pero estaba empezando a sentirse nerviosa por el hecho de que Nina y Marcus le lanzaban continuas miradas de extrañeza.

—Te noto algo diferente, Amelia —le dijo la mujer, tras varios minutos en los que la conversación se había limitado a comentar brevemente sobre las nuevas noticias de El Profeta.

Amelia, tratando de restarle la importancia al asunto, se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa.

—No he dormido bien —respondió—. Probablemente sea eso.

Nina sonrió y asintió, pero Amelia se dio cuenta de que no le creía. Marcus, por su parte, frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla, para después cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

Fue a media mañana cuando Amelia se dio cuenta de que los Johnson se habían encerrado en el estudio y, sospechando algo, ella se acercó a la puerta, decidida a escuchar lo que decían.

—Marcus, esto es una locura. Tiene que haber otra explicación.

—No, Nina, puedo asegurarte que es ella —insistió él—. Desde que llegó a esta casa te dije que me recordaba a alguien del pasado, pero no fue hasta esta mañana en que recordé dónde la había visto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica que conociste en los Archivos del Ministerio, hace cincuenta años, es Amelia? —inquirió Nina, incrédula.

—Exacto. Estoy seguro que fue ella quien perdió este pergamino.

Amelia imaginó que Marcus le enseñaba a Nina la antigua profecía.

—Quieres decir que viajó en el tiempo —dijo Nina al final.

—Sí. Era obvio que utilizaría el giratiempo—volvió a hablar Marcus—. A pesar de haberlo escondido, ella fue más astuta encontrándolo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Nina.

—Hablar con ella.

Amelia oyó pasos acercándose a la puerta, de modo que de la forma más rápida y silenciosa que pudo puso rumbo a las escaleras. Fue Nina quien salió primero del estudio y la pilló a medio camino.

—Amelia, ¿puedes venir un momento? —le pidió.

La joven se detuvo, con la mano aún en la barranda, y se giró. Asintió, para luego bajar de nuevo.

—Entra —le dijo Marcus cuando llegó hasta ellos. Tenía la expresión seria.

Solo cuando estuvieron los tres dentro del estudio, el señor Johnson se dirigió hasta la caja fuerte abierta y sacó el giratiempo, dejándolo sobre la mesa frente a Amelia. Al lado colocó el pergamino de la profecía y esperó a que ella dijera algo.

—Es verdad —admitió Amelia—. Robé el giratiempo. También me llevé algo de oro y ya lo he devuelto al regresar anoche. No falta nada. Y la profecía me la dio una vidente en el pasado —respiró profundamente y los miró, sintiéndose culpable—. Siento haber abusado de su confianza.

Marcus Johnson la miró severamente.

—Todo esto fue una gran irresponsabilidad por tu parte. Podría haberte pasado algo.

—Lo sé —asintió la joven—. Pero no pasó nada grave.

—¿Y crees que eso disculpa tu comportamiento? —le reprochó.

Amelia bajó la mirada, incómoda.

—Marcus —intervino Nina de manera conciliadora—. Me parece que no son necesarios más reproches. La niña solo lo hizo por su familia. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

Aquello pareció apaciguar a Marcus, que suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en su silla. Amelia lo miró y recordó entonces a su versión joven, a aquel chico que conoció en el Ministerio y que le ayudó a buscar información en los archivos.

—Este pergamino fue la razón de que entrara al Departamento de Misterios —le explicó él, ya más tranquilo—. He investigado su contenido hasta el más mínimo detalle y con el tiempo pude darme cuenta de que hablaba de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Y, gracias a la profecía pude entender el secreto de su inmortalidad. Como debes recordar, tuve que parar mis pesquisas por el peligro que conllevaba para mi familia.

Amelia asintió. Entonces Marcus la miró con curiosidad.

—A pesar de mi enfado inicial, tengo muchas ganas de conocer tu experiencia con los viajes en el tiempo. Cuéntamelo todo.

Nina soltó una risa, divertida.

—Es realmente sencillo que pases del enfado a la serenidad cuando se trata de un tema de tu interés —comentó. Marcus solo sonrió.

Durante la siguiente hora, Amelia relató su viaje desde el momento en que cogió el giratiempo. Habló sobre los años que retrocedió y cómo el artefacto se rompió, dejándola en un año equivocado. Mencionó que había empezado a averiguar cosas sobre Tom Riddle, logrando ir a Hogwarts para tenerlo vigilado y tratar de acabar con él. Le contó sobre cómo había tratado de destruir sus horcruxes, cómo él había hecho frente a la amenaza, lo que había sucedido con Anna y Daniel —diciendo además que ellos eran sus abuelos—, además de explicar sobre cómo había conseguido la información y la ayuda para reparar el giratiempo.

Lo único que omitió fue la extraña relación que desarrolló con Tom.

Marcus le hizo varias preguntas sobre el comportamiento del giratiempo y le pidió más información sobre la reparación del objeto. Amelia le explicó detalladamente todo lo que sabía al respecto.

—Es curioso, pero para ti ha pasado más de un año entre ayer y hoy —comentó él al final del relato, casi como si hablara consigo mismo.

—Es una sensación extraña —respondió Amelia, asintiendo levemente—. Y es aún más extraño saber que hay una remota posibilidad de que mi familia esté a salvo.

Nina y Marcus la miraron con extrañeza. Fue la mujer quien habló primero.

—Amelia, sé que todo esto es muy duro para ti, pero...

—No, no estoy delirando —se apresuró a responder la joven—. Alguien me dijo en el pasado, viendo mis recuerdos, que los hechizos utilizados esa noche no eran maldiciones asesinas.

—Pudo haberse equivocado —opinó Marcus—. La noticia salió incluso en el periódico muggle.

—Lo sé, y eso es algo que tengo que investigar. Debo regresar a mi casa para empezar a averiguar lo que sucedió exactamente.

Mirándola con preocupación, Nina negó con la cabeza.

—Es muy peligroso.

—He estado en el pasado durante meses, podré cuidar de mí misma —aseguró Amelia.

—Esto no es lo mismo —intervino Marcus—. Ahí afuera están mortífagos y carroñeros, deseosos de toparse con hijos de muggles o mestizos.

—Correré el riesgo. Si hay una posibilidad de encontrar a mi familia, por más mínima que sea, cualquier peligro habrá valido la pena.

Tras un pequeño silencio, Marcus suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Fue al día siguiente, antes del alba, cuando Amelia se preparó para abandonar la casa de los Johnson. Tras despedirse de ellos con un abrazo y agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, Nina desactivó temporalmente la magia protectora de la casa.

La acompañaron a través del porche rumbo al jardín. A pocos pasos de la cancela se detuvieron y Amelia se giró para verlos una vez más. A pesar de sus sonrisas, podía adivinar la expresión preocupada de sus rostros. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, les aseguró que estaría bien.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta, decidida, dando unos pasos más hasta la verja. Cuando la abrió y salió a la acera, le dio la impresión de haber atravesado un portal mágico. Cerrándola detrás de sí, pudo notar de reojo algo muy diferente a sus espaldas. Llena de curiosidad se giró de nuevo y quedó sorprendida al ver que no había rastro de la preciosa casa de los Johnson ni de su coqueto jardín. En su lugar estaba un terreno completamente vacío, salvo por la maleza que cubría toda la extensión. La muralla que rodeaba el lugar tenía un aspecto descuidado, nada parecido a la que realmente estaba ahí.

Aparte de los hechizos protectores que los Johnson activarían de nuevo, Amelia no podía evitar sorprenderse de los potentes encantamientos de ocultación que estaban de manera permanente sobre la casa.

Con una última mirada al lugar, Amelia se desapareció.

-o-

Con un ligero sonido que reverberó en las paredes de su silenciosa casa, Amelia se apareció directamente en el salón. A diferencia de la de los Johnson, la suya estaba totalmente desprotegida, lo que le permitía aparecerse sin problemas.

— _Homenum Revelio_ —susurró, con la varita en alto.

Habiéndose asegurado de que realmente estaba sola, Amelia atravesó el salón, con una extraña sensación oprimiéndole el pecho. Antes, su casa rebozaba vida y ahora, sin embargo, se veía mustia y vacía. Se acercó al piano y levantó la tapa que protegía el teclado, sentándose después en el taburete. Sus dedos acariciaron las teclas blancas y negras con suavidad, presionando algunas y logrando que el sonido del piano hiciera que el ambiente cobrara vida de repente.

Tras tocar algunas teclas aleatorias, sus dedos se movieron de manera automática, recordando de repente una melancólica y a la vez hermosa canción que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo. Fue como si retrocediera en el tiempo. Incluso tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que no estaba sola en aquella casa y por un momento creyó que su hermana bajaría corriendo las escaleras, pidiéndole que tocara para ella alguna de sus melodías favoritas. Casi podía ver a su familia, sentados todos en los sillones, escuchándola tocar durante alguna lejana cena navideña.

Abrumada por los recuerdos, Amelia dejó de tocar y cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento. El sonido de la última nota quedó flotando en el aire durante unos segundos y después, la magia se desvaneció. El silencio volvió a instaurar su poder sobre aquel lugar y Amelia se levantó, bajando la tapa del teclado. Entonces abandonó la sala y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, rumbo al segundo piso.

Fue ahí donde los recuerdos se hicieron aún más fuertes y mucho más duros. Su mente empezó a torturarla con aquellas terribles escenas que había vivido en ese mismo lugar hacía más de un año. Creyó que podría soportarlo, pero a pesar de todo no era capaz de revivir esa noche.

Obligándose a no pensar en ello, Amelia recorrió las habitaciones en búsqueda de algo que le indicara el sitio que su familia podía haber escogido para esconderse. Sin embargo, no había nada y a ella solo se le ocurría un lugar, y ese era la casa donde su abuela había vivido tras casarse con Martin Adams. De modo que, al caer la noche, se apareció en los jardines de aquella casona a las afueras de Londres.

A primera vista, aquella casa estaba deshabitada. Aunque en realidad, ese era el sitio donde pasaban las vacaciones ella y su familia. Sin embargo, tras entrar al vestíbulo, pudo darse cuenta que nadie había pisado aquella casa recientemente. La recorrió de arriba a abajo, revisando incluso el sótano y el ático, pero estaba totalmente vacía. Estaba claro que su familia no estaba escondiéndose ahí.

Con una creciente sensación de desánimo, Amelia se marchó del lugar y regresó a su casa, preparada para pasar la noche ahí. Tras revisar que todo estuviera en orden, activó potentes encantamientos de protección que la mantendrían a salvo y que sin embargo podrían ser cruzados por cualquiera que tuviera su sangre. Por lo que si, por algún milagro su familia regresaba, podrían entrar sin problemas.

De nuevo en su habitación y recostada en su cama, Amelia se sintió realmente en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Amelia se marchó muy temprano. Se apareció en el parque de St. James y desde ahí caminó hasta Scotland Yard, decidida a infiltrarse y buscar el archivo del caso de su familia. Le costó mucho conseguir aturdir a una joven agente de policía y esconderla en un sitio cercano y solitario, bajo el encantamiento desilusionador. Sabía bien que no disponía de mucho tiempo, por lo que, tras cambiarse de ropa, arrancó un cabello de la mujer y lo echó dentro del frasco de poción multijugos, la que le había dado Morgana en el pasado. Se la bebió con rapidez y, tras la transformación, abandonó su escondite en dirección al edificio.

A pesar de haberse convertido en un miembro uniformado de la policía que podía moverse con libertad por el lugar, no podía evitar sentirse intranquila. Evitó a cualquier persona por precaución y se encaminó hacia la sala de archivos. Tardó algunos minutos en hallar el lugar, pero una vez dentro, empezó a buscar con rapidez.

—¡Marlow!

Amelia saltó en su sitio y se giró, asustada. A unos pasos de ella se encontraba un joven policía que la miraba con una sonrisa.

—No creí que te asustarías, Agatha —comentó—. Tú, que no le tienes miedo a nada —entonces la miró de manera suspicaz, pero sin perder la sonrisa—. A no ser que estés haciendo algo indebido.

—Para nada —negó Amelia, sin dejar que el nerviosismo la delatara—. Solo buscaba el archivo de un caso.

—¿De qué caso se trata? —quiso saber, interesado, poniéndose algo más serio.

—Del asesinato de los Adams —respondió Amelia, tratando de mantener la voz firme—. Ocurrió hace algo más de un mes.

—Si es tan reciente, es posible que el caso siga abierto —opinó el joven—. ¿Le has preguntado al jefe?

Amelia negó con la cabeza. Entonces él volvió a sonreír.

—Creo que ya entiendo lo que pretendes —dijo él, logrando que Amelia se tensara—. Quieres resolver un caso estancado para ganar puntos con el jefe, ¿cierto?

Sin saber qué respondería Agatha Marlow ante ello, Amelia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que hablamos de casos estancados, tengo una nueva teoría sobre los asesinatos de Whitechapel —dijo él, emocionado, bajando un poco la voz—. Ya sabes, los de 1888.

—No me digas que crees haber descubierto la identidad de Jack el Destripador —aventuró Amelia.

—Eso quiero creer, Agatha —asintió—. ¿Hablamos de ello al terminar el turno?

—Claro.

—¿Quieres que hable con Wells por si sabe algo del caso que buscas? —propuso él.

Sin saber quién era Wells o si era una buena idea aceptar la ayuda, Amelia accedió. De modo que el joven se marchó rápidamente y ella se quedó ahí, continuando su búsqueda por las infinitas carpetas que llenaban los estantes. A pesar de buscar concienzudamente por las anotaciones de los lomos y siguiendo el orden alfabético o las fechas, no halló nada.

Miró su reloj, algo inquieta. Faltaban veinte minutos para que la hora se cumpliera, por lo que pronto volvería a recuperar su apariencia. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero el joven regresó.

—Wells no sabe nada del caso de los Adams —le contó—. Incluso me atreví a preguntarle al jefe, pero me asegura que nadie ha llevado ese caso y que ni siquiera lo conoce. Dice que se acordaría si fuera tan reciente. ¿Estás segura de los datos que me diste?

Amelia, empezando a sospechar sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido, negó con la cabeza.

—Pude haberme equivocado. Siento haberte molestado con esto —dijo, empezando a marcharse—. Nos vemos luego, debo irme.

Dejando al joven algo extrañado, Amelia caminó rápidamente hacia la salida. Recorrió los pasillos y pronto llegó al vestíbulo. En pocos minutos llegó a donde tenía escondida a la verdadera Agatha y, sin perder el tiempo, volvió a cambiarse, devolviendo el uniforme a la joven.

Ayudándose de un encantamiento de levitación, Amelia sacó a Agatha del armario de la limpieza donde la había escondido y la llevó hasta el pequeño vestíbulo del edificio de viviendas donde se encontraban. La dejó cerca de la puerta y ella misma subió por las escaleras hasta el descansillo. Se aseguró de que quedaba fuera de la vista de cualquier vecino y apuntó su varita hacia la joven inconsciente.

— _¡Ennervate!_

Agatha se movió ligeramente y Amelia escondió su varita. Entonces bajó los escalones con rapidez.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó preocupada, corriendo hasta Agatha— ¿Está usted bien? ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió ella, sin entender nada— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Me parece que se ha desmayado —respondió Amelia, ayudándola a levantarse— Scotland Yard está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿necesita que la acompañe?

—No, no —negó rápidamente—. Lo último que quiero es que alguien sepa que me he desmayado. Me mandarán a casa y tengo que investigar el... —entonces se calló y miró de reojo a Amelia, como si creyera que había hablado de más—. No importa. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Amelia sonrió, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho, pero tranquilizándose ante el hecho de que la joven estaba bien. Agatha abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, musitando un _«¿Por qué habré entrado en este edificio?»_ lleno de extrañeza.

Sin querer tentar más a la suerte, Amelia también salió y se dirigió al lado contrario por el que se iba Agatha Marlow.

-o-

Aquella noche, Amelia subió al desván de su casa para ver si hallaba algo que le ayudara a descubrir el paradero de su familia. Después de la visita a Scotland Yard una cosa estaba clara: su familia estaba viva. No había otra explicación si nadie conocía el caso. Sin embargo, la noticia en el periódico muggle era lo que parecía querer echar por tierra la esperanzadora teoría.

Eran más de las diez de la noche y llovía a cántaros. En el desván se podían escuchar las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el tejado con mucha fuerza, logrando que Amelia dejara de pensar en lo que le atormentaba y que simplemente se limitara a revisar las cajas y baúles llenos de objetos.

Entonces se topó con un baúl cubierto por una sábana polvorienta, en lo más profundo del desván. Llegó hasta él y al retirar la sábana vio las iniciales A. B. pintadas. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba del baúl de su abuela, Anna y se apresuró a abrirlo.

Dentro estaban los objetos y libros que había utilizado en Hogwarts. Y, atadas con una cinta blanca, estaban varias cartas que supuso serían de Daniel. Bajo éstas, estaba lo que parecía ser un libro, pero al abrirlo descubrió que se trataba del diario de Anna.

Cogió las cartas junto con el diario, para después cerrar el baúl. Salió del desván y bajó las escaleras de regreso a su habitación. Se acomodó junto a la ventana, disponiéndose a leer las memorias de su abuela.

Con una extraña sensación de melancolía, Amelia leyó las vivencias de Anna en Hogwarts, sus encuentros con Daniel y su trágico destino. Leyó sus palabras describiendo la infinita tristeza en la que se había sumido al regresar a Londres y luego su aparente recuperación al entrar en la Escuela de Enfermería.

Volvió a recordar la historia con Martin y cómo había roto la varita de Anna. Para Amelia fue absolutamente desgarrador leer las palabras de su abuela describiendo el momento y su posterior reacción. Entonces se topó con que ella mencionaba la posibilidad de utilizar el agua del río Lethe que aún tenía guardado, pues no podía soportar vivir así y prefería olvidarlo todo.

Sin embargo, a la página siguiente, Amelia descubrió que Anna hablaba de ella y de su última visita, escribiendo que le había dado la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Después empezó a hablar de su recuperación y de que se encontraba mucho mejor. Y, pocas páginas más adelante, escribió de nuevo sobre Amelia, contando quién era en realidad y que se había marchado a su época.

Amelia leyó con interés cada palabra, conociendo los sucesos que Anna había vivido a través de los años. Descubrió con sorpresa que su padre, a pesar de ser hijo de magos, nunca demostró ni un ápice de magia, por lo que Anna, aliviada por no tener que lidiar con la furia de Martin, escribió que se hallaba contenta de que su hijo no recibiera nunca la carta de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, paradójicamente, también escribió que a pesar de todo, se encontraba decepcionada de que Daniel, su hijo, no pudiera disfrutar de la magia. Por lo que fue criado como un muggle y en su casa no volvió a mencionarse la palabra magia nunca más.

Tras leer aquello, Amelia confirmó lo que había estado pensando desde hacía algunos meses. Su padre era squib. Eso lo explicaba todo. Con un suspiro cerró el diario y observó la lluvia a través de la ventana. Permaneció así durante varios minutos antes de levantarse y bajar las escaleras, rumbo a la oscura sala.

Las luces de las farolas de la calle entraban tenuemente por las ventanas, creando alargadas sombras sobre el suelo de madera. Amelia, guiada sólo por aquella escasa iluminación, se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar una nostálgica canción. El sonido del piano con la lluvia de fondo creó de repente un ambiente mágico. Inexplicablemente, ella se sintió como si fuese un fantasma dentro de su propia casa. Un espíritu atrapado entre aquellas paredes que tocaba el piano en noches de lluvia y que deambulaba silenciosamente por los pasillos el resto del tiempo.

Cuando la canción terminó, aquella extraña sensación permaneció unos minutos más. Entonces, un sonido lejano y difuso resonó en la noche. Eran las campanadas de la iglesia cercana que anunciaban la medianoche. Sin embargo, un repentino ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada hizo que sus sentidos se agudizaran. Alerta, se levantó y cogió su varita. Sabía bien que su casa estaba protegida por los encantamientos que había activado, por lo que nadie que no fuera su familia podría entrar.

El sonido se repitió. Claramente alguien golpeaba la aldaba de la puerta. Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, se acercó hasta la ventana que estaba más cerca de la entrada y movió un poco la cortina, asomándose con precaución, tratando de ver al inesperado visitante. Pero solo podía divisar una silueta oscura que se resguardaba de la lluvia con un paraguas.

Amelia contuvo la respiración y esperó, viendo al individuo levantar la mano y golpear la aldaba al mismo tiempo que resonaba la última campanada. Sin saber qué hacer, ella no se movió ni un milímetro. El visitante retrocedió un poco y levantó la vista, observando las ventanas del segundo piso. Fue en ese momento en que él apartó ligeramente el paraguas y la luz de una farola cercana le iluminó el rostro.

Era Wayne Hopkins, su mejor amigo de Hogwarts. A quien había visto por última vez en el Ministerio, antes de aquella farsa de juicio, y a quien perdió de vista en el momento de la huida.

Rápidamente, Amelia se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. El muchacho ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba a media calle, alejándose.

—¡Wayne! —lo llamó, logrando que éste se girara.

El joven volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos y Amelia cruzó el umbral. Protegidos de la lluvia gracias al paraguas de él, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, realmente emocionados por el inesperado reencuentro.

-o-

—Estoy realmente aliviado de saber que estás bien.

Amelia sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. Se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo en el exterior.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti, Wayne.

—He venido varias veces estas semanas —le contó—. Cada vez a distinta hora, pero nadie me ha abierto la puerta hasta hoy.

—He vuelto hace relativamente poco —le explicó—. Estaba con una familia que me ayudó al escapar del Ministerio.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó, extrañado—. ¿Y tu hermana?

—Debo encontrarlos.

Amelia le contó brevemente la situación, relatando lo que había sucedido aquella lejana noche y la conclusión a la que había llegado tras su descubrimiento de esa mañana.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puedan estar? —inquirió él, con interés.

—No —musitó lacónicamente. Su voz dejó entrever la tristeza que sentía y Wayne lo notó, por lo que no dudó en rodear sus hombros con su brazo, en un ademán afectuoso.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? —propuso él. Amelia lo miró sin entender—. Ahora estoy viviendo en casa de mi tío Dean, es miembro de la resistencia.

—¿Tu tío es mago? —preguntó Amelia, extrañada. Wayne asintió—. Creí que tus padres eran muggles.

—Mi padre sí, pero mi madre es bruja —explicó.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué me dices? —siguió él—. Estarás a salvo con nosotros y quizás mi tío pueda ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia.

Tras sopesar aquella posibilidad, Amelia tuvo que admitir que probablemente era una buena idea acceder. De modo que dejó a Wayne esperándola en la sala y subió rápidamente a su habitación. Metió dentro de su bolso de terciopelo algo de ropa, junto con las cartas, el diario de Anna y una fotografía de su familia.

De vuelta con su amigo, no tardaron en salir de la casa. Caminaron un trecho resguardándose de la lluvia bajo el paraguas de Wayne hasta llegar a una zona poco iluminada. Entonces Amelia se agarró del brazo del joven y ambos se desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron en el frondoso jardín trasero de una pequeña casa de ladrillo rojo. Nada más pisar el césped, Wayne sacó su varita y conjuró un encantamiento antiaparición. Inmediatamente después entraron a una sala donde, para sorpresa de su amigo, los esperaba su tío. Tenía la expresión preocupada, pero nada más ver a su sobrino, ésta cambió a una de profundo enfado.

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedes salir de aquí cuando se te dé la gana —espetó severamente—. Tus padres confían en que te mantendré a salvo, pero me es muy difícil cumplir con mi palabra si tú no pones nada de tu parte.

—No creí que te enterarías de mi pequeña escapada —respondió Wayne en tono suave y ligeramente divertido, en un intento por eliminar la tensión del ambiente.

Su tío frunció el ceño.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Wayne. Si no estaríamos en esta situación de peligro constante no me preocuparía que salieras a visitar a tu amiga.

—Lo sé, tío, y lo siento —se disculpó el joven.

Amelia, que se había quedado en un discreto segundo plano, se sentía muy incómoda con aquella situación.

—Será mejor que me vaya —le dijo a Wayne.

—Ni hablar —se negó él, mirándola. Luego se giró hacia su tío—. Le he ofrecido a Amelia quedarse con nosotros, tío Dean. Está buscando a su familia y sé que la Orden puede ayudarla.

El tío de Wayne soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Miró a ambos jóvenes de soslayo antes de levantarse del sillón.

—De acuerdo —accedió—. Hablamos mañana sobre el tema de tu familia, Amelia. Mientras tanto, Wayne te enseñará el cuarto de invitados. Yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

—Gracias tío, buenas noches.

Después de que Dean saliera de la sala y se dirigiera a su habitación en el segundo piso, Wayne guió a Amelia por el pasillo de la planta baja en dirección al cuarto de invitados.

—Tienes más mantas y almohadas en el armario —indicó él al llegar al lugar—. Y el baño está al final del pasillo. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, nada más, Wayne. Te lo agradezco.

El muchacho sonrió con afecto y le acarició el hombro.

—Ya verás cómo encontraremos a tu familia —dijo con seguridad—. Ahora descansa.

Wayne se marchó y Amelia cerró la puerta. Se apresuró en cambiarse y en pocos minutos ya estaba en la cama, arropada con el mullido edredón. A pesar de querer dormir, no podía parar de pensar en cómo la situación había cambiado. Le daba la impresión de estar estancada en su búsqueda y ahora posiblemente tenía más esperanzas de encontrar a su familia.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y Amelia seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. La habitación que le habían dado era acogedora y la cama era bastante cómoda. Sin embargo, no paraba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Y, para su desgracia y sin planearlo, los recuerdos de Tom se colaron en su mente de repente, atormentándola de nuevo.

Decidida a dejar de pensar en él al menos por esa noche, Amelia se levantó y salió del cuarto silenciosamente, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hasta la sala. Encendió un par de velas dispuestas en la mesita central y se sentó en el sillón, mirando las llamas danzantes fijamente, tratando de apartar de sus recuerdos a Tom.

Dentro de unos segundos desvió la mirada y parpadeó rápidamente, aún con la imagen del fuego grabado sus retinas. Suspiró y se puso de pie, para después caminar lentamente por el salón. Fijó su atención en las fotografías colocadas en la parte superior de la chimenea y se acercó para observarlas, en un intento por distraer su mente.

Las fotografías eran mágicas, por lo que sus protagonistas se movían y sonreían con entusiasmo. Observó en una de ellas a Wayne y a sus padres, otra donde aparecían ellos además de su tío y una pareja mayor que supuso serían los abuelos de su amigo. Había otras fotografías más de personas que no reconoció y una en particular que la dejó de piedra.

Estaba tan sorprendida que tuvo que dar media vuelta y coger el candelabro, para acercarse de nuevo a la fotografía y poder verla mejor a la luz de las velas.

Si al principio creyó que se había confundido, ahora no cabía la menor duda. Los que sonreían a la cámara eran Paul y Joanna y, a juzgar por la vestimenta de ambos, se trataba del día de su boda. Ambos estaban igual a como los recordaba. Resultaba sumamente extraño saber que hacía apenas unos días había visto a su amigo cincuenta años más joven.

—¿Amelia?

Amelia soltó un respingo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, moviendo de manera brusca el candelabro en el proceso.

—Tranquila, no pretendía asustarte —se disculpó Wayne, acercándose hasta ella.

—No pasa nada. Estaba mirando las fotografías y me llamó la atención ésta —respondió, señalando la que estaba observando.

Wayne sonrió.

—Son mis abuelos, Joanna y Paul Wintergreen —explicó—. La foto está tomada el día en que se casaron, en Edimburgo. Hay una anécdota curiosa en torno a su boda que mi abuela contó en varias ocasiones, ¿quieres que te la cuente?

—Por supuesto —asintió Amelia, genuinamente interesada.

—Estuvieron a punto de no casarse porque mi abuela estaba segura que mi abuelo seguía enamorado de una muchacha con la que ambos estudiaron —le contó—. Ella dice que se trataba de una chica extraña que había llegado desde Beauxbatons para cursar séptimo en Hogwarts. Supuestamente, poco después de graduarse se fue del país y nunca más supieron de ella.

A pesar de su turbación, Amelia se obligó a sonreír despreocupadamente.

—Es una historia muy curiosa —comentó—. ¿Cómo están ellos ahora?

—Muy bien. Se mudaron a las afueras hace varios años y viven tranquilos en una preciosa casa con un huerto.

Esta vez, Amelia sonrió con más tranquilidad. Observó de nuevo la fotografía y tuvo que admitir que a pesar de todo, Paul y Joanna hacían una buena pareja. Sin embargo, resultaba extraño que su mejor amigo, Wayne, era en realidad nieto de Paul.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al sillón, dejando el candelabro de nuevo sobre la mesita.

—¿Necesitas algo que te ayude a descansar? —le preguntó Wayne sentándose a su lado—. Un vaso de leche con miel, por ejemplo. Eso me ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien —accedió ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Wayne asintió y se apresuró a salir de la sala en dirección a la cocina. Pocos minutos después él regresó con dos vasos llenos de leche.

—Gracias, Wayne —musitó, tomando entre sus manos el que su amigo le entregaba.

Dejando el suyo sobre la mesa, Wayne se acercó a un sillón individual y cogió una manta de tartán que colocó sobre los hombros de Amelia.

—Wayne, no hace falta —protestó ella.

—Estoy seguro de que estarás mejor así —insistió él cogiendo otra manta y cubriéndose con ella antes de sentarse al lado de la joven.

—Bueno, eso es verdad.

Durante algunos minutos estuvieron en silencio, bebiendo el contenido de sus vasos a pequeños sorbos, perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Dónde están? —quiso saber Amelia.

—Escondidos —respondió Wayne—. Corrían peligro quedándose aquí. De modo que junto con mi tío idearon un plan para sacarlos del país y así mantenerlos a salvo. Con algunos días de diferencia debía reunirme con ellos, ya sabes, por si estaban buscándome por lo del registro de nacidos muggles.

—Pero eres mestizo y aún así te presentaste en el Ministerio —recordó Amelia, extrañada.

—Al Ministerio le molestan los mestizos tanto como los nacidos muggles —respondió él—. Pero me presenté ahí principalmente para asegurarles la huida a mis padres. No quería que por mi culpa capturaran a mi familia, de modo que dejé que se fueran en el traslador y luego fui al Ministerio.

—Eso fue una completa estupidez —opinó, algo enfadada.

—Eso mismo me dijo mi tío en cuanto se enteró.

—¿Cómo lograste irte de ahí? Ya te habían confiscado la varita, ¿cierto? —quiso saber ella.

—Aún no —negó con la cabeza—. Pude irme sin problemas en cuanto empezó la huida general.

—¿Te reunirás con tus padres pronto?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Estoy seguro con mi tío y mis padres están a salvo. Además, están de acuerdo en que me quede un tiempo aquí. Todo depende de cómo evolucione la situación.

—Entiendo —musitó Amelia dejando el vaso ya vacío sobre la mesa. Entonces se reclinó completamente contra el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Se sentía mucho más relajada que antes.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedó dormida, solo supo que el escenario había cambiado y que ahora se encontraba en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Podía oír el susurro del agua contra las ventanas y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Sabía que era muy tarde y que nadie más que ella estaba en aquel lugar. Entonces escuchó el leve sonido de unos pasos y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente con Tom. Él se acercó sin dejar de mirarla y se detuvo tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. Acortando aún más la distancia, él la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho con fuerza, para después darle un beso en la frente que extrañamente le pareció una despedida.

—Te quiero, Amelia —le susurró.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y contuvo la respiración, sorprendida. Quería decirle que ella también lo quería y que deseaba que aquella no fuera la última vez que se vieran.

—Tom...

Pero en ese momento la escena se disolvió, como si nunca hubiese existido. Casi al instante, Amelia abrió los ojos y se topó con que seguía en la sala junto con Wayne. Al ver que se había despertado, él le sonrió levemente.

—Vaya, me he quedado dormida —comentó Amelia en un susurro, moviéndose para sentarse al borde del sillón, a punto de levantarse.

—¿Quién es Tom? —preguntó Wayne repentinamente. Amelia lo miró, extrañada y él le devolvió la mirada algo avergonzado—. Acabas de hablar en sueños y mencionaste ese nombre. Es solo curiosidad —agregó, como si se estuviera disculpando.

—Habré dicho otra cosa y no me entendiste bien —mintió Amelia, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Seguramente fue eso —asintió Wayne, volviendo a sonreír. Sin embargo, no parecía muy convencido.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir —decidió ella, levantándose.

Wayne también se puso de pie e insistió en acompañarla hasta su habitación. Atravesaron el pasillo en penumbras en completo silencio y al llegar a la puerta, Amelia hizo el ademán de quitarse la manta para devolvérsela a su amigo, pero éste la detuvo.

—Quédatela —le instó.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Wayne.

—Buenas noches, Amelia.

La joven cerró la puerta y pudo oír los pasos de Wayne alejándose. Entonces se dirigió hasta su cama y se sentó, pensativa, arrebujándose en la manta.

Podía jurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que en el plano real había sido su amigo quien le había dado el beso en la frente y que le había susurrado que la quería. Por supuesto, en el plano onírico, había sido Tom. Evidentemente, la escena del sueño no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en algo real, simplemente era la respuesta a los oscuros anhelos que aún permanecían en algún rincón de su alma.

Sin querer ahondar demasiado en el hecho de que se sintiera tan triste de repente, se recostó de lado en su cama y cerró los ojos, deseosa de dejar de sentir aquella extraña sensación en su pecho.

-o-

Una hora más tarde, Amelia se despertó después de haber tenido un sueño en el que se sentía muy intranquila. En él, caminaba por un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, de grandes árboles de raíces nudosas y con el suelo cubierto de hojas muertas. Tenía la inequívoca sensación de estar buscando algo. Algo sumamente importante.

Sin embargo, no logró alcanzar su objetivo. El sueño terminó repentinamente.

Amelia suspiró y se giró en la cama, hacia el otro costado. La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana le daba algo de luminosidad a la oscura habitación. No sabía la hora que era, pero era evidente que aún podía dormir un poco más. Cerró los ojos, pero una repentina sensación de quemazón en el interior de su antebrazo izquierdo le hizo volver a abrirlos, alerta.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que significaba aquello al mismo tiempo que el corazón le daba un salto. Se incorporó conteniendo el aliento y se subió la manga del camisón, extendiendo el brazo para verlo mejor a la escasa luz.

—Maldición —susurró, preocupada.

La Marca Tenebrosa se había vuelto de un negro suave después de llegar al presente, a diferencia del pasado, cuando todo el tiempo estaba más oscura aunque Tom no la llamara. Ahora, en cambio, había adquirido un intenso tono negro unido a la molesta quemazón. Imaginaba que las cosas, de alguna forma u otra respecto a la marca, habían cambiado en cincuenta años.

Evidentemente, Voldemort llamaba a sus mortífagos y ella, muy a su pesar, era parte de ellos. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era ignorar la llamada y hacer de cuenta que nada sucedía.

-o-

—De acuerdo, Amelia, cuéntame lo que sucedió con tu familia —le pidió Dean, el tío de Wayne, al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno.

Una vez más, Amelia relató su historia, omitiendo evidentemente la parte de su viaje en el tiempo. Ni siquiera se lo pensaba contar a Wayne en un futuro cercano, de modo que más le valía no decir nada indebido.

—¿Tienes alguna fotografía de tu familia? —le preguntó Dean—. Esta noche tengo una reunión con la Orden y quizás alguien sepa algo o puedan ayudar a localizarlos.

—Por supuesto —accedió Amelia, antes de ir rápidamente a su habitación y coger de su bolso la fotografía en la que aparecía junto a su familia durante las navidades pasadas.

Al volver, se la entregó a Dean. Éste la cogió y tras mirarla durante algunos segundos, asintió.

—Te la devolveré más tarde —dijo él, guardando la fotografía en el bolsillo interior de su túnica—. Mientras tanto, seguiremos con nuestra rutina de fin de semana. Empecé a entrenar a Wayne para que esté preparado por si tiene que luchar —le explicó a la joven—. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Amelia esbozó una suave sonrisa de emoción.

—Desde luego.

Por lo que cinco minutos más tarde, los tres entraron a una sala aparte de la casa, donde podrían practicar sin problemas y sin el evidente peligro de romper el mobiliario. Dean le explicó a Amelia lo que ya le había enseñado a Wayne. Se trataba de una defensa y un ataque muy básicos, lo principal para empezar. Luego hizo una demostración con su sobrino y cuando le tocó el turno a ella, se defendió bastante bien, logrando que ambos la felicitaran.

—¡Excelente, Amelia! —exclamó Wayne, sorprendido—. Parece que fuiste a las clases del E.D.

Ninguno de los dos había asistido a aquellas clases en Hogwarts, pues no querían arriesgarse a un castigo por parte de Umbridge. Lo habían hablado mucho aquel año y estaban decididos a mantenerse al margen. Lisa también opinaba igual, pero tenía un conflicto con Terry, su mejor amigo, quien sí se había apuntado al E.D.

—Probablemente ahora lo habría hecho —respondió Amelia con una sonrisa—. Las cosas han cambiado.

—Es verdad —asintió su amigo.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Dean les enseñó algunos nuevos hechizos defensivos y ofensivos que practicaron numerosas veces. Por la tarde, después del almuerzo, pusieron en práctica lo que habían aprendido horas antes en un pequeño duelo. Amelia tenía que admitir que el haberse batido en duelo con Tom le había dado cierta experiencia, por lo que en ese momento se movía con soltura y agilidad por la sala, repeliendo hechizos y respondiendo en consecuencia.

Satisfechos por los buenos resultados y muy cansados, Amelia y Wayne dejaron la sala para relajarse en el jardín. Recostados sobre el césped, lado a lado, observaron los anaranjados tonos del cielo al atardecer mientras hablaban despreocupadamente sobre sus avances con los nuevos hechizos aprendidos.

Por la noche, Dean se marchó a su reunión con la Orden, dejando que Amelia y Wayne cenaran solos. Casi como si fueran los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts, los dos jóvenes charlaron animadamente mientras comían en la cocina. La sensación general era de alegría absoluta, como si nada malo pudiera tocarles o como si las cosas no podían hacer más que mejorar.

Dean regresó casi a medianoche, sorprendiéndose al ver que su sobrino y Amelia seguían despiertos. Los mandó a dormir diciendo que no los quería ver cansados en el entrenamiento del día siguiente, pero antes, le devolvió la fotografía a la joven.

—Nadie los conoce —le informó—. Ni los han visto. Pero harán lo posible por encontrarlos.

Amelia sintió como si la burbuja de optimismo en la que se encontraba se desinflara repentinamente.

—De acuerdo —musitó, tratando de que no se notara su decepción.

—No te desanimes, Amelia —le dijo Wayne, que observaba la escena—. Ya es un gran avance saber que Scotland Yard no tiene conocimiento del caso. Eso solo puede significar que algún mago o bruja ha ayudado a tu familia, borrando toda la información de los archivos e incluso de los recuerdos de los agentes.

—Lo sé —asintió Amelia—. Y es precisamente eso lo que me mantiene con esperanzas.

Después de darse las buenas noches, Amelia se marchó a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana, pensativa, aún con la fotografía de su familia en sus manos.

Durante más de un año había creído que nadie había sobrevivido, tomando como una dolorosa verdad la noticia del periódico muggle, aunado a lo que ella misma había presenciado. Sin embargo, tras las palabras de Tom en el pasado haciéndole ver lo que podía haber sucedido en realidad, había decidido regresar al presente en la búsqueda de la verdad. Tenía que admitir, por lo tanto, que estaba agradecida con él por haberle hecho notar aquel detalle que había pasado desapercibido para ella debido a su reticencia a recordar esa noche.

Amelia dejó la fotografía en su mesita de noche y empezó a prepararse para dormir. Cuando se recostó en su cama quince minutos más tarde, no dejó de observarla mientras caía en un profundo sueño, imaginando el día en el que volvería a encontrarse con su familia.

Con el paso de las semanas, Amelia y Wayne mejoraron considerablemente sus habilidades duelistas. Dean les enseñaba nuevos hechizos durante el fin de semana, dejando que el resto de días los dos jóvenes practicaran por su cuenta debido a que él tenía que marcharse a su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Fue ahí donde, según les contó un día, Arthur Weasley lo había reclutado para la Orden del Fénix.

Aquel tiempo siendo su huésped, Amelia no podía recibir cartas debido a la protección extrema que cubría la casa. El lugar era inmarcable. Eso era algo muy útil considerando que necesitaban esconderse, teniendo en cuenta además que los miembros de la Orden tenían otro método para comunicarse: el Patronus corpóreo. Un método, según Dean, infalible y cuyos mensajes no podían ser interceptados.

A pesar de ello, Dean le dijo a Amelia que podía escribirle una carta a sus padres y que él se encargaría de enviarla vía lechuza de modo seguro, sin riesgo de que quien no debía leyera el mensaje. De modo que ella así lo hizo, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando unos días más tarde el tío de Wayne le devolvió la carta diciéndole que la lechuza no había podido encontrar a su familia.

Por supuesto, la respuesta podía ser la misma que la razón por la que Amelia no podía recibir cartas, pero una parte de ella se desesperaba al no poder comunicarse con su familia para saber dónde se escondían.

En vista de las circunstancias, Dean le ofreció enviar su Patronus corpóreo con un mensaje a su familia. Éste atravesaría cualquier barrera mágica, por lo que ellos lo recibirían aunque no podrían enviar una respuesta. La idea era principalmente que ellos supieran que Amelia estaba bien y que los estaba buscando.

Así lo hicieron y el Patronus de Dean —un majestuoso caballo— se marchó galopando, atravesando las paredes como si fuera un fantasma.

Sabiendo que ahora su familia sabría que estaba bien, Amelia se concentró en entrenarse junto a Wayne. Se pasaban el día perfeccionando sus habilidades mágicas, leyendo en el salón o el jardín o simplemente conversando. De vez en cuando, al leer las noticias de El Profeta, el pesimismo caía sobre ellos, pero sabían que eso no servía de nada y buscaban la forma de que eso no les afectara demasiado.

En vista de sus progresos, Amelia y Wayne hablaron sobre que sería una buena idea ser parte de la Orden del Fénix. Se lo contaron a Dean, quien al principio no estuvo de acuerdo y se mostró reacio a llevarlos a las reuniones, pero un par de semanas después los sorprendió con la noticia de que los llevaría al cuartel general de la Orden.

De modo que ahí estaban, en una casa a la que llamaban La Madriguera. Un sitio curioso y en cierta forma acogedor. Los recibieron algunos miembros de la familia Weasley, Fleur Delacour, quien había sido la campeona de Beauxbatons y Remus Lupin, quien había sido el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Además, también estaban algunos magos y brujas que Amelia nunca antes había visto. Se presentaron uno tras otro y ella trató de recordar sus nombres posteriormente. Una bruja de porte elegante llamada Emmeline Vance; Elphias Doge, un anciano mago; Hestia Jones, una bruja de mejillas sonrosadas y amplia sonrisa que los saludó con entusiasmo; Kingsley Shacklebolt, que en ese momento estaba muy atareado preparando un plan de vigilancia junto a Nymphadora Tonks, una joven bruja con el cabello corto de color rosa chicle.

Dean les dijo que había más miembros nuevos, pero que no habían podido asistir a esa reunión. Pero los que estaban presentes se mostraron de acuerdo en que Amelia y Wayne podrían ser de ayuda en las misiones menos peligrosas, hasta que se acostumbraran al ambiente y mejoraran sus habilidades.

-o-

La oportunidad de demostrar su valía llegó un mes más tarde, a finales de noviembre, cuando Dean les comunicó que podrían participar en una misión. Sus duros entrenamientos dieron como resultado que ahora serían parte del grupo que se desplazaría al Callejón Diagon de incógnito.

—Tenemos información confidencial sobre que los mortífagos planean atacar a alguien que no accedió a colaborar con ellos —informó Lupin. Se le veía algo apesadumbrado, sin embargo, hablaba con mucha resolución.

—¿Sabemos quién es? —preguntó Emmeline Vance.

—No conocemos su identidad —respondió él—. Solo que es dueño de una de las tiendas que aún permanecen abiertas. Nos posicionaremos a lo largo del callejón, pendientes de la aparición de los mortífagos o carroñeros.

A continuación, extendió un plano del Callejón Diagon sobre la mesa y empezó a señalar los sitios estratégicos en los que debía ubicarse cada uno de los miembros. A Amelia y Wayne les dio la zona cercana al Caldero Chorreante, la más segura en su opinión. Estuvo de acuerdo en que Dean tenía que quedarse cerca por seguridad, al ser la primera misión de ambos jóvenes.

Después de que todo quedara claro, se desaparecieron de tres en tres rumbo a Charing Cross. Ahí, actuando con normalidad, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante y de ahí al Callejón Diagon. Amelia, Wayne y Dean entraron en la tienda de libros de segunda mano, atentos ante cualquier aparición sospechosa.

Cada cierto tiempo, Amelia miraba de reojo a la ventana, preguntándose si no era precisamente esa tienda la que estaba en peligro. Pero la calma se mantuvo durante unos quince minutos antes de romperse con un terrible estruendo que llegó desde el otro lado de la calle.

Inmediatamente, los tres salieron corriendo a tiempo de ver a varios mortífagos destrozando los cristales del escaparate de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch con potentes hechizos. Algunos miembros de la Orden que estaban más cerca ya estaban enfrentándose a ellos y en pocos segundos los demás llegaron para ayudar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Amelia se encontró en medio de la lucha que se había armado, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, reaccionando rápidamente para bloquear algún maleficio. Por el rabillo del ojo podía notar que Wayne luchaba a su lado con decisión, pero dejó de fijarse en él y en los demás para concentrarse en derrotar a su oponente.

En medio de aquella situación, Amelia se atrevió a utilizar todo el arsenal de magia oscura que había aprendido en el pasado y con el que había luchado contra Tom. Con un poco de esfuerzo, y no pocas heridas, logró dejar fuera de combate al mortífago con el que luchaba y rápidamente se apresuró en atacar a otro que estaba cerca.

Varios mortífagos ya habían sido derrotados y los que aún quedaban en pie se dieron cuenta de la clara desventaja que tenían, por lo que uno tras otro se marcharon, formando columnas de humo negro, elevándose rápidamente y perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte.

Algunos miembros de la Orden ataron fuertemente a los mortífagos vencidos y se los llevaron. Otros se quedaron y entraron en la tienda de Quidditch, en cuyo interior se había refugiado el dueño. Lupin le explicó que iban a protegerlo y que lo mejor era que cerrara la tienda por un tiempo y que se escondiera junto a su familia.

Dean, dándose cuenta de que Amelia y Wayne habían resultado heridos, se apresuró a llevarlos de regreso a La Madriguera, donde Molly Weasley los recibió con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Estamos bien —se apresuró a decir Wayne—. No son más que rasguños.

Pero Molly no le hizo caso y le indicó que se sentara en la silla, mientras ella iba a por las pócimas curativas. En realidad, Wayne le estaba restando importancia a su estado, pues tenía la pierna rota y un largo corte en su abdomen que sangraba profusamente, manchando su túnica cada vez más.

Amelia, sin embargo, había salido mejor parada, pues solo tenía algunas heridas que no eran de gravedad. Insistió en que su amigo se sentara y Dean, sabiendo que su sobrino estaba en buenas manos y que Molly lo curaría en un santiamén, cruzó la habitación para ayudar a Bill Weasley, que tenía un gran trozo de cristal, proveniente del escaparate, clavado en el brazo.

Sentándose al lado de Wayne, Amelia se dio cuenta de que mientras lo había ayudado a acomodarse, la manga de su túnica se había levantado, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa. Sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco, se apresuró a arreglarse la manga, tapando el antebrazo. Entonces miró a su amigo, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, pero éste le devolvió la mirada, consternado.

Había visto la marca.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Habéis leído el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Contadme, ¿cómo creéis que acabará la historia?_

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Victoria.**_


	16. La verdad

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Behind Blue Eyes (The Who Cover) – Within Temptation_

 _The method works! – Tom Tykwer, Johnny Klimek, Reinhold Heil and Simon Rattle (Perfume: The story of a murderer Soundtrack)_

 _Here Before - Vashti Bunyan_

 _Speak to me – Amy Lee_

 _Opening titles (Alternate) – John Murphy (The Last House On The Left Soundtrack)_

 _The Shadow's Bride – Peter Gundry_

 _Grandma's house – Brian Reitzell and Alex Heffes (Red Riding Hood Soundtrack)_

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

 _ **La verdad**_

 _ **.**_

 _Nadie sabe cómo es_

 _ser la chica mala_

 _ser la chica triste_

 _detrás de unos ojos azules_

 _._

 _Y nadie sabe cómo es_

 _ser odiado_

 _ser condenado_

 _a decir sólo mentiras_

 _._

 _Pero mis sueños no son tan vacíos_

 _como mi conciencia parece estar_

 _Tengo horas de completa soledad_

 _Mi amor es venganza_

 _Que nunca será libre..._

 _._

 _Behind Blue Eyes (The Who Cover) – Within Temptation_

 _ **...**_

—Confiaba en ti, Amelia.

El reproche de Wayne, dicho en tono duro, hizo que Amelia sintiera como si le echaran un cubo de agua helada encima.

—Wayne, te aseguro que esto tiene una explicación —le respondió en un susurro.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó, incrédulo, levantando las cejas con sarcasmo, pero notándose su enfado—. A mí me parece que todo está muy claro. Eres una mortífaga.

—¡Calla, por Merlín! —soltó en voz baja, temerosa de que alguien lo escuchara. Miró a su alrededor y reparó en que Molly Wealey se acercaba con una caja de madera en las manos—. Por favor, Wayne, no digas nada. Te aseguro que no soy una mortífaga. Te lo contaré todo más tarde, cuando estemos solos.

—¿Y qué me dirás? —siguió él— ¿Que el tatuaje es falso?

Amelia lo miró suplicante mientras Molly entraba en la sala y dejaba la caja sobre la mesa. Acto seguido la abrió y sacó un frasco lleno de una poción de color naranja. Wayne le devolvió la mirada. Al ver que ésta era gélida, la joven creyó que él la delataría sin reparos.

—De acuerdo, vamos a curarte —dijo Molly girando para quedar frente a Wayne—. No me gusta esa herida —comentó, preocupada, agachándose ligeramente para ver el corte que atravesaba su abdomen y retirando la túnica rota de la zona con delicadeza—. Debe dolerte demasiado.

—Hay heridas que duelen más —respondió Wayne, regalando una dura mirada a Amelia.

Molly le sonrió ligeramente, sin darse cuenta de la tensión entre los dos jóvenes. Entonces, con un movimiento de su varita, reparó la fractura del fémur y procedió a limpiar la herida del abdomen, para lo que necesitó que Wayne se recostara.

Amelia, para evitar que alguien más se enterara de la existencia de la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo, le dijo a Molly que sería ella misma quien se curaría las heridas que tenía con díctamo, pues al fin y al cabo no eran de gravedad. La mujer accedió, pues necesitaba concentrarse en la fea herida que presentaba Wayne.

Mientras la joven se aplicaba el díctamo, su amigo no volvió a mirarla, pero ella le echaba continuos vistazos. No sabía si era por asegurarse de que su estado iba mejorando o por vigilar sin decía algo indebido. O, probablemente, era la mezcla de ambas cosas. Pero, por suerte, pudo respirar algo más tranquila luego de que Molly terminara de vendarlo y se dispusiera a curar a los demás heridos, dejando solos a los dos amigos. Aunque Amelia tenía serias dudas de que él seguiría considerándola su amiga después de aquel descubrimiento.

Media hora más tarde, todos se reunieron alrededor de la mesa del comedor para cenar. Entre charlas animadas y risas, la hora transcurrió rápidamente. A pesar del ambiente de alegría, Amelia se sentía fuera de lugar debido a la discusión con su compañero. De hecho, tuvo ganas de disculparse diciendo alguna mentira con tal de marcharse de La Madriguera. Pero sabía bien que no podía dejar a Wayne con los demás, con miedo de que contara su secreto. En aquel momento, no confiaba en su amigo y estaba casi segura que la delataría.

La actitud de Wayne no ayudaba, pues se pasó toda la cena regalándole miradas de enfado mezcladas con decepción, al mismo tiempo que la vigilaba por si intentaba algo contra ellos, claramente creyendo que ella no era de fiar.

Solo cuando llegó el momento de marcharse y regresar a la casa de Dean, Wayne se mantuvo al lado de Amelia, como si pensara que en cualquier momento los atacaría, dándose a la fuga después.

Nada más llegar a la pequeña casa, Dean les dijo que estaba cansado y que se iba a dormir, encaminándose al segundo piso inmediatamente después. Les dio las buenas noches y les recomendó que no se quedaran charlando hasta las tantas de la madrugada. En el instante en que se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Wayne miró a Amelia con la misma expresión con la que la estaba mirando durante la pasada hora.

—Ya basta, Wayne —soltó Amelia, hartándose de la actitud de su amigo—. No me juzgues antes de conocer la verdad.

—Lo lamento, Amelia, pero, ¿qué pensarías de mi si yo apareciera con esa cosa tatuada? —cuestionó.

—Nada bueno, evidentemente —admitió la joven.

—Vayamos a la sala —propuso él, suavizando ligeramente su mirada—. Y hablemos con tranquilidad.

Tras encender un par de velas dispuestas en la mesita central y sentarse ambos en los sillones, Wayne miró a Amelia de manera expectante. Entonces ella supo que había llegado el momento de contarle toda la historia. Le había prometido hacerlo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Quien-tu-sabes me dio la marca cuando me infiltré en sus filas fingiendo ser sangre pura y compartir sus ideales —dijo, sintiéndose algo extraña al no poder decir Voldemort en voz alta, ya que en una de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix les habían explicado que al mencionar el nombre, todos los hechizos protectores se anulaban y ellos podrían ser detectados por los mortífagos rápidamente.

—Espera, ¿cómo lograste engañarle? —preguntó Wayne, atónito.

—Hace cincuenta años fue relativamente sencillo —respondió, consciente de que sus palabras podrían confundir aún más a su amigo—. Y con eso me refiero a que utilicé un giratiempo para viajar al pasado.

Wayne levantó las cejas entre sorprendido y escéptico.

—Amelia, eso es algo difícil de creer —comentó—. Quiero decir, sé perfectamente que los giratiempos existen, pero de ahí a que casualmente te topes con uno que además retrocede años... No sé, me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

—Puedes llevarme a visitar a tus abuelos —propuso Amelia con una sonrisa—, seguro que ellos me recuerdan. Después de todo, pasamos el último año de Hogwarts viéndonos todos los días.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —dijo él. Amelia podía notar que su escepticismo estaba llegando a límites insospechados.

—Te aseguro que no —respondió ella seriamente.

De modo que durante la siguiente hora, Amelia le contó prácticamente todo sobre su viaje al pasado. Le contó con detalle todo lo que sabía sobre los horcruxes y sobre que tenía que hallar uno en el presente. Al terminar su relato, podía darse cuenta de que a su amigo aún le costaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella le insistió en que tenía más sentido dar por cierta su historia que aceptar algo tan absurdo como que ella fuera realmente una mortífaga. Después de todo, su familia había sido atacada por carroñeros y la habían capturado por unos cuantos galeones de recompensa. Si fuera realmente uno de ellos, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

—Ten en cuenta, Wayne —le dijo al final—, que todo lo hice por vengarme de él.

Él se quedó mirándola de manera pensativa, hasta que, tras varios segundos, asintió.

—De acuerdo. Te conozco desde hace varios años y sé que no te inventarías esta historia —dijo, mostrándose algo más relajado—. Lamento haber desconfiado de ti, Amelia.

—Descuida. Yo habría actuado igual.

—¿Sabes dónde buscar ese objeto? —le preguntó.

—Aún no —negó ella, desanimada—. Y no tengo ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar.

-o-

Era una oscura noche de luna nueva. Amelia avanzaba por el bosque guiada solo por la luz de su varita. El sonido de sus pasos sobre las crujientes hojas caídas resonaba en el silencio. Una extraña sensación de inquietud la asolaba. Se sentía como si alguien estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, acechando en las sombras.

Una ramita crujió a sus espaldas, provocando que ella se tensara. Aferrando su varita con más fuerza, se giró, enfrentándose a la oscuridad.

Pero ahí no había nadie.

Sintiéndose estúpida por su paranoia, continuó su camino. Necesitaba encontrar aquel maldito horcrux.

Ni bien hubo terminado de formular aquel pensamiento, un nuevo crujido resonó, esta vez a un lado del sendero improvisado que ella seguía. Se detuvo y, conteniendo la respiración, movió la varita para iluminar esa zona. El haz de luz dio de lleno en una figura encapuchada.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo. Entonces, él levantó su varita, amenazante, y Amelia supo que era cuestión de segundos de que la atacara. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos lanzara el primer hechizo, la escena empezó a desdibujarse, como si todo estuviera formado por un denso humo negro.

Amelia cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama y que había echado a un lado el edredón, una prueba evidente de que había estado moviéndose, inquieta, en sueños. Con un suspiro de preocupación, volvió a cubrirse y miró hacia la ventana. Aún era de noche. Entonces empezó a repasar en su mente el sueño que acababa de tener, prestando atención a los detalles.

En él, caminaba por un bosque. Igual que en el sueño que tuvo la misma noche que llegó a la casa del tío de Wayne. ¿Era el Bosque Prohibido, quizás? ¿Era ese el sitio que Tom había elegido para esconder el collar? No estaba segura de ello, parecía demasiado evidente.

Sin embargo, probablemente debería ir ahí y buscar. Aunque sabía bien que sería una tarea muy complicada colarse en Hogwarts, estando el colegio bajo la vigilancia de los mortífagos. Sin contar que el solo hecho de rebuscar en el bosque ya podía considerarse una ardua labor.

Pensando en la posibilidad de infiltrarse usando el túnel que iba desde Hogsmeade al bosque, el mismo que Isobel le había enseñado, Amelia se durmió.

-o-

Las semanas transcurrieron con rapidez. Entre duros entrenamientos y peligrosas misiones, la Navidad llegó. Para ese entonces, Amelia y Wayne ya habían aprendido a conjurar un encantamiento _Patronus_ a la perfección. Sin embargo, aún les faltaba aprender a hacer que éste diera un mensaje. Por lo que se pasaban sus ratos libres practicando sin parar. Aparte de aquello, la joven trataba por todos los medios de encontrar la forma de hallar a su familia, sin mucho éxito por el momento.

El día de Navidad amaneció con una suave nevada. Antes de salir de su habitación para desayunar, Amelia permaneció sentada en el alféizar de su ventana contemplando el exterior. Observó los copos de nieve caer sobre el jardín de la casa, cubriéndolo todo, transformando la metálica mesita y sus sillas en muebles dignos de la Reina de las Nieves.

Con una inevitable sensación de nostalgia, Amelia pensó en que otra vez pasaría las fiestas sin su familia. Recordó aquellas Navidades del pasado y le pareció que pertenecían a un lejano sueño y que jamás habían sucedido. Incluso aquella que pasó en Hogwarts, charlando con Tom junto al lago, le parecía ahora demasiado irreal, como si fuese un producto de su imaginación.

De repente, un tenue sonido la sobresaltó, haciendo que se girara rápidamente. Pero se relajó de inmediato al ver aparecer en medio de su habitación la figura plateada de un precioso perro de raza Golden Retriever, que movió la cola con entusiasmo a modo de saludo. Aquel era el _Patronus_ de Wayne, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando éste empezó a hablar con la voz de su amigo.

—Amelia, ¡por fin he logrado que mi _Patronus_ hable! —exclamó, contento—. Aunque la idea era desearte una Feliz Navidad y decirte que tengo un regalo para ti bajo el árbol.

Amelia sonrió divertida por la evidente alegría de su amigo. Observó cómo el _Patronus_ se desvanecía luego de aquellas palabras, dejándola pensativa. Una idea había venido a su mente y quería ver si podía hacerla realidad. Entonces, cogió su varita y, concentrándose en un recuerdo feliz, hizo aparecer su _Patronus_ , un elegante cuervo que revoloteó por la habitación. Y, por primera vez, fue capaz de hacer que enviara un mensaje.

—Mamá, papá, Lavinia —empezó con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—, soy yo, Amelia. Feliz Navidad. Quiero que sepan que los extraño y que los estoy buscando. Pronto nos reuniremos.

Cuando dejó de hablar, sintió un nudo en la garganta y los ojos anegados de lágrimas. El cuervo plateado voló hacia la pared y la atravesó, perdiéndose de vista. Amelia parpadeó con rapidez y respiró profundamente. Ya más tranquila, decidió enviar otro _Patronus_ con una felicitación para los Johnson. Así sabrían que ella estaba bien.

Después de que el segundo cuervo se marchara, la joven salió de su habitación y se topó con que Wayne ya se encontraba en la sala. Al verla sonrió ampliamente.

—Feliz Navidad, Amelia.

La joven sonrió en respuesta y se acercó hasta él.

—Feliz Navidad, Wayne.

Entonces él se dirigió hasta el gran árbol navideño que estaba al lado de la chimenea decorada con guirnaldas de colores y cogió un paquete que reposaba a los pies del abeto iluminado por pequeñas luces de hadas, para después entregárselo a la joven.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —dijo Amelia, tomando entre sus manos el regalo. Entonces miró a su amigo sintiéndose avergonzada de repente—. Yo no te he comprado nada, lo siento.

—No importa —se apresuró a responder él, negando con la cabeza y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa—. Tenerte aquí es el mejor regalo del mundo.

Amelia no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las palabras de Wayne, por lo que inevitablemente rompió el contacto visual. Sonrió nerviosamente y se sentó en el sillón, observando su regalo. Éste estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en un papel de color azul claro lleno de dibujos de copos de nieve y simpáticos renos, atado con una cinta dorada. Amelia sonrió, encantada, mientras procedía a abrir el paquete.

—Espero que te sean útiles —comentó Wayne sentándose a su lado.

Sospechando lo que era, la joven quitó el papel para descubrir tres libros de un grosor considerable cada uno. Tal y como había imaginado.

—Siempre son bien recibidos más libros —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

Observó los títulos de cada uno. Se trataba de una colección titulada _Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras_.

—Me parece que estos libros te vendrán muy bien para luchar contra lo que nos enfrentamos —explicó su amigo, viendo cómo Amelia abría el primer volumen y observaba con atención las páginas llenas de datos y explicaciones.

—Estoy segura de eso —asintió ella, maravillada.

—Hagamos algo hoy —sugirió Wayne con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo—. Ya sabes, algo divertido para olvidarse por un momento de esta absurda guerra y simplemente disfrutar. ¿Qué dices?

Contra todo pronóstico, la sonrisa de Amelia vaciló un poco y ella estuvo a punto de decir que no le apetecía hacer nada más que quedarse sola en su habitación.

—Vamos, Amelia —musitó él, notando su indecisión—. No debes encerrarte en ti misma.

Amelia observó la mirada ilusionada de su amigo y suspiró con cansancio.

—Es verdad —asintió, sabiendo que él tenía razón—. Es solo que es en fechas como ésta... —calló, dejando la frase en el aire. Pero Wayne supo exactamente lo que iba a decir.

—Es cuando más echas de menos a tu familia —completó él, mirándola comprensivamente.

—Siempre volvía a casa por Navidad —recordó ella, sintiendo añoranza por el pasado—. Una vez más, paso estas fiestas sin ellos.

—¿Una vez más? —inquirió, extrañado. Pero luego, el entendimiento iluminó su rostro y al volver a hablar había bajado mucho la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro— ¡Ah, ya entiendo! Había olvidado que habías pasado algo más de un año en el pasado.

—Sí, de hecho, fue la primera vez que pasé una Navidad en Hogwarts —comentó Amelia. Entonces se encogió de hombros—. No estuvo mal, a decir verdad.

—¿Quien-tú-sabes también estaba ahí? —quiso saber Wayne.

—Al parecer tenía por costumbre quedarse en el castillo —respondió ella, desviando la mirada ligeramente para evitar el tener que mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—Imagino que era demasiado peligroso estar en el mismo sitio que él —observó, mirando con preocupación a la joven—. Te has arriesgado demasiado metiéndote en la guarida del monstruo.

Amelia tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, enfocándose de nuevo en sus libros, pasando la página de manera distraída. Wayne se imaginaba una versión mucho más joven del Voldemort actual, pero igual de aterradora y cruel. En cierta forma aquello era cierto, pero, ¿cómo explicarle que el Tom que había conocido, el que ella había querido, no era Voldemort? Sin embargo, no tenía por qué hablar de aquello. Ese era un secreto que jamás se lo contaría a nadie.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo —respondió con decisión y un matiz de frialdad.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. En lugar de eso, ambos dedicaron la mayor parte del día a divertirse. Wayne, deseoso de alejar de la mente de Amelia cualquier pensamiento sombrío, había transformado el jardín nevado en una pequeña pista de hielo, perfecta para lanzarse a patinar. El resultado fueron horas de total y completa desconexión del mundo, centrados solo en deslizarse y girar, riendo despreocupadamente.

Por la noche, Dean, Wayne y ella se reunieron en el comedor para compartir una suculenta cena navideña. A pesar del ambiente festivo de la velada, la nostalgia se coló en medio y, casi al final, la conversación giró hacia otros derroteros. Wayne y Dean estaban acostumbrados a que también estuvieran presentes los padres del chico y sus abuelos, por lo que comprendían a la perfección los sentimientos de Amelia respecto a su propia familia.

Deseando que toda aquella situación terminara pronto, los tres alzaron sus copas y brindaron por aquellos que estaban lejos.

-o-

 _ **Castillo Greengrass, Gales**_

Daphne Greengrass se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para bajar a la cena navideña familiar. Aparte de sus padres y Astoria, su hermana, también estaría Theodore Nott, su novio. Habría invitado también a su padre, pero sabía que éste estaba muy ocupado con asuntos de los mortífagos. Y sabía, además, que no le gustaba celebrar la Navidad.

Tras abrocharse el collar, Daphne se quedó sentada frente a su tocador, observando su reflejo sin verlo realmente. Aprovechando que estaba en casa por las vacaciones, esa misma mañana había enviado una carta a Amelia, teniendo cuidado de no revelar demasiado en la misma, sabiendo que todas las lechuzas podían ser interceptadas.

Lo cierto era que echaba de menos a Amelia. Y estaba muy preocupada por ella. Le había enviado varias cartas en todo aquel tiempo, pero todas habían regresado tarde o temprano. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Temía pensar en la respuesta. Por lo que prefería pensar en la otra teoría, esa que decía que ella estaba muy bien protegida y escondida. Quizás se había marchado del país. Mantenerse lejos de toda esa locura sería lo mejor para ella.

Pensando en Amelia, sus recuerdos la llevaron a un suceso en particular que compartió con su amiga, mucho antes de que las cosas en el mundo mágico se torcieran.

 _ **Hogwarts, invierno de 1994**_

El anuncio del Baile de Navidad había provocado una emoción mucho mayor a la previa a la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Daphne no había podido reprimir una sonrisa cuando Snape les comunicó la noticia y Pansy soltó una risita nerviosa, ocasionando que el profesor la mirara peligrosamente. Era evidente que a Snape le desagradaba aquella pantomima y no hacía nada por ocultarlo. Antes de marcharse con los labios crispados, los amenazó con ponerlos a seleccionar a mano ingredientes orgánicos para pociones si no se comportaban como personas civilizadas en el baile.

Durante el almuerzo de aquel día, no existía otro tema de conversación. Pansy insistía en sacar el tema sin dejar de mirar a Draco, esperando a que el chico la invitara, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos. Millicent, en cambio, observaba ceñuda a todos, claramente malhumorada. Tenía toda la pinta de planear enviar un maleficio a cualquiera que se atreviera a pedirle que le acompañara al baile.

—Tranquila, Millicent, seguramente habrá alguien que quiera invitarte —le dijo Pansy, algo molesta por no lograr que Draco la haya mirado siquiera. Sin embargo, sí recibió una dura mirada por parte de Millicent como respuesta a su comentario.

—No has dado en el clavo, Pansy —susurró Daphne.

—No es el hecho de si alguien me invita o no —aclaró Millicent—, el problema está en que detesto bailar.

Tracey soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces no bailes, pero al menos sonríe un poco. A lo mejor te invita alguien a quien tampoco le gusta bailar.

Millicent relajó la dura mirada que tenía y sonrió levemente, volviendo a prestar atención a su puré de patatas. Daphne, sonriendo, volteó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Theodore. Sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos hasta que decidió desviar la vista y ocuparse de coger su vaso de jugo de calabaza. De repente, sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Echó una nueva mirada de reojo a Theodore, pero esta vez él estaba centrado en sus asuntos. No lo quería admitir en voz alta, pero la idea del baile la había emocionado y no podía evitar preguntarse si Theodore la invitaría. Estaba enamorada de él, pero a diferencia de Pansy, ella no andaba pegada a él como su sombra. Eran amigos y disfrutaban charlando, sobre todo desde que viajaron en el mismo compartimiento en el tren a principios de curso.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con una amiga. Miró a los lados y sus ojos encontraron a Pansy. Daphne negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. No, Pansy no podría guardarle el secreto. Aquella misma noche su casa al completo lo sabría todo, incluyendo Theodore. Y es que eso no sería porque Pansy fuese mala persona, si no porque era incapaz de entender el significado de la frase _«no se lo cuentes a nadie»_. Tracey podría ser una buena opción, pero sus comentarios demasiado realistas —o pesimistas, según se viera— referentes a chicos y citas no serían de mucha ayuda en aquel momento. Y Millicent probablemente le diría que suspirar por un chico era una pérdida de tiempo.

Entonces miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y sus ojos buscaron a Amelia, su amiga secreta que era hija de muggles, de quien se hizo amiga en su primer año, al viajar juntas en el Expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre. La encontró casi inmediatamente, estaba ignorando olímpicamente lo que sus compañeras hablaban a su lado, emocionadas. Amelia, al parecer, consideraba más interesante el postre que tenía enfrente. Entonces levantó la mirada y se topó con que Daphne la miraba a lo lejos. Le sonrió a modo de saludo y Daphne le correspondió. Le hizo una señal con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, a modo de pregunta, a lo que Amelia respondió asintiendo. Hacía tiempo habían ideado aquel método de comunicación sencillo para cuando quisieran hablar. El lugar de encuentro era a orillas del Lago Negro.

Por lo que después de la comida, Daphne dejó que Amelia se fuera primero y luego la siguió. La encontró cerca del lago congelado, en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Era un lugar que les gustaba mucho a las dos y para su buena suerte, nadie pasaba por ahí en aquella época del año. Claro que la excepción eran los estudiantes de Durmstrang, que tenían anclado su barco en el otro extremo del lago. Pero ellas estaban ocultas de cierta manera por las ramas de los árboles, lejos de miradas indiscretas. A veces pensaba que Amelia se sentía ofendida por esconder de aquella manera su amistad, pero ella le había dicho numerosas veces que no le importaba y que incluso lo encontraba divertido.

La última vez que sacaron el tema fue cuando un chico de séptimo año de su casa, Slytherin, había roto con su novia Gryffindor. Habían estado viéndose en secreto, pero todos se enteraron de su relación y su ruptura luego de que algunos estudiantes fueran testigos de una discusión suya en medio de un pasillo. La chica le había gritado que estaba cansada de esconderse y que quería que los amigos de él la aceptaran como a una más. No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que aquella escena sería el detonante para una inevitable ruptura. Y que además, las consecuencias serían desagradables, pues desde que la noticia había corrido como la pólvora por el castillo, los compañeros de casa de los dos implicados en la relación empezaron a despreciarlos, echándoles en cara el hecho de haber confraternizado con un miembro de la casa enemiga.

Después de aquello, Amelia le había asegurado que quería seguir siendo anónima y no pasar por lo que estaba pasando la expareja.

—Debes de ser la Reina de las Nieves si no estás congelada —le dijo a modo de saludo al acercarse a la orilla del lago.

Amelia dejó de observar el horizonte y se giró para verla, sonriendo. Daphne caminó hasta ella y se detuvo a su lado sin decir nada más.

—Todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco con el anuncio el baile —comentó Amelia, entre divertida y hastiada—, apenas he soportado la cháchara de mis compañeras sobre el acompañante. Al menos Lisa es la más cuerda y no hizo nada escalofriante como dar saltitos y chillidos de emoción.

Daphne sonrió. Amelia le gustaba, era directa y sincera, nada romántica y sin embargo, daba buenos consejos referentes a chicos. Era paradójico, pues ninguna de las dos había salido con alguien, pero el hecho de saber qué hacer se debía a que había espiado conversaciones de chicas mayores en el baño y su Sala Común.

—Seguro que irás con él al baile —le dijo Amelia cuando Daphne terminó de contarle lo que pensaba—. Creo que sería un tonto si no te invita y sabes mejor que yo que Theodore Nott es listo.

Daphne se sonrojó un poco ante la mención del chico.

—No he podido evitar mirar a Pansy en el Gran Comedor —le confesó Amelia—, sin ánimo de ofender, parecía una culebra tratando de llamar la atención de Draco Malfoy.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Daphne sabía que Pansy se enfadaría si las escucharía, pero no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Amelia.

 _ **Castillo Greengrass, Gales**_

Aquel recuerdo había hecho que Daphne sonriera con nostalgia. Esperaba que Amelia estuviera a salvo, donde quiera que fuera eso.

En ese momento, Astoria entró en la habitación, regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Theodore acaba de llegar— le anunció.

Daphne sonrió a su vez y se levantó de la silla, encaminándose junto a su hermana hacia la puerta, dispuesta a pasar una velada agradable.

-o-

 _ **Bosque de Dean, Gloucestershire. Enero de 1946**_

Tom atravesaba el oscuro bosque con un solo objetivo en su mente: esconder su horcrux. No tardó demasiado tiempo en llegar al claro donde se erigía una desvencijada cabaña. Se había aparecido a una distancia prudente por si se topaba con algún indeseable, pero, por lo que parecía, la noche estaba tranquila y sabía bien que nadie en su sano juicio deambularía por el bosque tras una tormenta invernal.

Al llegar a los alrededores de la cabaña observó detenidamente la zona, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el antiguo pozo. Ignoró la punzada que sintió de repente al pensar en Amelia y él encerrados en aquel minúsculo lugar, tras ser capturados por los seguidores de Grindelwald. En su lugar, prefirió centrarse en meditar sobre qué podría ser aquel objeto tan poderoso que buscaban aquellos fanáticos. A pesar de haber revisado la cabaña concienzudamente horas antes de que llegaran los aurores, no había podido hallar nada que le indicara la naturaleza de aquel objeto. Evidentemente, aquellos magos no deseaban dejar ni una sola pista sobre su misión.

Se detuvo al lado del pozo y sacó del bolsillo el horcrux. Lo miró durante algunos segundos, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo tendría en sus manos. Era extraño pensar que ese collar había pertenecido a Amelia y que era lo único que tenía de ella. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué había decidido convertirlo en horcrux? Realmente no quería responder a esas preguntas. No quería admitir que existían unas inexplicables sensaciones que le oprimían el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Amelia o la tenía frente a él.

Tom maldijo entre dientes. Creía que aquellos inútiles sentimientos desaparecerían para siempre tras crear un nuevo horcrux. Lo cierto era que había logrado que menguaran bastante durante muy poco, momento en el que un oscuro impulso lo había llevado a envenenar a Amelia. Pero, para su desgracia, aquella cruel indiferencia no fue permanente, sino que se marchó tan rápido como vino provocando que una desconocida sensación lo asolara por las noches, torturándolo en lo que parecía ser remordimiento.

Con la creación de dos nuevos horcruxes con el medallón de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff, Tom podía estar casi seguro de que había logrado arrancar de su pecho esos sentimientos. Y sin embargo, en cuando vio que Amelia lo enfrentaba en aquel acantilado, demostrándole que seguía viva, un inusual alivio lo recorrió por completo. Sí, ella lo odiaba y quería vengarse de él, quería hacerle pagar por haberla envenenado, pero por algún extraño motivo él no hizo lo que le dictaba ese cruel impulso que parecía dirigir sus actos. De alguna forma u otra había logrado controlarlo y no lanzó un _Avada Kedavra_ en ningún momento. A pesar de eso, el duelo fue feroz y al final se marchó, dejando herida a Amelia, sabiendo que era probable que no sobreviviera.

Preguntándose de qué le servía tener esos sentimientos, Tom depositó el horcrux en el sitio que había elegido y lo protegió con poderosos maleficios. Era paradójico escoger el pozo por lo que representaba para él y al mismo tiempo desear desterrar lo que sea que sentía. Confiaba en que escondiendo el collar y alejándose del país durante algún tiempo para centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante, conseguiría liberarse por fin de Amelia y su recuerdo.

-o-

 _ **Casa de Dean Wintergreen, Londres. Enero de 1998**_

Con el paso de las semanas, cada vez había más misiones dentro de la Orden. Y al mismo tiempo, los sueños de Amelia se hacían más constantes, como si su subconsciente le gritara algo que consideraba importante. Evidentemente, ella estaba segura de que el sitio que aparecía en sus sueños era el Bosque Prohibido y por lo tanto estaba planeando meticulosamente una incursión a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero, si ir ahí era la respuesta, ¿por qué seguía soñando con lo mismo? A no ser que estuviera equivocada.

La solución llegó una fría noche de finales de enero, cuando Amelia tuvo un nuevo sueño. En él, volvía a caminar por aquel bosque, buscando el _horcrux_. Esta vez no aparecía ninguna figura encapuchada y ella proseguía hasta dar con un claro, donde divisaba una cabaña destartalada que le parecía muy familiar.

Pero en ese momento la escena se transformaba, llevándola hasta una habitación tenuemente iluminada, donde había una pequeña mesa en cuya superficie reposaba una bola de cristal. No parecía haber nadie, pero una voz a sus espaldas la recibía con un _«Has tardado mucho en venir»_. Aquella voz le recordaba a la de Morgana y sin embargo, sonaba diferente. Pero, aparte de aquel detalle, reconocía a la perfección el lugar.

De modo que al despertar, Amelia se dio cuenta de que aquel sueño era una señal más que evidente de que debía hablar con Morgana. Aparte de eso, también le resolvió una duda. No se trataba del Bosque Prohibido, sino del bosque donde Tom y ella habían sido capturados por los seguidores de Grindelwald. Aquella cabaña había servido de guarida para esos magos y, aunque no lo viera en aquel sueño, sabía que muy cerca se encontraba el antiguo pozo.

¿Era aquel el sitio donde Tom había escondido su horcrux? Amelia sintió una extraña presión en el pecho al pensar en la razón que lo había llevado a elegir ese lugar.

Con un suspiro, se dijo que ir a aquel bosque era mucho más seguro que tratar de infiltrarse en Hogwarts. En vista de la nueva información, Amelia se vio obligada a cambiar sus planes. Hasta aquel momento, había ideado la forma de ir al castillo con mucho cuidado, trazando un plan detallado. Wayne se había dado cuenta de que parecía mucho más ensimismada que de costumbre y, tras insistir demasiado, logró que Amelia le contara lo que pensaba hacer. Evidentemente, se había ofrecido a acompañarla y aunque ella le dijera que podría hacerlo sola, se dio cuenta de que le vendría muy bien tener ayuda en aquella misión.

Por lo que tras aquel sueño, Amelia decidió hablar con Wayne sobre un cambio de planes.

—Estoy casi segura de que el _horcrux_ está en el Bosque de Dean, en Gloucestershire —le susurró. Estaban sentados en el sofá, leyendo cada uno un libro, eligiendo el hechizo que practicarían al día siguiente.

—¿No que decías que estaba en Hogwarts? —inquirió él, extrañado.

—Creía que así era, pero he tenido un sueño que me ha sacado de mi error —le explicó.

—¿Otro sueño? —musitó. Miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse que su tío no los oía, pero éste estaba concentrado leyendo _El Profeta_ , a mucha distancia de ellos—. No te ofendas, Amelia, pero el otro sueño te llevaba a Hogwarts y ahora éste te lleva a otro sitio. ¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en tus dotes clarividentes?

Amelia frunció el ceño.

—No soy una adivina, Wayne. Ya me gustaría serlo, pero no lo soy. Simplemente a veces tengo sueños que me indican o me muestran de cierta forma algo que desconozco.

—¿Y cómo llamas a esos sueños? —cuestionó con una ceja levantada—. La profesora Trelawney estaría orgullosa de tu don y seguramente te ayudaría a sacarle provecho.

—Me parece que ella estaría decepcionada de que no viera _Grims_ o algo parecido —bromeó Amelia, logrando que su amigo soltara una carcajada—. En fin, el anterior sueño no me llevaba a Hogwarts, lo interpreté mal. Ahora me mostró un detalle que reconozco y puedo estar segura del sitio exacto.

—De acuerdo —asintió él—. De modo que has estado ahí antes.

—Así es —dijo, y antes de que Wayne siguiera preguntando al respecto, ella decidió cambiar de tema—. Pero antes, necesito ir al Callejón Diagon.

—No es muy sensato pasearse por ese sitio hoy en día —comentó—. ¿Qué necesitas hacer ahí?

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre Morgana y su madre, la vidente? —le preguntó.

—Me acuerdo. Pero, ¿crees que seguirán ahí? Quiero decir, ya eran muy mayores en esa época y han pasado cincuenta años.

—Antes de marcharme del pasado, la vidente me dijo que quien esté ahí en mi época podría ayudarme —le contó.

Wayne miró hacia la ventana, pensativo, antes de volver a hablar.

—No te olvides que los mortífagos y carroñeros campan a sus anchas por el Callejón Diagon—susurró—. Participamos con la Orden, ¿y si algún enemigo nos reconoce?

—Bueno, aún me queda algo de poción multijugos —sugirió ella.

—También necesitaremos identificaciones falsas —siguió él—. Por si acaso.

Reclinándose completamente en el sillón, Amelia observó a su amigo, pensando en una posible solución a aquel dilema.

—Quizás debería ir sola —propuso.

—No, iré contigo —se apresuró a responder Wayne, muy seguro.

Amelia negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que la marca podría ser mi mejor identificación —susurró, inclinándose hacia él—, ¿no crees?

—Vamos, Amelia, ¿y si te pones en peligro? No estaré tranquilo dejándote ir sola.

—Wayne, me he enfrentado a Quien-tu-sabes completamente sola —le recordó—. Podré arreglármelas con un par de carroñeros estúpidos. Además, necesito que te quedes aquí. En cuanto me vaya, activarás de vuelta el encantamiento antiaparición, no podemos dejar la casa desprotegida. Cuando esté a punto de regresar te enviaré mi _Patronus_ y desactivarás momentáneamente el conjuro.

—No lo sé, Amelia —musitó Wayne no muy convencido—. Me da miedo que pueda pasarte algo.

—Sé defenderme, eres testigo de ello —insistió ella—. No soy una damisela en apuros.

—Me consta que no lo eres —se apresuró a responder Wayne—. Pero no puedes culparme por sentir preocupación.

Amelia suspiró y miró a su amigo con aprecio. Entendía perfectamente que se sintiera así.

—Bien —musitó él, mirándola con una expresión que indicaba que estaba aceptando algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo—. Lo haremos así, si estás segura.

—Te lo agradezco —sonrió ella—. Verás que todo irá bien.

Mientras Wayne la miraba con algo parecido a la desilusión, Amelia sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por no permitirle acompañarla. Dean dejó el periódico a un lado y musitó un _«Más mentiras»_ lleno de disgusto, refiriéndose claramente a las noticias, antes de levantarse del sofá, darles las buenas noches a los jóvenes y marcharse escaleras arriba.

—Será mañana —decidió Amelia cerrando el libro—. En cuanto tu tío se marche al Ministerio.

-o-

Al día siguiente, tal y como habían planeado, Amelia se desapareció del jardín trasero de la casa rumbo a Charing Cross. Una vez ahí se dirigió rápidamente al Caldero Chorreante y luego caminó hasta la entrada del Callejón Diagon.

Había muchos cambios en el lugar, comparados con los recuerdos que tenía de la última vez que estuvo ahí, durante su primera misión con la Orden. Era la hora en la que los negocios solían abrirse, pero muchos de ellos estaban cerrados e incluso tapiados con tablas. Otros pocos tenían los cristales rotos y dentro se podía divisar que el sitio había sido saqueado. Aunque había nuevos establecimientos que no reconocía y que podía adivinar, por sus escaparates, que estaban dedicados a las artes oscuras.

Lo que seguía igual que el día de la misión eran las paredes y ventanas llenas de carteles con la fotografía de Harry Potter y un _«Indeseable nº 1»_ escrito en letras grandes.

Había unas pocas personas en varios puntos del callejón, agazapadas en los rincones, con las túnicas sucias y rotas, pidiendo unas monedas a quienes pasaban por su lado, pero siendo ignoradas olímpicamente por los transeúntes. Y, doblando la esquina, apareció un grupo de gente que provocó que los mendigos huyeran despavoridos.

Amelia los vio viniendo en su dirección y apretó el paso, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de carroñeros. Intentó no mirarlos, pero aquellos individuos estaban cada vez más cerca. La joven trató de controlar el nerviosismo extremo que sentía y se obligó a caminar con naturalidad. Creyó que ellos pasarían de largo en cuanto la vieran entrar al Callejón Knockturn, pero el que dirigía el grupo reparó en ella y le cortó el paso, esbozando una mueca burlona.

—¿A dónde vas, rubita? —le preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts?

—Me he graduado el año pasado —respondió Amelia sin amedrentarse y mirando con dureza a su interlocutor.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —quiso saber él, sin borrar su sonrisa sarcástica, mientras otro carroñero sacaba una libreta.

—¿Realmente esto es necesario? —inquirió la joven, molesta. Entonces, con toda la arrogancia que pudo reunir en ese momento, levantó la manga de su túnica y le enseñó la Marca Tenebrosa—. ¿No te parece suficiente con verla?

El carroñero levantó las cejas con sorpresa y el que tenía en la mano la libreta se acercó hasta él.

—Puede ser falsa, deberíamos comprobarlo —le dijo en voz baja, pero Amelia lo oyó.

—Perfecto —dijo ella con superioridad—. Llamemos al Señor Tenebroso. Le encantará poner en su lugar a tan incompetentes servidores que no saben reconocer la verdadera marca.

—Bueno —dijo el carroñero que había estado interrogando a Amelia, esbozando una falsa sonrisa—. No me parece sensato molestar al Señor Tenebroso con asuntos tan nimios. Dejemos que la señorita se dirija al Callejón Knockturn, que es lo que pretendía hacer, ¿verdad?

Amelia levantó la cabeza en un gesto arrogante.

—Así es.

Entonces el carroñero se retiró y dejó libre la entrada al callejón. Después de dedicarle una gélida mirada, Amelia empezó a caminar, doblando la esquina. Recorrió el corto camino hasta la puerta de la librería y giró para detenerse frente a la puerta. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar hacia el sitio de donde había venido, topándose con que el grupo seguía en su sitio y el que los dirigía continuaba mirándola, como si estuviera vigilando sus movimientos. Antes de marcharse, él le regaló una nueva sonrisa falsa unida a una reverencia dibujando un arco en el aire con la mano derecha, en un claro gesto burlón.

Amelia se apresuró a entrar en la librería, con el sonido de las campanillas anunciando su llegada. Alertada por ello, una mujer salió a recibirla, apareciendo desde la trastienda y, al verla, se detuvo sorprendida. La joven, por su parte, no la reconoció, pero tenía que admitir que le parecía vagamente familiar.

—Has tardado mucho en venir —musitó a modo de saludo, pronunciando las mismas palabras que Amelia había oído en su sueño—. Vamos, seguro que recuerdas el camino.

La mujer hizo un ademán para que la joven la siguiera y ésta empezó a caminar lentamente hasta la misma sala donde tantas veces había hablado con Morgana y su madre. ¿Qué había sido de ellas y quién era esta bruja? Sentándose en la misma silla de siempre, Amelia no dejó de observar a la recién conocida que se acomodó frente a ella. Tenía el cabello entrecano en el que aún podían verse algunos mechones de un suave color rojo, acomodado en una trenza gruesa que caía sobre su espalda. Podía ver las pecas de su rostro y unas cuantas arrugas que lo surcaban. Era mayor, pero no tanto como Morgana cuando la conoció, cincuenta años atrás. Y los ojos eran de un celeste tan particular, que era absurdo no reconocerlos.

—¿Isobel? —inquirió en un susurro, infinitamente sorprendida.

Ella sonrió y le apretó la mano con aprecio.

—Me alegra tanto volver a verte, Amelia.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —quiso saber, sintiendo de repente una enorme emoción al volver a encontrarse con ella— ¿Qué fue de Morgana y su madre?

—No eres la única que ha frecuentado a estas dos extraordinarias brujas —le respondió—. Soy la aprendiz de Morgana. Ella y su madre me han permitido encargarme de la tienda por el momento y ahora viven tranquilamente en una aldea mágica en Gales.

—Espera, ¿las dos?

—No te sorprendas. Hay un pequeño secreto en torno a su longevidad —musitó, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Amelia se inclinó más hacia la mesa, mirando a Isobel con curiosidad.

—¿Puedo conocerlo? —pidió—. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes conocen mi secreto.

—Es justo —admitió ella—. Al ser aprendiz recibes los conocimientos necesarios de la Alquimia, pero es con tus propias investigaciones que puedes alcanzar la piedra filosofal y, por ende, el Elixir de la Vida.

Aun más sorprendida que antes, Amelia miró a Isobel con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que han alcanzado la inmortalidad?

Isobel se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así. Quiero decir, vivirán cuanto quieran, mientras sigan tomando el elixir.

—Entiendo —asintió, todavía sin hacerse demasiado a la idea—. Y tú, ¿lo has conseguido ya?

—Me falta poco —respondió—, pero creo que muy pronto tendré la piedra.

—Es impresionante —comentó Amelia, mirando a su amiga con admiración— ¿Cuándo te hiciste aprendiz?

—Un par de años después de que te marcharas —le contó. De repente, su expresión adquirió un matiz sombrío—. Antes de eso traté de encontrar a Riddle para vengarme por lo de Abraxas. Pero él había desaparecido prácticamente por la misma época que tú y no volví a saber nada más de él hasta que apareció en escena Quien-tu-sabes.

—¿Y los horcruxes?

—Los busqué incansablemente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me habías contado, pero fue en vano. Ni siquiera pude dar con el que supuestamente estaba en aquel acantilado —admitió. Entonces soltó un suspiro de cansancio—. Aunque luego Morgana y su madre me insistieron en que dejara eso en tus manos y en las de El Elegido. Fue entonces cuando dediqué todos mis esfuerzos en aprender lo que Morgana me enseñaba.

—¿Qué pasó con Abraxas? —quiso saber Amelia. La verdad es que estaba algo contrariada por la situación. Abraxas Malfoy y Avery fueron quienes, por órdenes de Tom, habían atacado y herido a Anna y Daniel, siendo los causantes de la muerte del chico. Por otro lado, era Abraxas a quien Isobel quería, por lo que se obligaba a sí misma a no demostrar la antipatía que sentía por él.

—Tardó en recuperarse, pero lo hizo. Tiempo después nos casamos y te aseguro, Amelia, que fuimos muy felices. Hace pocos años murió a causa de la viruela de dragón. Tuvimos un hijo, Lucius, que es ahora un mortífago caído en desgracia —musitó, esbozando una amarga sonrisa—. Es por su causa que dejé la mansión en Wiltshire y me instalé aquí. Nada parecido, evidentemente, pero mucho más tranquilo, considerando que Quien-tu-sabes decidió disponer de la mansión a su voluntad. Lucius no tiene nada que decir al respecto aunque deteste esa situación. Es una marioneta en sus manos, igual a como lo fue Abraxas en su día en Hogwarts. Solo que ahora todo es mucho peor.

—Lo siento, Isobel, has debido pasarlo muy mal —dijo Amelia mirándola de manera comprensiva. Y, antes de que asimilara todo lo que acababa de escuchar, la mujer la miró fijamente y volvió a apretarle la mano con fuerza, componiendo una expresión muy seria y preocupada de repente.

—Pero es de ti de quien debemos hablar ahora. De ti y de tu familia.

El corazón de Amelia dio un salto y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Sabes dónde están? —inquirió—. Dime que alguna de ustedes ha visto la respuesta en la bola de cristal.

Isobel le regaló una mirada abatida y negó con la cabeza.

—Tenía que haberlos ayudado —empezó—. Morgana me explicó con detalle todo lo que tenía que saber y, llegado el momento, debía ir a Scotland Yard a llevarme a tu familia. Lo habíamos planeado todo, íbamos a esconderlos en un lugar seguro.

—Pero, ¿por qué no intervenir antes? —cuestionó Amelia, sin entender—. Sacarnos a todos de la casa antes de la llegada de los carroñeros.

—Yo también quise hacer eso —respondió Isobel—. Pero la madre de Morgana me dijo que era necesario que llegaras al pasado. Por lo que esperamos a que todo sucediera antes de actuar. Los dieron por muertos y salió la noticia en el periódico muggle. Fue entonces cuando la bola de cristal mostró que habían despertado.

—¿Y qué es lo que salió mal? —insistió la joven.

—Cuando fui a por ellos, descubrí que ya no estaban en el lugar y que nadie sabía nada del caso. Fue como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí —siguió, consternada—. Y había un rastro inconfundible de magia en el ambiente.

—Les borraron la memoria y destruyeron el expediente—susurró Amelia, recordando su incursión a Scotland Yard. Y entonces, una teoría que llevaba pensando mucho tiempo y que no se atrevía a aceptar volvió a aparecer en su mente. Algo que no quería que fuese verdad y que sin embargo era la única respuesta que tenía—. Los tiene él, ¿cierto?

Comprendiendo perfectamente a quién se refería, Isobel asintió lentamente. Amelia sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies y que estaba a punto de caer en aquel profundo abismo.

—¿Cómo es que no lo vieron? ¡Aquello podría haberse evitado! —soltó ella, desesperada— ¿Para qué sirven las bolas de cristal si no es para prevenir desgracias?

—Esto no funciona así, Amelia —le explicó Isobel—. Ya me gustaría que todo fuese tan sencillo. Podría haber visto lo que le sucedería a Abraxas o a Lucius, podría haber evitado que tomaran malas decisiones, pero no fue posible. Hay cosas que no pueden verse, que están ocultas. Otras cuya interpretación no es tan simple como parece. Y muchas otras cambian de acuerdo a las decisiones de la gente, por lo que no hay nada determinado en esos casos.

Amelia suspiró con una mezcla de enfado y desolación, mientras negaba con la cabeza y bajaba la mirada.

—Pero, ¿lo viste? —preguntó, volviendo a mirar a su amiga— ¿Viste en la bola de cristal que Quien-tu-sabes tiene a mi familia? ¿Estás segura de ello?

—Completamente. Sabemos que están vivos, encerrados en algún sitio que no podemos determinar y totalmente incomunicados con el exterior.

—¿Qué hay de la Mansión Malfoy? —sugirió Amelia, esperanzada— Dijiste que Quien-tu-sabes está ahí.

—Fue lo que pensé —admitió Isobel—. Después de todo, la mansión tiene sus propios calabozos. Fui a visitar a mi familia un día y me paseé por el lugar. Descubrí que Quien-tu-sabes tiene a varios prisioneros pero ninguno es de tu familia. Incluso traté de averiguar algo sobre ellos usando la Legeremancia con algunos de los mortífagos, pero nadie sabía nada.

—Tiene que haber otro lugar donde los tenga retenidos —dijo la joven, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia la chimenea, pensativa—. He tratado de encontrarlos con un hechizo localizador, pero no funciona. Traté de enviarles lechuzas, pero han regresado con la carta. Incluso les he enviado un mensaje con un _Patronus_ y no sé si lo han recibido. En teoría, el _Patronus_ debería travesar cualquier barrera mágica.

—Es una opción interesante —opinó Isobel—. Lo más probable es que hayan recibido el mensaje. Por cierto —agregó, mirándola intrigada—, ¿has tenido sueños al respecto? Sobre algo que te indique su paradero.

—Por más extraño que parezca, solo he tenido una serie de sueños que me indican dónde está el horcrux que debo encontrar —le contó, volviendo a mirarla—. Y lo más raro es que no he soñado ni una sola vez con mi familia.

—Suele suceder. Los sueños son como las bolas de cristal o los posos de té, no nos muestran todo lo que queremos saber —le explicó.

Amelia suspiró y asintió. Entonces se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y continuó observando las danzantes llamas de la chimenea.

—¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esto? —musitó, tras algunos segundos de silencio—. ¿Por qué los tiene retenidos si no los necesita?

—Al contrario —respondió Isobel—. Me atrevería a decir que son una excelente moneda de cambio para él.

—Por los horcruxes —completó Amelia—. Por los que yo encuentre.

—Exacto.

—Sin embargo —siguió la joven, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperanzada—, algo me dice que haga lo que haga, él no cumplirá su palabra.

Permanecieron en silencio una vez más, durante varios minutos. Al final, Isobel tomó las manos de Amelia, logrando que ella la mirara.

—Esto terminará muy pronto —le anunció. No eran palabras de aliento guiadas por la esperanza, era algo más real y tangible que eso. Amelia podía notarlo—. Te lo aseguro.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** ¿Recordáis que os dije que éste sería el último capítulo? Me retracto, aún queda uno más ;) Todo es consecuencia de que mientras escribía éste me di cuenta de que se iba haciendo más largo de lo que había planeado en un inicio, por lo que dejé para el siguiente las restantes escenas. ¡Así estiramos un poquito más la historia!_

 _Para quien ha lanzado la teoría de que Voldemort tiene a la familia de Amelia, ¡habéis acertado! Os enviaría algún premio si pudiera ;)_

 _En éste capítulo os muestro a Daphne Greengrass, a su hermana Astoria (la que en el futuro se casará con Draco Malfoy) y menciono a Theodore Nott. ¿Os acordáis de ellos? Son personajes canon._

 _Mientras dura la espera para el que será de verdad el último capítulo, os recomiendo leer dos pequeños fanfics que escribí hace un tiempo. Ya que en este capítulo hemos visto a Daphne y un retazo de su amistad con Amelia, me parece interesante que leáis "Inesperada Amistad", una viñeta sobre el momento en que estas dos amigas se conocen, e "Invierno", en el que se relata un momento oscuro del año en que los Carrow gobiernan Hogwarts, donde Daphne recuerda a Amelia. Estas historias están en mi perfil o, si preferís, os dejo los links aquí abajo:_

 _s/9913209/1/Inesperada-Amistad_

 _s/10415056/1/Invierno_

 _Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Contadme en un review todo lo que pensáis al respecto._ _¿Habéis visto la nueva portada? ¿Qué os parece? :D_

 _Nos leemos muy pronto._

 _ **Victoria.**_


	17. El collar

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Opening Titles – John Murphy (The Last House On The Left Soundtrack)_

 _Sentenced to Life – Diabulus in Musica_

 _The Grey Lady – Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack)_

 _The Boathouse – John Murphy (The Last House On The Left Soundtrack)_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 _ **El collar**_

 **.**

 _ _No puedes detenerte a ti mismo.__

 _ _No quieres sentir__

 _ _No quieres ver en lo que te has convertido.__

 _ _No puedes alejarte de quién eres.__

 _ _Nunca te rindas.__

 _ _Where is the edge - Within Temptation__

 _ _.__

—Volveré dentro de un par de horas, si todo sale bien. He ido directamente al sitio del que hablamos anoche. No vayas, necesito que te mantengas alerta para cuando regrese.

El cuervo de Amelia se desvaneció en el aire después de darle su mensaje. Wayne maldijo entre dientes. Estaba enfadado con la chica por no haber vuelto a la casa tal y como había prometido, molesto porque se había ido a por el _horcrux_ sin él, preocupado de que algo malo le sucediera.

Se arrepintió por no haber insistido en acompañarla aquella mañana.

Decidido a no permitir que Amelia se pusiera en peligro, Wayne tomó su capa y se dispuso a marcharse al Bosque de Dean.

.

Recordando el sitio a la perfección, Amelia se apareció muy cerca del claro donde se hallaba la cabaña. Se acercó al lugar exacto cautelosamente, atenta ante cualquier posible movimiento que le indicara la presencia de algún enemigo. No era ni mediodía, por lo que la claridad diurna le ayudaba mucho a vigilar la zona.

Caminó hasta la desvencijada cabaña sin dejar mirar a su alrededor, alerta. Se asomó con cuidado por las ventanas cubiertas de suciedad, pero en el interior no parecía haber nadie.

Amelia tenía la sospecha de que su familia podía estar ahí, por lo que, con la varita en alto y preparada para cualquier ataque, abrió la puerta y entró a la cabaña. Notó que el suelo estaba lleno de polvo, sin huellas de pisadas. A pesar de ello, la joven se dispuso a recorrer la casa entera por si existía algún sótano.

Al cabo de varios minutos tuvo que darse por vencida. En aquella cabaña casi en ruinas no existía un lugar secreto donde su familia estuviera retenida. Sintiéndose infinitamente decepcionada y a punto de perder las esperanzas, Amelia abandonó la casa y se dirigió hasta el antiguo pozo.

Se aproximó con cautela, imaginando que estaría muy bien protegido. Levantó la varita y lanzó los hechizos más potentes que conocía para romper maleficios, pero los sortilegios se defendieron creando una columna de espeso humo negro que ascendió con violencia por la abertura del pozo, extendiéndose rápidamente. Antes de que Amelia pudiera lanzara un conjuro, unos tentáculos surgieron del humo, dirigiéndose hacia ella con voracidad, envolviéndola casi por completo y tratando de asfixiarla.

Amelia hizo lo posible por zafarse de aquel agarre infernal, pero lograrlo estaba resultando ser una tarea extremadamente difícil. Y, a punto de perder la consciencia, fue capaz de lanzar una maldición que dio en el centro de la columna de humo. Una pequeña bola de fuego empezó a extenderse desde aquel punto hasta llegar a los tentáculos, provocando que se desintegraran.

Respirando agitadamente, Amelia se vio liberada por fin. Sin perder el tiempo, lanzó más hechizos para romper cualquier posible maleficio que podría seguir existiendo. Levantó la reja con un _Alohomora_ y solo cuando estuvo segura de que nada más podría atacarla, se acercó lo suficiente al pozo como para observar su oscuro interior.

No parecía haber nada amenazante ahí abajo, por lo que, con un movimiento de su varita, hizo aparecer una escalinata formada por cuerdas, idéntica a la que Tom había creado para salir del pozo cincuenta años atrás.

Ignorando la punzada de nostalgia que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en Tom, Amelia se preparó para bajar al fondo. Pisó con cuidado cada cuerda, sujetándose fuertemente de los extremos. En unos segundos sintió bajo el pie derecho el suelo firme y, bajando el otro pie aún sin soltarse, aterrizó con suavidad.

Se giró para observar el asfixiante lugar y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo. Era un día nublado, tal y como le agradaba. Resultaba desesperanzador verlo desde aquel sitio, con temor de que apareciera alguien y cerrara la reja que cubría la abertura del pozo. Pero, a diferencia del pasado, tenía a mano su varita, por lo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Mirando de nuevo a las paredes rocosas cubiertas de musgo, Amelia sintió una vaga sensación de familiaridad. Resultaba extraño estar ahí después de cincuenta años, aunque en realidad para ella hubieran pasado sólo unos meses. Sin entretenerse demasiado, la joven empezó a recitar varios encantamientos, tratando de detectar algún hechizo realizado en el lugar para esconder algo.

Pero, por más que buscaba, no lograba encontrar nada. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, cuando se dio cuenta de que una piedra de la pared, dispuesta casi a ras del suelo, empezó a brillar tenuemente, delatando así la presencia de encantamientos de ocultación.

Amelia anuló varios maleficios y al final logró sacar la piedra. Agachándose y después tendiéndose en el suelo, observó el agujero que quedaba, descubriendo así un pequeño compartimiento secreto. Era ahí donde Tom había depositado el collar que había decidido convertir en _horcrux_ tras quedárselo a espaldas de Amelia. Fue en aquel bosque donde ella lo había perdido, tras la batalla con los seguidores de Grindelwald.

Había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta ese momento, por lo que ahora ya podía respirar con cierta tranquilidad. Después de tanto tiempo, volvía a ver aquel collar tan particular que había sido suyo. Quiso sacarlo, pero casi al instante se detuvo, pues podría haber más hechizos protectores.

Después de anular más maleficios similares a los que le habían herido al tratar de coger la diadema de Ravenclaw en el pasado, pudo por fin tocar el collar reconvertido en _horcrux_.

Teniéndolo en sus manos de nuevo, no podía evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación. El collar había sido un amuleto para protegerla de la maligna influencia de los _horcruxes_ y, sin embargo, ahora se había convertido en uno de ellos.

Sonriendo levemente y sintiéndose victoriosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Amelia se levantó. Pero, de repente, su mente empezó a nublarse. Una extraña corriente comenzó a recorrer su brazo desde la mano que sujetaba el collar. Se sintió mareada y unas extrañas voces susurrantes se aproximaron más y más hasta ella.

Amelia, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, intentó guardar el collar en el bolsillo para evitar seguir tocándolo directamente, pero la desagradable sensación se intensificó, entumeciendo aún más su mente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. El _horcrux_ la estaba manipulando para su propio beneficio, buscando que olvidara lo que tenía que hacer.

Su respiración se ralentizó y sintió una extraña calma que la inducía a relajarse. Cerró los ojos, bajó ligeramente la cabeza y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.

Un tintineo cercano fue lo que pareció despertarla. Sintiendo como la niebla de su mente iba alejándose, abrió los ojos algo desorientada y levantó la mirada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que frente a ella se encontraba Tom.

-o-

«—Es imposible—se dijo, sin poder creer lo que veía—. Él no puede estar aquí».

Y sin embargo ahí estaba. Atractivo, arrogante y misterioso, como siempre. Tal y como lo recordaba. Él esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al ver su turbación y en dos pasos lentos eliminó la distancia que los separaba.

Se detuvo muy cerca de ella y, aprovechando que seguía atónita, levantó la mano y acarició su rostro con suavidad. Amelia soltó un jadeo involuntario ante el contacto.

Era demasiado real.

—Te veo sorprendida, Amelia —comentó él en voz baja—. ¿No creías que volveríamos a encontrarnos?

—No lo creía posible —susurró ella en respuesta.

—No sería posible sin tu collar —respondió Tom. Entonces la miró con curiosidad— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado aquí?

—Algo más de cincuenta años —contestó, recomponiéndose.

—Demasiado tiempo —dijo él—. De modo que conseguiste reparar tu giratiempo para marcharte a tu época.

—Así es.

—Y vienes aquí para terminar con tu misión, ¿cierto? —inquirió suavemente.

En ese momento, Amelia se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban extrañamente vacías. ¿Qué había pasado con el collar y su varita? Probablemente se habían caído al suelo mientras su mente flotaba en aquel estado de sopor. Al alejarse, el _horcrux_ perdía su influencia sobre ella, pero había provocado que Tom apareciera. Era evidente que el Tom que estaba frente a sus ojos era aquella parte del alma encerrada en el collar. Lo que jamás hubiera imaginado posible era que pudiera manifestarse de forma tan real y tangible.

Su corazón latía desbocado. No lo admitiría nunca, pero realmente había extrañado a Tom. Y él parecía darse cuenta, porque se acercó aún más, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Parecía que hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que se habían besado. Amelia se dio cuenta de que aquellos sentimientos que una vez tuvo por Tom habían estado simplemente dormidos y encerrados en un oscuro rincón de su alma.

Ella subió las manos y acarició los brazos de Tom en su camino hacia su cuello. No se resistió a hundir los dedos en su cabello al mismo tiempo que sentía como él le rodeaba la cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza. A pesar de la evidente emoción por el reencuentro, aquel beso desesperado tenía un inconfundible sabor a amarga despedida.

Tras algunos segundos más, Amelia bajó las manos hasta el pecho de Tom y lo alejó de ella con suavidad, solo unos pocos centímetros, lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara.

—No trates de manipularme, Tom —le dijo con dureza—. Sé bien que con esto quieres evitar que destruya tu preciado _horcrux_.

—Evidentemente quiero evitarlo, Amelia —respondió él—. Pero ese no es el único motivo.

—¿Y cuál es? —quiso saber ella.

Tom le devolvió una mirada extraña que ella no logró descifrar, porque rápidamente dejó de mirarla, rompiendo el contacto visual. Parecía incómodo de repente y Amelia sabía que pocas cosas tenían ese efecto sobre él.

—Te he echado de menos.

Amelia se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado pronunciar esa simple frase y también era consciente de que él parecía enfadado consigo mismo. Sabía, con esa reacción, que él era sincero. Por toda respuesta, ella acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —le susurró cuando volvió a alejarse. Entonces él se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos—. Ojalá las cosas fueran más simples.

—Nunca fueron simples —dijo él—. Y probablemente nunca lo serán. Al menos no para nosotros.

—Es verdad —admitió Amelia. Su expresión se tornó sombría—. Aún no pienso destruir el _horcrux_. Pienso usarlo para liberar a mi familia —entonces le regaló una mirada gélida—. Ya te imaginarás quién los retiene.

—No tengo nada que ver con eso —se apresuró a decir Tom—. Desde que él me encerró en este objeto no he sabido nada de sus planes. Es como si ya no fuéramos parte de la misma persona.

La mirada de Amelia se suavizó y asintió. De repente, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de confesar algo que muchas veces había pensado y que nunca había admitido en voz alta. Algo que en realidad era una locura y que no dejaba de ser un absurdo deseo. Lo más probable es que tiempo atrás se habría arrepentido por haberlo dicho, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba. De hecho, se arrepentía por no haberlo dicho a tiempo.

—¿Sabes, Tom? —musitó. Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada. Se sentía algo avergonzada por lo que iba a decir, ocasionando que su silencio se hiciera más largo. Seguía debatiendo internamente sin saber cómo continuar. Respiró profundamente y esbozó una leve sonrisa—. No puedo creer que te diga esto, pero... —calló de nuevo sintiéndose como una idiota. Levantó la mirada para centrarse en los oscuros ojos de Tom antes de volver a hablar. Él la miraba expectante—. Hubiera querido que vinieras conmigo a mi época.

La sorpresa de Tom no se hizo esperar. Su rostro expresaba un asombro genuino, pero no articuló palabra alguna.

—Hubiera deseado ser más egoísta y pedirte que sacrificaras a tu otro yo, aquel a quien odio —siguió Amelia. Dejando atrás las dudas, hablaba ahora con total seguridad y sinceridad—. En verdad quería que lo dejaras atrás y empezaras de nuevo. Esta vez sin malas decisiones. Una segunda oportunidad, Tom. Y yo habría estado a tu lado.

Tom permanecía en silencio, procesando todo lo que Amelia le acababa de confesar. Atónito, era evidente que no se había esperado aquello.

—Amelia... —empezó él, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Debes creer que soy una ilusa, ¿cierto? —musitó ella con una sonrisa triste.

—No, Amelia —negó Tom—. Lo único que me pregunto es por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes, en el pasado.

Ahora fue Amelia quien lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Habría cambiado algo?

—No lo sé —admitió él—. Quizás.

Amelia levantó la mano y la posó sobre el rostro de Tom.

—Probablemente lo habría cambiado todo —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces retiró su mano y se alejó—. O puede que no sirviera de nada, en vista de que decidiste envenenarme —se encogió de hombros, con una indiferencia fingida—. Sea como sea, nunca lo sabremos. Ya es demasiado tarde.

—Sabes que yo no te haría eso —respondió él con rotundidad.

—Pero lo hiciste —insistió Amelia, con un deje de resentimiento en la voz.

—Si eso sucedió después de que creara este _horcrux_... —empezó Tom.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió ella, sin comprender.

—Al crear un _horcrux_ , uno pierde algo —se detuvo. Parecía molesto de nuevo, como si no fuera capaz de explicar lo que quería. Pero Amelia lo entendió a la perfección. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, Morgana le había dado la respuesta.

—A cada _horcrux_ , vas perdiendo tu humanidad —completó Amelia. Tom la miró y asintió quedamente—. Sin embargo recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que no te importaba perderla si así conseguías lo que querías.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Tom.

—Y te aseguro, Tom, que no valió la pena —continuó Amelia fríamente—. No querrás ver en lo que te has convertido.

Él no respondió.

—De modo que es esa la razón de que me envenenaras —prosiguió la joven, sin olvidar el tono de reproche en su voz—. Un día creas el _horcrux_ y, de repente, decides eliminarme.

—Amelia... —musitó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Es una pena, Tom, que te hayas deshecho de la única persona a la que le has importado realmente.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ella con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción, y él con algo parecido a la nostalgia. Era evidente que Tom quería decirle algo, pero no se atrevía. Lo más probable es que nunca se lo dijera.

—¡Amelia! —gritó alguien en la superficie de repente, provocando que la joven soltara un jadeo y mirara hacia arriba—¡Amelia!

—Lavinia —susurró Amelia sintiendo que su corazón daba un salto, reconociendo a la perfección la voz de su hermana pequeña. Nadie se asomaba al pozo, pero Lavinia tenía que estar muy cerca porque su voz se escuchaba claramente—. ¡Estoy aquí, Lavinia! ¡Subo en un momento!

Emocionada, Amelia bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Tom, pero éste la miraba alarmado.

—Es una trampa —aseveró.

—Es mi hermana —musitó, como si Tom no lo entendiera.

—Lo sé, pero él también está aquí.

La sonrisa de Amelia desapareció, comprendiendo perfectamente a lo que él se refería. Voldemort estaba a unos metros. ¿De qué otra forma estaría Lavinia ahí arriba? Por un efímero momento de alegría simplemente había pensado en su hermana, sin preocuparse del motivo por el que estaría ahí, llamándola.

Pero era obvio que Voldemort sabía que ella acababa de encontrar el _horcrux_. ¿Un hechizo detector, quizás? Ahora ya no importaba. Ella había planeado buscarlo, llamarlo con ayuda de la marca tenebrosa, pero él había decidido actuar primero.

—Bien —asintió ella, decidida—. Entonces es el momento de liberar a mi familia.

Tom se separó de ella y se inclinó, recogiendo del suelo la varita de Amelia y el _horcrux_.

—Esto no será sencillo —le dijo él seriamente, irguiéndose y entregándole los objetos—. No dejes que te tome desprevenida.

Amelia asintió y se los guardó en el bolsillo. Entonces se acercó más a Tom y lo abrazó. Él correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, casi como si fuera una despedida.

—Te quiero, Tom —susurró ella tras separarse. Nunca antes lo había dicho y creía que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, reparó en la chispa de sorpresa en los ojos del joven.

Lo miró una última vez antes de alejarse, sintiendo como su mano y la de Tom se separaban con lentitud.

Preparada para enfrentarse a Voldemort, Amelia se giró hacia la escalera y empezó a subir.

-o-

Tras asomar la cabeza por la abertura del pozo, Amelia pudo ver que frente a ella, al final del claro, estaba su hermana. Las separaban unos cuantos metros, pero podía verla bien. De pie, ansiosa y abrazándose a sí misma. Le pareció divisar una delgada cuerda de plata que la ataba al árbol que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—¡Amelia! —gritó la niña, emocionada. Sin embargo, en su voz había un atisbo de miedo.

—En un minuto estoy contigo, Lavinia —respondió Amelia, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a toda prisa.

La joven terminó de ascender y se apoyó con las manos en el borde del pozo para ayudarse a salir. Una vez fuera, observó a su alrededor, pero no había rastro de Voldemort. Consciente de que seguramente estaba muy cerca, vigilando sus movimientos, cerró la reja rápidamente y, al hacerlo, miró una vez más al fondo, pero Tom había desaparecido.

Sintiendo una extraña angustia, sacó su varita y empezó a correr hacia Lavinia. Estaba cada vez más cerca de recuperar a su hermana y la emoción se mezclaba con el miedo en su interior. No sabía lo que podía suceder a partir de aquel momento.

—¡Para, para! —le gritó Lavinia desesperada cuando a Amelia le faltaba muy poco para llegar hasta ella— ¡Es una trampa!

Amelia se detuvo en seco al ver aparecer una serpiente gigante. Había estado escondida detrás del árbol y ahora reptaba hacia ella, amenazante. Aterrada, la joven se quedó quieta, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces retrocedió a medida que el animal avanzaba hacia ella, dispuesto a atacarla.

Levantando la varita, Amelia lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió, pero éste no funcionó como esperaba. Sólo logró hacer enfadar aún más a la serpiente.

—¡Detrás de ti! —chilló Lavinia de repente, histérica.

Pero, casi al instante de proferir su advertencia, Lavinia desapareció.

Amelia se giró bruscamente, con la varita en alto. Sintió un escalofrío al ver a Voldemort aparecer por entre los árboles, acercándose lentamente hasta detenerse en medio del claro, dejando entre ellos una distancia considerable. Alto, delgado y con el rostro terriblemente similar al de una serpiente, la miró con más odio del que ella podía imaginar.

—Entrégame el collar —habló él, con la voz tan fría como un témpano de hielo— y te devolveré a tu hermana.

—Trae a mis padres y a mi hermana —replicó Amelia. La firmeza de sus palabras eran totalmente opuestas al terrible miedo que sentía—. Entonces te devolveré el _horcrux_.

La expresión de Voldemort se torció, molesto debido a que ella no había accedido. Entonces él lanzó un siseo prolongado y Amelia comprendió que estaba hablando en pársel, por que la serpiente empezó a deslizarse alrededor de la joven.

—Las condiciones han cambiado —dijo, amenazante—. Devuélveme el _horcrux_ y te dejaré marchar.

—Lo destruiré si no liberas a mi familia —advirtió Amelia al mismo tiempo que aferraba con fuerza su varita para defenderse. Estaba aterrada, pero eso no impedía que estuviera preparada para lo que viniera.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos —soltó él con desprecio. Y, acto seguido, lanzó un nuevo siseo, ordenando algo a la serpiente.

El reptil obedeció de inmediato y se lanzó contra Amelia, hundiendo sus colmillos en su costado, provocando que ella profiriera un terrible grito de dolor. Entonces, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, apuntó su varita contra su atacante.

— _¡Depulso!_ —gritó.

La enorme serpiente salió volando hacia atrás, retorciéndose en el aire. Amelia aprovechó aquella distracción para correr hacia el bosque y alejarse de aquel sitio.

Los hechizos pasaban por su lado, estrellándose contra los árboles, mientras ella corría en zigzag. Cada pocos segundos, ella lanzaba algún maleficio por encima de su hombro, sin detenerse. Sangrando, jadeando y con el pánico a punto de jugarle una mala pasada, lo único que quería Amelia era un sitio donde desaparecerse.

Divisó un árbol con el tronco más grueso que los demás, suficiente como para ocultarla. Defendiéndose con encantamientos escudo y lanzando contrahechizos, Amelia estaba a punto de llegar al sitio que creía su salvación. Pero de repente, algo la golpeó, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia, para después impactar con fuerza contra el árbol que había elegido para esconderse.

Con un fuerte quejido de dolor, Amelia cayó estrepitosamente al suelo del bosque. Respirando con dificultad y sujetando su varita como si la vida se le fuera en ello, trató de enderezarse, lo suficiente como para bordear el árbol a rastras. Pero observó que Voldemort volvía a aparecer en su campo de visión, mucho más amenazante y aterrador que hacía unos minutos.

— _¡Crucio!_

Había olvidado lo que significaba ser víctima que aquella maldición. Amelia se retorció en el suelo, gritando, mientras sentía una agonía tan terrible que por un momento deseó estar muerta.

Entonces todo se detuvo.

—Te lo advierto, aléjate de ella —oyó que amenazaba alguien. Esa voz parecía muy lejana y en un primer momento no la reconoció.

—No seas ridículo —se burló Voldemort. Su voz también parecía venir de lejos—. Apártate.

Adolorida, tirada de bruces y dándose cuenta de que había perdido la varita, Amelia abrió los ojos un poco para ver lo que sucedía. Delante de ella estaba una figura, de pie, dándole la espalda y enfrentando a Voldemort, que estaba a escasos metros de distancia. La escena se veía algo borrosa, por lo que la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos.

La figura se retiró a un lado y Amelia se temió lo peor. Vio a Voldemort sonreír triunfal mientras levantaba la varita, apuntándola hacia ella. Pero también vio que la otra persona se inclinaba y recogía algo del suelo. Una varita. Y, en aquel instante, la joven pudo ver su rostro de perfil.

Era Tom.

Sorprendida, contuvo la respiración. Tom volvió a su posición original y se plantó de nuevo delante de ella, apuntando a Voldemort con la varita de Amelia. Pudo ver la turbación en el rostro del mago tenebroso. Pero eso solo duró un segundo porque luego él lanzó una carcajada fría y antinatural.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? —inquirió— Estás traicionando lo que eres, defendiéndola.

—No permitiré que la mates —soltó Tom con odio.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —siguió él, burlón. A pesar de ello, se podía percibir su ira. Sus ojos rojos de pupilas verticales se clavaron en Amelia, sobresaltándola— ¿No ves que hagas lo que hagas, ella ya está condenada?

Tom giró la cabeza para verla y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Fue solo un segundo, pero bastó para que Amelia viera la preocupación reflejada en su mirada. Entonces su expresión cambió, tornándose decidida. Notó que él levantaba la vista hacia algo detrás de ella y luego volvía a fijarla en su rostro. Amelia comprendió lo que quería decirle. Él la miró intensamente al mismo tiempo que ella asentía casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Lo ves? —siseó Voldemort, disfrutando del momento, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder—. Le queda muy poco. Sabes tan bien como yo que no sobrevivirá.

El primer rayo la tomó desprevenida. Era Tom quien había atacado primero, dándole a Amelia la oportunidad de escapar, manteniendo a Voldemort ocupado.

La joven trató de levantarse para alejarse del lugar del duelo, pero el dolor era insoportable. Decidida a sobrevivir, la joven hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar apoyarse con las manos y enderezarse un poco. Con dificultad, logró ponerse de rodillas al mismo tiempo que un hechizo perdido pasaba rozándola. A gatas, se movió por el terreno irregular hasta bordear el árbol y sentarse, apoyando la espalda en el tronco. Soltó un quejido mientras se llevaba la mano al costado derecho, el sitio donde la serpiente la había mordido. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Tom y Voldemort seguían luchando salvajemente cerca de ella, enfrentándose en una escena que Amelia jamás creyó que sucedería. Se asomó rápidamente para ver lo que pasaba antes de presionarse la herida con fuerza, apretando los dientes por el dolor. Con la otra mano tanteó su túnica, en la zona de los bolsillos, queriendo asegurarse que el collar que había guardado seguía ahí. Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco al comprobar que no había rastro de él.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se asomó de nuevo, suponiendo que el _horcrux_ se había caído de su bolsillo mientras Voldemort la atacaba y torturaba _._ Lo buscó con la mirada desesperadamente pero no pudo dar con él. Imaginó que se había quedado tirado en el suelo, escondido entre unas raíces. No podía volver a buscarlo.

Amelia cortó una tira de su túnica para vendarse fuertemente el torso y tratar de detener la hemorragia. Habían transcurrido muy pocos minutos desde el inicio del duelo entre Tom y Voldemort. Amelia se preguntó cuánto podía durar aquello, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía ser derrotado. Pensó en si tenía tiempo suficiente para alejarse del lugar lo necesario. ¿Cuánta distancia habría hasta el poblado más cercano? Su varita la tenía Tom, por lo que no podía desaparecerse. ¿Sería capaz de caminar varios kilómetros sin desangrarse en el intento?

Decidida a intentarlo, se puso de pie con dificultad y, echando un último vistazo hacia atrás, empezó a caminar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se obligó a seguir andando. No era capaz de correr y sus esperanzas de salir con vida de aquella situación se desvanecían. De repente, un sonido muy fuerte, similar a un rugido, la sobresaltó. Instintivamente se detuvo, ocultándose detrás de un árbol, para después asomarse y observar lo que sucedía.

Se quedó de piedra al ver una lengua de fuego con forma de serpiente salir de la varita de Voldemort y dirigirse hacia Tom con rapidez. Él trató de detenerla con un contrahechizo, pero la serpiente giró bruscamente y abrió la boca, lanzándose hacia el suelo, como si estuviera atrapando a una presa.

Fue el grito de dolor de Tom lo que le indicó lo que estaba sucediendo. Comprendió que Voldemort había conjurado un _Fiendfyre_ , un fuego maldito. Se dio cuenta de que a él ya no le importaba mantener a salvo su propio _horcrux_ , que prefería destruirlo en vista de que se había vuelto en su contra.

El efecto fue inmediato. A medida que la serpiente de fuego destruía el _horcrux_ , Tom se retorcía de dolor frente a sus ojos, gritando desgarradoramente.

Amelia sintió una horrible angustia en aquel momento. Se giró y se quedó quieta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Entonces, todo terminó. El silencio se apoderó del ambiente y ella abrió los ojos, pero contuvo la respiración. No quería que Voldemort o su serpiente se dieran cuenta de que ella seguía ahí. Temía que la delataran los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Escuchó unos pasos lentos y pausados. Supuso que el mago estaba revisando la zona aledaña, buscándola.

«Gracias por intentar ayudarme, Tom —pensó Amelia, preparada para lo que viniera y al mismo tiempo aterrada ante aquella perspectiva tan trágica—. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer».

Y de nuevo el silencio.

Sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo, Amelia esperó durante algunos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, pero nadie apareció frente a ella amenazándola con la varita. ¿En verdad Voldemort se había marchado creyendo que ella había logrado huir? ¿Le estaba dando acaso una falsa sensación de seguridad para atacar repentinamente y sin previo aviso? ¿Era todo una trampa?

Amelia, sin fiarse demasiado del repentino cambio en el ambiente, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, asomándose ligeramente. El sitio donde Tom y Voldemort habían estado luchando estaba vacío. Parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Era como si ninguno de los dos hubiese estado ahí jamás.

La joven se asomó por el otro costado, alerta ante cualquier posible movimiento. Pero, aparentemente, estaba sola. Se preguntó si tenía sentido regresar sobre sus pasos y recoger su varita. Evidentemente, era mejor plan que caminar sin rumbo por el bosque, sangrando y arriesgándose a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Reanudando la marcha, Amelia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente, mirando con atención hacia todos los lados, como si esperara que Voldemort o su serpiente aparecieran de repente para atacarla. Terriblemente adolorida y cada vez más débil, la joven alcanzó el sitio de la batalla. Paseó la mirada por el suelo, buscando su varita y lo que halló primero fue su collar.

Se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló para recogerlo. Estaba destrozado y no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido. Nada más tocarlo, se rompió en pedazos más pequeños. Lo observó durante un momento si saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía.

—¡Amelia! —gritó una voz masculina a lo lejos, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y sobresaltándola.

Extrañada, vio como Wayne corría hacia ella. Tenía grabado en el rostro un profundo alivio. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, pero la soltó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Amelia había soltado un quejido de dolor. La miró con preocupación y entonces sus ojos se toparon con la túnica ensangrentada. Antes de que dijera nada, Amelia se adelantó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Wayne? —inquirió— Te dije que te quedaras en la casa hasta que volviera.

Wayne frunció el ceño.

—Si creías que iba a quedarme sentado mientras tú te enfrentabas al peligro, estabas muy equivocada —replicó—. Además, me parece que puedo serte de ayuda. ¿Quién sino te llevará a San Mungo?

—No hace falta ir a San Mungo —protestó Amelia—. Tengo algunas pociones curativas en mi habitación. Seguro que alguna sirve para mordeduras de serpiente.

—Me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si un sanador te revisara —insistió Wayne, alarmado aún más si cabía ante la mención de una serpiente.

Una fuerte punzada en la herida hizo que Amelia se doblara sobre sí misma cerrando los ojos de dolor y profiriendo una maldición entre dientes. Sintió las manos de su amigo posarse en sus hombros.

—Amelia —escuchó que le decía. Podía notar la preocupación en su voz—. Me parece que no estás bien. Hazme caso, vayamos a San Mungo.

—De acuerdo —musitó ella—. Busca mi varita, por favor, tiene que estar por aquí.

Las punzadas se estaban volviendo más seguidas, provocando que Amelia empezara a sentirse mareada. Escuchó que Wayne utilizaba un encantamiento convocador para llamar a su varita.

—Ya la tengo, Amelia —le informó—. La estoy guardando junto a la mía. Ahora vayámonos. ¿Puedes tenerte en pie?

Amelia asintió y, ayudada por Wayne, empezó a levantarse. Su amigo la sujetó con fuerza mientras se desaparecían.

-o-

La llegada a San Mungo fue caótica. Tras aparecerse en la calle frente a unos grandes almacenes abandonados de aspecto destartalado, Wayne le dijo a uno de los maniquís del sucio escaparate el motivo de la visita. Éste se movió, permitiendo que los jóvenes entraran atravesando el cristal.

Dentro, la sala de espera estaba llena y Wayne tuvo que pedir a gritos que ayudaran a Amelia. A partir de aquel momento, todo se volvió confuso para ella. Vio que alguien que parecía ser un sanador hacía aparecer una camilla flotante y luego sintió que la obligaban a recostarse ahí. Pudo oír que alguien le decía a Wayne que se quedara en la sala y que más tarde le darían alguna información sobre ella.

Sintiendo que todo giraba a su alrededor, Amelia decidió cerrar los ojos mientras la transportaban en la camilla. Las voces y sonidos se hicieron cada vez más lejanos a medida que desaparecían.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que se encontraba dentro de una habitación luminosa, recostada sobre una cama rodeada por biombos. Ya había despertado en aquel sitio una vez, en el pasado. ¿Sería incluso la misma habitación o eran todas iguales?

Estaba sola y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Amelia respiró profundamente y comprobó que a pesar de que el dolor parecía haber remitido un poco, seguía sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una paliza. No tuvo ganas de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Se limitó a mirar fijamente a un punto del techo, distrayéndose con la línea anaranjada que se colaba por la ventana. Claramente era el atardecer. No supo el tiempo que permaneció así, pero el leve sonido de unos pasos la alertaron. Observó al biombo y dentro de un par de segundos entró en el cubículo una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con una túnica de color verde lima.

—¡Oh, ya estás despierta! —exclamó la sanadora, regalándole una sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco mejor —respondió Amelia. Entonces esbozó una leve sonrisa, aliviada—. No fue tan grave, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de la sanadora vaciló un poco y Amelia se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba bien.

—Los vendajes evitan que sangres, pero las heridas siguen abiertas —le explicó—. El veneno impide que se cierren. Mientras buscamos el antídoto, recibirás cada hora una poción de reabastecimiento de sangre.

—Entiendo —musitó Amelia, preocupada e intranquila de repente—. ¿Puedo ver a Wayne? Es el amigo que me trajo aquí.

—Claro, le diré que puede subir —asintió la sanadora. Luego se acercó un poco más hacia ella y bajó la voz—. Pero antes, hay algo que debes saber. Cuando te registramos, nos dimos cuenta de que tu nombre está en la lista de personas buscadas por el Ministerio.

—¿Cómo? —se extrañó.

—Hijos de muggles que han huido de la ley —susurró. Amelia se alarmó, pero la sanadora puso una mano en su hombro—. Tranquila, nadie piensa delatarte. No eres la única de esa lista que ha pasado por aquí. El problema es que los carroñeros hacen redadas imprevistas. Aparecen de repente por el hospital en busca de algún fugitivo que estuviera escondiéndose en el edificio.

—Eso quiere decir que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí —dijo la joven.

La sanadora negó con la cabeza, apenada. Le apretó el hombro con suavidad, como dándole apoyo, y le sonrió, para después salir de la habitación. Unos minutos más tarde fue Wayne quien entró, acercándose hasta ella para besarle la frente con afecto. Entonces se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de la joven y se inclinó hacia adelante, extendiendo su mano para posarla sobre la de Amelia.

—¿Cómo estás? —quiso saber.

—Me siento mejor —respondió ella—, pero la sanadora me dijo que el veneno mantiene abiertas las heridas.

—Me lo dijo a mí también —le contó él, mirándola con preocupación.

—Estoy segura que hay una solución —musitó Amelia—. Necesito que me lleves con Morgana.

—¿De nuevo? —inquirió Wayne levantando las cejas, algo irritado—. Fuiste hoy a verla y terminaste herida en medio del bosque. No sé qué es lo que te dijo para que te fueras corriendo a por el _horcrux_ de repente, pero entenderás que...

—No hablé con ella hoy. No estaba ahí, sino su aprendiz —lo interrumpió Amelia—. Que además es una amiga del pasado. Pero Morgana ya me curó una herida maldita hace un tiempo. Por eso sé que ella puede darme un antídoto. Además —bajó la voz un poco—, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. No sabemos en qué momento pueden hacer una redada.

—De acuerdo, pero iremos mañana —accedió él—. Debes descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Otra desaparición tan pronto podría empeorar tu situación.

—Está bien —susurró Amelia. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor. Una leve punzada le dio en el costado, donde tenía la herida.

—Por cierto —escuchó que le decía Wayne. Ella abrió los ojos y volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo—, no se permite que los familiares y amigos se queden en el hospital durante la noche, pero han hecho una excepción con nosotros debido a nuestro problema con el Ministerio y voy a quedarme a dormir aquí —le informó el joven—. De modo que no tienes de qué preocuparte, estaré alerta ante cualquier posible intrusión.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu tío? —preguntó Amelia— ¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

—Le envié un mensaje explicándole la situación —respondió él—. Está muy enfadado, pero también preocupado.

—Me imagino —comentó ella en voz baja.

Estuvieron unos pocos segundos en silencio antes de que Wayne hiciera la pregunta que ella sabía llegaría tarde o temprano.

—Amelia —empezó el joven, mirándola con curiosidad—, ¿me contarás lo que sucedió hoy?

La joven lo miró durante un momento antes de asentir. No podía contarle todo, pero sí la gran mayoría. No era una buena idea hablarle de Tom. ¿Cómo lo explicaría? De modo que le contó lo que ocurrió desde el encuentro con los carroñeros, pasando por la conversación con Isobel, hasta su llegada al bosque. A partir de ese punto, Amelia condensó drásticamente la información. Relató que halló el _horcrux_ , que se encontró con su hermana al salir del pozo, descubriendo que la enorme serpiente estaba esperándola. Le habló sobre la repentina aparición de Voldemort. Le contó cómo la atacó y torturó. Omitió la intervención de Tom y simplemente dijo que el mago tenebroso, en un intento por matarla, destruyó el _horcrux_ accidentalmente.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu familia ahora? —preguntó Wayne cuando Amelia terminó de contarle lo que había pasado.

—No lo sé —susurró ella sintiendo cómo las esperanzas de encontrar a su familia iban disminuyendo.

—Los encontraremos, Amelia —le prometió él, apretándole la mano.

Ella simplemente asintió.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Amelia estaba profundamente dormida. La sanadora le había dado una poción que la había dejado somnolienta en seguida, por lo que no había tardado nada en acomodarse mejor y cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Wayne no se había separado de ella ni un minuto. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama, con la varita en las manos, preparado por si algún carroñero decidía aparecer.

Fue casi a medianoche cuando la sanadora entró rápida y silenciosamente a la habitación. Wayne se levantó de un salto al ver que alguien aparecía, pero se relajó al reconocer a la mujer.

—Están aquí —susurró ella, nerviosa—. Creo que alguien les avisó. No hay tiempo que perder —entonces se acercó al pequeño armario y empezó a sacar las cosas de Amelia—. Deben marcharse.

—Despierta, Amelia —musitó él, tocándole el rostro—. Despierta.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Pero, tras parpadear un par de veces y mirarlos a ambos, pareció comprender la situación, porque antes de que le dijeran algo, ella se incorporó bruscamente y trató de bajar de la cama.

—Con cuidado —la previno él, preocupado, pero Amelia lo ignoró.

—¿En qué parte del hospital están? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desatarse la bata para cambiarse.

Wayne se dio la vuelta rápidamente y murmuró que iría a vigilar el pasillo.

—Acaban de entrar en el hospital. Estarán ahí un rato mientras le exigen a la pobre Gwen, la recepcionista, que les muestre la lista de pacientes —le respondió la sanadora, ayudándola a vestirse—. Nosotros estamos en la primera planta.

—De acuerdo —susurró Amelia abrochándose la túnica. Luego miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está mi varita?

—La tengo yo —dijo Wayne volviendo a entrar en el cubículo y entregándosela a la joven—. Vamos, el pasillo está desierto.

En silencio, los tres salieron y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras. La sanadora fue quien primero bajó. Al llegar al piso inferior les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran mientras ella se asomaba. Se oían voces lejanas, pero la mujer volvió a hacerles una señal y todos continuaron.

El sonido de unos pasos fuertes se iba haciendo más cercano, por lo que la sanadora les instó a entrar en una de las primeras habitaciones de la planta baja. Se encerraron ahí mientras aguzaban el oído. Oyeron a los pasos alejarse escaleras arriba. Podían deducir de que se trataba de al menos cinco personas.

—Vamos —susurró la sanadora.

Salieron de la habitación y se encaminaron por un pasillo en dirección a las puertas dobles que llevaban a la recepción. Caminaron de prisa pero sin hacer ruido. Pronto los carroñeros se darían cuenta de la huida, por lo que debían apresurarse.

Se detuvieron al llegar al final del pasillo. La sanadora se asomó, abriendo un poco las puertas.

—De acuerdo. Sólo están la recepcionista y una sanadora en prácticas. Las distraeré y entonces ustedes se irán por la puerta, ¿entendido? —susurró, girando la cabeza hacia Amelia y Wayne que asintieron. Entonces le entregó una pequeña caja a la joven—. Son varias pociones de reabastecimiento de sangre. Lamento no poder ayudarte más.

—Gracias —susurró ella tomando la caja.

La mujer sonrió y se marchó hacia sus compañeras.

—¿Están bien? —escucharon que preguntaba.

—¡Oh, Amy! —exclamó quien creyeron que era Gwen, la recepcionista— ¡Es horrible ver a esos energúmenos otra vez!

—Detesto cuando aparecen —protestó otra voz, mucho más aguda.

—Vamos a tomar un té —propuso la sanadora—. Nos hará sentir mucho mejor.

—Sí, sí. Es una buena idea —aceptó Gwen—. ¿Vienes, Florence?

Amelia se asomó y vio cómo las tres mujeres cruzaban la puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador de recepción. Entonces se giró hacia Wayne.

—Ahora —le informó.

Salieron de su escondite y se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal. En el momento en que la abrían, fueron conscientes del ruido que hacían unos apresurados pasos acercándose cada vez más por el pasillo detrás de las puertas dobles. No hacía falta preguntar para saber que se trataba de los carroñeros.

Amelia y Wayne salieron de San Mungo a toda prisa y se desaparecieron.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban frente a la tienda de Morgana. Respirando agitadamente, Amelia golpeó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que la luz de un candil iluminó el interior. Isobel, al reconocerla a través del cristal, se apresuró en abrir la puerta y dejarlos entrar.

—Vamos, a la sala de atrás —habló Isobel, echando el cerrojo a la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Amelia? —le preguntó Wayne, preocupado, mientras ella se sentaba y dejaba la caja con las pociones sobre la mesa.

Ella no respondió. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a bajar la cabeza. Durante el tiempo que había durado la huida, Amelia no había sentido dolor. Sabía que eso se debía a la adrenalina. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba tranquilizándose, podía sentir de nuevo esas horribles punzadas en su costado, recordándole que seguramente estaba sangrando.

Oyó a Wayne explicarle rápidamente la situación a Isobel. Sus voces sonaban demasiado lejanas y ella volvía a sentirse como cuando llegó a San Mungo.

De repente, Amelia empezó a inclinarse hacia un lado, completamente inconsciente. Wayne se percató de ello y la sujetó de inmediato.

—Cógela en brazos y sígueme —ordenó Isobel—. La llevaremos con Morgana.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Lo sé, dije que haría lo posible por publicar este capítulo antes, pero lamentablemente no pude hacerlo. Agosto fue un mes complicado para escribir._

 _Ahora bien, quiero contaros una cosa. El primer borrador de la historia está escrito en un cuaderno. Poco a poco, he estado copiando a Word todos los capítulos. A cada transcripción, las cosas van variando. Borro algunos detalles, voy agregando nuevas escenas. Esa es la razón por la que, en los últimos capítulos, he estado alargando más las cosas. Iba a publicar éste capítulo completo, pero era demasiado largo. Y ese es el motivo por el que éste, que iba a ser el último, se transforme en el penúltimo. Es gracioso, lo sé, porque llevo un tiempo con lo de "¡Ésta historia se acaba con el siguiente capítulo!" y nada. Parece que me voy sacando de la manga más capítulos. Pero estoy segura de que agradeceréis que la historia se alargue un poco más. Eso sí, ya que el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, la espera no será larga. Esta vez, esperaréis muchísimo menos._

 _Gracias por seguir pendientes de esta historia. Significa mucho para mí._

 _ **Victoria.**_


	18. En el castillo

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Gossamer Mist – Nox Arcana_

 _In Noctem – Nicholas Hooper (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Soundtrack)_

 _Statues – Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack)_

 _Courtyard Apocalypse – Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack)_

 _Harry's Sacrifice– Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack)_

 _Voldemort's End – Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack)_

 _A New Beginning – Alexandre Desplat (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II Soundtrack)_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

 _ **En el castillo**_

 **.**

 _ _Nos encontramos en el límite__

 _ _Ellos quieren destrozarnos__

 _ _Quieren que caigamos__

 _ _Porque el poder está en juego__

 _ _Moment of silence – Ovidiu Anton__

 **.**

—Vete a casa, muchacho. Mirándola no harás que mejore.

Wayne levantó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que había hablado tras entrar en la habitación. Era Morgana.

—Quiero quedarme con ella —insistió. Entonces volvió a posar su mirada sobre Amelia. Estaba acostada y aún no había despertado desde que habían llegado a esa casa un par de horas atrás. Habían usado un traslador para viajar hasta esa aldea mágica de Gales desde la tienda del Callejón Knockturn.

Morgana no dijo nada durante un momento, solo se limitó a mirar fijamente al joven, casi como si estuviera usando la Legeremancia con él.

—De acuerdo —accedió al final—. Pero ahora sal, debo aplicarle una cataplasma. Quiero ver si funciona para neutralizar el veneno.

Wayne se levantó y miró una vez más a Amelia antes de salir de la habitación. Morgana descubrió la herida de la joven y suspiró, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Llegaste a tiempo, querida —musitó a medida que iba extendiendo la pasta de color verde oscuro, cubriendo las heridas—. Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Morgana dejó que Wayne regresara y después ella misma se marchó a su propia habitación. El joven se acomodó en el antiguo sillón orejero al lado de Amelia, pendiente por si se producía algún cambio en su estado. Fue una noche angustiosa, porque la muchacha tuvo pesadillas que hicieron que se removiera, inquieta, al mismo tiempo que hablaba en sueños. Wayne no comprendió mucho de lo que ella había dicho, pero trató de tranquilizarla. Ella despertó, desorientada, y sin entender en un inicio lo que estaba sucediendo. Al instante volvió a dormirse, para luego repetirse la misma escena unas horas después.

Fue a la mañana siguiente que Amelia despertó con un inusual peso en su abdomen. Extrañada, abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el precioso gato de largo pelaje negro que estaba recostado sobre ella. La miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le susurró dulcemente, levantando la mano y acariciándole la cabeza—. Eres una preciosidad.

Amelia observó a su alrededor rápidamente, pero nadie más estaba en la habitación. Observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que dedujo que el gato se había colado por ella. Decidida a disfrutar de aquella inesperada compañía, siguió acariciando al felino logrando que éste empezara a ronronear.

No supo el tiempo que transcurrió, solo sabía que era una sensación tan relajante y única que no quería que terminara. En ese momento, pudo oír que unos pasos lentos se acercaban al cuarto y pocos segundos después fue Morgana quien entró. Se veía mucho más mayor a como la recordaba y no era para menos. Habían transcurrido cincuenta años.

—Veo que ya conoces a _Merlín_ —dijo ella, señalando al gato—. Lleva con nosotras muchos años.

—De modo que te llamas _Merlín_ —musitó Amelia al minino. Éste respondió con un suave y corto maullido. La joven le sonrió con ternura—. Siempre me han gustado los gatos. Creo que adoptaré uno cuando termine todo esto.

—Es el compañero ideal de una bruja —comentó Morgana, acercándose. Amelia reparó en que tenía en las manos un mortero que parecía ser de piedra. La mujer lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche—. Debo aplicártelo ahora.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, tratando de coger con suavidad a _Merlín_ para bajarlo. Él comprendió en seguida la situación porque se retiró, dirigiéndose de un salto al sillón.

—Tu amigo me contó todo lo que te sucedió —le informó la bruja al mismo tiempo que quitaba el edredón y descubría las heridas de la joven—. Tuvo que irse temprano porque recibió un mensaje de su tío, pero dijo que regresaría pronto. Estuvo acompañándote toda la noche.

Amelia asintió. Se dio cuenta de que le agradaba saber que Wayne estaba pendiente de ella.

—¿Las heridas tienen mejor aspecto? —quiso saber mientras Morgana le aplicaba la cataplasma.

—En realidad sí —respondió ella—, espero que eso signifique que esto funciona y que estamos eliminando el veneno poco a poco. Aún así, es muy pronto para asegurar algo. Debemos ver lo que sucede hoy. Mientras tanto, estoy trabajando en la búsqueda de un antídoto.

Amelia suspiró y asintió quedamente. No podía evitar sentirse intranquila, pero confiaba en las habilidades de aquellas brujas, por lo que eso hacía que tuviera esperanzas de una pronta recuperación.

—¿Y qué hay de mi familia? —preguntó la joven, preocupada— ¿Hay algo en la bola de cristal?

—Siguen con vida —respondió la mujer sin mirarla mientras vendaba las heridas—, pero no puedo decirte más. Hay cosas que no se dejan ver. Aún así, nosotras trataremos de hallar a tu familia por nuestros medios. Mi madre no pierde de vista la bola de cristal, de modo que sabremos cualquier cambio que se produzca.

—Me preocupa que él les haga algo —comentó Amelia sombríamente—. En vista de lo que sucedió en el bosque.

—¿Te preocupa que ya no le sean útiles creyendo que ya estás muerta? —inquirió Morgana mirándola de soslayo.

—Él mismo dijo que no sobreviviría —respondió ella—. Creo que por eso no se tomó la molestia de buscarme mejor al final, antes de marcharse.

—Eso es cierto —asintió la mujer—. Estaba seguro que una mordida de su serpiente bastaría para matarte. Al fin y al cabo, estabas sola y tu varita estaba a metros de distancia. Era imposible que salieras de ahí sin ayuda.

—No contaba con que Wayne iría a buscarme.

—Así es —dijo. Entonces la miró fijamente—. Me atrevería a decir que él esperará un poco antes de actuar. Imagino que piensa que hay una remota posibilidad de que hubieses logrado sobrevivir. En ese caso, sabe que continuarás buscando los _horcruxes_ y, por lo tanto, él tiene a tu familia para chantajearte.

—Aún así me preocupa demasiado esta situación —insistió Amelia. Sentía un nudo en el estómago.

—Lo sé, pero no hay nada más que puedas hacer.

—¿Y si busco algún otro _horcrux_? —propuso ella, desesperada.

—Tu misión ha terminado con el collar —aseveró Morgana mirándola seriamente—. Deja el resto para El Elegido.

—Pero...

—Hazme caso, muchacha —soltó la bruja con severidad—. Sé bien lo que te digo.

—De acuerdo —asintió la joven. Se sentía algo contrariada, pero la experiencia le decía que más le valía hacer caso de las palabras de Morgana—. Por cierto, ¿Isobel está aquí?

—Regresó a la tienda, pero vendrá por la noche —respondió la bruja acomodando el edredón sobre Amelia—. Esto ya está. Te lo volveré a aplicar mañana. Mientras tanto, lo mejor que puedes hacer hoy es descansar.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa. El sonido sonó amortiguado y lejano, pero reconocible.

—Seguramente es tu amigo —comentó Morgana—. ¿Quieres que suba?

Amelia asintió. La mujer le sonrió tenuemente y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación. _Merlín_ , el gato, bajó del sillón y se fue trotando con la cola en alto detrás de Morgana. Pocos minutos más tarde, Wayne entró. Al ver a la joven, su mirada se iluminó.

—Amelia —saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—La verdad es que me siento mejor, Wayne —respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa— ¿Cómo te fue con tu tío?

Wayne se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta el sillón para sentarse. Tenía en las manos un par de libros.

—Me interrogó exhaustivamente y tuve que contarle toda la verdad.

Amelia se alarmó. Se removió, inquieta, pero Wayne puso una mano en su brazo de manera tranquilizadora.

—Descuida, no se lo contará a nadie.

—Pero, cuando dices toda la verdad —insistió ella—, te refieres a...

—A los _horcruxes_ y a tu viaje en el tiempo —dijo serenamente—. Y a lo de tu familia y lo que sucedió en el bosque.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —quiso saber, preocupada.

—Al principio no se lo creyó, pero luego bromeó diciendo que organizaría una reunión para que te reencuentres con mis abuelos —comentó con una gran sonrisa, logrando que Amelia soltara una débil carcajada, relajándose de inmediato—. Como te dije, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Está bien —musitó la joven—. Pero, ¿qué hay de la Orden? Les parecerá extraña nuestra ausencia y empezarán a hacerse preguntas.

—Eso está casi solucionado —respondió Wayne con una expresión triunfal— ¿Recuerdas que te hirieron en la última misión?

—Sí, pero no fue nada grave. Y de eso ya pasó algo más de una semana.

—Lo sé, pero podemos decir que esa herida empezó a darte problemas ahora —siguió él—. Es la verdad, pero cambiando y omitiendo algunos detalles.

—De modo que diremos que estoy recuperándome.

—Y que yo estoy acompañándote —completó Wayne—. Sin embargo, me parece que no es buena idea que mencionemos el Callejón Knockturn. Sé que te están ayudando, pero no creo que los demás lo vean con buenos ojos. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero sabes la opinión que tienen sobre la gente que frecuenta ese sitio.

—Es verdad —asintió ella, sintiéndose algo incómoda de repente. Se dio cuenta que si los demás supieran toda la verdad, incluyendo sus acercamientos a la magia oscura y lo que había sucedido con Tom, probablemente no quisieran tenerla cerca.

—De hecho, ni siquiera se lo dije a mi tío —continuó el joven—. Solo le conté que estás en casa de una bruja que conoces desde hace años y que tiene los conocimientos necesarios para curarte.

—Me parece bien —asintió Amelia, mirando con agradecimiento a su amigo. Entonces fijó su mirada en los volúmenes que él había traído consigo—. ¿Y esos libros?

—Me pareció que mientras te estuvieras recuperando, podríamos seguir aprendiendo la teoría de nuevos hechizos —sugirió, entusiasmado—. Así, cuando estés mejor, los pondríamos en práctica.

—Me parece una excelente idea —respondió Amelia, sonriendo—. Me aburriré mucho si no hago algo.

De modo que durante todo el día, los dos estuvieron leyendo y comentando lo que iban aprendiendo de los libros. Hablar de hechizos y maleficios fue un soplo de aire fresco que logró que Amelia dejara de pensar en lo que le preocupaba.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, y tras una visita de Isobel, Morgana hizo aparecer otra cama en la habitación para que Wayne descansara y no estuviera incómodo en el sillón. El joven dijo que no le importaba dormir sentado, pero la bruja insistió.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él de repente en voz baja.

Ya se habían dado las buenas noches media hora atrás y se suponía que ya debían estar dormidos, pero Amelia no era capaz de conciliar el sueño y por lo visto su amigo tampoco.

—En nada en especial —respondió ella girando la cabeza para mirarlo. La luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas le daba en el rostro y le hacía brillar los ojos.

—Estás preocupada por todo este asunto del antídoto, ¿cierto? —dedujo él, mirándola de manera comprensiva.

Ella desvió la mirada y la fijó de nuevo en el techo.

—Sí —susurró al fin tras un corto silencio.

Si bien era cierto que le preocupaba aquello, la verdad era que había otra razón que le impedía dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Tom. Recordaba una y otra vez su último encuentro y no podía evitar sentirse extraña al pensar en que realmente no volvería a verlo nunca más. Aquella certeza le pesaba tanto que hasta le costaba respirar.

—Todo se solucionará. Ya lo verás —le aseguró Wayne.

Amelia simplemente asintió.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y Amelia estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. La cataplasma resultó ser simplemente una solución temporal. Al día siguiente de aplicarla, las heridas volvieron a sangrar como al principio. De modo que Morgana se limitó cambiar los vendajes tres veces al día y a hacer que la joven se tomara su dosis de poción reabastecedora de sangre cada hora. Mientras tanto, la bruja trabajaba día y noche en la búsqueda de un antídoto. Wayne, por su parte, no se separaba de Amelia ni un segundo, haciendo todo lo posible por infundirle ánimo constantemente. Ella tenía que admitir que valoraba mucho que él estuviera a su lado, pero también tenía que ser consciente de que él no podía ni debía estar ahí, que tenía otras obligaciones afuera y que probablemente se estaba sacrificando demasiado por ella.

—Creo que deberías regresar con la Orden —le dijo Amelia a Wayne de repente. Él la miró sin comprender a lo que se refería. Como todas las mañanas, estaban sentados sobre la hierba del jardín con los libros abiertos en las manos. Ese día, ella no era capaz de concentrarse y fingía leer la misma página durante ya más de diez minutos—. No parece que la situación vaya a cambiar. En verdad te agradezco que trates de animarme, pero creo que deberías hacer algo más interesante con tu tiempo en lugar de estar aquí. No me malinterpretes, me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntos, pero estoy segura que tú...

—Escúchame, Amelia —dijo él seriamente, interrumpiéndola. La cogió de las manos y la miró a los ojos—. Quiero estar aquí. Pase lo que pase, no voy a dejarte sola.

Amelia, conmovida, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, Amelia despertó al sentir unas fuertes punzadas en su costado. Descubrió que estaba sangrando copiosamente y que las vendas, al igual que las sábanas, estaban empapadas. Asustada, despertó a Wayne. Él se levantó de un salto y encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, descubriendo con horror lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tras pedir ayuda a gritos, Wayne se acercó a Amelia y trató de parar la hemorragia con las manos.

—¡Morgana! —volvió a gritar, desesperado, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta que unos segundos antes había abierto— ¡Morgana!

—Wayne... —susurró Amelia, sintiéndose cada vez más débil. Evidentemente, había perdido demasiada sangre.

—Quédate conmigo, Amelia —le susurró él—. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Pero era difícil hacer caso de lo que le pedía Wayne. Sentía que los ojos se le cerraban y que la voz del joven se iba haciendo cada vez más lejana. Oyó pasos, la voz de Morgana y luego todo se apagó a su alrededor.

No supo el tiempo que había transcurrido, pero cuando Amelia volvió en sí y abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sentía un inusual bienestar. Notó que la habitación estaba iluminada por la tenue luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. Algo confundida y tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, movió un poco la cabeza.

—¡Amelia! —oyó que decía Wayne. Podía notar en su voz el alivio que sentía.

Sintió que él le acariciaba el rostro. Amelia parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de enfocarlo mejor. Entonces pudo verlo bien. Su cabello rubio oscuro parecía estar despeinado y tenía los ojos verdes algo enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Me has asustado —le susurró él, acercándose más para besarle la frente. Se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Por un momento creí que... —calló. No pudo continuar la frase, pero Amelia asintió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decirle—. Morgana ha encontrado el antídoto a tiempo. Te lo ha puesto directamente en la herida y el efecto fue inmediato. Está fabricando una nueva dosis ahora que ya sabe qué ingredientes utilizar —sonrió, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla—. De modo que todo pasó, Amelia. Estarás bien.

—Es un alivio saberlo —musitó ella esbozando una sonrisa, sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida con todos ellos—. Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo, Wayne.

Él movió la mano ligeramente y sus dedos tocaron un mechón del cabello de Amelia. Lo acomodó detrás de su oreja sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Siempre estaré contigo, Amelia. Te lo prometo.

A partir de aquella mañana, las cosas mejoraron considerablemente. Durante los siguientes tres días, Morgana aplicó el antídoto consiguiendo que Amelia se recuperara por completo.

Antes de marcharse de vuelta a la casa del tío de Wayne, Isobel regresó de visita a tiempo para acompañarlos a todos en la cena. Había tratado de averiguar algo sobre la familia de Amelia sin mucho éxito. No obstante, no todo estaba perdido. Seguirían haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlos.

—Cuando esto termine —empezó Isobel mirando a Amelia—, quiero que seas mi aprendiz. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Aquella petición había tomado por sorpresa a la joven. Miró a Isobel asombrada mientras escuchaba a Wayne decir _«¿Aprendiz?»_ en un tono que claramente indicaba que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella lo ignoró y miró a Morgana y a su madre, que la contemplaban con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. _Merlín_ , acomodado en una silla entre Amelia y Morgana, la miraba fijamente, casi como si también estuviera esperando escuchar la respuesta que ella daría. La joven no pudo resistirse y le regaló una sonrisa al gato. Entonces volvió a mirar a Isobel, que la observaba expectante.

—Por supuesto —aceptó al fin, asintiendo con solemnidad—. Será un honor ser tu aprendiz.

Isobel le regaló una sonrisa complacida.

—Sé que serás una excelente alumna —comentó la madre de Morgana logrando que su hija asintiera convencida.

-o-

Las primeras dos semanas tras el regreso a casa de Dean Wintergreen, ni Amelia ni Wayne formaron parte de ninguna misión, sino que dedicaron su tiempo a entrenar. Pusieron en práctica los nuevos hechizos que habían aprendido y no descansaron hasta perfeccionarlos. Solo cuando volvieron a sentir confianza en sus habilidades, regresaron a las misiones. Wayne llegó a decir que al ritmo al que iban, podrían convertirse en aurores en un par de meses y sin necesidad de pasar ninguna prueba más.

En el transcurso de las semanas, Amelia sintió arder la marca tenebrosa innumerables veces. No podía evitar sentirse preocupada y aterrada ante ello. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de hacer caso de la llamada y marcharse al encuentro de Voldemort con la única intención de rescatar a su familia. Afortunadamente, Wayne había impedido que hiciera alguna locura. _«Te matará, y lo sabes»_ le había dicho él severamente en cuanto supo de sus intenciones. Y ella sabía bien que así era. Además, no tenía ningún _horcrux_ para negociar.

Sin dejar de preguntarse constantemente si su familia seguía con vida, enviaba mensajes a través de su _Patronus_ a Morgana para que le diera alguna respuesta y ella, con el mismo método, le solía contestar que las cosas no habían cambiado. No obstante, los mensajes también hablaban de que Voldemort tenía preocupaciones más acuciantes que hacían que solo estuviera pendiente de encontrar a Harry Potter.

Una oscura noche a inicios de mayo, Amelia se marchó a su habitación con un extraño presentimiento oprimiéndole el pecho. La cena había transcurrido entre conversaciones sobre el tema que había sido comentado ese mismo día con entusiasmo en la última transmisión de _«Potterwatch»_ ,el programa de la radio mágica que contaba la verdad de lo que sucedía. Se trataba de la incursión de Harry Potter y sus amigos a Gringotts y su posterior huida a lomos de un dragón. Todos se preguntaban si la historia contada era real o quizás algo exagerada. Todos teorizaban acerca de los motivos que habían llevado al chico a entrar al banco mágico arriesgándose a ser capturado. Y Amelia se preguntaba, en silencio, si ahí había estado escondido un horcrux.

A pesar de ello, en el momento en que la joven se encerró en su habitación, en lugar de prepararse para dormir, prefirió sentarse en el alféizar de su ventana, a oscuras, observando la fotografía de su familia gracias a la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por los cristales. Aquella sensación de nostalgia se mezclaba con ese presentimiento que hacía que se sintiera inquieta.

Suspiró con cierta preocupación y levantó la mirada para mirar al jardín, donde las oscuras siluetas de los arbustos se mecían suavemente con el viento. Un rayo brilló a lo lejos mientras densas nubes cubrían la luna. De repente, un sonido en la parte superior de la casa sobresaltó a Amelia. Aguzó el oído y pudo percibir pasos apresurados que parecían moverse por el pasillo.

La joven se levantó y dejó la fotografía en la mesita de noche, para después coger su varita y salir de su habitación. Oyó voces que discutían, por lo que se detuvo tratando de entender lo que decían.

—No puedes hacer esto, tío —escuchó que Wayne protestaba—. Estoy seguro que Amelia opinará igual que yo.

—No puedo prohibirle que vaya si es lo que quiere —respondió Dean severamente—. Ella no es responsabilidad mía, pero tú sí. No permitiré que te arriesgues de esta manera.

—¡Pero si soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix! —exclamó el joven, incrédulo—. Has aceptado que luche estos meses. ¿Ahora pretendes que me quede en casa?

—Dejar que formes parte de la Orden fue un error —sentenció el mago mientras bajaba por las escaleras con rapidez.

—No puedes protegerme siempre, tío. Soy mayor de edad y elijo ir a luchar —insistió Wayne bajando detrás de su tío.

—Es suficiente, no quiero escuchar nada más —soltó Dean dando por zanjada la discusión. Acababa de llegar al vestíbulo y se giró para mirar de frente a su sobrino, sin reparar aún en la presencia de Amelia.

—Por favor, tío —pidió Wayne, bajando el último escalón y deteniéndose—. Sabes que me escaparé y llegaré a Hogwarts de todos modos.

—No me obligues a quitarte la varita —advirtió él.

—¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts? —preguntó Amelia, acercándose un paso hacia ellos, logrando que la miraran.

—Han llamado a toda la Orden al castillo —le informó Wayne rápidamente. Entonces empezó a anudarse la capa al cuello—. Parece que habrá una batalla. ¿Estás dispuesta a luchar?

—Desde luego —afirmó ella, decidida—. Voy por mi capa.

Mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su habitación, escuchó que la discusión entre tío y sobrino se reanudaba. Ella los ignoró y, corriendo, entró en su cuarto. Cogió la capa que colgaba en el perchero y, tras mirar una última vez a la fotografía de su familia, salió de nuevo de manera apresurada. En el vestíbulo ya no estaban Wayne y Dean, pero podía oír sus voces alejarse cada vez más. Adivinó que habían salido al jardín, por lo que ella se encaminó hacia el lugar con rapidez. Los encontró ahí, de pie y sin parar de discutir. En cuanto la vieron, pararon de hablar. Amelia se acercó hasta ellos, incómoda con la situación.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —quiso saber ella.

—Hay que aparecerse dentro del Cabeza de Puerco, la taberna que está en Hogsmeade —explicó Dean. Entonces miró a su sobrino severamente y éste le devolvió la mirada, decidido—. De acuerdo, dejaré que vayas. Pero si te ordeno que te marches lo harás, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —asintió Wayne.

—Bien, en marcha entonces —dijo Dean.

Los tres se aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo en el interior de la oscura taberna. El mago que la regentaba estaba en ese momento detrás de la barra. Los miró con disgusto y luego echó un fugaz vistazo al exterior, asegurándose de que nadie los vigilaba.

—Recibimos el aviso —explicó Dean—. Somos de la Orden.

—Rápido, arriba —gruñó el tabernero señalando las escaleras detrás de la barra. Los tres obedecieron mientras él subía detrás de ellos.

Llegaron hasta una pequeña salita y se detuvieron en medio. Amelia observó el retrato de una niña rubia que estaba colgado encima de la chimenea.

—Otros más que entrarán, Ariana —le dijo el tabernero a la niña del cuadro. Entonces, éste se movió como si fuera una puerta, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo secreto. El mago se giró hacia los recién llegados y les dijo—: Hay que atravesar este pasillo para llegar a Hogwarts.

Los tres le agradecieron y en seguida se dispusieron a entrar. Wayne ayudó a Amelia a subir a la repisa para acceder al túnel y la siguió inmediatamente después. Escucharon a Dean subir también y luego oyeron el suave sonido que produjo el cuadro al regresar a su lugar.

Lo primero con lo que se topó Amelia fue con unos escalones de piedra muy desgastados. El pasadizo estaba iluminado con lámparas de latón que colgaban de las paredes. Caminaron en silencio prácticamente todo el trecho. Cuando notaron que la pendiente se hacía cada vez más pronunciada, la joven tuvo de nuevo ese presentimiento que la asolaba aquella noche. Viendo la situación e imaginando lo que sucedería en las próximas horas, entendía perfectamente el motivo de esa corazonada.

El final del pasadizo se encontraba tras doblar una esquina. Amelia divisó más escalones de piedra que conducían hasta otra puerta. Entonces la abrió y lo que se encontró la dejó muy sorprendida. Habían llegado hasta una habitación grande que estaba abarrotada de gente. Bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que prácticamente todos eran estudiantes de último año, los mismos con quienes ella había compartido clases. Estaban todos hablando entre ellos, visiblemente emocionados, que no se dieron cuenta de su llegada. Prefiriendo pasar desapercibida, Amelia entró rápidamente y dejó espacio para que Wayne y Dean pasaran. Fue en ese instante en que se fijó en que todos los miembros de la Orden estaban presentes también. Fue Lupin quien reparó en ellos y se acercó.

—Estamos esperando a Harry para que nos informe de la situación —les comunicó—. Nos han dicho de que acaba de llegar junto a Ron y Hermione. Según nos han comentado, ha ido a investigar algo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

—¿Ha dicho de qué se trata? —quiso saber Dean.

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

—No quiere decir demasiado. Solo dijo que se trata de una tarea que le encomendó Dumbledore y que ayudará a derrotar a Quien-tú-sabes.

—Entiendo —dijo Dean.

Entonces Wayne miró a Amelia de forma significativa y ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Habían pensado lo mismo. Era evidente que Harry estaba buscando la diadema de Ravenclaw. ¿La habría encontrado ya?

—¡Wayne! ¡Amelia! —escuchó saludar a alguien—. Me preguntaba qué habría sido de ustedes.

Amelia se dio cuenta que Terry Boot, un compañero de su curso y casa, se acababa de acercar a ellos y los miraba con alegría.

—¡Terry! —saludó ella con una sonrisa, pero entonces esbozó una mueca de dolor al verlo. Tenía una fea herida que le atravesaba la mejilla y un moratón en el pómulo. Además, llevaba la túnica rota en la parte delantera, como si lo hubiesen zarandeado violentamente—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Vaya, Terry —comentó Wayne, preocupado—. No me digas que te hicieron eso los Carrow.

—Fue por contar en la cena que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían entrado en Gringotts y que habían escapado montados en un dragón —explicó él. No parecía afectado en lo absoluto. Más bien parecía estar orgulloso—. Pero, cuéntenme, ¿qué fue de ustedes? Creí que los habían capturado.

—Nada de eso —respondió Wayne negando con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Nos hemos estado escondiendo, pero también hemos estado luchando contra mortífagos y carroñeros —le contó Amelia.

—Sí, ahora somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix —completó Wayne, con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Terry, asombrado—. Aquí hemos mantenido vivo el Ejército de Dumbledore hasta que no tuvimos de otra que escondernos en esta sala. Nadie puede encontrarnos aquí.

—¿Y Lisa cómo está? —preguntó Amelia—. ¿Y Mandy? No las veo por aquí. ¿Están bien?

La mirada de Terry se ensombreció y Amelia se temió lo peor. Recordó sin embargo que, a pesar de haber sido los mejores amigos, él y Lisa habían dejado de hablarse a causa del E.D. Ella no quería arriesgarse a un castigo por parte de Umbridge y a él le parecía un excelente idea aprender Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de verdad.

Creyó que el tiempo y la terrible situación dentro de Hogwarts había vuelto a unirlos, pero parecía ser que no.

—Las dos están bien —respondió Terry—. Siguen en la Torre de Ravenclaw. Nadie las persigue porque no son parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Aún así, lo están pasando muy mal. A Lisa le tocó sufrir un _cruciatus_ a modo de castigo.

—Demonios, es horrible —musitó Amelia, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por su amiga.

—Los Carrow son lo peor que podría haberle pasado a este colegio —dijo Terry duramente. Amelia pudo notar el odio en su mirada y, en silencio, le dio la razón.

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido y al mirar hacia la otra punta de la sala se dieron cuenta de que Harry acababa de llegar. Vieron que les decía algo a quienes estaban cerca de él. Amelia no oyó toda la conversación pero sí lo más importante: que Voldemort estaba en camino. Entonces Harry se dirigió a todos los que estaban en la sala.

— _Están evacuando a los alumnos más jóvenes, y van a reunirse todos en el Gran Comedor para organizarse. ¡Vamos a presentar batalla! (*)_

Hubo un clamor general y todos empezaron a dirigirse hacia la escalera, deseosos de enfrentarse a cuanto mortífago se pusiera delante. Wayne miró a Amelia, tendiéndole la mano. Ella extendió la suya y tomó la de su amigo.

—No te separes de mi lado, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió él. Había preocupación y miedo en su mirada, pero también aplomo y determinación.

Amelia asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que en su propia mirada se reflejaba lo mismo. Sin soltarse en ningún momento, los dos atravesaron la sala y comenzaron a subir por la escalera. Era un trecho largo, iluminado por antorchas. A los pocos segundos llegaron a uno de los pasillos del castillo y se encaminaron detrás de sus compañeros en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Quince minutos más tarde, Amelia y Wayne estaban de pie detrás de otros miembros de la Orden, mientras que todos los estudiantes estaban sentados alrededor de las largas mesas de las casas. La profesora McGonagall hablaba desde la tarima, indicando lo que se haría a continuación y explicando el proceso de evacuación. Muchos alumnos estaban dispuestos a quedarse a luchar, por lo que la profesora les dijo que los mayores de edad podrían hacerlo.

Y, de repente, una voz fría y clara resonó en todo el comedor, sobresaltando a todos y provocando que muchos soltaran gritos de terror. A Amelia se le heló la sangre al reconocer esa voz como la de Voldemort. Inconscientemente, apretó la mano de Wayne. En respuesta, él también le apretó la mano y la miró, con la preocupación reflejada en los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que sentía un miedo aterrador.

Escucharon lo que Voldemort les decía. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que nadie le iba a entregar a Harry, por lo que la batalla se desarrollaría irremediablemente. Aún así, tenían tiempo hasta la medianoche para preparase.

-o-

En pocos minutos, los estudiantes que se marcharían empezaron a ser guiados por los prefectos hacia el punto de evacuación. Los que se quedarían a luchar permanecieron en el Gran Comedor a la espera de instrucciones. Entonces Kingsley Shacklebolt se dirigió hacia todos los que defenderían el colegio para indicarles la estrategia que seguirían. Tras un poco de esfuerzo debido a que los estudiantes estaban deseosos de que les fuera asignada una posición, las tropas se dividieron.

Amelia y Wayne, junto a varios de sus compañeros de casa, subirían junto al líder de su grupo, el profesor Flitwick, a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Desde ahí tendrían una visión privilegiada de los terrenos, por lo que podrían lanzar hechizos sin dificultad.

De modo que, sin perder el tiempo, los dos se dirigieron a su destino junto al resto de su grupo. Dean había salido a los jardines con los otros miembros de la Orden y, antes de marcharse, les pidió a su sobrino y a Amelia que tuvieran mucho cuidado.

Los jóvenes caminaban deprisa por los pasillos topándose con más grupos de gente que iban en direcciones contrarias y con estudiantes que estaban desesperados por salir de ahí a tiempo, siendo guiados por los prefectos.

Al llegar a la Torre de Ravenclaw, Flitwick les dio algunas instrucciones y todos se apostaron en las ventanas, varita en mano, preparados para defender el castillo.

Amelia miró su reloj brevemente, inquieta. Faltaban cinco minutos para la medianoche. El corazón le latía violentamente y sentía una mezcla de expectación y miedo. Observó los terrenos y no vio movimiento alguno todavía.

—¿Crees que Potter destruyó todos los _horcruxes_ ya? —le preguntó Wayne repentinamente en un susurro. Amelia lo miró. Estaban juntos frente a una ventana, aguardando.

—Eso espero —musitó ella tras un corto silencio. Desvió la mirada hacia los terrenos y la fijó en la oscuridad con preocupación —. En verdad espero que la diadema haya sido el último _horcrux_ que quedaba por destruir.

—Ojalá sea así —asintió él, mirando a su vez el exterior también—. De ese modo esto terminará pronto.

Y entonces, varios puntos luminosos brillaron a lo lejos.

La batalla había comenzado.

-o-

—¡Ahora, muchachos! —gritó Flitwick con su voz chillona. El mago de baja estatura estaba subido a una mesa para alcanzar a asomarse por la ventana y, tras lanzar la orden a sus alumnos, empezó a enviar hechizos a los mortífagos.

Los jóvenes en seguida se dispusieron a actuar. Sin descanso, los rayos de distintos colores salieron volando desde la torre hasta impactar contra los magos tenebrosos que los atacaban. No todos eran alcanzados, muchos se defendían y lanzaban poderosos maleficios en represalia. Éstos llegaban hasta los muros del castillo y los hacían retumbar.

Un hechizo particularmente fuerte destrozó parte de la torre, ocasionando que un trozo de pared junto al ventanal se destruyera. Era el sitio preciso donde Amelia y Wayne se encontraban. Tuvieron que retroceder rápidamente para evitar caer al vacío, pero, una vez que volvieron a acomodarse cerca del hueco que había quedado, regresaron a su tarea. Continuaron atacando y repeliendo hechizos cada vez más deprisa.

Los mortífagos, a pesar del esfuerzo de la defensa, iban ganando posición y se acercaban cada vez más al castillo. Muchos se iban quedando por el camino, abatidos por los hechizos que eran lanzados desde torres y ventanas, pero la mayoría avanzaba inexorablemente.

Un nuevo impacto destruyó el techo de la torre casi por completo. Los trozos de tejado mezclado con vigas de madera y grandes piedras empezaron a caer sobre sobre el suelo de la sala común en ruinas. Podría haber aplastado a todos, de no ser por Flitwick, que con mucha habilidad y rapidez evitó que aquello pasara. Con un movimiento de su varita, envió todo el amasijo de restos del techo a los terrenos, contra los mortífagos, derribando a un buen número de ellos.

La lucha continuó. En poco tiempo, un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores hizo temblar la torre, amenazando con destruirla por completo. Sin arriesgarse a quedarse, Flitwick ordenó que todos bajaran deprisa. Al llegar al pasillo al final de la escalera de caracol, el ambiente no difería mucho del que acababan de dejar. Había polvo suspendido en el aire y trozos de piedra cubrían el suelo. Los estudiantes lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra por los agujeros que antes habían sido ventanas. Una chica estaba agazapada en un pedestal vacío mientras una amiga suya trataba de calmarla. Al parecer, había resultado herida y ahora solo quería marcharse a casa.

Todos quienes habían bajado de la torre empezaron a ayudar a lanzar hechizos hacia el exterior, recorriendo el pasillo en busca de algún área desprotegida. Cada pocos minutos resonaba un sonido similar a un cañonazo y el castillo entero temblaba. Todos tenían que detenerse, poniéndose a cubierto para no ser alcanzados por alguna piedra que se desprendía y caía.

Amelia y Wayne corrían juntos, luchando. Ella no supo el tiempo que pasaron así, saltando por encima de grandes rocas, casi tropezando con trozos de yeso que habían formado parte de alguna estatua, protegiéndose de maldiciones y encontrándose con compañeros caídos.

Era un ambiente desolador.

De repente, Amelia se detuvo en seco al ver a una figura encapuchada dirigirse rápidamente hacia ellos. Detrás, venían más como él. Los mortífagos habían logrado entrar en el castillo. Todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo se defendieron con maestría. Los gritos y bramidos de la batalla resonaban por el lugar en medio del caos. Un mortífago enmascarado luchaba contra Amelia y Wayne. A pesar de su experiencia con la Orden, estaba resultando complicado vencerlo. Al final lo lograron y sin perder el tiempo atacaron a otro que estaba luchando contra tres muchachas.

De manera inesperada, un potente viento proveniente de ninguna parte recorrió con violencia el pasillo. En ese mismo momento, una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, provocando que numerosos trozos de piedra cayeran de los muros y el techo. Amelia, de manera instintiva, se hizo a un lado rápidamente, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

Escuchó gritos mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se aferraba a su varita. Sintió que alguien la lanzaba hacia un costado y que caía sobre ella. Se dio cuenta que esa persona le sujetó la cabeza con una mano para que no se golpeara contra el suelo. Las explosiones se sucedieron una tras otra en medio de gritos desesperados, desatando el infierno sobre ellos.

-o-

Cuando todo pareció parar, Amelia se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Sobre ella estaba Wayne, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. La había empujado al pasillo adyacente, a salvo del caos.

—¡Amelia! ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó en un susurro preocupado.

—Eso creo —musitó ella—. Gracias, Wayne.

Wayne asintió y luego trató de moverse a un lado, pero entonces soltó un _«Demonios»_ por lo bajo, entre dientes, y miró hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —quiso saber ella, alarmada, mientras trataba de incorporarse. Entonces vio que una piedra de grandes dimensiones estaba aprisionando la pierna del joven—. De acuerdo, Wayne, no te muevas. Retiraré la piedra.

Con cuidado, Amelia se movió para levantarse. Entonces se aseguró que su varita seguía a salvo y, sin dudarlo, realizó un _Wingardium Leviosa_ que levantó la roca unos centímetros, lo suficiente como para que Wayne pudiera retirar la pierna. Pero de pronto, él miró hacia algo detrás de la joven.

—¡Cuidado, Amelia! —gritó.

Ella se giró, a tiempo de ver a un mortífago sin máscara levantar la varita para atacarla. Amelia movió la suya con rapidez, lanzando la piedra que levitaba contra el mago, derribándolo al instante. Estando segura de que él no volvería a levantarse, se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Wayne.

—¿Puedes moverte? —quiso saber, agachándose a su lado para examinar su pierna.

—Creo que está rota —dijo él. Tenía los dientes apretados y Amelia adivinó que, pasada la explosión de adrenalina, él estaba empezando a sentir el dolor— ¿Sabes realizar el hechizo que repara los huesos?

—He visto cómo se hace —comentó ella, insegura—, pero no sé si saldrá bien.

—Inténtalo, por favor —pidió él.

Pero antes de que ella hiciera algo, una voz fría y clara resonó por todo el castillo, haciendo que Amelia soltara un respingo. Voldemort hablaba de nuevo. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron congelados mirándose mutuamente con evidente preocupación, mientras escuchaban lo que el mago tenebroso les decía a todos los combatientes. Les daba una hora de tregua y, al mismo tiempo, prácticamente obligaba a Harry Potter a entregarse.

Cuando Voldemort dejó de hablar, un silencio antinatural reinó en el ambiente.

—¿Crees que Harry decida entregarse para matar a Voldemort? —preguntó Amelia tras un par de segundos.

—Podría apostar a que sí —respondió Wayne—. Eso si ya destruyó todos los _horcruxes_.

Amelia asintió. Entonces, sin previo aviso, movió su varita y pronunció las palabras necesarias. Se oyó un crujido, Wayne soltó un gruñido de dolor, y el hueso volvió a su lugar.

—Me parece que ya está —dijo ella—. ¿Te duele menos?

—Ya no me duele tanto —comentó él, moviendo la pierna. Entonces volvió a mirar a su amiga y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Te lo agradezco mucho, Amelia.

Ella sonrió a su vez. Ambos se pusieron de pie y observaron el desastre a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba desierto, lleno de polvo y piedras. Amelia comprobó que, de no ser por Wayne, estarían sepultados bajo las rocas. Los dos se pusieron alerta de repente al oír voces y pasos acercándose al sitio donde se encontraban. Esperaron con la varita en mano, pero quienes aparecieron frente a ellos eran tres miembros de la Orden.

—¿Hay algún herido aquí? —preguntó uno de ellos. Era Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Hay muchos de los nuestros bajo las piedras —respondió Amelia señalando al pasillo en ruinas a sus espaldas.

—Estábamos luchando contra varios mortífagos antes de la explosión —explicó Wayne.

—De acuerdo —asintió el mago—. Nos encargamos nosotros.

—Ustedes vayan al Gran Comedor —recomendó Emmeline Vance—, estamos llevando ahí a todos los heridos y a los que no sobrevivieron.

—Si encuentran a alguien vivo, llévenlo ahí —pidió Hestia Jones—, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, claro —respondió Amelia.

—Por supuesto —dijo Wayne a su vez. Entonces los miró con preocupación—. ¿Mi tío está bien?

—Tranquilo —sonrió Hestia—. Está ayudando con los heridos.

Wayne asintió aliviado. Amelia puso una mano en su hombro y él le sonrió con aprecio. Entonces, sin decir nada más, se encaminaron por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. A cada paso que daban, la sensación de desesperanza crecía. El ambiente ruinoso y los cuerpos de los caídos demostraban la magnitud del desastre. Amelia y Wayne se acercaban a cada uno para revisar si seguían con vida, pero por el momento no había buenas noticias.

La joven, cada vez más desanimada, se asomó por la puerta de un aula destrozada por completo y la observó. El muro exterior había caído, dejando el salón de clases expuesto a la intemperie. Trozos de madera de los pupitres junto con piedras cubrían el suelo. Los libros yacían desparramados por todas partes y, entre ellos, sobresalía una pequeña mano. Se acercó hasta ella y se inclinó, tocándole la muñeca para buscarle el pulso. Su corazón dio un salto al notar un suave latido.

—¡Wayne! —llamó ella, girándose hacia la puerta— ¡He encontrado a alguien que aún vive!

El joven no tardó en aparecer por el umbral. Se acercó hasta ella con rapidez.

—¿Estás segura? —quiso saber.

—Totalmente —asintió Amelia—. Compruébalo tu mismo.

Después de que Wayne le tomara el pulso también, se apresuraron a mover las piedras con cuidado. Retirándolas y acomodándolas a un lado ayudados por la varita, pudieron ver por fin a la pequeña niña que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Wayne hizo que ella levitara hasta hacerla posar suavemente sobre una camilla que Amelia hizo aparecer.

Dirigiendo la camilla flotante, la joven encabezó la marcha hasta el Gran Comedor. Una vez ahí, se detuvieron sorprendidos. Las mesas habían desaparecido. En la tarima estaban los heridos y habían acomodado en una hilera en medio del comedor a los que no habían sobrevivido. Había grupos de gente, abrazados, en diferentes lugares.

—¡Oh, no! —soltó la profesora Sprout al acercarse a Amelia y Wayne, mirando afligida a la camilla que traían consigo—. ¿Qué hacías aquí, mi niña? Deberías haberte ido a casa con los demás.

—Está viva —le comunicó Amelia—. La hemos encontrado bajo unos escombros.

—Gracias a Merlín —musitó la profesora—. Llévenla a la tarima.

Sprout los siguió mientras Amelia guiaba la camilla para posarla suavemente en un sitio vacío. Madame Pomfrey se apresuró en acercarse para examinarla.

—Es Rose Zeller —le dijo Sprout a Amelia—. Alumna de mi casa. Está en tercer año aunque parezca de primero por su baja estatura —comentó, con una sonrisa triste—. Es la más pequeña de su curso —suspiró con pesar—. Es una niña muy especial. Espero que se recupere.

En ese momento, Dean apareció junto a ellos. Acababa de traer a un estudiante herido y se mostró infinitamente aliviado al ver que su sobrino y Amelia estaban bien. Tras el reencuentro, les pidió que lo ayudaran a buscar más heridos en los terrenos. Los jóvenes aceptaron de inmediato y siguieron al mago, pero Amelia se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor, pues acababa de divisar a lo lejos a Mandy Brocklehurst, una compañera de su casa.

—Wayne, espera —le dijo a su amigo—. Creo que he visto a Mandy.

—Terry, Lisa y los demás deben estar con ella —comentó Wayne, interesado. Entonces se giró hacia Dean—. Ahora te alcanzamos, tío.

El mago asintió y se marchó. Entonces Amelia se apresuró a caminar hasta Mandy mientras Wayne la seguía. Pero, al llegar hasta ella, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Terry era uno de los caídos. Vio a Lisa inclinada a su lado llorando amargamente mientras Mandy sollozaba en silencio, de pie. También estaban ahí Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner, ambos con una expresión abatida en el rostro.

Sin poder creer lo que veían, Amelia y Wayne se acercaron hasta sus amigos. Lisa levantó la mirada un poco al notar su presencia y su ojos enrojecidos se abrieron con sorpresa. Rápidamente se levantó y se lanzó hacia Amelia para abrazarla. La joven correspondió al abrazo con fuerza mientras su amiga lloraba. La triste escena le recordaba demasiado a cuando Anna había perdido a Daniel en el pasado.

—Me salvó, Amelia. Terry dio su vida por mí —musitó Lisa entre lágrimas, con la voz rota por el llanto—. Me siento tan culpable. No debí haber vuelto a luchar.

—No es tu culpa, Lisa —le susurró Mandy, que se había acercado hasta ellas—. El único culpable es Quien-tú-sabes y sus malditos mortífagos.

Lisa asintió débilmente mientras soltaba a Amelia y regresaba a sentarse junto a Terry sin parar de llorar.

—Me alegra saber que tú y Wayne están bien —dijo Mandy mientras ella y Amelia se abrazaban—. Pero esto aún no ha terminado y temo que vaya a peor. Ya nadie tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Lo sé —musitó Amelia—. Esto está siendo muy duro.

Tras estar unos minutos más con ellos, Amelia y Wayne se marcharon a los terrenos en busca de Dean. Por el camino iban silenciosos. La muerte de Terry les había afectado mucho pero no podían darse el lujo de derrumbarse en aquel momento. Había que continuar.

Durante el resto de la hora se dedicaron a recoger heridos junto al tío de Wayne, llevándolos al castillo para que Madame Pomfrey los examinara. La mujer tenía junto a ella a varios alumnos que estaban ayudándola con las curaciones. Sin embargo, había muchos por los que nada podía hacerse.

Era injusto, tal y como habían oído decir a la profesora Sprout.

-o-

Amelia y Wayne iban a salir de nuevo del Gran Comedor cuando oyeron el angustioso grito de una mujer. Luego, la risa burlona de otra mujer, algo más alejada de la primera.

Todos los que estaban cerca corrieron hasta las puertas del castillo y se encontraron con que la profesora McGonagall era quien había lanzado el grito de desesperación. No hizo falta preguntar qué estaba sucediendo. La escena era terrible. Voldemort y sus mortífagos estaban a escasos metros de los escalones de piedra que llevaban al colegio. Hagrid estaba junto a ellos, sollozando. Y, en sus gigantes brazos, estaba el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Muchas personas soltaron exclamaciones de negación, sin poder creer que Harry había muerto. En seguida, los supervivientes empezaron a insultar a los mortífagos a gritos, pero Voldemort los hizo callar en seguida.

Amelia sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga de la túnica y giró la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Wayne. Él la miró y le indicó con un gesto que regresaran dentro. Rápidamente, volvieron al destrozado vestíbulo alejándose de la multitud apostada en las puertas del castillo.

—¿Qué crees que pudo ir mal? —le preguntó él en un susurro, apremiante—. Potter ha muerto. ¿Acaso no destruyó todos los _horcruxes_?

Amelia miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

—No lo sé —admitió—. No tengo ni idea de cuáles encontró. Quizás se le pasó uno.

—Ahora es tu misión, Amelia. Encontrar el que falta —dijo Wayne seriamente—. Te ayudaré con esto.

—Morgana me dijo que mi misión había terminado con el collar —insistió ella logrando que Wayne resoplara—. Su madre me aseguró que no tenía que hacer nada más.

—¿Y si se equivocaron?

—No lo creo —aseguró ella.

—Tienes una fe ciega en lo que te digan, ¿cierto? —repuso él algo irritado.

—Confío en ellas, Wayne —soltó Amelia, enfadada.

—De acuerdo —asintió el joven, levantando las manos levemente en señal de rendición—. Pero eso no cambia que ahora las cosas vayan peor de lo que imaginábamos.

Afuera, parecía que la batalla se hubiera reanudado. Los gritos y bramidos eran ensordecedores.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con los amigos de Harry —propuso Amelia poco convencida—. Contarles que sabemos todo sobre los _horcruxes_. Así podremos darnos cuenta de cuál es el que falta.

—Esa es una buena idea —admitió Wayne.

De repente, toda la multitud que estaba afuera volvió al castillo corriendo. Amelia y Wayne regresaron al Gran Comedor rápidamente, siendo empujados hacia el interior por los más desesperados. Al instante, se armó la batalla. Estudiantes, profesores, miembros de la Orden, mortífagos, e incluso centauros y elfos domésticos se enzarzaron en la contienda de inmediato. Y, en medio de todo, estaba Voldemort, atacando sin piedad a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

Amelia había perdido de vista a Wayne, pero no tenía tiempo de buscarlo, pues un mortífago estaba a punto de atacarla, por lo que ella empezó a luchar contra él con furia. Logró derrotarlo con un poco de esfuerzo y después empezó a luchar contra otro. Éste cayó mucho más rápido, pues un elfo le había clavado un cuchillo en el tobillo mientras lanzaba un chillido agudo a modo de grito de guerra.

Tras largos e interminables minutos de batalla, algunas personas empezaron a lanzar exclamaciones de sorpresa que fueron haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Intrigada, Amelia buscó con la mirada el motivo y se topó con que Harry acababa de aparecer. Sorprendida, vio como él se enfrentaba a Voldemort. El silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor con fuerza, mientras todos miraban con temor y a la vez expectación, preguntándose si realmente ese sería el inicio del fin.

Sin decidirse a luchar todavía, una extraña y reveladora conversación se desarrolló entre los únicos duelistas que quedaban en medio del corro que se había formado en torno a ellos.

Fue en ese instante en que Wayne encontró a Amelia a lo lejos y se apresuró en llegar hasta su lado. Cuando lo hizo, la tomó de la mano logrando que lo mirara. Entonces ella apretó la mano del joven en respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo que la luz del amanecer iluminaba el Gran Comedor, Harry y Voldemort gritaban cada uno un hechizo diferente. Los rayos luminosos chocaron provocando un estallido y la varita de Voldemort escapó de su mano. Harry la atrapó y la maldición asesina que el mago tenebroso había lanzado se volvió contra él.

Tras un instante de estupor y silencio en el que todos observaron el cadáver de Voldemort en el suelo, los gritos y vítores resonaron con fuerza.

Todo había terminado por fin.

Y, en medio de la algarabía a su alrededor, Amelia no pudo evitar pensar en Tom. Se sentía infinitamente aliviada de que Voldemort por fin había sido derrotado, pero tenía una profunda sensación de tristeza por Tom. No podía parar de repetirse en su mente que él no tendría porqué haber llegado hasta ese extremo de haber tomado otro camino. Que él podría haber tomado otras decisiones cambiando radicalmente el futuro, no sólo el suyo, sino el de toda la comunidad mágica.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba segura de que ese otro camino podría haber existido realmente alguna vez. Quizás solo era un absurdo deseo que aún permanecía en su corazón.

-o-

Las mesas habían vuelto a aparecer en el Gran Comedor. Todos estaban sentados celebrando el triunfo pero también estaban rotos por las pérdidas. Era alivio, más que felicidad, lo que flotaba en el ambiente.

—Al final tenías razón —comentó Wayne en un susurro—. Tu misión ya había terminado —Amelia lo miró y él esbozó una tenue sonrisa—. Debí haber imaginado que Potter estaba fingiendo su muerte.

—Es algo que suele funcionar —comentó ella recordando que, tiempo atrás, había hecho lo mismo con Tom.

—Aunque me parece que tú también deberías recibir algún tipo de reconocimiento —opinó él, observando a Harry, que estaba al otro lado del Gran Comedor rodeado por gente que no paraba de agradecerle lo que había hecho—. Tú también arriesgaste tu vida para detener a Voldemort.

—Como tantos otros —respondió ella.

Wayne la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—No todos viajaron al pasado —le recordó en voz muy baja—. Ni tampoco se rompieron la cabeza buscando _horcruxes_.

—Quizás tengas razón —admitió Amelia—. Pero él siempre tuvo una carga aún mayor sobre sus hombros todos estos años. Míralo.

Ambos lo observaron. El chico acababa de sentarse junto a Luna Lovegood. Se veía exhausto.

—Está agobiado con tanta atención, Wayne —siguió ella—. Sinceramente, yo prefiero seguir siendo anónima.

Wayne se giró para mirar a Amelia y sonrió.

—Es un buen argumento.

—¿Por qué no salimos de aquí un momento? —sugirió Amelia.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. A pesar de la celebración, resulta duro estar aquí. Hay gente que conocimos que no ha sobrevivido.

—Te entiendo.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. En la última mesa, muy cerca de las puertas, estaba un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin. Amelia vio entre ellos a Daphne, cuya mano estaba entrelazada con la de Theodore. A una corta distancia se encontraba Draco Malfoy junto a sus padres. Todos ellos estaban silenciosos y no parecían estar seguros sobre si tenían derecho a estar ahí o no.

Amelia no sabía si era una buena idea acercarse a su amiga o esperar a otro momento, por lo que no se detuvo y siguió de largo hasta atravesar las puertas con Wayne a su lado. Ya estaban en el vestíbulo cuando unos pasos apresurados salieron detrás de ellos.

—¡Amelia!

Daphne los había alcanzado. Amelia se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que su amiga le sonreía ampliamente.

—Me alegra tanto saber que estás bien —le dijo Daphne antes de que se abrazaran, entusiasmadas por el reencuentro—. Tienes que contarme lo que has estado haciendo.

—Ya hablaremos, Daphne —le prometió Amelia—. Pero, ¿no hay ningún problema con que tus compañeros nos vean?

Al separarse, la sonrisa aún permanecía en el rostro de su amiga. Ésta negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno —aseguró—. Ya no. Después de todo lo que sucedió, creo que nadie hablará más sobre el menosprecio a los hijos de muggles.

—Será un alivio —comentó Amelia con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos después, entonces —se despidió Daphne, tras lo cual regresó al Gran Comedor.

Reanudando la marcha, Amelia y Wayne se encaminaron hacia la entrada del castillo y salieron al exterior. Entonces se sentaron en los primeros peldaños de la escalinata de piedra. La luz de la mañana iluminaba los terrenos mostrando los innumerables destrozos y haciendo que todo se viera mucho más lamentable.

Amelia permaneció en silencio un buen rato, pensando sólo en su familia. No supo si Wayne adivinó sus pensamientos o no, porque él pasó una mano por su espalda, abrazándola. Ella se reclinó un poco hacia él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Entonces cerró los ojos.

Podía notar la luz del sol a través de sus párpados y sentir la calidez de Wayne a su lado. También era consciente del dolor de sus heridas y de que necesitaba urgentemente una poción revitalizante.

De repente, escuchó que Wayne la llamaba por su nombre.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio, sorprendida, como una figura plateada acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. El _Patronus_ tomó la forma de un gato y, cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz de Morgana.

—Amelia, ven cuanto antes a nuestra casa. Hemos encontrado a tu familia. Ya están a salvo.

* * *

 _(*) Diálogo extraído del libro Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Capítulo 30._

 _ **N/A:** He aquí el último capítulo, mis queridos lectores. Sin embargo, no es el final de la historia, pues aún queda un epílogo con alguna que otra sorpresa. ¡Os recomiendo estar atentos! Dentro de unos pocos días lo podréis leer._

 _Mientras dura la espera, quisiera recomendaros tres fanfics que escribí hace un tiempo y que están relacionados de cierta manera con "Matar a la Serpiente". En primer lugar está "Sobrevivir", una historia con Lisa Turpin de protagonista, junto a Mandy Brocklehurst y Terry Boot (personajes canon). Aquí se relata lo terrible que fue el año de los Carrow en Hogwarts. Después viene "La decisión del águila", que podría considerarse la continuación del anterior. Esta vez se relata la Batalla de Hogwarts desde el punto de vista de Lisa y podréis saber qué sucedió con Terry exactamente. Y, si queréis saber algo más sobre Rose Zeller (la niña que encuentran Amelia y Wayne y que también es un personaje canon), os recomiendo "Buried Alive", una pequeña viñeta sobre ella en la batalla. Estas historias están en mi perfil. De todos modos os dejo los links aquí abajo:_

 _s/9783177/1/Sobrevivir_

 _s/8996988/1/La-Decisi-del-_

 _s/9755605/1/Buried-Alive_

 _Espero en verdad que os haya gustado este capítulo. Al igual que toda la historia, está escrito con un cariño infinito._

 _Como habéis podido leer, relaté la batalla siguiendo el canon del libro. Lo único que tomé de la película es la banda sonora._

 _Contadme en un review lo que opináis tras haber leído la conclusión (o la casi-conclusión, debería decir) de esta historia._

 _Nos leemos muy pronto._

 _ **Victoria.**_


	19. Epílogo

_**Canciones recomendadas:**_

 _Back Home – Sergio de la Puente_

 _The Threshold – Zuberoa Aznárez_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 _Guiados por luces antiguas_

 _Comenzamos nuestro vuelo hacia lo desconocido_

 _(...)_

 _¿Es mi ensoñación o es real?_

 _¿Quién establecerá los límites?_

 _._

 _The Threshold – Zuberoa Aznárez_

 **.**

La luz de la mañana iluminaba las casas de la aldea mágica de Gales dándole un aire pintoresco. Amelia y Wayne se aparecieron en un prado cercano y recorrieron la corta distancia hasta la casa de Morgana y su madre caminando en silencio.

Amelia se sentía nerviosa y su amigo comprendía perfectamente la situación. A pesar de que ella iba a irse sola, él había insistido en acompañarla. De modo que ahora estaba siguiéndole el paso apresuradamente mientras la joven casi corría por la estrecha calle empedrada.

En cuanto alcanzaron la casa, ella golpeó la aldaba con más fuerza de la que pretendía, pero no le importó. La puerta no tardó en ser abierta y en pocos segundos Morgana los recibió.

—Sabíamos que sobrevivirían a la batalla —dijo a modo de saludo dejándoles entrar—. Mi madre me dijo que regresarían heridos, pero completos.

Amelia asintió. Aún sentía un nudo en el estómago y las enormes ansias por ver de nuevo a su familia hacían que se sintiera impaciente.

—¿Y mi familia? —preguntó. Tenía la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—Al caer Voldemort, los hechizos que impedían que los encontráramos se eliminaron —le explicó la bruja—. Y por fin pudimos dar con ellos.

—¿Dónde estaban? —quiso saber Amelia.

—En una pequeña cámara subterránea dentro de una cabaña ruinosa en el bosque de Dean —respondió Morgana mirando fijamente a la joven.

Aquello fue como si echaran un cubo de agua helada encima. Había estado en aquel sitio, justo antes de sacar el collar del pozo. Lo había revisado concienzudamente, sin éxito. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado por alto? Estaba ahí, a centímetros de su familia, sin saberlo.

—He estado ahí —soltó ella en un susurro desesperado—, pero no había nadie, ningún escondite secreto, ninguna pista que me indicara que ellos estaban ahí.

—Tranquila, Amelia —le dijo Wayne cogiéndole de la mano—. No te mortifiques por ello. No tenías modo de saberlo.

—Wayne tiene razón. Aunque estuviste ahí, buscando, no tenías manera de encontrarlos —siguió Morgana—. Era magia muy poderosa y oscura la que los mantenía cautivos. Y tú eres aún una principiante en la materia.

—Lo importante es que ellos están bien, Amelia —insistió el joven.

—Quiero verlos —pidió ella.

Morgana sonrió.

—Desde luego. Ven.

Amelia empezó a caminar detrás de ella hasta llegar a una pequeña sala separada del vestíbulo por una puerta de madera tallada. Morgana la abrió y dejó que fuera sólo la joven quien entrara. Conteniendo la respiración, Amelia cruzó el umbral.

No hubo ni un día en el que no deseara volver a verlos. Sin embargo, durante sus días más pesimistas creyó que un reencuentro solo sería posible en sus sueños.

Y ahí estaban ellos, su familia, sentados todos juntos en uno de los antiguos sillones tapizados por terciopelo verde. Al ver a Amelia se levantaron. A pesar de su aspecto famélico y la palidez casi amarillenta de su piel, producto sin duda de su prolongado cautiverio, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Amelia cruzó la distancia que los separaba casi corriendo y se unió en un gran abrazo con todos. Escuchó que su hermana sollozaba aferrándose a ella y sintió los besos de su madre en las mejillas y en la frente, al mismo tiempo que su padre las rodeaba a las tres con los brazos. Las risas se unieron a las lágrimas de felicidad, mezclando la emoción por el reencuentro y el alivio al saber que todos estaban a salvo.

Amelia se separó un poco para mirarlos a la cara con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas empapadas. Observó los rostros de cada uno con una infinita alegría mientras su madre le secaba las lágrimas con las manos.

Al reencontrarse con ellos había regresado por fin a su hogar.

Después de tanto tiempo, todo volvía a ser perfecto.

-o-

Un mes más tarde, Amelia junto a sus padres y su hermana Lavinia se dirigían al Callejón Diagon. Durante toda la semana se había estado anunciando en El Profeta la reapertura de los negocios y la inauguración de nuevos establecimientos. El cumpleaños de Lavinia se acercaba y Amelia le había prometido un objeto mágico como regalo. El año anterior, tras cumplir siete años, la niña ya había dado muestras de que también era una bruja, por lo que de vez en cuando tenía algún que otro arranque de magia accidental.

El ambiente en el Callejón Diagon no podía ser más festivo. Lleno de personas, era difícil moverse a través de él, sin embargo, Lavinia estaba encantada con todo. Señalaba los escaparates y no se decidía a qué tienda entrar primero. Al final eligió una en la que se anunciaba un nuevo surtido de varitas mágicas de juguete.

—Amelia, dijiste que aquí había una tienda de animales —comentó Lavinia quince minutos más tarde, tras comprar su regalo—. ¿Pasaremos por ahí ahora?

—Por supuesto —sonrió la joven—. Quiero visitar el lugar. Está cerca de la heladería que vimos al principio.

De camino a la tienda de animales mágicos pasaron por delante de la entrada del Callejón Knockturn que, a diferencia del Callejón Diagon, estaba prácticamente vacío. Como si una fuerza invisible guiara sus pasos, Amelia se desvió hasta llegar a Borgin & Burkes. No había nadie detrás del mostrador pero ella casi podía ver a Tom de nuevo ahí, como en el pasado.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas entre ellos y Amelia tardó bastante en aceptar lo que sentía por Tom. Si se atreviera a contar aquel secreto a alguien de su época, probablemente le dirían que había perdido el juicio. No podría reprocharle nada a nadie y tal vez hasta les daría la razón, ya que ella misma se decía de vez en cuando que quizás en verdad había dejado la cordura olvidada en algún momento de su arriesgado y precipitado viaje al pasado. Sin embargo, también tenía que admitir que nunca hasta ese entonces había sentido un nivel tan alto de conexión con alguien. Jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría imaginado que ese alguien sería Tom Riddle.

Amelia, consciente de que todo aquello era una locura, se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás, de regreso al Callejón Diagon para alcanzar a sus padres y a su hermana. Observó que el interior de la tienda de Morgana estaba oscuro y supuso que Isobel estaría con su familia. La última vez que se vieron, la bruja le mencionó que sus lecciones empezarían en cuanto terminara Hogwarts, y que era importante que ese último año escogiera Alquimia como una de las materias avanzadas.

Resultaría muy extraño cursar séptimo dos veces, considerando que ella ya lo había hecho en el pasado, pero sabía bien que tenía que regresar. Además, quería hacerlo. Wayne le había dicho en tono de broma que para ella sería muchísimo más fácil que para el resto, teniendo en cuenta que ya se sabía el temario y las respuestas de los exámenes, que seguramente eran muy parecidos a los que ella había dado cincuenta años atrás.

Además, tanto Amelia como Wayne habían recibido aquella misma semana cartas escritas por Kingsley Shacklebolt —quien había sido nombrado Ministro de Magia provisional— en donde les proponía, en cuanto terminaran Hogwarts, unirse al cuerpo de Aurores. Debido a su experiencia con la Orden y su papel en la batalla, él consideraba que estaban más que aptos para formar parte del cuerpo. Eso sí, mencionaba también que deberían someterse a varias pruebas y exámenes de aptitud que eran necesarias para graduarse como Auror. Sin embargo, él estaba seguro que ellos lo harían muy bien. Ambos jóvenes estaban más que seguros que aceptarían y ya se veían siendo Aurores del Ministerio.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, Amelia abandonó el Callejón Knockturn y se apresuró en buscar a su familia. Los encontró no muy lejos, pues se habían detenido, extrañados por su ausencia y mirando hacia todas las direcciones, buscándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó su madre, preocupada, en cuanto la joven llegó hasta ellos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Amelia—. Me distraje con algo.

—¿Todo está bien? —quiso saber su padre. También podía notar su preocupación.

—Sí, todo está bien —asintió, mirándolos de manera tranquilizadora. Sabía perfectamente que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la derrota de Voldemort y todos ellos aún permanecían alerta ante cualquier cosa, sin confiarse demasiado del ambiente apacible. Pero también sabía que todo mejoraría con el tiempo y los miedos desaparecerían.

—No te distraigas —le dijo Lavinia—. Tenemos que ir a buscar a un gato, ¿no dijiste que querías uno?

Amelia asintió con una sonrisa, animándose de inmediato ante la perspectiva de llevarse a casa a un nuevo amigo felino.

Mientras caminaban, algo llamó la atención de Amelia. Giró la cabeza hacia el escaparate de la tienda de instrumentos mágicos y observó la antigua esfera armilar que reposaba sobre una pequeña tarima de madera. Cada uno de los anillos giraba mágicamente de forma lenta, simulando el movimiento de los astros.

Le recordaba tanto a un giratiempo.

No se detuvo, sino que siguió caminando. Pero, tras volver la vista al frente, una idea empezó a aflorar en su mente. Era ciertamente absurda, pero se dio el lujo de sopesarla durante algunos segundos. Si por alguna casualidad del destino volvía a hacerse con un giratiempo, ¿sería viable regresar al pasado y hacer las cosas de distinta manera? ¿Era descabellado imaginar que podría conseguir que Tom olvidara a Voldemort y tras ello pedirle que viniera con ella a su época?

Y, ya que estaba teniendo la osadía de imaginar cosas aparentemente imposibles, Amelia se preguntó si Tom podría sentir el suficiente remordimiento como para unir de nuevo los trozos de su alma encerrados en _horcruxes_ , recuperando su humanidad perdida.

Pero, casi al mismo instante de pensarlo, Amelia se dio cuenta de que aquello era una completa estupidez. Algo realmente improbable de que sucediera. Una auténtica locura.

Y entonces Amelia se preguntó si alguna vez podría superar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro. Porque, ¿de qué le servía seguir añorando a Tom? ¿De qué le servía seguir pensando que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes cuando sabía perfectamente que eso no era cierto?

Estaba siendo una ilusa si creía que Tom la elegiría a ella por encima de sus ambiciones.

Por eso, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, trató de alejar todos aquellos pensamientos, decidida a hacer todo lo posible por olvidar y dejar atrás el pasado.

Pocos segundos después, Amelia sonrió al entrar en la tienda de animales mágicos, dejando que su hermana la cogiera de la mano y la guiara al interior para mirar con entusiasmo a todos los gatos que las observaban fijamente, ansiosas por encontrar a su nuevo mejor amigo.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Quiero agradeceros profundamente que hayáis leído esta historia. Mil gracias por los reviews y por los favoritos. El que hayáis seguido este fanfic a lo largo de sus dos partes significa mucho para mí._

 _Quise hacer algo emotivo para el epílogo y espero que os haya gustado._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, esta historia ha ido tomado otros derroteros, se ha ido transformando y de la idea original queda muy poco. Del primer bosquejo ideado en mi mente y escrito en un cuaderno de manera apresurada hace muchos años hay una diferencia abismal con el fanfic resultante. Aún me gusta lo que planeaba en un principio, pero la historia fue cobrando vida y fue llevándome por caminos que yo ni había imaginado, y debo admitir que me gusta muchísimo el resultado._

 _A pesar de no actualizar muy seguido, le he puesto a esta historia todo mi cariño y dedicación, y estoy muy agradecida con vosotros por haber estado ahí, pendientes de cada capítulo, ansiosos por saber la continuación._

 _Gracias por compartir conmigo este fascinante viaje._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _ **Victoria.**_


End file.
